


Fortuna's Regards

by Mischief_Manager



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf, Drama, Episode Fix-It: s04e17-18 The End of Time, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 97,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_Manager/pseuds/Mischief_Manager
Summary: What if the Doctor did get his reward? And what if it came in the form of something he never thought was possible?
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Doctor Who fan-fiction. It has not been beta'd. The idea has been floating around in my head for a long time so I hope you enjoy reading it. Please leave comments, I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> Also, the fic starts as a re-write/fix it, but continues on to something all on its own.

Chapter 1 - The Dark Horse

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

“Stay here.” The redhead stepped out from the blue police box and glanced over her shoulder. Four worried faces stared back at her, obviously wanting to argue. But they knew it wouldn’t do any good.

 _“My ship, my rules.”_ Was how the saying went.

It wasn’t how she liked to operate. She didn’t want to make choices for them. Self-determination was important to her. But so were their lives. And their lives depended on their compliance. So, it was a rule she stuck to rather rigidly.

“ _I mean it. If I tell you to stay put, you stay put. Don’t listen? I’ll take you home and you’ll never see me again.”_

Not that the threat held much weight to it now. She couldn’t take them home anymore. But the sentiment was still going strong. One way or another she _would_ leave them behind. It wouldn’t be the first time. Probably not the last.

“Be careful, Cassie.” Janet wrung her hands in front of her, brows furrowed with concern. “Please. I mean, we just got here.” The other three nodded their agreement, milling about awkwardly.

Cassie couldn’t help the smile that quirked the corner of her mouth. “You don’t need to worry about me. You know that.” Funny thing, they all looked like they wanted to disagree with her. Tucking a disobedient strand of hair behind her ear, she began to walk away from the TARDIS. “Lock the door and don’t let anyone in. If I’m not back in five and a half hours, you have my number.”

“You got it, Cas. And good luck.” Brian nodded, closing the door behind her and locking it with an audible click. The TARDIS faded from view only seconds later.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

“What the hell is going on?” Muttering beneath her breath, she shoved her hands in the pockets of her black motorcycle jacket. The sound was coming from beyond a mountain of gravel in what seemed to be an industrial scrapyard of some sort next to a port.

It wasn’t too difficult to scale and as she neared the top she hunkered down and pulled the thin black hood of her sweater over her hair. Down below stood a blonde man banging on a bright red barrel with a metal bar. In silence Cassie flattened herself completely and settled in to watch.

It wasn’t long before the banging stopped and the man began to run away. But away from what? Peering in the direction the man had been looking, what Cassie saw nearly knocked the wind out of her. Her fingers clawed into the gravel beneath her and she could feel her pulse quicken as adrenaline coursed through her veins.

A man with brown spikey hair came sprinting out from behind a pile of metal beams, trench coat billowing behind him as he ran. With a hard swallow, Cassie forced herself to breathe.

It was the Doctor.

She could feel her eyes growing misty and with a sniffle she raised her arm and defiantly scrubbed any wayward tears from her eyes. “I finally found you.” Cassie whispered in awe. The moment, however, was cut short as she heard the crunching of gravel beneath feet growing closer and closer. The blonde man was running up the hill in her direction.

Aww crap, gotta go! She slid back down the hill the way she came and quickly ducked out of sight behind a blue crane. Peeking out, her gaze focused on the man running away from the Doctor. The feeling she got from him was strange. She had very little to compare it to, really. Only bits and pieces that she could identify. And yet, if she reached out ever so carefully, ever so slightly, he felt rather a bit like the Doctor.  
  
Another Time Lord?  
  
**RAAAAAAGH!** The blonde screamed and Cassie gasped as he suddenly leapt into the air, landing below again with the Doctor hot on his heels. That was until an elderly man in a red toque intercepted him, followed by about a half a dozen others.

Cassie ducked back behind the crane and pressed herself tightly against it. The Doctor was here. But who was that other man? Was he really a Time Lord? If so, what did that mean? And the old people? She could hear voices speaking, but they were so hushed that she couldn’t quite make out what they were saying.  
  
“I’d better follow for a bit.” She murmured with a frown. There was no sense throwing herself in until she knew just what she was getting herself into.

***

They ended up a café. That was a bit strange. For a long moment Cassie debated whether to follow them inside, but eventually her curiosity won out. The voice in her head that reminded her that curiosity killed the cat, also very helpfully reminded her that she was not, in fact, a cat. It wasn’t like either of them would know who she was if she was very careful. Her shields were already impeccable.

A few minutes after the Doctor and the old man entered and sat down to have tea, Cassie wandered in behind them, hood still up as she took a seat in another section of the café. The waitress came by and asked her if she wanted something. She pulled a few coins from her pocket and slid it towards her. “Yes, coffee If you don’t mind.”

“Course, luv, here you are.” The waitress said with a smile, filling her cup before wandering off and leaving Cassie to fix her coffee how she liked it. Blonde and sweet. All the while she kept ears on the conversation taking place behind her. She’d been careful to seat her back to them so neither of them would get a decent look at her face, even in passing. Her phone was a convenient foil, pretending to focus on it while she eavesdropped on their conversation.

Wilf. Wilfred Mott. Now that name was familiar. It was even more familiar after the Doctor got his confession about dying out of the way (Dying? Pssh, not if Cassie could help it) and they turned their attention out the window. Cassie switched her phone to selfie mode and watched over her shoulder. When she saw who the two men were looking at, she nearly dropped her phone into her cup. “Shhhit.” She hissed, just managing to catch it on time. Was that who she thought it was? Lifting her phone again, like a mirror another woman’s face came into view packing items into a car.

Donna Noble. A slow smile curved Cassie’s face. Oh, Donna Noble, the Most Important Woman In The Universe. And she didn’t remember any of it. It was utterly heartbreaking. But there she was! Her hand covered the wide smile that threatened to split her face in two. Of course, Wilf! Donna’s grandad! It all made sense now. Well not really, but surely she was getting closer, wasn’t she?  
  
“If she ever remembers me, her mind will burn and She. Will. Die.” The Doctor told Wilf in no uncertain terms.

Cassie sighed, shaking her head. He’d done it then. Not that he’d had much choice. A commotion caught her attention and out the window Donna was sassing a parking meter cop. She had to hide her snort behind her hand. That was so brilliant. Absolutely fantastic. And she was getting married! Cassie hoped she was happy.  
  
“She’s making do.” Wilf told the Doctor.

“Aren’t we all.” He countered, as if that statement applied very much to himself as well.

It was then that a ghost of an idea nagged her at the back of her mind. Hmm, she wondered, rapping her fingers across the table top. A glint of mischievousness mingled with determination filled her eyes.

“No one. Travelling alone. I thought it was better. But I did some things that went wrong.” The bottom of her stomach felt like it was falling out as she heard the despair in the Doctor’s voice. Near tears.

Alone? Cassie shook her head and sipped at her coffee with a grimace. Tasted a bit different here, she noted. Shouldn’t coffee at least be the same? She hated to think what tea would be like. The waitress came by and asked her if everything was alright. With a bright smile that nearly swallowed her entire face she assured the waitress that everything was just fantastic. Tomorrow was Christmas after all.

***

It wasn’t long after the Doctor stalked from the café that Cassie finished her coffee and began to trail him. It was dark when she caught up to him, staying careful to not be caught. She followed him to a yard of concrete and metal and barrels of fire. The sounds of explosions rocked through the air and the sound of them speaking drew her up short. The Doctor on the ground trying to reason with the man and the Master raving like a madman about food, hunger and….drums.

The Master. Dread knotted in the pit of her stomach at the very thought. But he was dead, wasn’t he? He was supposed to be dead, shot by his wife. Refused to regenerate. He couldn’t be alive again. That was very bad news if what she had been told was to be believed. And she had very good reason to believe it. Something in her felt pissed off, just looking at him.

Again, the Master leapt into the air with some sort of electrical force spurring him on (he wasn’t supposed to be able to do that!) and the Doctor followed him to the bottom of a pile of gravel. The night was suddenly split by bright light and the sound of a helicopter. Cassie gasped and nearly ran out of her hiding place as men rappelled from the helicopter and took the Master back up with them.

The sound of guns caught her attention and she looked just in time to see the Doctor barely managing to outrun the firing of machine guns as he tried to reach the Master. “Oh, fuck you.” She growled beneath her breath and she crept around a pile of concrete and drew a small cylindrical object out of her pocket. Sneaking up behind the gunman, she pressed the tip of the device against the man’s neck and activated it. A high-pitched whizzing sound was the last thing the gunman heard before he fell unconscious to the ground. Cassie kicked the gun away from the man and pointed the device in her hand at it, another setting rendering the firearm useless.

She looked ahead just in time to see the Doctor reach the top of the gravel hill, only to be cracked upside the head with the butt of a rifle. He went down lick a ton of bricks and Cassie couldn’t contain herself any longer. “Doctor!” She screamed and raced out from her hiding place in the shadows. She’d promised herself she would wait as long as she could before interfering, but if they shot him now there was no telling what might happen.  
  
Her scream was enough to draw the attention of the two remaining gunmen. With the glare of the bright light in their eyes, it was difficult to see what was approaching from the darkness. That didn’t stop them from aiming their guns into the dark and firing blindly at the shadow racing towards the base of the hill.

And for a brief moment it was like time had slowed to a crawl and then began to rewind itself. Bullets ejected from gun barrels whipped back towards their origin with all of the force they had been shot. The guns exploded, startling the gunmen into dropping them and retreating at their first opportunity with panicked shouts.

When the helicopter had gone, the light had disappeared and all was quiet, Cassie slowly approached the prone form of the Doctor lying on the ground. Lips pursing tightly, she crouched beside him and reached out to lightly brush his spikey hair away from the goose egg quickly forming on his head. She grimaced with a heavy sigh. “Ouch. Jeopardy friendly.”

“I can’t show myself yet, Doctor. I wish I could. I so badly want to. But I’ve got the distinct feeling it isn’t time for you to meet me just yet. I need to see who you are first. What you’ve become. And then…for good or ill…you’ll know me.”

And with that, Cassie leaned forward to press a kiss against his brow and then slipped back into the dark to keep watch from the shadows and keep him safe until he regained consciousness.

***

It wasn’t difficult to follow him once he’d awakened. She was relieved that he didn’t seem to be particularly disoriented. The Doctor seemed on a mission and focused on that, he didn’t notice the young woman following him at a distance. Cassie followed him to a nice enough neighbourhood and grinned as she saw a familiar blue police box sitting out on the street. She laughed giddily and it took a great deal of restraint to keep herself from running right for it. Not yet, she told herself. It wasn’t the right time yet. “Don’t give me away.” She whispered, eyes on the Doctor’s TARDIS. “You know me. Just a bit longer, I promise.”

Realizing it was Wilf’s house the Doctor had parked the TARDIS near, she strained to hear their conversation from where she hid behind a hedge. Wilf was talking about a book that Donna had given him and the Doctor seemed to think was important. Well that seemed to put him on the right track and then Wilf was following the Doctor to the TARDIS to escape the wrath of his daughter.

“You’re not leaving me with her.” Cassie smirked as Wilf told the Doctor that in no uncertain terms. And soon the TARDIS dematerialized with the wheezing groan that had only ever been described to her. She’d never heard it before now.

And it was beautiful.

***

The door to the TARDIS opened abruptly and Cassie strode up the ramp quickly towards the console. “You’re back!” Aleta, a petite brunette with an undercut and numerous piercings, exclaimed from the jump seat and rushed up to meet her. “We weren’t sure how long you were going to be after you called so Janet went ahead and made dinner.”

Cassie didn’t bother to mention that it was only about mid-morning on earth right now. No day or night on the TARDIS, right? “You don’t have to wait for me to eat, you know.” She chuckled, breezing past Aleta. “You need to eat more than I do.”

With a smirk, the brunette rolled her eyes. “Right. Miss ‘I use my food more efficiently’.” Cassie was used to the teasing. “But still, you’ve been gone for at least twelve hours. Aren’t you hungry at all?”

“No time for that right now, Leta. The Doctor’s on the move, I need to track his TARDIS again.” She went to work, typing furiously on the keyboard before running about to turn numerous dials and push various buttons. “Got it. Hah, sure is handy that I can do that.”

Aleta huffed. “Right. I notice you didn’t say no.” She moved to a drawer in the console and popped it open. Pulling out an energy bar, she unwrapped it and all but shoved it into Cassie’s mouth. “Eat.”

“Mmph!” Cassie grumbled and chewed, taking the remainder of the bar in hand and swallowing what was in her mouth. “You’re not my mum.” She muttered sullenly before taking another bite and throwing a lever.

“Nope. But your mum would be happy to know someone was making sure you’re taking care of yourself, yeah?” Came the retort and well, Cassie couldn’t really argue with that. Her mum would be chuffed to know someone cared enough about her to make sure she was eating and sleeping and all of those other things mothers tended to worry about.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alright, here we are.” Cassie finished the energy bar and took several large gulps from a water bottle Aleta tossed to her before tossing it back. It was almost like they’d done this before. “You know the drill. Stay here. I don’t know exactly what we’re dealing with, but I know _one_ person who’s involved and trust me, you don’t want to get into it with him. At all. He’s almost as bad as…” She caught herself and glanced away, words trailing off as she clamped her mouth shut.

Aleta only observed her with an expression of understanding. “Got it. I’ll let everyone else know. Now get out there and do what you need to do.” She clapped Cassie on the shoulder and moved to settle back in the jump seat, and picked up her book again.

“See you soon.” Cassie jogged down the ramp and out the door again. She took several steps away and paused, turning about. Where was the Doctor’s TARDIS? For a moment she stood there frowning before it occurred to her. “Oooh! Out of sync!” She exclaimed with a grin, rocking back on her heels. “Sneaky, sneaky, Doctor. No TARDIS for you, Master.”

“Well guess what? _I_ can do that too!” The press of a button later, the blue police box faded from view. Alright. Time to see what’s going on here. She’d landed herself in a stable and hunkered down, quickly creeping to the exit. Peeking her head out, what she saw shocked her. No, no, no, not good. Not good at all. Every guard she could see was shaking their head like they were experiencing some sort of seizure. What in the actual fuck?

Cassie’s eyes widened with horror as the erratic movements stopped, revealing their faces.

They were all the Master.

_And so it came to pass on Christmas Day that the human race did cease to exist. But even then, the Master had no concept of his greater role in events. For this was far more than humanity’s end. This day was the day upon which the whole of creation would change forever. This was the day the Time Lords returned. For Gallifrey! For victory! For the end of Time itself!_


	2. My Name Is...

A big green cactus was immediately what came to Cassie’s mind when she first saw them. Of course they were wearing shimmers, but she took care of that easily enough. 

“Oh, not again!” Cried the male as their human facades faded away.

“Vinvocci!” Cassie exclaimed excitedly. “Oh, I’ve never seen one in person, this is amazing!”

“Who the blazes are you?” The female with the green face demanded, admittedly impressed that this girl knew what they were. 

“Who me?” Cassie pointed at herself. “Oh, right.” She laughed sheepishly. “I’m here to find out what’s going on with the Master. Why does everyone outside look like him?”

Once the Vinvocci realized she was an ally and not at all on the Master’s side, they explained to her what had happened. Naismith’s plan to use the immortality gate to give his daughter eternal life. The Master reprogramming it to make every human’s biology rewrite itself to become just like the Master. Now the Doctor and Wilfred Mott had been captured by the Master.

“But wait.” The female Vinvocci looked at Cassie suspiciously. “Why didn’t you change? You’re human!”

Cassie smiled, tongue peeking between her teeth as her eyes danced merrily. “Nope.” She said, popping the ‘p’. “I just look like one.” Her brow furrowed and her teeth captured her bottom lip. “Wellll, I say that, but really, it’s more that humans look like me.”  


They were staring blankly at her. “Right.” She clapped her hands and quickly changed the subject. “You have your ship up there, yes?” When they nodded, she continued. “Brilliant! Here’s the plan. You’re going to go and free the Doctor and Wilfred Mott. One of those guard uniforms might come in handy.”

“Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do?” The male asked, already moving for a black uniform. 

“I’m gonna go ahead and make sure they can’t track your ship and blast it to pieces once you get out of there. And do me a favour? Don’t mention me.” She winked. “Don’t need anyone letting it slip that you’ve got an extra pair of hands working on this. The less the Master knows, the better.”

***

The Doctor had knocked out all but auxiliary power on the Vinvocci ship and the Vinvocci were pissed. Cassie didn’t blame them, but it wasn’t as though they’d told the Doctor the spacecraft was already untraceable. She supposed that was party her fault for swearing them to secrecy about her involvement. Damned if you do, damned if you don’t. Not much could be done about it now except try to get the systems back online. 

During a break she eased down the hallway to where the Doctor and Wilf were waiting. She knew she shouldn’t press her luck by getting so close, but she was so curious is was driving her mental. What were they talking about? What were they like in person? Cassie only knew the stories she’d been told as a child and this was like…well it wasn’t unlike seeing her childhood bedtime stories come to life. 

“I’d be proud.” The Doctor said.

“Of what?” Cassie felt like she were intruding on a private moment, but she needed to know what he was going to say to Wilf.

“If you were my dad.” Cassie’s eyes closed and her head dropped, hands raising to her chest as she tried to maintain her rate of breathing. 

“Come on, don’t start.” Wilf grumbled. “You were told that he would knock four times and then you die. Well, that’s him, isn’t it? The Master, that noise in his head. The Master is going to kill you.”

“Yeah.” The Doctor agreed.

“Then kill him first.”

The Doctor shook his head. “That’s how the Master started. It’s not like I’m an innocent. I’ve taken lives. And I got worse, I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long. I can’t. I just can’t.” Pride welled up inside of Cassie even as tears welled in her gaze. Her hand clamped over her mouth to keep herself from sobbing out loud.

“If the Master dies, what happens to all of the people?”

“The template snaps.” The Doctor answered reluctantly as if he already knew where Wilf was going with this.

Wilf extended the pistol expectantly. “Will they go back to behind human? They’re alive and human? Then don’t you dare, sir, don’t you dare put him before them. Now you take this, that’s an order, Doctor. You take the gun and save your life. And please don’t die, you’re the most wonderful man on earth. I don’t want you to die!”

The Doctor refused the pistol that Wilfred tried to make him accept, begging him to save himself from the Master and the prophecy of the four knocks. “Never.” The Doctor said gently, pushing the gun away.

The two men fell silent for a moment and Cassie raised fingers to wipe at the tears that had silently begun to trickle down her face. The moment, however, was interrupted by the Master, and Cassie stifled a gasp before rushing back down the hallway towards the Vinvocci. 

“Don’t reply to that, or he’ll find us.” She hissed, pacing restlessly as the Master’s open broadcast came through the speakers. Her fingers tugged at her hair. “Oh shit, a white pointe star. That’s important. Why?” Her brow furrowed and she smacked her palm into her forehead. “Why is that ringing a bell?” The answer suddenly came to her with a gasp. “Gallifrey. They’re only found on Gallifrey!” Hitting a button on the console, the signal became audible. Beep-beep-beep-beep. It was repetitive. Mouth open with disbelief, she looked at the green skinned aliens with horror. “Time Lords. He’s bringing back the Time Lords!” 

“Crap!” Footsteps racing up the corridor had her ducking behind a console just before the Doctor ran into the room. This was just getting too close. Her eyes frantically scanned the floor around her for anything he might be looking for and she nudged it out from her hiding space while his back was turned. She heaved a sigh of relief as he came over, picking up a wired device she’d just shoved away from her cubby. He raced around connecting bits and pieces here and there.  
Asteroid lasers. Missiles. They were spotted! Oh, the Vinvocci were not happy about that.

“Allons’y!” The Doctor cried pulling the controls and sending Wilf and the male Vinvocci down to the lasers to deal with the incoming missiles. 

Oh, god dammit. It took everything Cassie had to keep herself from tumbling out from behind the console. The next thing she knew, as the ship was about to land the Doctor was jumping from it down the mansion below. “Oh, for fuck sake, Doctor.” She snarled and climbed out from behind the console while Wilf was arguing from the Vinvocci to land the ship.

Wilfred’s eyes widened. “Who are you?” He gaped at Cassie, who was striding forward.

“No time. I’m a friend, that’s all you need to know.” Drawing her sonic screwdriver, Cassie pointed it towards the controls and raised a brow at the cactus-spined aliens. “Land it.” She said, her voice hardened along with her eyes. “Or so help me I’ll make sure it never flies again.”

People were running and screaming. She’d lost Wilf in the confusion as she struggled to get through the throng of panicking humans who were desperate to flee the arriving Time Lords and the impending return of Gallifrey. At least they didn’t look like the Master anymore. “This was a stupid plan.” Cassie growled beneath her breath, shoving people aside as she stalked down the hall. She felt like a fish trying to swim upstream against raging rapids. “Oh, who am I kidding, he doesn’t make plans!”

A woman in a lab coat ahead of her tripped on her high heels and went down, disappearing beneath trampling feet. “Hey, jackholes! Let her up!” Cassie rushed forward, elbowing people out of the way until she reached the fallen woman and helped her to her feet. “You ok?” She asked, steadying her. The woman looked around frantically, barely seeming to see Cassie at all before screaming and shoving away from her to continue running.

“Ugh, whatever.” The fleeing mass of people finally trickled down and Cassie broke away into a run, eventually found herself in the room where all the action was taking place. Immediately she ducked behind a pillar and took stock of the situation. Wilfred Mott was locked in one of two glass chambers filled with controls. The Doctor was sitting on the floor in a pile of glass looking defeated. Behind him the Master gloated and opposite him on a raised section of the floor stood the returning Time Lords. 

Five of them draped in crimson, two men wearing massive gold headpieces and two women with their hands covering their faces. In front of them stood a man of stature bearing a staff in one hand and a gauntlet on the other. “Wow, they really wore that? I thought he was kidding.” The rumbling and shaking drowned out any chance of her comment to herself behind heard. 

The Doctor and the Master traded words, and Cassie’s eyes squinted shut as the thought of all the horrible he spoke of from the Time War returning along with Gallifrey. The Nightmare Child, the Cult of Skarro, the Could-Have-Been-King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-Weres. The stories had been told to her. All of them. Because as painful as it was, she *needed* to know.

“My kind of world.” The Master grinned despite the terror that the Doctor’s words should have invoked. Even the Time Lords couldn’t survive that, according to the Doctor.

The man with the staff, Lord President Rassilon, declared that the Final Sanction would be invoked, an ascension of Time Lords into beings of consciousness alone. The man was crazier than the Master. Strike that, no, he wasn’t. He was being completely logical, rational. And that was even more horrifying than the Master could ever be. But even so, the Master wanted to join them. To ascend with them. 

“You are diseased.” Rassilon said with disdain. “Albeit a disease of our own making. No more.” 

Shifting her attention back and forth between them, Cassie couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the Master, so stricken he looked by the venom in Rassilon’s tone, the disgust in his eyes. The Time Lords had done this to him. They had created the monster behind the Master. That struck a chord inside of her and indignant anger swelled in her chest. Rassilon raised his gauntlet and something began to charge. Was he going to strike down the very thing he had created? Cassie’s lips pursed, muscles coiling and fists clenching.

*CLICK*

Cassie’s breath caught in her throat as the Doctor raised the pistol and it felt like she’d never breathe again. The man who was so against guns took aim at Rassilon. No. No, Doctor. No. She shook her head slowly, silently willing him to put down the gun. Don’t do this. You’ll never forgive yourself.

The Master and Rassilon took their turns trying to sway the Doctor to their side and he looked so very tired. So very torn. Cassie watched, unable to breathe as the man in pinstripes wavered between aiming at either Time Lord. Don’t listen to them. Please, don’t listen. This isn’t you. Don’t tell me this is you now. She pleaded silently. She’d wanted to see who the Doctor was now. And it seemed that in this moment she was going to find out just that. He had made his decision.

“Get out of the way.” The Doctor growled to the Master, who grinned knowingly and darted aside in time for the Doctor to take his shot at the equipment behind him. The resulting explosion shook the room and framed the Doctor in such a way that Cassie had no doubt in her mind that this was the Oncoming Storm. 

“The link is broken! Back into the Time War, Rassilon! Back into Hell!” Cassie gasped as tears sprang into her eyes. He hadn’t done it. Hadn’t killed either of them. He’d chosen another way. And she couldn’t be more proud. But now, it seemed Rassilon was intent on making him pay for his decision with gauntlet raised and glowing with an eerie blue light, like electricity. 

And the Doctor just stood there as though accepting his fate. 

“Out of the way.” The Master rose behind him and from his fingertips sprang the power he’d wielded from before. Defending the Doctor from Rassilon’s wrath and venting his wrath against the one whom he’d discovered was responsible for everything.  


“You did this to me!" He roared. "All of my life! You made me!” Shot after shot of power burst from his hands, driving Rassilon to his knees and forcing the Time Lords with him to back away in fear. 

“ONE!...TWO!...THREE!” The light was brightening around them even as the Master moved towards them with each shot. 

Cassie knew what was going to happen next. With the next shot, that light would envelope the Time Lords and take them back, along with Gallifrey. And she knew it was likely to take the Master with it. It was in that moment that she had to make a choice of her own. 

“FOUR!” Light burst from the Master’s fingertips and just before it seemed as if the light was going to carry him away, he heard footsteps pounding on the floor behind him. Slender arms wrapped around his waist and held him tightly, anchoring him in place and refusing to let him be drawn into the light. The last thing he saw before everything went dark behind his eyes was brilliant golden light surrounding him.

It was so warm. 

***

As the light faded, the Doctor came to and with disbelief pushed himself up onto his hands. “I’m still alive.” He said with awe, caught between laughter and tears. He slowly glanced around the room and his gaze was drawn to two bodies lying on the floor in front of him. 

His eyes widened in surprise to see a young woman with her arms wrapped tightly around the Master, laying half on top of him as if to shield him with her body. Her slender figure was clad in black leggings, a black leather jacket and boots. But what was most striking was her vibrant red hair. Where had she come from all of a sudden? “Wha-“

Cassie grimaced and groaned, slowly pulling herself up onto her hands and knees. The Master was out cold beneath her. Rapidly she blinked her eyes, trying to clear the spots from them. “Blimey.” She muttered, and after giving her eyes a good rub she noticed the Doctor staring at her, looking very confused. She smiled sheepishly and raised a hand, waving a little. “Hello, Doctor.”

His brow furrowed and he opened and closed his mouth as though searching for the words. “Who…who are you? What are you doing here?”

The corner of her mouth lifted in a charming grin. “My name’s Cassie.” She staggered to her feet, stepping over the Master and offered a hand to the Doctor. 

“Short for Cassandra?” He asked, accepting her hand because really what else could he do?

Cassie made a face and shook her head. “Hell no. My folks wouldn’t have named me after that bitchy trampoline.” The Doctor stared at her blankly and Cassie would have laughed at how confused he looked if he didn’t look like he’d just been put through the emotional ringer. Changing the subject! “I’ve been following you for a bit. I was curious. Hope you don’t mind that I just decided to jump in now.” She nodded over her shoulder at the Master. “You seemed to have it well enough in hand.” She grimaced and raised her hand to rub the back of her neck. “Wellll, I say well enough in hand, but really, it was a bit of a clusterfuck, don’t you thi-“

*Tap-tap-tap-tap*

Cassie was cut off by the sound of Wilfred tapping on the door behind them and the Doctor’s expression became stricken. He hadn’t escaped, after all. 

And he will knock four times.

It hadn’t been the Master after all. 

*Tap-tap-tap-tap*

It had been Wilfred Mott this whole time.

“Doctor?” Cassie frowned, head canting in confusion. “What is it?” 

With a resignation Cassie didn’t yet understand, the Doctor began to explain that the Master had left the Nuclear device running and that it had gone into overload, the excess radiation of which would be vented into the chamber Wilf currently inhabited.  


Critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even the sonic screwdriver would set it off. Cassie swallowed hard. Oh shit. Her shoulders slumped. “Oh.”

And the Doctor was even more devastated. Wilfred told him to leave him there. And for one moment of defiance, the Doctor seemed determined to do just that. Cassie knew down to her soul that he didn’t mean a word of it. It was pain lashing out at the closest target, ripping it apart with his words. Wilfred was an old man and the Doctor had only been in this body for a few short years. So much more that he could do. This was the prophecy this whole time? The Doctor saves the world, the *universe* yet again, begins to feel the relief that he somehow managed to escape alive only for his end to come in saving his friend? It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. And she agreed with him. Wholeheartedly.

Forgotten off to the side, Cassie openly wept as the Doctor raged, swiping the contents of a desk to the floor. Her eyes lowered and she was reminded of a time before when his previous regeneration gave his life for someone he cared about. That act of love brought this current Doctor into being. And she wondered. Would he be willing to do it again?

After the rage died down and the Doctor collected himself, he turned towards the Vinvocci glass chamber and set his gaze with determination. “Lived too long.” He began to approach the chamber, not heeding the protests of the old man behind the glass that intensified with each step closer he came. 

The Doctor paused with his hand on the door handle to the other chamber and gazed at Wilf with a solemn acceptance. “Wilfred. It is my honour.”

Cassie was at his side in an instant, her hand covering his on the door. “Doctor, don’t do this. Please.” 

Sharp blue eyes stared up at him imploringly. For a brief moment he could have sworn she looked familiar. Not the colour of her eyes or hair, but the bone structure of her face. The button nose and the wide lips, the slope of her jaw. But there was no time to consider that now. “I have to. There’s no time left.” There was no time to explain regeneration to her.

She inhaled deeply and looked around quickly, gnawing at her bottom lip. A distraction. That’s all she needed. Catch him off guard! She tossed a quick glance over her shoulder and forced a gasp. “The Master! He’s waking up!”

“What?” The Doctor turned his attention for only a split second but that was all Cassie needed. She shoved the Doctor *hard* to the side and out of the way of the door, slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. 

The Doctor had only just realized the Master hadn’t moved an inch before he was shoved to the side. “What? No! Why would you do this?!” The Doctor screamed and tried to scramble back in time to stop her.

“Consider this your reward, Doctor!” Cassie shouted, slamming the red button that would allow Wilfred to leave. “Get out!” She then tossed a determined grin at the Doctor. “Fortuna sends her regards.”

Wilfred could do nothing but stare at the girl that had just subjected herself to 500,000 rads flooding that chamber. With a cry, the Doctor yanked Wilfred out of the chamber and the both of them could do nothing but stare helplessly as radiation flooded the chamber and red light filtered in. 

“Oh fuck.” Cassie gasped in shock, doubling over as radiation began permeating all of her cells. Far more than she could ever hope to process. They could see the fear in her eyes just as she could see their pain and guilt reflected back at her as they pressed their hands against the glass. “This is…really gonna hurt, isn’t it?” She leaned back against the wall, muscles seizing as her head fell back. The cords in her neck strained as she tried to keep herself from screaming. It felt like red hot fire was tearing through her nerve endings and dear gods it was agony. She couldn’t hold back the scream anymore and it tore involuntarily from her throat.

The floor rose up to meet her knees and the next thing she knew she was on the floor of the chamber curled into a tight ball, chewing the inside of her cheek as she whimpered and writhed and cried. She could hardly breathe, and her breath came out in short shallow pants. It seemed like forever until the red light turned shut down, indicating the radiation had stopped. Cassie went still, body relaxing bonelessly as the intensity of the pain faded.

No one moved for a long moment, the silence poignant. “She absorbed it all, whole thing’s kaput.” The Doctor said quietly to break the silence, finally able to open the door. “Poor girl. What did she mean, my reward?” There were tears streaming down his face and he didn’t truly know why. He’d known this girl for all of five minutes. But for some reason she had saved the Master from being absorbed back into the Time Lock and then Wilf, preventing the Doctor from trading his life instead. 

“Brave young lady.” Wilfred said, his voice hitching reverently as he placed his hand over his heart.

The Doctor crouched, reaching out his shaking hand to gently stroke the girl’s hair. With a groan, Cassie stirred and raised her head weakly to peer at the Doctor with eyes that seeped blood. He rocked back on his heels with shock. “How- how are you still alive?” He demanded. 

Cassie coughed violently, spatters of blood spraying the floor beneath her and she raised her arm to wipe the blood beginning to dribble from her nose. “I-“ Her inhale spurred another hacking cough that wracked her body.

“Lets get her out of there, Doctor.” Wilf suggested, and the Doctor was torn from his shock, pulling the girl out and carefully setting her down on the cool floor. It felt good. 

“What did you mean, Cassie?” The Doctor sat down beside her and instinctively reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. “Why did you do that? I can regenerate. What did you mean by my reward?” And why did she look so familiar?  


It took several breaths for her to collect enough air to speak. “You were willing…to give your life to save your friend.” She closed her eyes, resting for a moment before she continued. “Just like you did before in your last regeneration.” Cassie coughed more crimson and the Doctor pulled a hanky from his pocket and gently wiped her face. 

“How can you know about that?” His hackles raised understandably. “I’ve never met you before in my life.”

Cassie shook her head weakly. “No, you haven’t met me Doctor. But I know all about you. Your life became the stuff of my bedtime stories. And once I saw who you are for myself - that you used that gun so wisely and were willing to save Wilfred - I couldn’t let you do it.” She grimaced as a fresh wave of pain wracked her body, whimpering and curled into herself, squeezing the Doctor’s hand.

“But you’re dying.” The Doctor said solemnly, as if it still didn’t make sense.

“I am. But I’ll be alright.” Drawing his hand in hers she placed it flat against her chest. “Feel it, Doctor.”

*thump-thump-thump-thump* Quadruple heart beats thudded beneath his palm. The Doctor gasped, eyes widening as she looked down at the girl in his arms. “You’re a Time Lord! But how? The Master and I are the only ones left. We should have felt you.”

Cassie smiled brightly, tongue peeking between her teeth. “Really good shields.” She gasped, breathing becoming more difficult. 

The Doctor took one look at that tongue-touched smile and was reminded instantly of a girl who smiled at him like that.

Rose.

That smile, her nose, the shape of her eyes, the curve of her mouth. He swallowed hard. “No, you can’t be.” He whispered, shaking his head. “It impossible.”

“Can’t be what?” Her breath was shallow, eyelashes fluttering as she fought the heaviness in her eyes. “Impossible.” She scoffed weakly but smiled faintly as she teased him with a quote from The Princess Bride – one of her favourite movies. “I do not think it means what you think it means.”

“Please!” The Doctor grasped the lapels of her jacket desperately. “Tell me who you are. I feel like I know you. But we’ve never met.”

A gasping chuckle responded to his confusion, finding it far more amusing than perhaps she should. “My full name is…Jacklyn Kasterborous Tyler.” 

“Kassie for short.” Her eyes fluttered shut and the next words were uttered on her last breath with a wry smile. 

“Bet you thought it was Kassie with a ‘C’.”


	3. Friends Will Be Friends

The girl’s head fell limply against the crook of his elbow and the Doctor was left staring at her in a daze of devastating confusion. A girl who looked so much like his Rose, with a name like that? 

And she’d just died in his arms, leaving him more questions than answers. He clutched frantically at the girl, lowering his forehead to hers. He couldn’t hold back the flood any longer. The emotion and exhaustion, the relief and the pain of the day combined with the bomb that had just been dropped on him was overwhelming. His shoulders shook as he sobbed, tears streaming down the Doctor’s face to leave trails of saline running down Kassie’s cheeks.

Wilfred looked on helplessly, not knowing what to do at all with the sight of the normally stoic Doctor breaking down in front of him. He shuffled up, laying a tentative hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Doctor…” He began, sniffing and clearing his throat of whatever it was that was making him choke up. “Who is she?”

“I-I think…” He inhaled a deep breath. “Rose Tyler…this is her daugh-…But how can…It’s still impossible!” The Doctor exclaimed with frustration, unable to finish a coherent sentence, much like his racing thoughts. “You shouldn’t be here! You _can’t_ be here!”  


“Rose Tyler.” Wilf repeated and his eyes widened with recognition. “The blonde girl that saved me and Donna’s mum from the raging pepperpots? She had a big gun.”

“Yeah.” The Doctor made a sound that was half laugh-half sob. “That was her. My Fortuna.” ‘Fortuna sends her regards’, the girl had said. He pulled back from Kassie slightly, examining her face as he spoke softly. “I left her in the parallel universe with my meta-crisis. So they could live their lives together.”

“That’s the thing that made it so Donna had to forget.” Wilfred made the connection. 

The Doctor nodded slowly in agreement before his brow furrowed. “Two hearts. You have two hearts.” He didn’t even pause to deliberate how such a thing was possible. “Why aren’t you – please. Please, Kassie. Regenerate. Come on.” He said through gritted teeth. His thoughts strayed unintentionally to the tragic Jenny. His clone daughter who had died in his arms and didn’t regenerate. That had torn him apart. He truly didn’t know if he had it in him to go through that again.

Wilfred looked around them nervously. “Doctor, not to be…but we can’t stay here. There’ll be police here any moment. And there’s still himself to deal with.” He nodded over his shoulder towards the Master, out cold on the floor. 

“Just…a bit longer. Come *on* Kassie!” He shook her gently, saying to Wilf without looking away. “Get ready to move if I say move. Regenerations can be violent.”

There was no gradual return to consciousness for Kassie. There was only darkness one moment and then eyes snapping open the next, followed by gasping to fill her lungs with precious air. The Doctor found himself staring into a glowing golden essence which flared sharply in her eyes and then gradually faded from sight back to their normal blue. 

Alert and blinking widely Kassie’s head turned, and her eyes shifted to quickly survey the safety of her surroundings before sagging back to the floor tiredly. The Doctor was staring at her with disbelief and joy, tears streaming down his face. “Don’t cry.” Kassie pleaded softly, frowning and raising her fingers to wipe at the offending tears.

“Welcome back, young lady.” He smiled with relief, releasing a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. It was the first smile Wilf had seen reach his eyes since they’d met yesterday. “But you didn’t regenerate.” The Doctor protested with both awe and more than a little concern and confusion. 

“Mm.” Kassie shook her head weakly. “I don’t do that for some reason. Well, when I say ‘some reason’, what I really mean to say is I know why, but this isn’t the place to discuss it. We need to get out here. Once we can breathe a bit, I’ll explain as much as I can.” She caught the Doctor’s skeptical look and frowned at him. “I promise.” She said with an intent stare.

With a tired groan, Kassie rolled away from the Doctor onto her hands and knees and pushed herself up to her feet. The room spun and Wilf put a hand on her shoulder to steady her while the Doctor leapt to his own feet. “You need to decide what you’re doing with him.” Kassie said quietly, nodding over towards the Master. 

The Doctor glanced to the Master and frowned thoughtfully, gears in his head moving as he considered the options. 

“Just leave him, Doctor.” Wilf suggested. “The police’ll deal with him.”

Kassie shook her head in disagreement. “He can’t be left here. Harold Saxon is dead in this world. Can you imagine the fallout? Not to mention that the police just aren’t equipped to manage someone like him. And I don’t trust UNIT or Torchwood not to dissect him.” She spat with an expression of disgust that caused the Doctor to wonder. “I don’t trust him in the TARDIS either though.”

“I’ll bring him for now.“ The Doctor said finally, crouching to haul the Master up over his shoulder. “I can keep him contained.”

Kassie was silent, doing her best to keep her disapproval of that plan from her face. “Let’s go, then.” She murmured and took a step forward, only to stumble and be caught by Wilf’s hands on her shoulders.

“Let me help you, Miss.” The older gentleman said, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow. “Least I can do.” He was far too polite to point out that she still didn’t look so well. Her complexion was pale and dark circles beneath her eyes only added to her look of exhaustion.

The corner of Kassie’s mouth lifted fondly. “Such a gentleman, Mr. Mott.” Her smile widened into a grin when Wilf blushed and simply patted her hand. “I’ll be fine after a kip. But it’ll help if I don’t fall on my face before then.”

The three fell into a companionable silence as they made their way back into the stable. Police sirens blared in the distance. “Just in time.” Wilf stated with a smile. They were cutting it close, but they would no doubt get away before the authorities arrived on site.

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket at the same moment Kassie drew hers, a comical sight when they simultaneously pointed them and clicked the button at the same time. Two blue police boxes materialized into being beside each other, one noisy and one silent.

“Blimey, two TARDISES?” Wilf exclaimed incredulously with eyes wide. 

The Doctor too, gaped back and forth between the two identical blue boxes and then at Kassie. “You have a TARDIS?” 

Kassie rolled her eyes and sighed. “You’re not the only person who can pilot one, you know.”

The Doctor’s mouth snapped shut at her sharp tone but his glare did the talking for him. He obviously noticed her evasive answer and knew it for what it was.

“Sorry.” Her head was beginning to ache and this was made obvious as she withdrew her hand from Wilf’s elbow and rubbed her temples. “I know you have a lot of questions. But I need to lay down. Coming back to life is exhausting. I’m gonna tether my Tardis to yours. Do me a solid and hang out in the vortex for a bit before you take Mr. Mott home. I wanna be there. Something I need to do.” Her eyes squinted and she turned, placing her hand on the door to her TARDIS and it swung open at her touch. The sound of a guitar being strummed floated outside and then stopped abruptly.

“’Course.” The Doctor sighed beneath his breath, catching the sound of feet rushing down the ramp and several voices calling, male and female.

“Kassie! You’re back!”

“What happened, girl? You gonna live?”

“You did it again, didn’t you? I swear, you’re the worst! Come on, bedtime for the Time Lord.”

The door closed on the voices and the Doctor stared at the it for a long moment before his face split into a big smile. “She has friends.” Knowing she wasn’t alone filled him with a lightness that seemed to counterbalance the heavy weight on his shoulder.

The door to his TARDIS opened. “Come on, Wilf. He’s getting heavy.” He shifted, adjusting the Master’s dead weight before strolling up the ramp with a bewildered Wilfred in tow.

***

“Jus’ a sec.” Kassie slurred as she was escorted up the ramp, bringing Brian and Aleta to a halt as they were about to pass the console. “Gotta tether us.” She leaned heavily against Brian while she typed in several commands onto the keyboard and threw several switches. Thankfully Brian was more than able to support her weight. Her fingers were being stubbornly clumsy at the moment and it took a few tries to get it right, but she finally received the confirmation that the other TARDIS had accepted the tether. Now wherever the Doctor’s TARDIS went, this one would automatically be towed along.

At that moment, Brian swept his arm behind her knees and scooped her up off the floor. “Come on, girl, you’re dead on your feet.” 

“M’ not a baby.” Kassie mumbled sullenly into his shoulder.

“Hah.” Brian chuckled. “Sure you are. Rock-a-bye Time Lord, in the TARDIS…” He sang and Kassie just groaned, too tired to smack him.

“Jackhole.” But Brian only laughed at her.

Aleta led the way out of the console room and down the hallway, ducking her head into the media room to let Janet and Zariah know Kassie had returned and they were putting her to bed. Despite being the youngest of the four human companions, Aleta had taken on the role of mother hen to the group.

“Need help?” Zariah asked, perking up and lifting her head from Janet’s shoulder.

“We’re good. Just letting you know so you don’t worry anymore.”

“Know us so well.” Janet grinned. “Lots of leftovers when she wakes up.”

“Good, I’m gonna sit her ass down and make her eat!”

“Good luck!” Zariah waved her hand knowing that was easier said than done. Aleta carried on down the hallway, Brian passing the door not long after. Kassie already looked asleep in his arms and the two women on the couch could finally stop worrying. Janet slipped her arm around Zariah’s shoulder, pulling her head back down to her shoulder and kissed the top of the other woman’s head.

***

When Kassie awakened it was dark except for the hologram of stars twinkling above her on the ceiling of her bedroom. Stretching languidly, she snuggled deeper into the duvet and exhaled deeply. It had been exactly 3 hours, 47 minutes and 11 seconds since Brian helped Kassie into bed and Aleta ensured she was comfortable in a long night shirt that came to her knees. It had a picture of a jogging slice of cake in running shoes and a sweatband and had ‘Breakfast of Champions’ written beneath it. 

She really was lucky to have such good friends. They took good care of her, even if they were sometimes insufferable. She didn’t feel bad thinking that about them. They’d say the exact same thing about her. Besides, they were all she’d had for some time now. It brought to mind something her dad told her once when they were having a conversation about what she would do once she’d outlived him and the rest of her immediate family. It hadn’t been an easy conversation to have, especially with someone like her dad. But it had needed to happen and they both knew it despite how much they’d hated talking about it. There was still a pang in her heart when she thought about it, but it was better than it used to be when the occasional situation caused the memory to resurface.

_“Make sure you always have someone with you, Kassie. I know better than anyone how much it hurts to lose people, and how much easier it may seem to just stay alone. But that’s the trap, my girl. When you start pretending that you’re above it all and that you don’t need anyone or anything. That’s when you lose accountability. That’s when you lose your humanity. You’re not human. But your humanity is one of my favourite things about you. Promise me you won’t lose it.”_

Kassie thought back to the conversation between the Doctor and Wilfred in the café. The Doctor admitted he’d been travelling alone, had thought it was better that way. It was obvious he realized now it had been a mistake. Funny how living one human life had changed her dad’s perspective. Or maybe it was simply a matter of ‘do as I say and not as I do’. But either way, it was good advice. Maybe…just maybe…she and the Doctor could keep each other from forgetting it.

After a languid stretch and a yawn, Kassie rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes. Ugh, her face felt gritty with dust and grime and she wouldn’t be surprised to find glass shards in her hair. “Shower time.” The ensuite bathroom was a convenient first stop to wash her hair and scrub herself clean before she dressed in black skinny jeans that tucked into her boots, a jade green blouse with sheer sleeves and her leather jacket on top of that. After making a few faces in the mirror she settled on a subtle and more natural makeup look, pulled her hair up into a messy damp bun and left the room.

“Oh no, you don’t.” She’d almost reached the console room when she heard Aleta behind her. Kassie could imagine the woman with hip jutted and arms crossed sternly.

Turning, Kassie wasn’t surprised to discover she’d pinned the body language well and couldn’t help but hold up her hands and grin sheepishly. “Let me guess. Food first, right?”

Without a word, Aleta pointed back down the hallway towards the galley. She didn’t budge until Kassie waltzed past her, then followed behind to make sure the errant Time Lord actually went where she was supposed to. In the galley the others had already gathered and a meal was currently being served. “Firecracker chicken!” Kassie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. It smelled so good. “Mmm.” Her mouth was watering already. Alright, well maybe she was a bit hungry. Actually now that she thought about it, she was famished. She’d exerted a lot of energy over the last couple of days.

“Sit down, lady, tell us all about it.” Zariah shifted her chair closer to Janet’s and patted the spot beside her while Janet was piling a heaping portion of rice into a bowl before smothering it with sweet and spicy chicken with vegetables. Kassie dug in with gusto, every thought flying from her head except filling her face.

She froze, mouth full of chicken as she realized they were all watching her expectantly. Oh. They actually wanted her to talk about it. “Hmm. Where do I even start?” She swallowed and sighed heavily, tapping her chin with her fingers. “Alright. Well, let’s start with this: A long time ago, my dad told me about a Time Lord called the Master…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have chapter 4 up soon! Thank you for the kudos!


	4. Banter

It hadn’t taken the Doctor long to get the Master set up in a comfy little cell. Without knowing the state the Master would be in when he finally awakened, the Doctor wasn’t taking any precautions. To say it was a cell was a vast oversimplification. The walls were clear, somewhat reminiscent of the Vinvocci glass, and just as strong. The cell wasn’t devoid of comforts and sported a bed, a chair and table, a shelf of books and a small screened off area granting privacy to wash and use the facilities. It was a start, the Doctor thought as he settled in a chair outside of the cell and raked his fingers through his hair. The entire day had been a physical and emotional rollercoaster and a rare exhaustion settled over him. And yet, despite it all he had reasons to take heart. He was alive. The Master was alive and hadn’t been whisked back to Gallifrey. Rassilon hadn’t succeeded in his plan to ascend the Time Lords into a state of pure consciousness and end time itself. And then there was the impossible Kassie who had shown up out of nowhere to save the Master, Wilf and himself.

He had more than suspicions, of course, as to just who Kassie was. He’d already decided upon her identity. There were too many indicators that she was a close relation of Rose Tyler and his meta-crisis. He assumed, daughter, but that wasn’t certain. Her physical resemblance to Rose alone was enough to solidify that in his mind. But if he was being honest (and admittedly that wasn’t one of his best qualities), the Doctor had seen remnants of his features in the girl’s face as well. Her eyes particularly in their shape, large and deep set, though their colour was more reminiscent of how they’d been during his ninth regeneration. 

But just what did that make Kassie to him? He leaned forward setting his head in his hands. He just didn’t know. In some ways the situation was similar to Jenny and in other ways it wasn’t. Jenny had been created from biological material being taken without his consent and without prior knowledge as to what it would mean. Jenny had been born completely grown with knowledge already downloaded into her brain for the purpose of being a soldier. It was perhaps just as much that fact as any other that had spurred his initial resistance to accepting her as being anything to him. But he had come around, hadn’t he? Mostly thanks to Donna. And then when he’d begun to get used to the idea, had begun to accept and even look forward to the idea of having Jenny travelling with him, she’d been killed saving his life. 

Kassie couldn’t be more different. Though he had no details of her life, there was no denying that Kassie was a Time Lord and possessed a method to cheat death even it wasn’t exactly the same as regeneration. If Kassie was indeed as he suspected, a child conceived by Rose Tyler and the meta-crisis Doctor, that would mean she’d been raised from birth with the best of both words, human and Time Lord. Or at least that is what he hoped for her life. He had so many questions about this fascinating new person that had just shown up out of nowhere. How old was she? What had she been like as a child? How had she fit in with her (mostly) human family? How had she been educated? Where had she travelled? It wasn’t a good idea to get drawn down that rabbit hole, he knew, but he found himself desperately wanting to know if her parents had been happy together as he’d hoped. To know that he’d made the right choice. 

An irritable groan drew the Doctor’s attention away from his ponderings and he realized he’d been sitting here for several hours just thinking. Within the cell the Master stirred on the bed and slowly sat up. He peered about in silence with a disoriented expression that eventually dissolved into one of sheer displeasure. His legs swung over the side of the bed and he sat there glaring at the Doctor. 

“That’s gratitude for you.” The Master stood and turned slowly, taking in his surroundings. “How spartan. I hate it.” His hands delved casually into his pockets and he paused, growling as he searched them and realized they were all empty.

The Doctor smirked, unable to take at least a teensy bit of pleasure in the Master’s annoyance. “You didn’t honestly think I’d leave you anything to escape with, did you?”

“You’ve done stupider things.” The Master retorted and lunged abruptly at the glass, slamming his hands into it. “Let me out, Doctor.” He warned. “You can’t keep me in here.”  


The Doctor threw his head back and laughed. “Not a chance. And yes, I can. You’re not getting through that glass.”

The Master scowled through the glass. “So what? You’re just going to keep me prisoner for eternity? Even you aren’t that boring.”

“After everything you’ve done, you think I would let you just roam free?” The Doctor’s smirk faded to an intense stare as his jaw set. “I can’t do that. You’re sick. You need help.”

“Ugh. And you’re going to help me, is that it?” The Master huffed, head falling back dramatically. He pulled back from the glass and began to pace like a caged predator. “You should have just let them take me back to Gallifrey if all you were going to do is-“

“I didn’t stop them.” The Doctor cut him off abruptly.

The Master stopped his pacing and turned his head to pin the Doctor with a glower. “Don’t lie, idiot. I felt you pull me back. I felt it.” Facing the glass, he jabbed his finger into his chest.

“I’m not lying. It wasn’t me.”

“You want me to believe it was the old man?” The Master snorted with laughter. “He was stuck in the chamber. Oh!” A gleeful grin widened his mouth and a crazed glint sparked in his brown eyes as he realized what must have happened. “And it was about to go critical, wasn’t it? Hah! There was nothing you could do! And you, Noble Doctor with all of your insufferable moral proselytizing just left him there to die!” He mocked triumphantly. “Didn’t you?”

The Doctor smiled thinly. “Wilfred is just fine.”

“What, did you find some other poor sap to take his place? You’re still in that body so I know it wasn’t you. Who did you convince to die instead?”

“No one died.” Well, that wasn’t entirely true, but no one stayed dead. That was good enough for him.

The grin on the Master’s face faded into disappointment. “How? Your stupid screwdriver wouldn’t have been able to get him out.”

The Doctor smiled enigmatically. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He knew that answer would anger the Master more than anything. Just like himself, the Master hated not knowing.

“Oh, come on! You won! At least you can tell me!”

“Nope.” The Doctor smiled and stood, shoving his hands into his pockets and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Hailing the good ship TARDIS, this is Kassie Tyler requesting permission to come aboard!” The excited voice came over the speakers, causing the Doctor to grin with enthusiasm.

“Oh, look at that. Time to go. I’ll be back later, Master. Make yourself comfy.” He strolled down the hallway with a bounce in his step.

The Master watched the Doctor go, brow raised in fascination. “Hmm.” Sitting down, he folded his arms over his chest. “Tyler. That’s sure interesting.”

***

When the Doctor arrived in the console room, Wilf had already opened the door to let Kassie in. The girl was bounding up the ramp with a grin and a pot in her arms. Her demeanor was night and day from several hours ago when she’d disappeared into her TARDIS. Now she was fresh-faced, energetic and grinning in that tongue-touched way he’d always associated with Rose. 

“Kassie!” He exclaimed brightly, flinging his arms wide. “Welcome to my TARDIS! What do you think?”

“It’s just the same!” She mused happily, giving the room a look. “Well almost. Mine has more seats in here.” Turning in a slow circle, she breathed a slow exhale as she felt the presence of the older TARDIS tickle at the back of her mind. “Oh, you wonderful, beautiful old girl.” She could feel joy from both TARDISes, essentially mother and daughter, at being reunited, and a wave of affection from the old girl specifically directed at her as well. She was looking forward to getting to know the mother TARDIS as well. 

“The Master’s taken care of for now, I assume?”

“I’ve got him secured.” The Doctor said with a noncommittal shrug and Kassie was content to let that be enough for now.

“What’s that you’ve got there?” Wilf indicated the pot in her arms. 

Kassie blinked rapidly, having obviously become distracted by her perusal of the console room and smiled sheepishly, gnawing at her bottom lip and raising her shoulders. “I was sent over here with instructions to feed you.” Her eyes darted between the two men hopefully as if she were actually afraid to return without having made good on following said instructions. “My friend Janet’s a really good cook and she always makes far too much.”

“Whatever it is, it smells delicious.” Wilf eyed the pot eagerly. 

Kassie cast a suspicious sideways glance towards the Doctor and then back to Wilf. “I’ll bet he never thought to feed you, did he?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. “Oi! Bit busy with other things!”

Kassie snickered, but dismissed the protest with a shake of her head. “Come on, it’s firecracker chicken and if you don’t mind a touch of spice you’re welcome to it.” She nudged past the Doctor towards the hallway with a smiling Wilf in tow.  


“Famished, but I shouldn’t eat too much. There’s still Christmas dinner and Sylvia won’t let me hear the end of it if I ruin my dinner.”

“Where are you going?” The Doctor’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“The galley?” Kassie tossed over her shoulder. “Honestly. Unless you have dishes hiding under the console. Which I wouldn’t put past you with some of the things you hoard.”  


With a pout he began to follow. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?”

That was hilarious to her. “You’re about the only one who can say to me, old man.”

Wilf looked confused. “What do you mean? You can’t be more than, what, twenty?”

The Doctor was glad Wilf had asked. He tended to get in trouble when he guessed women’s ages and he’d learned from experience that one just didn’t ask.

If her arms weren’t wrapped around a pot, Kassie would have placed a hand over her hearts. “Oh, Mr. Mott, you flatter me. Twenty.” She giggled, shoulders shaking. “Oh, geeze. Well, alright, I won’t make you guess. Makes people nervous. I turned one hundred and fifty-seven years old two months ago in my linear timeline.”

“One hundred and fifty-seven!” Wilf gaped incredulously. “You’re older than me!”

“I know, right?” Kassie smiled charmingly and winked. “I look pretty good for my age, don’t you think? But I’ve got nothing on him.” She nodded towards the Doctor.

One hundred and fifty-seven. The Doctor didn’t hear much beyond that. They entered the galley without Kassie having to so much as think about where it was. Instantly welcoming, the TARDIS had moved the room to where the girl was familiar with it being. She was already serving up two bowls of still warm food when the Doctor emerged from his reverie.

“You’ve been without them for a long time then. They’re gone for you?” He said quietly as the revelation came to him.

Kassie paused, looking at him for a long moment before nodding and handing out the bowls. “Yeah.” She smiled faintly, eyes lowering as she sat down. “Ninety-four years.”

Wilf glanced back and forth between the two Time Lords, a bit of a third wheel and yet too curious and too hungry to excuse himself. He began to eat, quietly voicing his approval of the meal with a satisfied hum.

“Good amount of time with them then? By human standards, I mean.” What a silly question, he chided himself. It never felt like enough time. He knew that well.

Kassie nodded in agreement. “They lived good long lives thanks to the TARDIS. Kept them relatively immune to most major illnesses. Well, and then there was all the running.” Her smile widened fondly. “Made for a healthy heart.” She could see the unasked question in the Doctor’s eyes and decided to spare him the discomfort of asking. “Mum was ninety-two when she passed. Natural causes. In her sleep, how she wanted. Dad wasn’t far behind. Week and a half.” She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “No need for him to linger any longer than that. She was his world and well…” She cleared her throat. “He and I had already made the preparations we needed to.”

“Preparations?” The Doctor inquired softly, ignoring the bowl of rice and chicken in front of him. The topic of conversation didn’t exactly inspire hunger, but he had brought it up. Rose and the other Doctor had lived long lives together. That was the best he could hope for. He hoped to learn more in the coming days, but one step at a time.

“Yeah. For when it was time to make the trip here. Mum and dad made me promise I’d try to find you. Dad and I’d been doing the research and calculations for decades. Took even longer than that to finish it up and figure it out. I wasn’t ready for a while and then some shit happened, so it took me longer than we’d originally anticipated.” Kassie said with a shrug. “But I’m here now.” She offered a smile.

A smile the Doctor mirrored. “But you’re here now. And you’re brilliant.” Finally he was able to eat, taking a big mouthful of the sweet and spicy chicken. “Ooh, this is good!” He said as he chewed happily. “I have so many questions, obviously. A lot of questions.”

“We have plenty of time to talk, Doctor. I mean, if you want.” She added hastily. “I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything just because I…well cuz of mum and dad. You don’t owe me anything.” Kassie inhaled deeply. “I’m a big girl and I don’t need anyone to take care of me.” She looked down awkwardly at her hands, steeling herself for if he said no. “But…if it’s alright with you…I’d like to get to know you.”

His mouth was full and so all he could do was nod enthusiastically, lest he spray rice everywhere. He forced himself to swallow past the lump in his throat. “I’d like that too!” He grinned at the hopeful look on her face that bloomed into a bright smile that made his eyes dance. “Really. And I think you’ll find, Kassie Tyler, that I already owe you quite a bit.” 

***

After eating, the Doctor insisted on taking Kassie around on a tour of the TARDIS. He seemed so excited that Kassie didn’t have the heart to tell him that their TARDISes were probably very similar in many ways. But she was delighted to find enough differences that exploring the new space was going to be more than worthwhile. The sheer amount of stuff the Doctor had hoarded over the centuries was going to be fascinating to examine if he allowed her to do so. And she had a good feeling that he would. She could be wrong, but she got the impression that finding another Time Lord (one who wasn’t trying to muck up the universe and torture him, thank you very much!) had been the best discovery he’d made in a long time. Extra points for being the daughter of someone he’d loved dearly and well…him. But not him. Wasn’t that a strange thought. Kassie didn’t know how she felt about that, let alone how he felt about that. She supposed it wasn’t important right now to figure that out. She definitely didn’t want to do anything to throw an awkward wrench into the pleasant time they were having right now, pulling Wilf in tow as the Doctor showed off. Wilf had never seen the rest of the Tardis before, so the tour was as much for his benefit as it was Kassie’s. 

The Doctor babbled in his characteristic way as they viewed room after room. The library, full of shelves upon shelves of books she’d want to read and tomes she’d want to study. Of course some of them would be the same as what existed in Pete’s World, but the Doctor was sure there would be a lot of titles that didn’t exist there as well, and some titles that did exist but would have differences in the written work. 

There were several gardens boating alien flora that Kassie had never seen before, and the Doctor beamed with pride when Kassie announced she wanted to see the planets where those plants existed naturally. Thankfully she did recognize enough of them to pull Wilf’s hand back before a thorned Kelvorian fangcup from Cinnabar 3 could close around his finger. 

“Woah!” Wilfred exclaimed in shock, taking several steps back from the plant.  


Kassie felt bad for giggling but she couldn’t help it. “Sorry. They look pretty but they’re a bit nasty. Carnivorous plant. You can tell from the hairs (they’re actually thorns) embedded in the petals. When they’re brushed by an unsuspecting passerby, the petals snap closed and well, good luck trying to get it off! Best to appreciate from a distance.”

“I’ll say.” Wilf kept his hands firmly drawn to his chest, glancing nervously over his shoulder at the plant before they left the garden. 

The next room had Kassie squealing with excitement. “Zero G chamber!” Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. “Oh, I’m so jealous! My TARDIS doesn’t have one of these.”

The Doctor grinned proudly. “Wellll, your TARDIS is still young yet. But she’s marvelous and she’ll continue to grow for a long time yet.” He assured her. “She’ll get there, not to worry.”

“She’s already so wonderful, it’s hard to believe she could become even more impressive. There are so many similarities between my TARDIS and yours, because mine grew with my dad’s influence which would have been like your influence?” She scratched her head. “But there are enough differences to see where paths eventually…diverged, I suppose, for lack of a better word.”

The Doctor had to admit he was insanely curious to see these divergent paths for himself. “Oh, I definitely want a tour of your TARDIS and to meet the young girl properly.”

Kassie smiled but raised a brow knowingly. “Alright. As long as you’re not rude to my friends.”

“Oi!” He looked incredibly put out, pointing to his chest innocently. “Me?”

“Rude and not ginger.” Kassie deadpanned.

“Speaking of which!” The Doctor expertly changed the subject and pointed his finger accusingly at her head of red hair. “How did you luck out?!”

Kassie smirked. “I was born with it. Papa was ginger, and then there was dad with his bit of Donna’s genes meshed in there. Shall I draw you a Punnett square?” Her smile widened with her tongue poking from the side of her mouth.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. “Cheeky like your mum.”

“And sassy like my dad and Aunty Donna.”

“Aunty Donna!” Wilfred chuckled. “Oh, she’d love that, she would.” His smile was sad and a long silence followed before he broke it again. “Wait a minute. If your mum was human and your dad was only part Time Lord with one heart, how can you be fully Time Lord with two?”

“Superior biology.” Kassie and the Doctor replied in stereo, then glanced at each other with a grin.

“Nothing wrong with human biology.” Kassie added hastily and then tilted her head as she reconsidered. “Well, actually, it’s dreadfully inefficient, but! Not the point. The point is, the Time Lord genes took a gander at the human genes and basically said ‘this is rubbish, we’re stronger, get out of here’, and took over everything.” She accentuated her very basic explanation with a flick of her hand. 

Wilf glanced at Kassie and then to the Doctor and jutted his finger towards the girl. “She explains things in a way I can understand. That actually made sense.”

“This isn’t fair! You know so much more about me than I do about you!” Which meant she had so much more to tease him with. “Anyways!” The Doctor flailed, knowing this was fast deteriorating into a ‘gang up on the Doctor’ situation, he again changed the subject. “I’ll…try…to not be rude to your friends.”

Rolling her eyes, Kassie laughed. “I was teasing. They put up with me and they give back as good as they get. Just try not to be blatantly insulting and I think you’ll get on just fine.”

Wilf reluctantly cleared his throat. “I s’pose I should be getting home if it’s alright with you two. Think I can manage some Christmas dinner now and Sylvia’s probably worrying about where I’ve swanned off to.”

“Of course, Wilf. I’ll get you home.” The Doctor agreed quietly, the banter having come to an end. He raised a brow at Kassie. “Wanna help?”

“You got it.” She smiled, and they made their way back to the console room where they fell into a harmonious dance around the console. She didn’t need to ask what controls he wanted her to take over. From experience she knew. In a way, she had done this with him a hundred times, even if he had never done this with her. Before he could open his mouth to direct her, she was already flipping the appropriate switch or throwing the proper lever. And of course, the one he never ever remembered. 

They materialized down the street from Wilf’s house without a sound, a smooth quiet landing that the Doctor wasn’t used to. “How was that so quiet? What did you do?”

Kassie smirked fondly. “You always leave the breaks on.”

It wasn’t fair, the Doctor thought again. This girl knew so much about him and he knew next to nothing about her. In some ways it was nice to be known so well. But disconcerting that her knowledge of him came from someone who wasn’t him, but had been created exactly like him. And he couldn't reciprocate at all because he hadn't experienced her upbringing. His discomfort must have shown on his face because Kassie was suddenly pulling away from the console and rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Sorry.” She stiffened and murmured awkwardly. The Doctor wanted to open his mouth to tell her there was nothing to be sorry for, but Kassie had already turned away and was walking down the ramp towards the door. “I’ll walk you to the door, Mr. Mott.”

“Oh, you don’t have to – the Doctor said Donna can’t –“

“She’s never met me. It’ll be fine, I promise. Besides. I said I had something to do, didn’t I?” She tucked her hand into the older gentleman’s arm.

“Wait.” The Doctor said, alarm bells going off in his head as he raced down the ramp behind them to catch up. “What do you mean, ‘something to do’?”

“You’ll see.” Kassie said dismissively with an enigmatic smile, stepping out the door.


	5. Merry Christmas Doctor!

They were greeted by four curious faces when they emerged from the TARDIS. “’Bout time you let us out.” Zaria smiled and waved.

Brian chuckled, shaking his head. “The Care and Feeding of Your Pet Humans. I know you read the book, Kassie, I’ve seen it on your shelf.”

“You did not!” Kassie gasped, mouth widening into an ‘O’. “I do not have that book!” Quickly followed by a wily grin. “I left it in that merchant stall on Zeberon Prime when I had to save you from the Pound.” She winked at Wilfred. “They thought he was a stray.”

Aleta pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh god, the leash!” Her shoulders shook with barely contained laughter. 

Janet rolled her eyes and then swatted Kassie on the shoulder before nodding her head at Wilf and the Doctor expectantly. “You gonna introduce us or what?”

“Oh.” Kassie blushed sheepishly at being reminded of her manners. “Right. Well, this is the Doctor, and this is Mr. Mott. These are my friends, Aleta, Brian, Janet and Zariah.”

“It’s an honour. Heard a lot about you.” Brian was the first to step up and shake their hands. 

“Oh, yeah, great.” The Doctor wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. But it definitely wasn’t a good thing when Kassie walked off with Wilf towards the house and her friends intercepted him with handshakes and greetings.

“Yes, yes, nice to meet you too. I’m sure Kassie had all kinds of things to say.” He said absently and stood on his tip toes to see over Brian’s head. “Kassie, that’s far enough!”

“Ignore him, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Kassie stage whispered to Wilf.

“Did you really blow up Downing Street?” Zariah asked, drawing his attention back. It was a bit like a bloody tug-of-war.

“Yup!” The Doctor crowed, and then grimaced. “Well, it’s more like I helped Mickey do it. Same thing.” He shrugged. Kassie and Wilf reached the door. “Oi! Jacklyn Kasterborous Tyler! Not another step! I mean it!”

“Ooh, he pulled the ‘full name’ card.” Brian commented with a wince.

Kassie tossed a grin over her shoulder. “That only worked for mum!” 

The Doctor extricated himself from Kassie’s entourage, his brow furrowing in annoyance and he started forward. Poor Wilf looked torn between the girl on his arm and the man who was striding towards them intently.

“Better not come any closer, Doctor.” Kassie smiled. “Wouldn’t want her to accidentally see you.” 

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, eyes narrowing, jaw setting to the point she was certain there would be a tic in his cheek any moment. Oh, he was mad. His fists slowly clenched and unclenched with indecision as Kassie and Wilf disappeared behind the door.  
“Kind of a bitch, isn’t she?” Zariah said sympathetically.

“Yeah.” He agreed out loud before he realized he’d spoken. “Huh?” The Doctor started, turning to look at the four humans who came up behind him. “Talk about all your friends that way?”

Janet laughed and wrapped her arm around Zariah’s shoulder and squeezed. “She means it in the most affectionate way possible. She’d say it about us too.”

“She called me a jackhole just a few hours ago if it makes you feel any better.” Brian said consolingly as the Doctor watched the door anxiously. He saw Sylvia peek out from behind the drapes and narrow her eyes at him with disapproval before quickly shutting them again.

***

“He looks pretty mad.” Wilf chuckled nervously as he closed the door.

“Bah, he’ll get over it pretty quick, I think.” Kassie shoved her hands into her pockets, looking around the quaint home. It looked warm and comfortable and smelled like a turkey dinner with all the fixings. A longing sense of nostalgia washed over her. A family home. “Say, Mr. Mott. Question for you.”

“You don’t have to keep calling me Mr. Mott, you know. Wilf is just fine.”

“I know.” Kassie smiled slightly. “It’s respect.”

“Well, it’s a compliment coming from someone like you. What was your question?”

“Would she want it back?” Kassie placed her hands upon his shoulders and peered at him seriously.

“What do you mean?” Wilf asked, confused.

“Donna. Aunty Donna.” She sighed heavily. “If she could have it all back. Her memories of the Doctor and the TARDIS. The good and the bad.” Her eyes lowered. “Would she want it back again? Would it mess up the life she has now? You see, I can’t ask her. She wouldn’t know what I was talking about. She’d think I’m barmy. So, I’m sort of…relying on you. For consent.”

Wilf’s eyes widened as he contemplated just what Kassie was asking. “But I don’t understand. The Doctor said she can never remember or she’ll die.”

“Welll, the Doctor’s a bit of a rubbish telepath.” Kassie clapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. “Oops, don’t tell him I said that.” She gnawed at her bottom lip. “I know he did the best he knew how to do, and I’d never want him to feel guilty for that. Even my dad knew what he’d have to do, and he felt so guilty for so long that she had to give everything up so he could exist.”

“You…you can –“ Wilf couldn’t say it. He didn’t know exactly what Kassie was offering yet and was afraid to raise his hopes too high.

“I can fix it. Her memories up until the point the meta-crisis happened. She’ll never be the DoctorDonna again. That would kill her. Human brain and all. But where the Doctor could only suppress the knowledge and memories to the point where her mind wouldn’t be threatened, I can remove the Time Lord knowledge completely. But I won’t do it unless you think-“

“Do it.” Wilf interrupted, grasping her hand tightly. “Oh please, god, please do it. For Donna. For both of them. Thick as thieves, they were. I know Donna would want it back.”

Kassie thought back to the conversation Wilf and the Doctor had in the café. Donna would make him laugh. The Doctor would fill Donna’s life with excitement and purpose again. No more being sad without even remembering why. She was silent for a long moment of consideration and then nodded resolutely. “Alright then. I’ll do it. Introduce us?”

“Of course.” With cautious optimism Wilf ushered her out of the entryway and into the living room. “Donna! Someone here I’d like you to meet.”

“She’s on the couch!” Kassie heard Sylvia shout from the kitchen and elation leapt into her chest. She was finally going to meet Donna Noble. Aunty Donna, her mum and dad always called her. Dad’s best mate. And sometimes, she thought (even though her dad denied it vehemently), a voice in his head. Someone she had considered a part of her family without even having met them. 

“Mr. Mott? How ‘bout instead of calling you that…” She glanced at him hesitantly. “Do you think I could I call you grandad?”

Wilf was startled by the request and for a moment Kassie wondered if it wasn’t ok for her to ask. Connections. She was looking for connections, for the family that had embraced the Doctor even if he didn’t know it. A family Kassie desperately wanted to meet and wiggle her way into. But as Wilf’s eyes misted and he inhaled deeply, she knew he was touched by her request. He nodded and cleared his throat as he patted her hand. “’Course you can, girl.” Kassie leaned in and kissed him fondly on the cheek.

He led her into the living room where Donna was asleep on the couch after her ordeal with all of the bloody Master lookalikes roaming the streets and the electrical discharge she’d emitted as a defense mechanism.

“Who is this?” Sylvie asked from her perch beside Donna. 

“This is Kassie Tyler. It’s a long story. But she wanted to meet Donna.”

Kassie smiled politely. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Noble.”

Sylvia regarded Kassie with scrutiny. “You’re with him.” She nodded towards the window she’d just been looking through.

There was no reason to lie. “You could say that.” She agreed with a nod and then from the corner of her eye she caught the sight of Donna’s fiancé. “Oh, you must be Shaun! Well, glad to meet you too!” She shook the man’s hand enthusiastically. Seemingly oblivious to the confused looked pointed her way, she smiled at Wilf. “Would you mind explaining to them? Somewhere else?”

“Explaining what?” Shaun asked. “Mr. Mott?”

“Come on.” Wilf just ushered Sylvie and Shaun into the kitchen and she could hear lowered voices talking.

That taken care of, Kassie knelt beside the couch, reaching out to smooth her hand over Donna’s hair. “Oh, Aunty Donna. You’re just as he described you.” She murmured, unable to steel herself against the emotion that welled from the simple sight of this woman whom she had been told so much about. The woman who had essentially created her father and left remnants of herself with him that stayed long after she’d been forced to forget. 

Donna Noble was responsible for Kassie Tyler’s existence and she would always love her for that.

“Donna Noble.” Kassie spoke louder, eliciting a grimace from Donna as she began to stir. 

Donna’s groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted by a complete stranger. She started abruptly, trying to scramble backwards away from Kassie but was stopped by the arm of the couch. “Who are you?!” Donna screeched. “What’s going on?”  


Kassie smiled fondly, ignoring the ringing in her ears and raised her hands harmlessly. “I’m a friend, don’t worry. My name is Kassie. You passed out, but you’re alright now.”

Donna regarded her warily, tilting her face. “What happened?” She demanded. “I don’t remember.”

“I know.” Kassie said sympathetically with a long meaningful look. “But you will.” 

“How do you know?” Donna’s bewildered eyes made contact with Kassie’s calm gaze and found herself unable to look away. A depth and agelessness lingered in the girl’s intense blue eyes that seemed out of place on such a youthful face. Fathomless. It felt achingly familiar and yet as hard as she tried, she couldn’t place it. But she couldn’t help but trust it.

“Because, Donna Noble.” The girl told her, raising her cool fingers to Donna’s temples slowly and gently as one might approach a frightened animal. “You’re the most important woman in the universe. And it’s a crime that you don’t remember that.”

Donna’s eyes widened, mouth falling open as suddenly something snapped in a deeply sequestered part of her mind and a flood of images and feelings began to overwhelm her senses. A giant wasp, a library, strange creatures that had only ever existed previously in her imagination. A tall slender man with spiky dark hair and sideburns in a suit dancing around a console. The Ood. Bad Wolf.

Fear. Elation. Self-discovery. Purpose. Friendship.

The DoctorDonna.

And just as Donna felt as though she might scream from the pressure and searing heat building within her skull, it was replaced with a feeling of warmth and reassurance in an explosion of golden light that shattered behind her eyes.

***

Well nobody had come out screaming for his help, the Doctor supposed, though the thought did little to calm him. Kassie’s entourage had done their best to distract him with their questions, but they hadn’t been able to stop his distressed pacing or periodic grabbing of his hair.

Just like her mother. Rose’d never listened to him either. Always wandering off. Never stayed away when he was trying to keep her safe. Putting herself in danger. The reminder only served to darken his mood. Kassie was going to get herself or someone else killed with her recklessness.

“Come on, Doctor, relax a little.” Aleta said soothingly. “She wouldn’t do anything to put Donna in danger.”

“Really.” Zariah added. “You should have heard how Kassie talks about her. Donna’s like her hero. She wouldn’t hurt her.”

The Doctor paused in his tracks, turning to look at them. “You trust her so much?” He snapped and they flinched away from the Oncoming Storm in his eyes.

“Yeah, mate.” Brian nodded. “We do. She’s never let us down.”

He wanted that to make him feel better, but it didn’t. They didn’t know. They couldn’t know the potential consequences like he did. Even if she didn’t intend to do damage, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t. “How long have you been with her, exactly?” His tone wasn’t as biting but hadn’t lost its anger.

“Few years.” Janet said with a shrug. “Hard to know in a time machine. We all knew each other before we met her.” She volunteered. “Kinda cool how she found us. She was investigating a human-trafficking ring operating out of this club. I guess Torchwood had suspicions that aliens were involved, and it turns out they were right.”

“Yeah, apparently they were using the club as a front and kidnapped people to take off planet. Seedy little place, nothing you’d call classy.” Aleta grimaced with distaste. “As it so happened, we were playing a gig at the club that night. Half an hour before we’re supposed to go on, our singer calls and tells us she’s quitting the band because it’s taking too much of her time away from her boyfriend.”

“Asshole.” Brian coughed beneath his breath.

“Anyways, there we are losing our minds because what the hell are we supposed to do? Then along comes Kassie sneaking backstage looking for aliens, sees our problem and out of the blue just says ‘I’ll do it!’.” Aleta laughed as though it was still unbelievable. “Said the best time to catch someone in the act is when they think everyone’s eyes are on something else.”

“We’re a cover band, so she’d heard most of the songs before. We didn’t have much of a choice so we gave her the setlist and we went on stage.” Brian grinned and threw up the sign of the horns with his fingers . “She fucking killed it. Girl’s got pipes and the crowd loved her. We were so stoked. Until she dove off the stage halfway through the set and disappeared into the crowd. She caught the traffickers, called Torchwood to come clean up and then came back to finish the set.”

Zariah laughed, shaking her head in reminiscence. “Yeah. We’ve been with her ever since. Touring the universe in the TARDIS sure beats Britain in an old smelly van any day.”

It was possible to feel proud and angry about a person at the same time. Kassie had obviously earned the loyalty of these humans so completely that they were prepared to defend her from his anger. She was incredibly lucky. And yet he was also painfully familiar with the tragedy that kind of loyalty could inflict. If she wasn’t careful, she’d learn that same lesson.

The door to the house opened and Kassie stepped outside alone with a wide smile, shoving her hands in her pockets and taking a deep and satisfying breath of fresh air before starting back towards the TARDISes. “That went well.” She said chipperly before her face fell at the sight of the Doctor’s expression. “Oh. You’re still mad.”

“Oh, mad doesn’t even begin to cover it, young lady.” He snarled, stepping up into her face. There were few people in existence who would have managed to stand their ground against the Oncoming Storm, but Kassie didn’t flinch. She lifted her chin slightly, meeting his gaze as he tried to stare her down. “That was foolish and reckless.” He spat. “You could have seriously injured or killed Donna with that stunt!”

“But I didn’t. I wouldn’t have gone in there if I thought it would harm her.” Kassie protested, having expected him to be annoyed with her but not to this level of fury.

“If you thought it could harm her.” He scoffed. “I told you not to go in there. You deliberately defied me and –“

That’s when Kassie felt her hackles rise and she had to cut him off. The Doctor had a temper, yes. He was about to discover they also had that in common. “Wait just a minute!” Her demeanor shifted in an instant, eyes hardened like ice as her voice raised incredulously. “Defied you? You seem to be under the mistaken impression that I answer to you! I am not your subordinate! And you are not my dad!” The words slipped out of her mouth before she could call them back and she immediately regretted them. But she couldn’t back down now or it would set a precedent she wasn’t willing to maintain.

He was surprised at the ache that blossomed in his chest as she stated the very obvious. He wasn’t her dad. He wasn’t. He knew that. Why did it hurt when she said it out loud? “Thank Rassilon for that!!” He shouted back, lashing out as was typical for him when he was in pain. “I wouldn’t have raised such an irresponsible, thoughtless juvenile delinquent!”

“Hey man.” Brian frowned with disapproval, stepping forward from the three wide-eyed women standing with him. “Not cool.”

Kassie snapped her gaze over to Brian and her fists clenched, but she managed to rein in her temper for long enough to let out a terse, “Back to the TARDIS.”

Aleta said, worried. “But Kassie –“

“Please.” Her eyes closed and she exhaled a harsh breath through her nostrils.

Brian sighed and nodded, ushering the ladies into the TARDIS in front of him before the door closed behind them.

Once they were inside, Kassie opened her eyes and turned her attention back to the Doctor. “I may be young compared to you, Doctor.” Her voice was low, like a warning growl and her lips curled to bare her gritted teeth. “But young does not equal less. Don’t presume to condescend to me. I knew what I was doing.”

“How?!” The Doctor snapped. “How could you possibly know?”

“BECAUSE I LEARNED FROM YOU!” Came the anguished cry. 

The Doctor’s eyes widened and he instinctively took a step back as Kassie screamed, the wind immediately gone from his sails at her declaration. “Kassie…” Was all he could rasp before they were interrupted by a commotion at the front door of the house.

“Oi! Spaceman!” Came a familiar shout. “I’ve got a bone to pick with you, Sunshine!”

The Doctor’s mouth widened and his breath hitched as he turned his head to see none other than Donna Noble stalking towards him. Behind her Wilf, Sylvia and Shaun milled about at the entrance of the house, watching. Blinking with disbelief, his eyes widened even further as he realized she was coming right for him. “Donna.” He whispered, stunned.

He was so stunned that he couldn’t muster the presence of mind to try and avoid the palm flying at his face. “You Dumbo!” 

“Ow! What was that for?!” The stinging on his cheek drew him from his stupor and suddenly he had an armful of laughing and crying Donna.

“I’m not sure.” Donna buried her face in his shoulder. “But you probably deserved it.”

A bewildered smile erased all remnants of anger from the Doctor’s face. “Oh, Donna Noble. It’s really you.” He murmured, lowering his chin to the top of her head and clinged to her for dear life as tears welled in his eyes. Impossible. It couldn’t be. She couldn’t remember him or her mind would burn. And yet here she stood shoulders shaking with joyful tears, completely fine.

A sudden realization had his head raising, eyes searching for Kassie. His smile of gratitude froze on his face. Her expression hadn’t changed and he could almost feel her eyes burning holes into him. Her lips pursed. 

“Merry Christmas, Doctor.” She said scathingly and turned her back, slamming the door of her TARDIS behind her.


	6. The Third Degree

“Kassie did this.” The Doctor stated the obvious, still trying to believe it himself. 

“She did.” Donna pulled back with a smile, wiping at her eyes. “She told me about what happened with the DoctorDonna and the other you and Rose. And then what you had to do to save me. It makes total sense to me now. I’ve felt like I’ve been missing something. Something important. And now I know why. I don’t remember anything past when I touched that hand.” Donna shook her head and then her eyes brightened. “But that’s good! That means it worked. It’s gone. And I won’t burn.”

“So it seems.” He smiled with affection, barely able to contain the joy he felt in this moment. “Oh I’ve missed you, Donna. You have no idea how much.”

Donna could see it in his eyes, even past the joy. The haunted essence of the man who felt like he had no one. Like he didn’t deserve it. “You’ve been alone, haven’t you?”

Inhaling, he glanced away awkwardly to hide his vulnerability and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Thought it was better after everything.” He shrugged, then sighed. “But you were right. I need someone to stop me.”

“You really are hopeless.” Tears streamed down her cheeks, but again, she was smiling. “But now I’m here again, and you have Kassie too!”

The Doctor’s shoulders sagged tiredly and his gaze flickered to the door of Kassie’s TARDIS. For the third time in the matter of a day she had given him a profound gift he could never repay. And all he’d done is spew vitriol at her in return. “If I haven’t managed to chase her off.” He sighed heavily and lowered his head, feeling like the biggest jerk in the universe.

“Is that what was going on out here? You two having a row?” His guilty look confirmed it and she smacked his shoulder. “You were yelling at her, weren’t you?”

“Hey!” He cringed away from Donna. “She was yelling at me too!”

“Oh, don’t you start with me.” Donna crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “What did you do?”

He opened his mouth to protest but her expression quickly put a stop to that. His mouth snapped shut and he was silent for a long moment before looking away and muttering sullenly. “She could have killed you, Donna.”

Her eyes flashed and it was all the Doctor could do to keep from flinching. “You were yelling at her for that? Oh, Doctor, I forgot how much of an idiot you can be.” Donna shook her head in disbelief and her eyes welled up with tears again. “That girl gave me back what…what made me feel like I was worth something. You took it away.” Tears trickled down her cheeks. “She gave it back.”

His eyes closed, face contorting with pain. “I had to, Donna. I couldn’t let you die. Couldn’t bear it. I just couldn’t. Better for you to forget me and live than remember and burn. Please tell me you understand that.” He pleaded quietly.

Donna laughed tearfully. “Of course I do, you prawn. I’m still angry as hell, but I understand. And you need to understand that even if there was a risk, I would have wanted her to try if there was a chance.” 

“An impossible chance.” The Doctor dragged his hand down his face. He knew when he was beat. “But today seems to be the day for impossible things to become possible.” His breath shuddered.

Donna sniffed, nodding and then swatted his shoulder again, her brow furrowing in annoyance. “You need to realize you’re not always the one who knows best.” 

“Sheesh, what’s with all the hitting?” He flailed, pouting.

“Making up for lost time!” She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. “Now get in there and make it right, Spaceman.” She patted his arm and pulled away. “I need to have a talk with Shaun. He’s so confused right now. Can I show him the TARDIS so he doesn’t think I’m completely mental?”

He couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. “By all means, give him the tour.” He knew the TARDIS would keep them well away from the Master and it would be fine. Meanwhile the Doctor was surely going to eat some crow. 

“Oi, Shaun! Come over here! I have something to show you!” Donna turned and waved towards her fiancé.

Hesitant at first, Shaun eventually reached them and after an introduction and a hearty handshake from the Doctor, Donna dragged him by the hand into the TARDIS. 

“Blimey, it’s bigger on the inside!” Was the last thing the Doctor heard before the door closed.

***

When the door to Kassie’s TARDIS opened, the Doctor was met with Brian’s stare of disapproval. He imagined that the man could be rather intimidating when he decided to be. He was tall, even taller than the Doctor, and significantly broader. His head was cleanly shaven bald and he sported a light brown beard that tapered off at the level of his collarbones. 

Brian crossed his arms over his chest, blocking the way inside and lofted a brow expectantly. “What do you want?” Gone was the man’s humourous demeanor, replaced by protectiveness. The Doctor was not his favourite person at the moment. Not even close.  
Clearing his throat, the Doctor tugged on his ear and his eyes roamed everywhere except to meet Brian’s gaze. “Well…” He inhaled sharply. “I was hoping that Kassie might…maybe…talk to me.”

Brian narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, making a show of carefully considering the Doctor’s request. “Hmm. Might be safer to wait until Hurricane Kassie lowers a few categories.” He warned. “She’s liable to take your head off if you go in there right now.”

The Doctor grimaced visibly at the imagery that presented. “Bit of a temper, that one?” 

“Seems to me she comes by it honestly.” Brian said dryly, leaning against the door frame. 

“Ah. Well – “ 

“Look, Doctor.” Brian said matter-of-factly. “Whatever you and Kassie decide you’re gonna be to each other is between you and none of our business. But that girl has a big heart –“

“Hearts.” The Doctor corrected helpfully with a wide smile.

“Hearts.” Brian rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know, it’s a figure of speech. Anyways, she’s the type that always wants to believe the best of people. And then she gets hurt when they let her down.” He looked at the Doctor intently, an unspoken plea written in his eyes. “Don’t let her down.”

His description of Kassie’s belief in people reminded him of Rose. He was thankful Kassie had inherited her mother’s compassion and humanity even if it sometimes put her at a disadvantage. It was obvious to the Doctor from softening of Brian’s tone when he spoke that he held an immense affection for Kassie. “I’ll do my best.” He said, his smile becoming less sunny and more genuine. His head canted. “Are you and Kassie…you know. Together?”

“Hah, would you give me the third degree if we were?” Brian’s head fell back as he laughed. The Doctor was thankful he seemed to have regained his sense of humour. He was sure his chances for being invited inside had just increased exponentially.

“If only to return the favour.” The Doctor gestured around them, indicating their current conversation.

“Uh huh.” Brian smirked, shaking his head. “No, we’re not together. I mean, she’s smart and funny and kind, and my god is she beautiful. And I do love her. We all do. We’d take a bullet for her, not that she’d let us or even need us to. But it’s not like...romantic or anything.”

The Doctor couldn’t help but be relieved by that admission. Falling for companions, companions falling for them. It was messy and he knew all about the finer points of that for all he pretended to be oblivious. After all, Kassie’s existence was owed to just such a messy situation between himself and Rose Tyler. He didn’t regret it anymore. How could he? Perhaps Kassie’s arrival had begun to provide the closure he’d needed to forgive himself and start looking back with fondness instead of pain and regret. It seemed that Kassie, thus far, had wisely avoided such complications. Or had she? He really didn’t know, did he? 

Oh, but he wanted to. His anger toward her for endangering Donna had completely faded in favour of hope and awe. Those were feelings that had been in short supply for him lately and they were a balm against the numerous tragedies he’d recently experienced. He marveled at the strength of the ability she’d displayed thus far and was both curious and excited to learn more. Her kindness and desire to help humbled him and she had stood toe to toe with him in his anger without so much as flinching. Kassie was so much like Rose and Donna and he supposed there was even some of himself in there, though he had a much harder time putting a positive spin to those qualities.

“Fine. I guess you can come in.” With a put-upon sigh, Brian finally stepped back from the door and gestured for the Doctor to come inside. 

He eagerly breezed past Brian and up the ramp to take in the console and the coral struts that wound from the floor up to the ceiling. “Oh, You. Are. Beautiful!” The Doctor exclaimed and turned slowly to appraise his surroundings. As Kassie had alluded to, it was very similar to his TARDIS in appearance, but everything just felt…newer. 

A foreign and yet distinctly familiar hum buzzed softly in the back of his mind and his eyes closed as he smiled. The younger TARDIS was reaching out to say hello. “Brilliant. Just brilliant. Everything I could have hoped for you.” His eyes opened and he bounded up to the console, smoothing his hands over the surface. Unlike the older TARDIS, this one still possessed all of its original parts. Over the centuries the Doctor had jury-rigged bits and pieces of the TARDIS as necessary with whatever he could find. It was fascinating to see what the old girl would have looked like in her youth, long before he’d absconded with her. He wouldn’t trade the old girl for anything in the world, though. The personality she’d gained through the years with various makeshift parts only added to her charm and told the story of their long journey together. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate something bright, shiny and new. 

“Oooh, a working chameleon circuit!” He gushed as he danced around the console excitedly. “So that’s what the stabilizer is supposed to look like. Never actually seen the original control for that.” He mumbled, stroking his chin. “And fold down seats! With seatbelts! Oh, you’re a thoughtful girl, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, they randomly appeared after a few times of us getting knocked around pretty good.” Brian commented. “They’ve come in handy a few times.”

“Like coming through the void. Would have been a rough trip, I’d imagine.” He didn’t really need to imagine. He’d experienced it.

“Yeah, you could say that.” The other man smiled wryly. “I’ll let Kassie give you the official tour.” If she doesn’t kick your arse right back out again, was left unsaid.

“Speaking of which.” The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced towards the hallway.

“Right. She’s in the studio. The TARDIS should lead you to her if you say ‘pretty please’.” He figured the Doctor already knew this, given that he had a TARDIS too. “And if I can offer a piece of advice.” He continued as the Doctor raised a brow. “If you have any chocolate on you, I suggest you throw it at her before you even think about opening your mouth.”

The Doctor thought that was a strange bit of advice. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Right. I’ll just…” He pointed his fingers towards the hallway and then disappeared down it.

Brian watched the Doctor go and once he was out of sight, Brian sighed and rolled his eyes. Shaking his head, he muttered. “God, she is so totally your kid.”

***

The TARDIS led him down a series of long convoluted hallways and the Doctor had a sneaking suspicion that she was delaying him on purpose. Whether it was to take a dig at him for upsetting Kassie or to give her more time to cool off, he couldn’t be certain. The hum in the back of his mind had taken on a decidedly amused quality, and he sighed. “You’re playing with me.” If a TARDIS could giggle, there was no doubt in his mind that this one would be doing that right now.

Around the next corner he found himself abruptly in front of a glass door set in the middle of a glass wall. The studio, he presumed. Through the glass he could see a multitude of musical instruments scattered around the place along with microphones, amplifiers and speakers. It was quite the collection, he mused. Near the center of the room he spotted Kassie balanced atop a large speaker with an electric guitar slung over her shoulder. The room must be soundproof, he decided, when he realized she was playing but no sound emerged from the room.

She was facing away from him and so didn’t notice at first when he opened the door and stepped inside where he was buffeted by the sound of the guitar she was making furiously wail with deft fingers. He wondered if this was what she always did when she was angry. He wondered how many instruments she could play. In her lifetime and without the need for much sleep she would have had plenty of time to pursue numerous interests. Music was obviously one of them. His silent observation didn’t last long, however, and he knew he’d been sensed when Kassie’s fingers stilled on the strings and her body tensed. 

Kassie turned and leveled a stare at the Doctor before hopping down from the speaker. She quickly slung the guitar off of her shoulder and settled it upon a stand before crossing the room towards him. She still didn’t look happy, but he hoped that she’d been able to work out some of her aggression before now.

“You obviously haven’t felt a Tyler Slap in far too long.” She growled.

Well he hadn’t even opened his mouth yet and she was threatening to slap him! Oh, right! Chocolate! He fumbled in his pockets and panicked when nothing remotely resembling chocolate came to hand. Instead he backpedaled several steps away from her and held up his empty hands. “Ah, ah, ah, I come in peace!’ He exclaimed hastily, shoulders hunching defensively. “Sorry, I don’t have any chocolate!”

That brought Kassie to an immediate halt and she huffed, folding her arms over her chest. She stood there in silence for long enough that the Doctor was convinced she was trying to decide whether to slap him or not. Instead, she deadpanned and said flatly. “Brian told you to throw chocolate at me, didn’t he?”

The Doctor cringed inwardly, not sure what to do. Claim ignorance or throw Brian, with whom he’d reached somewhat of an understanding, under the bus. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Well he did seem to think I’d be safer if I did.” Bus, meet Brian. Thump-thump.

“Course he did.” Kassie wiped a hand down her face. “Rat bastard.” She muttered.

The Doctor straightened, surprised. “You and your friends seem to insult each other often.” It confused him. He was familiar with teasing, but aside from Donna, name calling and such weren’t typically how he and his companions interacted.

In spite of herself, the corner of her mouth quirked even as she tried to hold back her smile. “That’s how you know you fit in around here. Shit and abuse all the time, I tell ya.”

“Hmm. I’ll keep that in mind.” The Doctor hummed thoughtfully as his eyes wandered around the room, looking anywhere except for Kassie. “Impressive studio. How many do you play?”

“Most of them, actually. It’s amazing what you can accomplish if you don’t need to sleep. And with the TARDIS? I could learn from the best of the best on more than one planet.” She smiled fondly with remembrance. “Before I was allowed to travel in the TARDIS for more than the very ‘safest’”, she twitched her fingers in a quotes gesture, “of vacations I stayed with Gran and Papa a lot when mum and dad were away. They built me a soundproof room in the house so I didn’t wake everyone up in the middle of the night.” She grinned. “They were very creative in making sure I had enough things to occupy me while they were sleeping a third of their lives away.”

Her smile faded as she remembered the reason she’d come here in the first place. “What do you want, Doctor?” She asked tiredly. 

“Right. Well…I wanted - “ He looked at her pleading as if she should already know why he was here and spare him the indignity of saying it.

She wasn’t taking pity on him in the slightest. Her head canted and a brow raised. “You wanted…what? To finish a complete sentence?” Was that really what he looked like when he gave ‘the look’? The one that implied someone was dribbling on their shirt? 

The Doctor’s mouth fell open, gaping for a moment before he wagged a finger at her and sputtered. “You…that’s…see, that’s all Donna, right there!” He didn’t know how it was possible to be offended and impressed at the same time, but he was.

When Kassie’s eyes flashed, he figured he’d probably better get on with it. “Right. Well, speaking of Donna, I-“ He dragged his hand down his face and sighed heavily. It was then that Kassie saw the defenses come down. The pretense of mock outrage fled and in its place was a solemn gaze in which Kassie could see raw loneliness, despair and misery seeping through. 

The Doctor lunged forward, arms closing around her shoulders, pulling her to him. Kassie stiffened at the abrupt motion, biting her lip and inhaling sharply, but the Doctor didn’t pull away. He only clinged to her more tightly, resting his cheek on the top of her head. “Thank you.” He whispered with a shuddering breath and kissed her hair. The unspoken apology lingered in the air. He’d never really been good with apologies, but that didn’t mean he never felt sorry.

The familiarity of the embrace nearly broke her. For a moment she was a child again, wrapped in the protective arms of her father. With no small amount of sadness, she realized that she’d forgotten what this felt like. This helped her remember. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she pressed her face into his shoulder and raised her arms to circle around his waist. “You’re welcome. I meant it you know. Merry Christmas.”

The Doctor smiled fondly against her hair. “Best present ever.”


	7. Heart(s) to Heart(s)

“She’s brilliant. Just brilliant, Kassie. I couldn’t be more pleased with how she’s grown.” The Doctor commented as they completed the tour and ended up back in the console room. Of course, there were certain places the TARDIS hadn’t led them to on purpose. There were some things Kassie just wasn’t ready to share yet. “I don’t know why *I* never thought of growing my own bananas!”

Kassie flushed with pride. “She’s pretty amazing, alright. Helps that Aunty Donna told Dad how to help her grow faster.” She placed a hand affectionately against a coral strut. “We grew up together. A bit like siblings in a way.”

Questions teetered on the edge of his tongue, knowing that he was only tearing scabs off of his own wounds and yet he was still so curious. There were so many things he wanted to know about how Rose lived, how things had turned out with the meta-crisis Doctor and this amazing daughter they had raised. And so even though it hurt, he asked. “No…biological siblings?” He asked, grimacing at the way it came out.

Kassie was silent for a long moment, tapping her fingers against the strut before answering. “Hmm. Conversations like this need tea. Or at least that’s what Gran always said.” She nodded to the corridor. “Come on.”

“Jackie did always make the best cup of tea.” The Doctor reminisced, following her to the galley.

Kassie busied herself boiling a kettle and placing two tea bags in cups she pulled from the cupboard. “At first mum and dad didn’t even know if they could have a child. Different DNA and all that.” She said absently as she added milk and sugar to each cup. She didn’t ask the Doctor what he took in his tea. She had a good idea. “It wasn’t easy on them. Mum especially.” She set the tea down on the table and took her between her hands, blowing lightly on the steaming liquid. “Before I came along there were a few pregnancies that were…” Her eyes lifted to the ceiling as she considered the appropriate term. “Non-viable.”

The Doctor was silent, thankful for the tea in his hands to hold his attention as his stomach twisted at the implications of that statement. He ached for Rose. He knew she would have been just heartbroken. And knowing himself like he did, no doubt the meta-crisis Doctor blamed himself for her pain. And his beautiful compassionate Rose wouldn’t have let him believe that for a second. He sipped from the tea and his smile was bittersweet. Unsurprisingly it was just as he liked it. 

“They’d actually given up trying. It was too hard. Maybe dad just wasn’t quite human enough. Maybe it was Pythia’s curse. Maybe all the dimension hopping mum did with the Dimension Cannon affected her biologically. They were talking about maybe adopting. And then surprise!” Kassie snorted. “I was an accident. Imagine that.” 

“That sounds about right.” The Doctor shook his head with a faint smile. 

“It wasn’t all sunshine and unicorns. It was really hard on mum. ‘Fetus me’ was not at all kind to her, apparently. But I made it to full term and they decided one of me was more than enough to keep them busy.” She laughed. 

“Hah! I can imagine toddler Kassie running them absolutely ragged.” The Doctor grinned, unable to hold tightly onto the sorrow he felt for their loss when the end result was so bright.

“Mmhmm. A three year old that doesn’t sleep more than a few hours a week. It was absolute hell, I’m sure.” 

The next few hours passed like a blur as the two Time Lords shared stories. Kassie learned that it had only been a year or so for the Doctor since the Crucible, and the events of such were still recent and raw for him. He told her that the Ood had foreseen his death, but of course they hadn’t anticipated the interference of another Time Lord from a parallel universe. 

Kassie told the Doctor all about how Rose had insisted she go to public school so she would be properly socialized. Her mum hadn’t wanted her to grow up with a sense of entitlement that so many other children of affluent families did, (and let’s be honest, there was no small potential of that Time Lord sense of superiority rearing its ugly head on top of it), and so she wanted Kassie to experience and associate value with all walks of life. 

Of course that didn’t last long. Not only was the curriculum not stimulating enough for her big Time Lord brain, but her boundless energy, enthusiasm and ability to quickly process information and move onto the next subject was mistaken for not paying attention, and inability to focus. It wasn’t that she couldn’t focus on a mental task, it was that she’d already completed it and was looking for the next one. After a particularly tense parent-teacher conference where the teacher suggested Kassie be tested for ADHD and put on medication, Rose yanked her out of public school after tearing up one side of that teacher and down the other. 

After that, Kassie went to a private school where she would be challenged with a curriculum that was more relevant to her already burgeoning knowledge base and was fast paced to compliment her quick grasp of complex subject matter. She could learn at her own place and move forward when she was ready instead of waiting for the rest of the class. She thrived there, and instead had play dates with the children of other Torchwood employees that understood that they were maybe all just a little bit odd, and that was ok. Those children, along with her Uncle Tony who was only a handful of years older than she was ensured Kassie would be able to function and fit within a human society. Her formal education was supplemented by lessons devised by her father, and they spent several evenings a week together as Kassie learned about her heritage, what it meant to be a Time Lord, and how to make the most of her innate abilities such as time sense and touch telepathy. She studied a plethora of languages (earth-based and alien) that came in handy more than once when she was older and began to work for Torchwood. They moved on to astronomy and chemistry and physics, which soon turned into astrophysics and temporal physics. 

When she turned thirteen he’d begun to teach her how to fly the TARDIS and a year later she was able to pilot solo. At least, that is, until sixteen year old Kassie took the TARDIS for a joyride without her parents’ permission, got caught and was grounded from piloting her at all for two months. It was supposed to be longer than that but eventually her dad convinced her mum to reduce the duration of Kassie’s grounding. After all, he’d stolen a TARDIS first, and really could they blame her for doing the same thing?  
“He taught me as much as he could with the time that we had.” Kassie murmured with a sad smile as she stared into her empty mug. “I don’t think it’ll ever feel like it was enough.” Her smile turned wry and she lifted her gaze to peer at the Doctor. “I guess I’m preaching to the choir though.”

“Just a bit.” He smiled knowingly. 

With a shuddering breath, Kassie raked her fingers through her hair. “And yet at the same time it feels like I’m sitting across the table drinking tea with him right now.” Her eyes lowered again. “Sorry. I know it’s weird.” Her fingers gripped the mug in her hands tightly. 

“It is.” The Doctor agreed, nodding. “But it’s nothing to be sorry for. The situation is more than complicated. I expect it’ll take us both time to adjust and figure things out. But I want to.” He had hope that they would. “I’m only sorry that it’s causing you pain. I’d never want that.”

Kassie shook her head quickly in denial. “It’s not.” She protested, brow screwing up as she struggled with how to best explain. “I mean, it is painful. But it’s not…” She huffed irritably at her inability to explain the complex emotion. “It’s more like…reminding me of things I realized I’d forgotten. Looking at you now, I feel like I’m five again. I mean, I have videos.” Her eyes glared up at the ceiling. “So many home videos that my family insisted on making sure I had to take with me to make sure I’d never forget where I came from, even as the centuries passed. But it’s not conversations I forget, or what someone looked like. It’s the other senses. The little things that really aren’t so little at all. What it felt like to hug my mum and dad. Mom’s shampoo. Dad’s aftershave. The scent of Gran’s perfume, the way Papa ruffled my hair when I was little. Or the horrible body spray Tony’s university mates would wear when they came over, hoping I’d be there. I swear the whole mansion reeked like Axe body spray and desperation.” She smiled wryly and the Doctor smirked. “Anyways, it’s those details that I forget. And, well…being around you is helping me remember. So, yes. It hurts. But at the same time it makes me really happy. Because I don’t ever want to forget.”

His hearts swelled with her explanation of the memories his presence was bringing forward, her openness to discuss it. She was far braver than he would ever be in that regard. It took courage to show that kind of vulnerability. She most certainly got that from her mother. He’d always been a coward in that regard. His arm stretched out, closing his hand over her forearm as he beamed at her. “They would be so proud of you, Kassie. So incredibly proud of who you’ve become.”

The corner of her mouth raised self-deprecatingly. “I don’t know about that. I’m definitely not perfect. But I’d like to think I’ve done some things right.”

“Well, I’ve only known you for the matter of a day and if that’s enough time for me to feel proud, then I know they would feel the same.” The Doctor grinned before the expression fell somewhat. “I only wish I could have watched you grow.” He swallowed hard. It was the choice he’d made when he left Rose with his meta-crisis on the beach after the Crucible. That adventure wasn’t meant for him, and so out of love he gave Rose Tyler the next best thing he possibly could. A piece of himself that could devote himself to her, live with her, love her, and always put her first as she deserved. And yet now Rose and the meta-crisis weren’t here, and the Doctor was here in their place. 

“I know I’m not…your dad.” He recalled the words she’d shouted at him and cringed internally. “I didn’t raise you.” He didn’t have the right to feel robbed of the privilege and joy of watching her grow into the brilliant young woman she was today. But he felt robbed, nonetheless. “But I wish I could have been there to see you become the person you are. You know so much about me, simply because your dad and I – well I once told your mother than I was him, and he was me. And yet, I missed out on you.”

 _I was him and he was me._ Kassie swallowed hard, trying to decide if she wanted to even offer what she was thinking. No. No, it was definitely too soon for that. But for now she had something else to offer. The corner of her mouth raised. “Well…if you really feel that way, I wasn’t kidding when I said I had a ton of home videos.” She grimaced. “Of course mum and dad are in them though, and I don’t know how you feel about that.” Would it hurt? Would seeing the life they had together affirm his choice? Would it help to know about the life they had? The life he’d missed out on. “But if you think you can handle it, we could make popcorn and have a movie night.” She shrugged and glanced away in a familiar shy gesture. “I mean, if you want.”

The Doctor was touched by her concern over how he would feel. And in truth he didn’t know the answer himself. He wanted to believe that he would feel happy for Rose and the other Doctor living their best lives together and defending the earth as only they could. The stuff of legends. Would it hurt to see Rose happy with a carbon copy of himself? Without a doubt. But for just a moment, just a single moment he might be able to pretend it was him instead. And so he answered with a soft smile. “I’m sure I’ll manage. A movie night sounds molto bene.”

Kassie’s face lit up with a bright smile. “Well I guess I should find out what my crew is up to. They were chomping at the bit for shore leave not long ago. You should probably check and see how Donna and her beau are doing. I’m sure this is a lot for Shaun to wrap his head around and they’re probably going to need some time to figure out what they’re going to do about it.”

The Doctor frowned worriedly. He hadn’t considered that, but it didn’t surprise him that Kassie would have. She’d be far more in touch with human emotion that he ever would be. Donna had a fiancé. Would that keep her from wanting to travel with him? Would Shaun Temple find the whole thing beyond his ability to cope and force Donna to choose? He didn’t want to be the cause of their relationship collapsing. 

Kassie noticed the pensive look on his face when she smiled and shook her head. “Relax, would you? It is possible to have your cake and eat it too in this scenario. If they’re willing to make it work, they will. If they aren’t, they won’t. Nothing we do is responsible for that.” Her eyes danced merrily as she teased. “I know it’s difficult for the universe’s biggest ego to comprehend, but not everything is about you.”

“Hey!” The Doctor protested out loud, but internally he felt relieved. She’d inherited her mother’s gift for knowing just the right thing to say. He used to ask Rose how she always knew, but he didn’t need to this time. He knew the answer. “Does that mean I could fit in around here, then?” He snapped his mouth shut as the question just sort of popped out. She’d said ‘shit and abuse’, hadn’t she? Kassie certainly seemed comfortable making digs at him. The Doctor didn’t realize he was holding his breath waiting for her to answer.

Kassie canted her head, making a show of seriously considering her answer. “Hmm.” He could sweat for a minute. She stood up and collected her empty mug and skirted around the table to take his. Finally she took pity on him and dipped to plant a loud kiss on his cheek on her way by. “Probably.” 

The Doctor beamed, turning in his chair to face her while she washed the mugs out in the sink and put them in the rack to dry. “In that case, Kassie Tyler, I’ll get the popcorn and you bring the movies!” He stood and bounced eagerly on his heels. “Come on over when you’re ready.” 

“Sure thing.” Kassie grinned at his enthusiasm. She’d really missed that manic energy that so often resembled her own. 

The Doctor bounded out of the galley and easily navigated the hallways through the younger TARDIS back to the console room where Brian still lingered, playing his guitar. As the Doctor entered the room he lifted his head and raised his fist, silently offering a thumbs up.

Barking out a laugh, the Doctor returned the gesture and breezed out the door and back to his own TARDIS. He found Donna and Shaun in the console room sitting on the jump seat, heads lowered together and engaged in quiet conversation. He froze, the door closing behind him, reluctant to intrude in what appeared to be a private moment. 

Donna had something to say about that, of course. “Oh, you’re back!” She said, standing up and folding her arms over her chest. “Well?” She asked, expectantly. “Did you grovel?”

The Doctor looked aghast. “Time Lords don’t grovel!” He exclaimed, but something in Donna’s expression told him he’d better keep talking though. “But we came to an understanding?” He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’re going to have a movie night.”

“Oh good.” Donna breathed in relief. “I was worried you were going to muck it up even worse.”

His mouth opened and closed without sound, eyes wide with disbelief. He dragged his hand down his face. “I knew it! I told her she got that from you! That attitude, Donna Noble, is all your fault!”

Donna planted her hands on her hips. “Hah! Good. Someone needs to keep you in line, Spaceman.”

Shaun stood up then and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, mate. You’re doomed.”

The Doctor turned, eyes blinking wide at Donna’s fiancé. An ally, perhaps, against these sassy females? “Shaun Temple!” he exclaimed. “I’m the Doctor. Pleasure to meet you, heard a lot about you!”

Shaun appeared pleasantly surprised. “Really?”

The Doctor grimaced. “No, not really.” At Shaun’s falling expression, he added quickly. “Welll, a bit. Enough to be happy for my best friend.”

Shaun smiled awkwardly and glanced at Donna, taking her hand. Donna smiled back and then looked at the Doctor. “You should join us for dinner. It’s Christmas, after all.”

The Doctor shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Nah, you go ahead. I told you before, Christmas isn’t really my thing. You should enjoy it with your family.”

But Donna wouldn’t be deterred. He’d said that before because he’d just lost Rose and the last Christmas he’d had, he’d spent with her. The memories had been too fresh. But now Rose’s daughter was here. “You dumbo, you’re my family too.” She grabbed the Doctor’s hand with her free hand. “Come on, we’ll invite Kassie too.”

“But-“ He looked to Shaun, but the man shook his head. He wasn’t going to be of any help. The man knew better than to get in the way of a determined Donna. “Oh, fine.” He huffed, not entirely hating the idea, but of course he’d never let on.  
They left the TARDIS, Donna still dragging the Doctor, and ran into Kassie and her friends outside. The humans were dressed for dancing and their makeup was on point. 

“Kassie, good you’re here.” Donna said. “We’d love for you to have Christmas dinner with us. The Doctor’s already agreed to come.” She elbowed him in the ribs. “Haven’t you, Doctor?”

“Yes!” The Doctor squeaked, giving Kassie a very pitiful ‘please don’t abandon me’ look. 

Kassie gnawed at her bottom lip with uncertainty, glancing between both groups. Her eyes shifted to the house wistfully and for a moment it was very obvious that she desperately wanted to but was torn between that desire and loyalty to her friends. But eventually she forced a smile and shook her head. “Thanks, but no. There wouldn’t be enough room for all of us, and I wouldn’t want to put your mother out like that.” She said apologetically. She wouldn’t abandon her friends. Not even for this. “I really appreciate the invitation, though.”

A throat cleared behind her and Kassie turned abruptly to see Aleta staring at her with a raised brow. “What?” Kassie asked, unsure why she was on the receiving end of that look.

Aleta rolled her eyes and took her hand, dragging her away from everyone before uttering quietly. “You know we can literally have Christmas anytime, right? We can have a bazillion Christmases with you whenever we want. But this is important to you and an opportunity like this isn’t going to going to come along very often. We’re gonna go dancing whether you go to dinner with them or not. I mean, we didn’t even know it was gonna be Christmas until we got here. So you might as well go.” Aleta squeezed her hand reassuringly. “We’ve had you for a few Christmases already. We can spare you for this one. Please enjoy dinner with your family. You’ve been looking forward to meeting them for so long.”

Kassie stared at Aleta, breath caught in her throat for a moment as she struggled to respond. Her bottom lip trembled briefly as she fought back the tears that wanted to spring into her eyes. Aleta was so dear. Truly the mother hen of the group and that applied most of all to Kassie despite the age disparity. She wrapped her arms around the petite woman and held her tightly for a long moment. “Thanks, friend.” She whispered with genuine gratitude.

Pulling back, she sniffed and dabbed at her eyes before taking a deep breath and plastering on a smile. “Right!” She grinned and turned to look at Donna, Shaun and the Doctor. “Apparently my friends are abandoning me to go dancing anyways, so I don’t need to worry about them after all. I’d really love to have Christmas Dinner with you, Aunty Donna, if the invitation is still open.” 

“Course it is, silly, come on.” Donna smiled, and shot Aleta a grateful look. Even the Doctor was looking less on edge about the whole thing. 

With a grin, Kassie called over her shoulder. “Oi! Call me if you need a ride! Doesn’t matter how late!”

“Yes mum!” Zariah grinned and laughed. “Best designated driver ever.”

“You got it, girlfriend.” Janet smirked. “I expect you to come with us next time though. Brian needs his wingwoman.” 

“I’m sure you ladies can handle it tonight. I have faith in you.” Kassie snickered. “You guys have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Heh, pretty sure you mean that the other way around, doll.” Brian teased. “But point taken. Later!” The group piled into a cab that just pulled up to take them on their way.

Kassie sighed, shoving her hands in her pockets. “They’ve been cooped up for a bit longer than usual. They need a night out.” She shrugged and grinned, then came up between the Doctor and Donna, linking arms with each of them. “Since it’s Christmas dinner, are we going to sing Christmas carols? Please?”

“It isn’t Christmas without them!” Shaun remarked and Kassie nodded wholeheartedly in agreement. 

When they all entered the house, Sylvie and Wilf were unsurprised that they had managed to acquire two more guests for the table. Two more chairs and place settings were no trouble, and though Kassie offered to help with whatever needed to be done, it seemed everything was in order and just waiting for people to be ready to sit down and eat.

Dinner proceeded as domestically as you please. Roast turkey with all the trimmings was set on the table and even though Kassie had eaten only a few hours before, she enthusiastically tried some of everything (except the brussel sprouts, thank you very much!). There could be no such thing as a quiet dinner with both the Doctor and Kassie at the table. If one of them wasn’t chattering away, it was the other. Between them they managed to discover exactly how Donna and Shaun had met, their plans for the wedding and most of Shaun’s personal history. 

“So, Shaun and I talked about it while I was showing him the TARDIS. I want to travel with you again, Doctor. I mean, that is if you still want me too.” Donna smiled, glancing at Shaun.

Shaun nodded quickly with agreement. “I’d never ask Donna to give up something so amazing that makes her so happy.” He smiled back at Donna, squeezing her hand beneath the table.  
The Doctor beamed at the news. “That’s excellent! Of course I want you to.”

“It can’t be full-time though.” Donna smiled apologetically as she issued the caveat. “I want to be with Shaun too.”

The Doctor waved his hand. “Well that’s not a problem, bring him with us, there’s room for one more.”

Shaun smiled uncomfortably. “Thing is, I really think I’d rather keep my feet on planet earth.”

“Right. So I expect you to come back regularly to pick me up, Spaceman.” At the Doctor’s disappointed look Donna huffed and folded her arms over her chest. “Oh don’t look so put out. A few hours ago none of this was even an option. Now it is. But you’re gonna have to share me. Besides, that gives you time to go do Time Lordy stuff with Kassie when I’m not with you. Someone who can actually understand what you’re babbling about. And then we can do proper fun things when you come get me. That’s good, right?”

“You make a good point. But I’ll have you know, Donna Noble, that Time…Lordy things can be fun!” The Doctor insisted, looking at Kassie who was hiding her smirk behind her hand. 

Kassie nodded exaggeratedly in a completely placating way. “Oh yes. So much fun.” She rolled her eyes at his pout. “I’m messing with you. We’ll find loads of things to fill our time with that wouldn’t interest Aunty Donna in the slightest.”

The Doctor regarded her suspiciously for a moment before mirth began to shine in his eyes. “Fine. Good then.”

“Now that’s settled, it’s time for dessert! Christmas pudding, everyone?”

***

_I’ll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents by the tree  
Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I’ll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
I’ll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

They’d retired to the living room for carols and hot cocoa and Kassie was hard pressed to remember a time when she’d felt quite so content. Seated by the fireplace, she was warm and cozy and felt wonderfully whole. The feeling wasn’t likely to last, she knew, but for this moment she’d embrace it and enjoy it to the fullest. 

Poor Wilf had fallen asleep halfway through the last song and Sylvia finally tapped him on the shoulder to awaken him when he began to snore softly. “Oh. It’s been a long day and I suppose it’s rather late. I think I’ll turn in for the night.” He stood up and Kassie bounced up from her chair and hugged him tightly. 

“Sleep well, Granddad.” She kissed his cheek, then looked over her shoulder to the Doctor and smiled. “We should go and let the humans sleep.” 

“Ah! Quite right.” The Doctor stood up from his chair. 

“G’night Aunty Donna.” Kassie hugged Donna, then moved on to Shaun and Sylvia and hugged them too. “It was so nice to meet you. And thank you so much for having us for dinner. I enjoyed it so much and it meant a lot to me.”  
Sylvia appeared taken aback by Kassie’s genuine gratitude that all she could do was stammer out a touched, “You’re welcome.”

Donna laughed. “Hah, don’t think anyone’s made her speechless before.”

Kassie giggled, shaking her head. “It’s because everyone expects me to be rude.” She grinned and nodded her head at the Doctor. 

Looking back and forth between Donna and Kassie, the Doctor pouted and began to wonder if he’d made a very big mistake allowing these two to join forces. He was sure they were going to wind up ganging up on him. Who was he kidding, it wasn’t like he’d had a choice in the matter! He cleared his throat. “Anyways, bedtime for the humans! Goodnight Donna! Shaun! Sylvia!” 

After all the goodnights were exchanged and the Doctor and Kassie found themselves outside on the porch in the chilled air, Kassie slid her hand into the crook of the Doctor’s elbow and smiled up at him. “I know it isn’t really your thing, but thank you for putting up with that for me.”

“Oh, wellll, it wasn’t so bad, I suppose.” He begrudgingly admitted. “The pudding was good, and so were the mincemeat tarts. Sylvia was…tolerable.”

Kassie chuckled. “See? Not so bad. It’s not like it happens every day.” Her head lowered and she fell silent, worrying at her bottom lip.

The Doctor paused and turned to place his hands on her shoulders. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I am.” She said honestly with a fond smile. “I used to wish for an evening like this. For, well. For ages. And tonight I got it. Christmas with you and Aunty Donna. The only thing that could have made it even better is if we’d had time to find everyone.“

The Doctor furrowed his brow in curiosity. “Like who?”

Kassie shook her head. “Who do you think, Doctor? The people who knew my mum and dad. Who they used to tell me about. Your family. Captain Jack Harkness. Mickey Smith. Sarah Jane. Martha Jones. I’d love to meet them eventually.”

The Doctor considered that for a moment. They had a way to contact him if they needed his help, but he wasn’t the type to just pop in for a visit. But this wasn’t for him, this was for Kassie. She was trying to learn about her roots, where she came from. The people who had been instrumental in her parents keeping it together long enough for things to work out. “Well, I mean…if you want, I could introduce you.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Would you? I’d love that. I mean not right away, of course. We’ve got enough catching up to do before I’d be ready for that. But I’d like to meet the people who knew them. And let them know how things turned out.”

As they reached the TARDISes, the Doctor bounded towards the door to his own. “Still up for movies?”

Kassie’s head fell back as she laughed. “Heck yes, I am. Though I think I might take a rain check on the popcorn. I’m stuffed from dinner.” Her brow furrowed with contemplation and she fell quiet. 

The Doctor noticed. “What is it, Kassie?”

She lifted her eyes guiltily and sighed. “I swiped this from the dessert tray.” Kassie pulled a mincemeat tart from the pocket of her jacket. “I wondered if…well if maybe the Master would like it. I mean, really all he deserves is a lump of coal, but it is Christmas.”

The Doctor paused, eyes lowering to the pastry in Kassie’s outstretched hand and then lifted back to her face. He was struck by the kindness of this girl who thought of others before herself. Even if maybe they didn't deserve it. More than once today he had been supremely grateful that she’d inherited her mother’s kindness and compassion. “Well…” He sucked in a breath. “I don’t know, to be honest. It’s hard to tell with him. He’d be just as likely to throw it back in your face as he would be to eat it. And NO, you are not going to meet him. The longer he doesn’t know about you, the better.”

Kassie held her hands up in surrender on this point. She didn’t want to get into another spat right now and wosn’t going to push it. “Alright, alright.”

The Doctor leaned forward to look at her intently. “I mean it, Kassie. It isn’t that I don’t trust you. It’s him I don’t trust. And if he learns who you are to me, he’ll stop at nothing to use you to hurt me.”

“Ok! I get it. No sneaking off to find him while your back is turned. I promise. I don’t imagine he’s at all hungry right now with his crazy food binge earlier. But maybe take it to him later.” She wanted to argue, to ask what made him so sure that the Master could use her to hurt him? But she shrugged and elected not to continue pushing it. The Doctor didn’t need to know her motives or theories and she wasn’t interested in arguing with him again today. “But for now, we have a bunch of home movies to pour through.”

“Hah!” The Doctor clapped his hands together. “I am looking forward to getting to know the anomaly known as Kassie Tyler.”

When they reached the media room, Kassie pulled a media stick from her pocket and plugged it in. “You’ll have to forgive the shoddy camera work at first. Uncle Tony got better as he got older.” She said as she moved to flop down on the couch. “And if you get bored, don’t feel obligated to keep watching.”

“Kassie Tyler, I highly doubt that anything involving you could be boring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer to get this chapter written! It was a bit of a slog for me to get through, but that's mostly because I've been in the middle of moving and some other things that have just been taking up my time and concentration. But here it is! Hope you enjoy and I'll try not to take so long on the next chapter :) Thank you for all the kudos, it's really encouraging to know people are enjoying the story!


	8. The Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was really fun to write. A mixture of cuteness, angst, a terrible mystery and at the end there's some girl power thrown in for good measure. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The next several hours proved to be a rollercoaster of emotion. Joy, sadness, jealousy, amusement, pride. It was incredibly overwhelming and yet he couldn’t bring himself to look away. Milestones of Kassie’s life on video from her birth to her first word. Her first steps, her first day of school, her first time trick-or-treating. It was fascinating to see her personality develop from video to video, to watch her wield her burgeoning intelligence and wit. It was a pleasure to see understanding flare to life in her eyes when she was exposed to new knowledge. He’d barely been able to conceal his misty eyes at seeing how she’d learned to write in Circular Gallifreyan and hearing her speak his native language as fluently as he did. It had been so long since he’d heard those melodic words.

Rose glowed and thrived in motherhood as he’d always believed she would. And the sheer happiness and contentment, accompanied by a quiet bewilderment on the face of the meta-crisis Doctor was that he was even allowed to have these experiences with his wife and his daughter…well it was hard to imagine himself ever being that kind of happiness. On top of it all was a profound sense of gratitude that he was being given the chance to witness it, even if it was second hand. He’d still get to see parts of Roses’s life, knowing she was happy and loved. It was bittersweet. 

“Oh, oh, that wee little Slitheen costume was brilliant!” The Doctor crowed with laughter, slapping his thigh. “You were, what, four?”

Kassie giggled uncontrollably, nodding. “Uh-huh! Dad gave me a little toy that made farting sounds and mum got so mad! And then there’s dad laughing so hysterically he’s crying!”

“Hilarious!” The Doctor agreed. “Rose looks like she wants to kill him right there.” And he would know, he’d been on the receiving end of that look several times and if it were possible to regenerate from a glare he certainly would have. “She didn’t stand a chance against the two of you, did she?”

“Not a one.” Kassie snorted, but then shook her head. “But don’t feel too bad for her. She got her own digs in well enough.”

“Oh?” The Doctor raised a brow curiously, though he didn’t doubt it at all.

“Oh yes.” She nodded resolutely. “For example? My name. It’s a _joke_.” Kassie grinned widely. 

Oh this, the Doctor had to hear. He didn’t reply, simply motioned for her to continue the story.

“Ok, ok.” She couldn’t help but laugh even before the story was told. “Dad and Gran would bicker and pick at each other all the time. I mean anyone watching could tell it was out of love, but they’d never admit it.” The Doctor didn’t have any trouble believing that.

Kassie shrugged with a smile and continued. “Before I was born Gran had asked mum and dad about names, and apparently told them they’d better not even think of giving me any weird alien name. Said they should name me after my dear sweet Gran. Well of course as you can imagine this got dad’s back up and he comes back with ‘then her middle name is Kasterborous’.” She threw her head back and laughed. “He wasn’t serious at all, he just though the threat would get Gran to back down. Well of course Gran doesn’t back down and she and dad are arguing and mum is very pregnant and irritable and just absolutely has had enough of their nonsense. She’s just like ‘Done! Jacklyn Kasterborous Tyler, it is.’ After Gran, Jack Harkness, and the constellation, of course.”  
The Doctor laughed. That was just like the cheeky Rose Tyler to be so unique in getting back at them. “They both got what they asked for. I imagine that thought them a lesson.” He looked at Kassie fondly. “Well I think it’s a brilliant name. I’m particularly glad they went with Kassie for your nickname.” The face he made at the thought of her nickname being Jackie made him grimace.

“Thanks. I happen to think it’s brilliant too.” She grinned, tongue poking through her teeth. “Calling me Jackie would have been horribly confusing. Dad got his way on that one at least.” She clasped her hands over her midriff and exhaled heavily, closing her eyes with contentment and relaxed into a comfortable silence.

The Doctor regarded her for a long moment. While there was a vast improvement from just after she’d regenerated (he didn’t know what else to call it at the moment), and she was nowhere near as deathly pale, the dark circles beneath her eyes were beginning to return. He waited a moment before voicing his observation. “You’re still tired.”

Kassie’s eyes snapped open with a guilty look and she straightened up on the couch. “Huh? No, I’m fine.” She protested with a shake of her head but the Doctor’s knowing stare made her think better of trying to convince him otherwise. Her gaze lowered and the corner of her mouth quirked wryly. “Well, a bit. Lot of energy expended in the last day or so.” She explained with a nonchalant shrug. 

The Doctor smiled at her attempt to downplay her exhaustion, to avoid admission of weakness. “Well of course you are. Three miracles in one day.” He teased. “Anyone would be a ‘bit’ tired.”

Kassie frowned. “I’m sure I’ve eaten enough to compensate, though.”

The Doctor chuckled. “Some things just require good old-fashioned sleep. You only slept for a few hours earlier. I’ve slept longer than that after a complicated regeneration. Nothing uncommon about it.”  
“I guess.” She agreed reluctantly. “I don’t want to go to sleep though. I’m having too much fun.” Her brow furrowed with disgust. “Oh god, I sound like a toddler with a bad case of FOMO.”

“FO…MO?” Couldn’t say he’d heard that one before.

“Fear of missing out.” Came the grumbling reply. “Keep up with the times, old man.”

The Doctor snorted, shaking his head as he stood up, offering his hand to pull Kassie up from the couch. “Learn something new everyday! Go make sure your friends got home alright. I should check in on the Master anyway. But never fear, Kassie Tyler! I will still be here when you wake up and then we can go anywhere, anywhen you want!”

“Alright, alright.” Kassie gave in and stretched on her toes. “I’ll see you later then.” She regarded him hesitantly for a moment, wringing her hands and then stepped forward to give him a hug. “It this ok?”

His arms closed around her and his chin rested on the top of her head. “More than.”

Grinning, Kassie pulled back and bounded towards the door of the media room, pausing for a moment to glance at the Doctor over her shoulder. “See ya!” For the briefest of seconds the Doctor felt a flicker in the timelines, and Kassie was juxtaposed with a familiar girl with blonde hair smiling at him in the snow and saying exactly the same thing.

_See ya!_

And then both Kassie, and the girl, were gone.

***

When the Doctor finally made his way to the Master’s cell, he found the other Time Lord lounging on the cot, arms folded behind his head as he stared unblinking up at the ceiling. “Don’t suppose you’ve been having a good think about what you’ve done?” The Doctor inquired flatly.

Head snapping to the side, the Master transfixed the Doctor with a baleful glare. “I’m. Bored.” He spat. “If you’re going to keep me locked up, at least you could provide me with some entertainment.”

“Don’t like the books?” The Doctor pouted mockingly at him. “Should I provide something else? Finger paints perhaps?”

The Master’s face twisted with anger and he leapt to his feet. He reached for the small shelf of books and proceeded to pull the books off the shelves one by one, hurling them at the glass barrier between himself and the Doctor. When the last book was thrown, he clenched his fists so tightly that the cords of muscle in his neck protruded and vented his rage with a snarl.

The Doctor watched dispassionately at the temper tantrum taking place in front of him. He wasn’t surprised in the least, knowing well the Master’s volatile moods. He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall without speaking.  
Noticing the Doctor’s silence, the Master narrowed his eyes and stepped up to the glass. “What?” He demanded.

The Doctor shrugged, shaking his head. “Oh, I was just waiting for you to finish.”

The Master huffed, regarding the Doctor for along moment before his head canted and he smiled. “I’ll tell you what I was thinking about, Doctor.”

That smile was one the Doctor was horribly familiar with. Following the smile was usually some cruel or disturbing idea. Over the course of the Year That Never Was, the Doctor had come to associate that smile with bad things. And it sent a chill down his spine.

“Kassie Tyler.”

The Doctor swallowed, forcing his features to maintain the poker face he’d taken on. He should have guessed the Master would be curious. “What about her?” He asked, trying to sound barely interested.

The Master’s smile turned coy. “Any relation to…Rose Tyler?”

That name, as always when someone tried to use it against him, served to invoke his wrath. The Doctor’s demeanor shifted immediately and before the Master knew it, he was at the glass, peering at the Master with danger glinting in his eyes. “How do you know that name?”

The Master laughed, pulling back from the glass. “Oh Doctor, you forget so soon. I heard you and Harkness talking about her on Malcassario.” He tapped his finger to his temple. “And I’ve been in your head. I know all about your little crush. Disgusting.” He sneered.

“It doesn’t matter.” The Doctor snapped. “Rose Tyler is gone. Even you couldn’t touch her now.” And though it hurt to say it with so much finality, he thanked the stars for that now more than ever. The thought of the Master anywhere near her was horrifying.

“But Kassie Tyler isn’t gone.” He said smugly. “Do you really expect me to believe it’s a coincidence? Who is she Doctor? A sister? Cousin?” The Master taunted, knowing he’d wiggled his way under the Doctor’s skin. He was so predictable.

“Distant relation. Nobody important.” The Doctor shrugged, lying through his teeth. He was losing control of this quickly. Needed to turn the focus to something else. His hand closed around something in his pocket and he pulled it out. A little mincemeat tart wrapped in cling film. “Mincemeat tart?” The Doctor offered. “It is Christmas after all.” He grimaced. “Welll, it was.”

The Master scoffed. “Human nonsense.”

“Well they do know their desserts.” The Doctor’s eyes blinked innocently. “Alright, if you don’t want it…” He began to unwrap it, raising the tart up to his mouth.

“Give it to me!” The Master demanded, lurching forward, palm touching the glass.

“Since you asked so nicely.” With a point of his sonic screwdriver a small compartment shifted in the glass cell, just large enough to send small items through. He placed the tart in the compartment and then closed it. “There you are.” And with that he turned and made his way for the exit.

“Where are you going?” The Master asked as he reached the tart and began to examine it. 

“To see about getting you those finger paints.”

The Master huffed with annoyance and slumped back onto the bed. He eyed the tart with appraisal. “He’s too much of a ninny to poison me.” And popped the whole thing into his mouth.

Hmm. Not bad.

***

All she knew was pain. It hurt so badly. Her body was wracked with agony, feeling like her flesh had been ripped from her bones. She hurt in places she hadn’t known could feel pain. Her lungs burned and her body trembled uncontrollably. She could hear herself whimper, the only sound her throat could make with vocal cords so raw from screaming. 

“Shhh.” He murmured as he carried her like a child over broken glass and debris. “You’re safe, darling. I’m here now.” 

No. No, this wasn’t right. This couldn’t be. It was wrong. He shouldn’t be here. Not now. She was anything but safe. Terror welled up, nearly causing her to vomit, and she might have if there were anything left in her stomach. She couldn’t even form the tears to cry, she was so dehydrated. 

She would have endured it. Would have rather endured this torture for eternity than to find herself in his arms again. And yet for a moment she couldn’t quell the immense relief and gratitude that washed over her. He had set her free from them, even as he kept her bound to him with invisible chains.

“This wasn’t the deal.” The man carrying her crooned gently. She opened her eyes, a blur of dark hair and shadow looming over her, blocking out the blinding illumination from the fluorescent lighting overhead. She could barely see. Her lips parted, trying to form words, but she hadn’t the strength. “You weren’t to be harmed, you see.” He continued. “They overstepped, My Own. And so you will make them pay the price for their trespasses.”

She was vaguely aware of the sound of shouting and gunfire exploding around her as she was gently lowered to the floor. “No.” She gasped, shoulders wracking with sobs as she felt his forehead press to hers. She could feel the tickle of his soft hair against her cheek.

“You are the Reckoning.” He whispered before bruising lips claimed hers, plundering her mouth with his sweeping tongue at the same time he plundered her mind. Weakened, her mind was torn asunder by his searching until he found that which he sought. A pacing beast locked in a cage. It wasn’t difficult to find. He’d been here before, despite her many attempts to hide it from him. And each time it became easier and easier for him. 

“Please. No.” She begged as the structure of the cage was assaulted, metal shrieking as bars were twisted and pulled apart with all the effort of a child playing with clay.

NOOOO! Her mind screamed as the beast was set free, snarling and urged on by the pain she felt and the mental influence of the invader. 

_Kassie!_

“They deserve it.” The voice said, low and dangerous to send shivers down her spine. “No one hurts you.”

STOP! She cried desperately, trying with everything she had to force the beast back, but it was no use. The beast growled and gnashed its teeth, lips curling with fury.

_KASSIE!_

“Except for me.”

Kassie’s scream turned into a howl as everything erupted around her with gold light.

“KASSIE!”

Kassie bolted awake with a loud cry, flailing at the sensation of being restrained. Her fists swung blindly as she screamed, “Get away from me! Let me go!”

“Kassie, calm down! It’s just me!” Aleta barely avoided catching one of those flailing fists in the cheek. “Woah!” She scrambled back off the bed to give the Time Lord space as she continued. “You were having a nightmare.” She held up her hands harmlessly, taking a few steps back to wait until Kassie came to her senses.

Kassie stared wildly into the dark room, clutching at the sheets beneath her hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed, sucking in large gulping breaths of air. The light flickered on as Zariah and Janet entered the room and stopped beside Aleta.  
“What’s going on?”

“A nightmare.”

“Another one?”

“Shit.”

Slowly awareness filtered back into her eyes and she recognized the people standing in front of her. She was in her bedroom and her friends were in front of her wearing worried expressions. Kassie’s racing hearts slowed their frantic sloshing in her chest and eventually she felt like she could breathe again. Her shoulders slumped and she drew her knees up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around them she lowered her head against her knees and cried.

After a moment of staring wordlessly, Aleta moved forward and slid onto the bed beside Kassie, wrapping her arms around her as she rocked back and forth. “Hey, hey, hey.” She crooned softly. “You’re safe. You’re ok.”

“I’m sorry!” Kassie cried, her voice reaching a hysterical pitch. “I’m so sorry!” It wasn’t the swing she’d taken at Aleta that she was so desperately apologizing for.

“I’ll go get a glass of water.” Janet said and quickly rushed from the room.

“Be right back.” Zariah said, also fleeing the room.

“Shh, shh.” Aleta felt her eyes watering, heartbroken by her normally exuberant friend’s inconsolable weeping. Tears didn't belong on her face.

“I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean to!”

“I know you didn’t.” Aleta said sincerely. “You would never.”

“But I did!” Came the frantic reply. A sudden realization made Kassie start and raise her head to look at Aleta with a stricken expression. “Oh, god, did I hit you?”

Aleta shook her head quickly, not wanting to put any further weight on Kassie’s shoulders. “No, you didn’t.” She pulled Kassie’s head against her shoulder and teased gently. “I’m getting good at ducking.”

“I’m so sorry.” She pressed her face into her friend’s shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“It’s ok. I’m fine.” Aleta rubbed her back. “Take deep breaths, ok? Breathe with me.” She inhaled slow and deep, smiling softly as she heard Kassie breathe along with her. "There we go."

After several breaths, her trembling subsided and Kassie mumbled into Aleta’s shoulder miserably. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, girl. You know that.” Came the reassuring reply. There was a long silence before Aleta gathered the courage to ask. “Was it…Torchwood?”

Kassie swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting her voice not to crack if she tried to voice the reply.

Aleta pilled away slightly, gently rubbing her thumbs under Kassie’s eyes to wipe the tears away. “I’m sorry, Kassie. We didn’t-”, She didn’t get to finish her sentence.

“Here.” Janet came back into the room with a glass of water and settled on the other side of the bed, holding out the glass to Kassie.

Kassie sat up and cleared her throat, taking the glass and tipped it back, taking several deep gulps from it. “Thanks.” She murmured as Janet took the glass back and put it on the nightstand beside the bed.

“No problem, Kas. You been asleep long?” 

Kassie thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. “Not really. About an hour. I’m sorry I woke you guys up.” She inhaled a shuddering breath. “You should go back to sleep. I’ll just…tinker or something.” She really didn’t want to go back to sleep, despite how tired she still felt.

“No way.” Zariah said from the doorway, coming back into the room with an armful of pillows. “We’re having a slumber party.”

Janet grinned. “Hah. Sleepover in Kassie’s room!”

“But-“

“Don’t argue.” Aleta cut off Kassie’s protest with a roll of her eyes. “Shove over.”

Soon Kassie found her bed full of pillows and cuddly humans. She couldn’t even be annoyed about it. They were warm and she found herself beginning to feel cozy again now that her shaking had stopped and the anxious twisting in her stomach faded. “Where’s Brian?”

“He went home with some bird. Did alright without his wingwoman after all.” Zariah giggled. “He’ll be home in the morning.”

Kassie grinned. Good for Brian. At least one of them was getting laid. Then something occurred to her. She turned a disgruntled glare to the light switch near the door of her bedroom. “Who’s gonna get the light?”

A chorus of groans answered her. They were too comfy. Figures.

The light flicked off of its own accord, saving them from having to decide who would make the sacrifice of leaving the warm blankets. With a smile, Kassie closed her eyes and exhaled, willing herself to relax. She had the best friends in two universes. “Thank you, sweetheart.” She murmured to the TARDIS. The humming reply in the back of her mind lulled her back to sleep. The rest of her slumber was blissfully uneventful.


	9. Pancakes, Secrets and Rule Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is hungover. The Doctor makes breakfast. Rules are discussed.

His eyes felt like two piss holes in a snowbank. Brian grimaced at the sound of the TARDIS door creaking. It sounded way louder than it should have, and he felt a stabbing pain jabbing behind his left eyeball. “Fuck my life.” He groaned, shuffling inside, allowing the door to close quietly behind him. It was early, 7:15am by his cell phone. Way too early for any of the girls to be awake. Except for Kassie. And while their resident Time Lord had many extraordinary skills, cooking was not one of them. So why in the blue hell was there so much clanging and banging coming from the galley?

Nursing his headache, he padded down the hallway, face contorted in irritated confusion. Cupboards were opening and banging shut, along with the fridge and dishes being carelessly set on the table. He rounded the corner into the galley and walked into a disaster zone. There was flour everywhere. Mixing bowls and utensils littered the counters, along with numerous empty banana peels. Three pans were on the stove, and beside that there was a massive stack of pancakes on a platter. 

Staring blankly, Brian needed to rub his eyes before finally confirming that he was not still drunk and hallucinating. “Doctor…what the hell are you doing?”

After narrowing his eyes and carefully calculating the necessary force and distance required to flip his current pancake perfectly onto its other side, the Doctor turned and grinned brightly! “Hah!” He crowed triumphantly. “Brian, my pal! Good morning!” He turned around again and proceeded to flip the rest of the pancakes before they became too brown. “The TARDIS started shocking me and I know when she starts doing that it’s best to find something else to do. I thought to myself, ‘Doctor, what should you do now? I know! I should do something nice for Kassie Tyler!’ So I thought I would make her breakfast.” He babbled and slid another stack of pancakes onto the platter. “I made banana pancakes! Enough for everyone, of course.”

Brian slumped down in a chair and put his head in his hands. “I’m way too hungover for this.” He muttered and wiped his hands down his face. “Janet’s gonna kill you for making a mess.”

“Ohhh, pish-posh.” The Doctor dismissed the other man’s concern. “The TARDIS’ll help me clean up, won’t you girl?” A glass of water and a banana found their way to the table. “Banana’s are good. Lots of potassium. Just the thing for a hangover. Haven’t heard anyone stirring yet. Maybe I should put these in the oven to stay warm.” He began mumbling to himself and covered the pancakes with tin foil before putting them in the oven on a low heat.

Brian peeled the banana and gnawed on it, blinking slowly. “Paracetamol.” He mumbled and stood to his feet, leaving the banana peel on the table before shuffling from the room. On his way down the hallway towards his bedroom, he noticed the door to Janet and Zariah’s bedroom was open. He squinted into the dark and canted his head as he noticed the bed was empty. The same could be said for Aleta’s room as he passed it. He reached his room and grabbed the bottle off of his dresser, popping two small white pills into his mouth. Swallowing them without water, he padded out of his bedroom and wandered down the hallway until he reached Kassie’s room. The door was wide open and the sounds of light snoring told him there was more than one person in there. He peered in and leaned his head on the door jam, barely containing his ‘aww’. 

The four girls were cuddled up in a cocoon of blankets. Kassie lay on her back in the middle, arms thrown over her head haphazardly. Aleta’s arm was tossed over her and Janet’s head rested on Kassie’s shoulder. Zariah spooned Janet, half a pillow covering her face. It was adorable, even if the thought of the reason for the slumber party concerned him. Kassie must have had another nightmare. He remembered the last one and it hadn’t been pretty. He needed a picture of this though, fished for his phone and frowned when he came up empty. He must have left it on the table in the galley. 

Much of the mess in the kitchen had disappeared by the time he made it back into the galley. “Coffee?” The Doctor inquired quickly. “Tea?”

“Coffee.” Brian said gruffly and grabbed his phone. “The girls are having a sleepover in Kassie’s room. It’s pretty cute. Gotta get a picture before they wake up.” His headache was beginning to fade as he reached Kassie’s room again and stood in the doorway, centering the phone and clicking the button. A soft snapping sound was followed by a quick flash of light. He shoved his phone in his pocket and realized then that Kassie’s eyes were open and peering at him from the dark.

Help me. She mouthed silently and held up her arms towards him like a toddler asking to be picked up. If she tried to crawl out of bed any way except towards the foot, she’d wake up one of the others. Brian sighed and moved to the end of the bed and leaned over, grasping her hands, pulling her up to her feet so she could lightly hop of the end of the bed. With a fond smile cast over her shoulder at the still-sleeping ladies, she led Brian out of the room and softly closed the door behind her.

“You’re back early.” Kassie smirked, nudging him with her shoulder as they made their way down the hallway towards the galley. 

“Yeah, well, you know me. I don’t like to linger.” Brian wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

“Love’em and leave’em.” She teased. “You heartbreaker, you.”

Brian rolled his eyes so hard they hurt. “You’re one to talk. You’re the Queen of heartbreak.”

“Pssh, it’s not like-“ Kassie paused, sniffing the air. “Did you make banana pancakes?”

“Hell no. I’m way too hungover for that.” Brian shook his head. “The Doctor did. Completely wrecked the kitchen.”

“Really?” Kassie asked quietly, startled. “I…” Her eyes lowered. “My dad used to do that.”

“Kassie.” Brian turned and put his hands on her shoulders. “That guy is pretty much your dad when he was younger. You realize that, right? He’s gonna do things that your dad used to do.”

“I know. It’s just…” She sighed, looking anywhere except at his face. 

“Yeah. Bittersweet. I got you, lady.” Brian hugged her tightly. “So. Nightmare? You’re not normally one for sleepovers.”

Kassie grimaced, tensing. She didn’t want to talk about it, but the others would just tell him anyway and so she relented. “Yeah.” Was all she said.

“Kas, do you think that maybe…I mean you never used to have them. Do you think that maybe you should talk to somebody?”

Kassie pulled away, brow furrowing with annoyance. “Like who, Brian? You can’t just walk in and tell a shrink that kind of thing.”

Brian shrugged and hedged. “I dunno. Maybe…the Doc-“

“No!” Kassie’s eyes widened with panic and she shook her head wildly. “I can’t.” She hissed through gritted teeth as she grasped Brian’s shirt in her hands. “He’d hate me. You don’t understand.” She looked up at Brian, pleading. “He’d hate me.” She repeated. “Promise me you won’t tell him.”

Brian placed his hands over hers but didn’t try to remove them from their death grip on his shirt. “Hey, hey.” He said quietly, like trying to soothe a frightened animal. “I’m not gonna say anything. That’s your story to tell. Not mine. Promise.”

Closing her eyes, Kassie forced herself to breathe deeply and calm herself. Slowly she released Brian’s shirt, smoothing the fabric with the palms of her hands. “Sorry.”

“I told you. I got you. I mean it.” The scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted down the hall. “Anyways, the Doctor made you pancakes. Let’s see how they measure up, huh?” Brian smiled, nudging her and trying to lighten the mood again.

Kassie’s mouth curved ruefully. She didn’t deserve him. Didn’t deserve any of them. But she forced a grin and nodded. “Well yeah, of course.” She linked her arm with his and pulled him down the hallway. “There’s a science to banana pancakes, you know. The bananas have to be cut at a just the right size, and the banana-to-batter ratio needs to be precise. Otherwise you might as well just eat fried bananas with syrup. Not that there’s anything wrong with that but, you know, pancakes. There needs to be cake.” Brian was beginning to see where she got her gift of gab from.

They reached the galley and Kassie was actually impressed. “I thought you said the kitchen was wrecked.” She glanced at Brian with a raised brow.

The Doctor turned at the sound of voices and beamed as they walked into the room. “Ah, there you are! Good morning, Kassie Tyler! Hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of cooking you breakfast. The TARDIS may have helped me clean up a bit.”

The table was stacked with plates and cutlery, along with a bottle of syrup and a tub of butter. He’d brewed coffee and tea and cream and sugar were on the table as well. Brian needed no invitation and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down, but Kassie was a bit overwhelmed. She stood unmoving in the doorway, blinking slowly. “Oh, Doctor…you didn’t have to do all this.” 

“Nonsense!” The Doctor bounded over to her, placed his hands on her shoulders and steered her towards the table. “Sit down. Coffee or tea?” 

“Um…Coffee please.” She answered awkwardly and loaded her coffee with cream and sugar after it was set in front of her. Next came a stack of pancakes set in the center of the table. “Thank you, Doctor.” She murmured over the rim of her cup. He’d gone to all this trouble for her and she was genuinely touched.

“You’re very welcome. I just hope they’re good.” He settled down at the table. “I’m a bit out of practice.” He fixed his plate but didn’t touch his pancakes yet, wide eyes watching Kassie with expectation. Brian wasn’t waiting and proceeded to dig in.

She had a definite sweet tooth, if the amount of sugar she put in her coffee and the amount of syrup she put on her pancakes was any indication. Brian often teased her that she was sweet enough without it, which always made her roll her eyes and laugh. She took a bite and closed her eyes as memory and nostalgia washed over her. A vision flickered behind her eyes of her dad flitting manically about the kitchen babbling about random nonsense to entertain her while she waited for breakfast. Afterwards they’d build blanket forts and watch cartoons until her mum woke up and could finish her first cup of tea. She swallowed hard, remaining silent for a long moment as the details of the memory sat with her.

The Doctor’s voice brought her out from her reverie and Kassie opened her eyes to see him watching her with worry. “They aren’t that bad, are they?”

Kassie burst out laughing, shaking her head as tears misted her eyes. “No. No, not at all.” Blinking away the moisture, she smiled fondly. “They’re absolutely perfect.”

The Doctor beamed with satisfaction. “I’m glad.”

***

*Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock*

“DONNA!” Sylvia shouted. “Get the door! It’s for you anyway!”

“I’m gettin’ it!” Donna shouted back as the obnoxious knocking continued and rushed through the house to yank open the door. She was gonna kill the Doctor. “What?!” She yelled and then immediately pulled back upon seeing who it was. “Oh. Good morning, Kassie.”

Kassie just grinned as the door swung open to Donna shouting in her face. “Good morning, Aunty Donna. Are you ready to go?”

Donna stared dubiously. “You mean now?” She looked down at her pajamas and then back up at Kassie. “Do I look like I’m ready to go?”

Kassie smirked. “Well if you get dressed quickly, the Doctor made banana pancakes and there might be a few left.”

“The Doctor cooked?” Donna asked incredulously. 

Nodding quickly, Kassie grasped Donna by the shoulders and turned her around. “Hurry, go get dressed! We can be off and back in say…” She turned her wrist to look at the non-existent watch on her wrist. She was a Time Lord, she didn’t need no stinkin’ watch! “An hour or so?”

Kassie’s grin was infectious, and Donna couldn’t help but laugh. “Well alright. But you’d better wait for me!”

“Pssh, I wouldn’t leave without you.” Kassie called charmingly to her back and folded her arms over her chest, leaning against the door jam.

Less than five minutes later Donna emerged dressed in her typical business casual way, practical and functional, but still a tad dressy. She had a few bags thrown over her shoulder, but nothing near the luggage she’d hauled along with her the first time she’d moved into the TARDIS. No hatbox this time around. After a pancake breakfast Donna and the Doctor disappeared into the Doctor’s TARDIS.

The Doctor went and put Donna’s belongings into her old room and Donna was both thrilled and a little saddened to see all of her belongings still there from last time. Everything was exactly as she’d left it. Even after she’d forgotten him, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to clear out the room. 

“Is everyone’s room still here?” Donna asked, only teasing.

The Doctor’s smile faded. “Not everyone’s.” 

“Rose?”

The Doctor swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes.”

Donna was silent for a long moment, regarding him. “Do you think you’ll let Kassie see it?” She asked softly.

It hadn’t occurred to him that she would want to see her mother’s old room. Maybe she would. It would make sense, he supposed. “I don’t…know. Maybe.” He raked his fingers through his hair and let out a pent-up breath. “Eventually.” He said more confidently.

Donna smiled patiently and set her hand on his arm. “You have time to work through this, so there’s no need to force it. I mean, she seemed really happy with breakfast, so that’s good, right?”

A rare moment of insecurity peeked through the Doctor’s confident façade. “You don’t think it was too much, do you?”

Donna shook her head. “No, not at all. Just don’t make it an all the time thing.”

His brow furrowed thoughtfully as he searched for a way to explain. For some reason Donna Noble had been someone he’d been able to open up to more about certain things. She was always good for smacking him if she thought he was out of line as well. “It’s only…” He sighed. “Her dad used to be me. And yet I was never her dad. Is it wrong that I feel robbed? That I didn’t get to watch her grow and have that bond with her?” He grimaced and tugged at his ear. “Certainly doesn’t seem the right way to think of things.” 

He glanced away and continued his confession. “I was a bit of a rubbish father on Gallifrey. All fathers were, to be fair. We didn’t really raise our children. We were more like…DNA donors. There was no such thing as childhood. When we turned eight, that was it. Initiation into the academy to begin a life of duty. And then there’s the mistake I made with Jenny.” He met Donna’s gaze, solemnly. “Then out of the Void Kassie shows up and it’s like I’ve all of a sudden been given another chance to do better.” Again, Rose was making him better, even when she wasn’t here.

Donna tsked softly. “Oh, Doctor, that’s just how it was done on your planet. If you want to change that, if you want to be in Kassie’s life, then all you can do is try. Just make sure you’re not smothering her or treating her like a child. That’ll only push her away. Let her set the pace.”

“She might be barely out of adolescence by Gallifreyan standards, but she was raised with humans who mature so quickly by comparison. She’s an adult. I need to keep reminding myself of that.” The Time Lord raked his fingers through his hair again. It stood haphazardly all over the place. “I can’t compare her to anything I know. There’s never been anyone quite like her before.”

“That’s right.” The corner of Donna’s mouth lifted wryly and she continued quietly. “Imagine what that must be like. The only one. Nobody really understands you. So all you can do is try to fit in with people the best you can even though you know it’s never quite enough.”

The Doctor opened his mouth to comment that he knew exactly what that was like but fell silent when he saw the expression on her face. That was what Donna had been inferring to begin with. He sighed heavily. “Yeah. But what if I’m still rubbish? What if I just wind up being a huge disappointment? I’ve already mucked things up once.“

“No what-ifs.” Donna cut him off, folding her arms across her chest. “All parents muck things up sometimes. Kassie lived for at least half a century with the meta-crisis you, yeah? I’m willing to bet she already had a pretty good idea of what you were like. She came here looking for you, Doctor. She wanted to know you. That’s gotta count for something.” Her expression softened. “You know what she’s going through. You know what she’s facing. She’s gonna need you. And you’re different now, Doctor. You want that relationship with her. So just…I dunno…” She shrugged. “Cut both of yourselves some slack and just let it happen. She might never call you ‘dad’. But that doesn’t mean she won’t love you.”

The Doctor stared at Donna for a long moment before his mouth curved in a wide grin. “I’m so glad you’re back, Donna Noble. You’re absolutely right.” He pulled away from her and inhaled deeply. “So where do you want to go on your first trip back in the TARDIS?” The whole universe was at their disposal and they were wasting time!

“Hmm, thought maybe we’d let Kassie pick our first adventure.” Donna nodded towards the outer door. “I’m curious to see what crazy destination your alien spawn will pick.”

“Ah ha! Me too! Capital idea, Donna Noble.” He crowed and nudged her down the ramp and then paused, blinking at her indignantly. “Did you just call Kassie my alien spawn?” 

“She’s got your DNA, doesn’t she? At least I didn’t call her your Martian spawn.” Donna gave him a shove. “Get a move on, Spaceman.”

“Makes us sound like fish.” The Doctor muttered sullenly, huffed and trudged along. But in truth, he didn’t hate it. 

***

They entered the other TARDIS to an empty console room. Or at least it appeared to be an empty console room until the Doctor loudly called for Kassie and they heard a loud thump and a curse from beneath the console. Kassie wriggled out from beneath the console and stood up, wincing as she rubbed her forehead. The Doctor watched her sympathetically. He’d done that many times.

“You alright?” Donna asked, stepping forward.

“Mmhmm.” Kassie squinted her eyes and then shook her head quickly. “Brained myself on the quantum distributer. Was just making sure everything under there looks operational, tightened up some cables We got a good shake down as we were crossing the Void. Knocked a few things loose.”

“Bet that’ll feel better when it stops hurting.” Donna looked over at the Doctor for any indication that he knew what part Kassie was referring to. He was nodding with understanding. Well at least somebody knew what the girl was talking about. “We thought we’d ask you where you’d like to go first.” She mentioned and then added hastily. “Something mellow, please. I’m out of shape for running, thank you very much.”

Kassie grinned impishly. “Well you could always come with us for a run sometime, Aunty.”

From the doorway piped a few groans. The others had arrived. “Taskmaster there makes us go jogging three mornings a week.” Zariah grumbled, nodding in Kassie’s direction.

“And look how good you are at it!” Kassie exclaimed, raising her arms towards them. “Rule Number One: Cardio!”

“I thought Rule Number One was ‘Stay put if I say stay put’.” Janet smirked.

“Uh uh.” Aleta shook her head, eyes dancing merrily as she continued with the joke. “It’s ‘Don’t eat anything until I’ve tested it’.”

“Nope. It’s ‘I’m right, you’re wrong, shut up’.” Brian said, complete with a hand gesture to zip his lips.

Kassie’s mouth fell open. “I’ve never ever said that last one!” She protested vehemently.

“Not in so many words.” Brian snickered back and Kassie huffed with a pout.

Donna’s hand covered her mouth and she murmured beneath her breath to the Doctor. “Blimey, she looks just like you when you pout.”

“I do not pout, Donna Noble!” The Doctor shot back with a glare, proving her point.

“I think the point of the joke got missed.” Janet raised her hands in a peace-making gesture. “The point was, there seems to be a lot of Rule Number Ones and not a lot of numbers that come after that.”

“Remind me to make you a list.” Kassie grumbled. “My ship, my rules. If I want them all to be Rule Number One, that’s my prerogative.”

“Oh, yeah, that was also Rule Number 1.” Brian grinned wildly and then darted behind Aleta when Kassie made a move towards him.

“Anyways!” Donna held up her hands, catching everyone’s attention with her no-nonsense tone. “Where are we going to go, Kassie?”

Attention back to the task at hand, the Time Lord turned and set her hands down on the console. “Hmm. In the other universe there was this absolutely fantastic robotic rock opera on planet Trom in the Scuubelleen system. Last time I went was…well, a long time ago.” She glanced over her shoulder at the Doctor and gnawed at her bottom lip. “That still a thing in this one?”

“Good old Trom!” The Doctor exclaimed with delight. “Haven’t been there in ages! Oh, you’ll love it.” He directed at the humans and took the initiative to run to the opposite side of the console from Kassie, their roles reversed from the last time they’d piloted together. 

“Well then, lets see if the coordinates are the same.” Kassie excitedly twisted dials and input instructions into a touch pad while the Doctor flicked switches and pushed buttons on the other side.

“Allons’y, Kassie Tyler!”

Kassie grinned, pulled the final lever and the Tardis dematerialized, pulling the other TARDIS along with it. Smirking as the wheezing groan of the Doctor’s TARDIS filled the air outside, Kassie echoed contently. “Allons’y, Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading, thank you so much! Please let me know if you are enjoying the story! It definitely helps with my inspiration to write :) 
> 
> Also, just an FYI. The Master will play a bigger role in the next chapter ;p


	10. Robots and Fleshies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied last time, my bad. The Master isn't in this chapter, he's in the next one. Promise. This chapter kinda just got away from me and I went with it. He will feature heavily in Chapter 11.

The sounds of explosions shattered the air around them. “It’ll be FINE, you said!” Donna screeched from her place huddling behind a mound of twisted metal and crumbling concrete. “You’ll LOVE it, Aunty Donna! That’s what you said! Exactly what part of this is FINE?!”

Kassie winced at the grating tone of Donna’s screaming. Between that and the explosions and bullets raining around them, she had a hard time deciding which sound was worse, to be honest. “Oh, come on, you liked the show!” She shouted across the war-torn street from her place of cover behind a piece of demolished building.

“That was BEFORE the robots decided to start a liberation movement against the _FLESHIES_!” The other woman snarled back at her.

“Well EXCUSE ME for not knowing they hadn’t had their revolution yet in this universe!”

“Oh, CAN IT SPACEGIRL! Just get us out of here!”

“Well if you’d stop yelling, maybe they’d go focus on something else!”

A voice piped up from about ten feet behind her. It was Brian hidden behind a food cart. “Kassie, can you stop arguing and just get us out of here?! We need to catch up with the Doctor and the girls!”

Right. They’d gotten cut off from the others in their mad dash back to the TARDISes from the concert hall. The Doctor had been in the lead, navigating the streets while Kassie brought up the rear to make sure no one was left behind. A building had come down between them and it had been all Kassie could do to keep herself, Donna and Brian from being squished. That left Kassie and her two human companions to find a detour around the very effective barricade with the Doctor and the other humans on the other side. _You do your job, Doctor, and keep them safe! She’d shouted. I’ll do mine!_

“Brian, stay low and hurry to where I am.” She was almost directly in front of the food cart and the debris she was hidden behind should offer enough cover for him to make it. “I’ll draw its fire! Stay where you are, Aunty.” 

“Dammit Kassie!” Brian shouted in protest, but Kassie’s eyes were flitting about rapidly, processing information far quicker than she could relay with her mouth. Not far from Donna was a section of wall that had come down parallel to the street. If she could reach that, maybe she’d have a chance to run past and get behind the small mecha that was firing a machine gun at them.

Here went nothing. She made a break for it, diving out from behind her cover to sprint across the street towards Donna. Feet pounded behind her as Brian moved up to take her position. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” She muttered frantically as she ran full tilt, bullets whizzing by her so closely she could feel the air displacement move her hair. If she didn’t know any better, she would have sworn they sounded like bees. Something small and concentrated impact her upper arm, but other than pressure she felt nothing. Kassie quickly sank down onto her hip and skidded in a baseball slide feet first behind the barrier with Donna, dirt kicking up in a cloud all around them.

“You’re mental!” Donna coughed, pulling her shirt up over her nose to keep as much of the dirt out of her lungs as possible.

“Yup.” Kassie agreed, raising up into a crouch and stared at her next destination, calculating the distance. Probability of reaching the wall without dying? Pretty good, she thought. The pressure in her upper arm had transformed into some kind of buzzing numbness but she couldn’t afford to pay it any notice now. “On second thought, keep yelling, Aunty.” And before the dust could settle and provide the mecha with visual sight, she darted out from behind the barrier and dove for the wall.

She wasn’t being sarcastic, Donna realized. Kassie had been serious. Keep yelling. A distraction! “Oi! You overgrown piece of scrap! That the best you got?!” She began picking up smaller chunks of concrete from the ground around her and tossed them over her barrier. “You’re just a glorified waffle iron! Couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn, you crumb-filled toaster! Someone should turn you upside down and shake you until all your bits fall out!” She just shouted whatever came to mind that sounded like it might insult a robot. It wasn’t long before Brian’s voice joined with hers, having figured out the ploy.

Kassie barely held back her snort of laughter as she heard Donna shouting insults. Quickly but quietly she crept up the length of the wall to avoid drawing attention to herself as she passed the mecha and reached the end of the downed wall. A quick look around the corner into the street to revealed the mecha facing away from her and still firing intermittently in the direction of the two humans. It was slowly rolling forward towards them on a caterpillar track. 

Pulling her sonic screwdriver from her pocket and hunkered low and stealthily maneuvered up behind the mecha. Between the sound of its own gun and the shouting humans, the machine’s attention was firmly away from the Time Lord as she snuck up right behind it. Reaching up, she grabbed a handful of cables, found a perch for one of her feet and pulled herself up onto it’s back. Pressing the sonic screwdriver against panel hiding the circuit board, Kassie pressed the button. The whirring sound was accompanied by the sound of shorting circuits and sparks. The treads slowed to a halt, the machine gun lowered harmlessly and for good measure she ripped the cables out of its back with a grunt of effort.

Hopping down, she glanced around for signs of any further danger approaching them and then jogged up the street towards Donna and Brian who were cautiously peeking out from behind their cover. “Come on, quick and quiet.” She murmured as she reached them and ushered them along with her.

Donna stopped, eyes widening as she gasped. “Kassie, you’re bleeding. You were shot.”

“She what?” Brian faltered, tossing a worried look over at the Time Lord.

Kassie paused and stole a quick glance over at her arm. “Oh. So I was.” She shrugged dispassionately as she took in the hole in her leather jacket and blood oozing slowly from it. Now that her attention had been brought to it, she became aware of a nagging burning sensation at the site of the injury. She grimaced and huffed. “What was it about quickly and quietly didn’t you understand?”

“Kassie-“ Donna protested.

“It’s fine, Aunty. I’ve certainly had worse.” She grabbed both of their arms and pulled them along with her and soon enough they gave in and ran along with her. “We can get around the building back the way I came.”

***

“There!” Brian shouted as they rounded a corner and caught sight of the Doctor and the girls coming towards them from the other end of the street. They all appeared to be alright, though the Doctor was piggy-backing Zariah.

“Oh, thank god.” Donna doubled over gasping for air. Her lungs were burning and her endurance was flagging dangerously. 

“Almost there, Aunty.” Kassie placed a comforting hand on her back, rubbing lightly. “You got a bit more in you, I know you do.” Donna grumbled, but allowed the girl to pull her along.

The look of relief on the Doctor’s face was blatant as they met up. “What happened?” Kassie nodded to Zariah. Thankfully she was alert, albeit with a grimace of discomfort on her face.

“Caught my foot up and rolled my bloody ankle. Can’t walk on it. The Doctor was kind enough to give me a lift.” She patted his shoulder and laughed. 

“Not to worry, we’ll get it fixed up good as new once we reach the TARDIS. Not too far now.” The Doctor reassured and shifted, hoisting Zariah up again as she began to slip. Regardless of his strength, his svelte frame wasn’t exactly ideal for this.

“Here, I can take over.” Brian offered and held his arms out for Zariah. 

“Good lad.” The Doctor hunkered down to let Zariah off of his back and the bigger man scooped Zariah up easily with an arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees. 

Zariah laughed and threw her arms around his neck. “Beefcake Brian.” The tease elicited titters from the other women in the group and Brian’s face flushed. 

“Yeah, well, I work out.” 

“Come on, lets go.” Kassie spoke up urgently, glancing around them. Standing out here in the open was a bad idea. They’d been given as much of a breather as they could afford to and it was time to get going. She allowed a short glance to her arm and was relieved to see dried blood wasn’t as noticeable on black leather. Beneath her jacket her skin felt damp and sticky and her shirt clinged to her arm. It was an icky feeling.

As they approached the TARDISes, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and it beeped like a car fob. Behind them the sounds of explosions were getting nearer with every moment and it wouldn’t be long before their position was overrun. Holding the door to his police box open, he waved his free hand. “Everybody inside, quickly!” When they were all safely inside, the Doctor closed the door and locked it up tightly. 

“Right!” He clapped his hands together. “Kassie, take us up into the Vortex if you would, sweetheart, and Beefcake Brian, come with me to the infirmary!”

The term of endearment bestowed upon Kassie felt so natural that it didn’t even register as being odd, and the she bounded up to the console to do as she was asked before the sentence was even completed. Now that they were safe inside the TARDIS, Brian couldn’t help but be amused by his new nickname. He shifted Zariah in his arms and began to follow the Doctor to the hallway.

“Doctor!” Donna called and the Time Lord in question turned to see the ginger woman standing there with her arms folded across her chest, watching the girl at the console with expectation.

“What?” His eyes were wide, clueless as to what she wanted.

Donna narrowed her eyes at Kassie, waited a moment (during which Kassie pretended to be oblivious) and huffed. “Well if you’re not gonna tell’im, I will. Kassie was shot.” 

The Doctor turned and started for Kassie with a frown. “Brian, I’m sure you can find the infirmary. Similar to Kassie’s TARDIS. Take Zariah there and get her comfortable.” 

“Got it.” He glanced warily between Kassie, Donna and the Doctor before Aleta patted his back and nudged him along with Janet in tow to make sure her girlfriend would be alright.

Kassie pursed her lips and fixed a brief sullen glare at Donna before ducking her head and pulling the lever that would take them into the Time Vortex. “It’s nothing.” She mumbled, barely audible over the wheezing of the TARDIS dematerializing.

“Don’t you ‘it’s nothing’ me. Good grief, you’re as bad as he is!” Donna pointed an accusing finger at the Doctor.

“Me?” The Doctor protested, throwing up his arms. “Why am I in trouble now?”

“Because she gets that stiff upper lip thing from you! ‘Oh, I’m fine, never mind that I’m bloody well bleeding out!’” She fixed Kassie with a stern maternal look and Kassie was sure she’d never seen a more ‘Aunty’ look in her life. “March it to the infirmary, missy, and don’t argue. Chop chop!”

The Doctor leaned and murmured beneath his breath with a grimace. “Come on, you’re not gonna win against her. Trust me, I’ve tried. Best just to do as she says.” 

The fight went out of her, just not willing to argue anymore. “Fine, geeze. What a nag.” She lowered her voice.

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” The Doctor grasped her arm lightly with the intention of urging her along with him, but instantly dropped it when she hissed in pain and pulled away.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” He exclaimed hastily, eyes wide and apologetic. “Didn’t know that’s where it was. How badly does it hurt?”

They slowly wandered down the hallway with Donna bringing up the rear, satisfied with herself. She knew she had to take charge of that situation, play the ‘bad cop’ in this case so the Doctor had a chance to play good cop. The Doctor was already a bit gun-shy after his last argument with Kassie and Kassie already seemed much more likely to let Donna’s shouting and nagging slide than the Doctor’s. Maybe because it come from a human, it wasn’t as much of a threat to her ego. Or maybe it was just that she didn’t want to admit to the Doctor that she needed help, and it was less of a blow to Kassie’s ego to have Donna bully her into it. This way she could use the excuse that she was just obliging due to Aunty Donna’s worrying. Donna hadn’t figured out what the motivating factor was, but it didn’t really matter. Either way, the Doctor seemed to leap at the chance to play the sympathetic ear and bond over something they had in common: Donna’s nagging. Probably the only time she wouldn’t rake him over the coals for it.

“Burns a bit, but it’s not horrible.” Kassie offered a wan smile. “But better now that you’re not squeezing it.”

He could see by the subtle haze in her eyes that she was downplaying how much it hurt, for some reason unwilling or unable to admit she was in real pain. Donna was right, he supposed. She’d probably learned that from him. Well, the other him. Or maybe she had just experienced far worse and it felt inconsequential to complain about. The latter thought bothered the Doctor. He didn’t want to think about her having experienced the kind of pain that rendered the pain from a bullet wound ‘mild’. He forced the troubling thought from his mind for now. “Well come on. Lets get it fixed up.” He draped his arm around her shoulder, careful not to squeeze her arm again. With a wry smile, Kassie leaned into the embrace and let him guide her along.

The infirmary wasn’t a far walk. It seemed the TARDIS had seen fit to move it closer to the console room. Brian had already set Zariah down on a cot with a cushion propped comfortably under her foot. “Take off your jacket.” The Doctor gestured Kassie to hop up into an examination table.

“I’m alright, really.” She protested. “I can wait until you’ve fixed up Zariah.”

Zariah piped up from the cot. “Nuh-uh, Kassie. Bullet trumps break. You’re bleeding, I’m not. ABCs of First Aid, right?” The Doctor was secretly relieved someone else brought that up and he didn’t have to.

“What’s with you guys ganging up on me, all of a sudden?” Exasperated, Kassie began to shrug out of her jacket, grimacing at the sticky sucking sound of dried coagulated blood that had fused the sleeve of her shirt to the lining of the jacket. 

“Now you know how I feel.” The Doctor said with a cheeky grin moments before he got an eyeful of the sheer amount of blood soaking her sleeve. “Kassie!” He clicked his tongue with accusation. “That isn’t nothing. We’ll be having a chat about this later.” He sighed with frustration before turning to wash his hands and prepare a tray of instruments he’d require.

It was clear by looking at her friends and Aunty Donna that none of them were going to come to her rescue this time. They fully agreed with him. “Fine.” She said, shoulders slouching. “Don’t bother with anesthetic.” She remarked as she watched him about to draw fluid up into a syringe.

Raising a brow, the Doctor glanced over his shoulder. “You sure? It’s gonna hurt even worse when I clean it out.”

“It’s fine.” Her jaw clenched and she bit back the words that threatened to come unbidden next. When you couldn’t die, sometimes pain was the only thing that reminded you that you were alive. Thankfully she caught herself, as this was not the time for that conversation or that can of worms to be opened up. 

To her relief, the Doctor let it go and brought the tray over after providing Zariah with an anti-inflammatory to reduce the pain and swelling in her ankle. Kassie was silent as he cut the sleeve from her shirt with a pair of scissors. Blood had soaked all the way through the fabric and there was no saving the garment so she hardly minded. Next he cleaned her arm up with antiseptic so he could see the wound properly. “There’s no exit wound.” He murmured, gingerly palpating the wound and turning her arm over. 

“Gonna have to dig for the bullet. Sure you don’t want the anesthetic?” He offered one more time.

“I’ll be fine.” She said woodenly.

“That’s the third time you’ve said that.” Donna huffed.

“And yet people keep asking.” Kassie snapped back with irritation, lowering her eyes guiltily as Donna held her hands up in surrender.

“Alright, alright.” Donna said, her voice lowering in a more calming fashion. “We’re just worried about you.”

“You don’t need to worry so much.” Kassie explained, trying to be more patient. “It isn’t like I can die.”

“But you can.” The Doctor interjected, irrigated the wound to get a better look within. “A touch further to the left and the bullet would have nicked your brachial artery and you could have bled out in minutes.” 

Kassie furrowed her brow, confused. “So? You literally watched me come back to life.”

With a pair of thin elongated forceps the Doctor dug carefully inside the wound. Kassie watched with morbid fascination at the instrument burrowed within her flesh, even as she grimaced and pursed her lips. A slow steady breath exhaled through her nose as she forced herself to regulate her breathing and focus upon that.

“You don’t _stay dead_. But you do die.” The Doctor uttered quietly to her. “I watched you. Remember?” Kassie lifted her eyes at the pain in his voice. He maintained his focus upon the wound, working on getting the forceps about the slippery metal embedded in her arm without causing more damage to the surrounding tissue. “It isn’t like regeneration, you know. With regeneration, you seldom see the moment of actual death. Don’t have to experience that gruesome reality. You only see the explosion of light and then the next moment a new body is standing there. You can almost forget that the person was dying at all. But you were different. You _died_. I held you in my arms and watched the light fade from your eyes. Felt your hearts stop beating. Your body become lifeless.” His voice wavered slightly before he gazed at her with intensity his dark eyes. “I’ll never be able to forget that, you know.”

Guilt was a horrible feeling. It twisted in your guts and weighed heavily on your shoulders like an oppressive invisible force beating you into the ground. A sharp pang squeezed her chest and tears leapt unbidden into her eyes. A single bead of moisture trickled down her cheek and she whispered, not trusting her voice not to crack if she spoke any louder. “I’m sorry.” And she was. She really was. It had happened so many times that her own death wasn’t such a scary thing to her anymore. There was no finality, no sense that she was being irrevocably changed. The only thing she had to worry about was how much it was going to hurt, and where was she going to be when she woke up. She’d forgotten that there were often people on the other side who had to watch her go through that. Who had to experience the sight of someone dying before their eyes. Kassie had witnessed people dying and understood how traumatic it could be but she had never stopped to consider that her own death might elicit that same trauma for others. After the first few times it happened, it had just stopped being that big of a deal and assumed it would be the same for everyone else. 

The Doctor nodded, a quick jerk of his head to acknowledge that he’d heard her apology, but couldn’t bring himself to respond verbally. He had just revealed something incredibly vulnerable about himself and there was only so much he could push his natural instinct to run from these kinds of emotions. Thankfully the others in the room were talking quietly amongst themselves and at least pretending they didn’t notice the Doctor’s haunting confession and Kassie’s tearful apology. Clearing his throat, he reached for the dermal regenerator and ran it over the wound, causing the skin tissue to knit back together. The wound didn’t really even need it. The superior healing factor of her Gallifreyan heritage would ensure it be gone soon enough, but it would be somewhat unsightly to walk around with a gaping wound in her arm.

“Thank you, Doctor.” She murmured, contrite and awkwardly swinging her feet. The older Time Lord was a bit surprised that she hadn’t told him off for giving her a dressing down this time. It was then that he gained some rather useful insight into the anomaly known as Kassie Tyler. Come at her with anger and shouting, disparage her, and treat her as lesser and she would stand up against it, block it out and throw it right back in your face with interest. She wouldn’t be intimidated or condescended to, she’d shown that in the face of the Oncoming Storm. But come to her rationally, speak with her like an equal and explain the real emotional consequences of her actions? You’d get through to her. It was all in the approach.

He found himself offering her a smile of reassurance then, considering it water under the bridge. “Just…don’t be so flippant with the idea of throwing your life away just because it isn’t permanent.” He said quietly.

Kassie nodded slowly with acquiescence. She could understand and respect that request. “I’ll try my best.” With a sniffle she reached for her jacket. “I should go clean up and change my shirt. Dunno what I’m gonna do about my jacket though. It’s my favourite.” She said mournfully, poking her finger through the bullet hold in the sleeve and wiggled it.

“We’ll find you a badass patch to go over that hole and no one will even know. Don’t you worry about that, girl.” Aleta spoke up from near Zariah.

“There you go!” The Doctor crowed, patting Kassie’s knee. “Problem solved. Now!” He clapped his hands together. “Next patient! Don’t you worry, Miss Zariah, we’ll get you back up and running laps in no time!”

Zariah groaned. “Aww, man, do I have to? Can’t we keep it broken for a bit longer?”

“Nonsense! What would you want that for? The three of you ladies were impressive to keep up with me.” Of course the Doctor was completely oblivious to the ego stroking he’d just given himself.

Kassie laughed. “Aren’t you glad I make you do cardio now?” Hopping down from the exam table, she turned to leave them, only to see Donna in the doorway, her eyes misty. She approached, not certain what reception she was going to get from Donna. She was surprised when Donna simply opened her arms and embraced her. The arms around her were warm, comforting and for a moment she wanted to collapse into them and weep for god knows why. “I’m sorry Aunty.”

“All’s forgiven.” Donna rubbed her back. “You know, once this is all done, lets have an Aunty-niece date.” She pulled back and grinned. “We can sit in our jim-jams, eat all the snacks we want, drink wine, maybe watch a funny movie and just talk about things. I’d love to spend some time with you and just get to know you better. You know, without something shooting at us.”

Kassie laughed, tossing her head back. “Alright then. We’ll have an Aunty-Niece date soon. I’m looking forward to it. And you’ll have to catch me up on what’s happening in the gossip mags right now. I wanna know what’s different. Oh! And there’s a royal family here, right? No royals in the UK in the other universe. Man, do I have stories to tell you.”

“It’s a deal. Now go and get changed. Have I mentioned it’s refreshing that you don’t wear the exact same thing everyday?”

“Oi!” The Doctor tossed over his shoulder indignantly at Donna’s subtle dig at him. 

Kassie giggled. “Well I mean, women’s clothes are so much more varied. It’d be a shame to stick to one thing. I like variety. I’ll be back in a bit.” She didn’t have the slightest reservation about letting the Doctor see to her friend’s injury. Though Kassie had experience treating injuries of various sorts through her training with Torchwood and simply learning from her dad, her knowledge was miniscule compared to the Doctor’s, and his TARDIS was older and thus the infirmary better outfitted with technology he had acquired over the near millennia of his life. She trusted that the Doctor would have Zariah up and walking around in no time.

Drifting in the Vortex as they were, it took a bit of finagling to get the door of her TARDIS aligned with that of the Doctor’s TARDIS. But once she’d maneuvered them into the appropriate positions and locked them there, it was simple enough to step through between the two time machines. 

Now that she was alone, Kassie allowed herself a moment to reflect on the conversation she and the Doctor had just had, and she felt awful. She hadn’t been thinking of anyone else’s feelings at all. She’d always been a thrill-seeker and the idea of taming her lifestyle felt somewhat claustrophobic. But maybe that wasn’t what they were asking. Maybe all they were asking was that she stopped treating death like it was nothing to her. Risks needed to be taken sometimes. The Doctor knew that better than anyone. Hell, he’d gone through enough lives himself, even if they weren’t finite like hers seemed to be so far. But he’d never treated regeneration as if it weren’t serious or profound. And his point about watching that happen to someone, well…he’d hit the nail on the head. She couldn’t promise that she’d stop taking risks. Or even that she’d stop liking taking risks. But she could at least respect the Doctor’s request for her to not be so flippant about it. It was a moment like this that she really wanted to find Jack Harkness. A man who couldn’t die, made into a fixed point when her mother became Bad Wolf. He might understand this part of her better than anyone else. 

“Well maybe soon.” Kassie uttered to herself as she stepped into her room and began shedding her clothes. Her jacket would have to be cleaned of blood, the lining in particular, but that could be done later. She wanted to get clean and head back over to the other TARDIS to make sure Zariah was alright. She trusted the Doctor to look after her friend, it was just…well her friends felt like her responsibility.

A quick glance in the mirror was enough to convince her that a full shower was needed. Dirt and concrete dust powdered her face and covered her hair. Not that she should be surprised, she recalled her baseball slide with a grin before she stepped into the shower. 

She had just finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair when without warning she heard a loud BOOM and the TARDIS shuddered as if something had impacted it forcefully. It threw her from her feet and she tumbled backwards over the edge of the tub, knocking her head on the edge of the sink as she went down. “Ow…the fuck was that?” She demanded aloud, rubbing the side of her head with a grimace. 

The TARDIS then shuddered and the lights went out. Pulling herself up onto her hands and knees, Kassie fumbled in the dark for a towel and pulled it around her. “Can you switch to auxiliary power?” She asked the TARDIS. If not, she’d have to make her way to the console room in the dark and do it manually. After several deep thunking sounds, a dim illumination flickered into being. At least the power hadn’t been completely wiped out. “Thanks Sis.” She hurriedly dried off and got dressed, pulling on a pair of leggings and a long black tunic style tank top with a stylized skull and asymmetrical skirt-like hem. She quickly slipped on her boots and jogged out the door to go find out what had happened.


	11. The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassie and the Master engage in a battle of snark.

BOOM!

The TARDIS jostled violently, spinning rapidly and throwing everyone in the infirmary around like rag dolls. Yelps and shrieks of surprise and fear echoed in the room as bodies tumbled and items on counters spilled and slid across the floor.

“Hold on!” The Doctor shouted, wrapping his arms around the base of the examination table, which was thankfully bolted to the floor. The room went dark and he felt someone slam into him. From the sound of the scream, he assumed it was Aleta. He reached out in the dark and grasped her shoulder, pulling her to him to hold her steady. “Got you!” 

Aleta clinged to him, jumping with every subsequent bang that crashed in the room. “What’s happening?!” She shouted.

“Dunno, felt like something hit us, but…that shouldn’t be possible! We’re in the vortex!”

Soon jostling and spinning stopped and the room righted itself and for a moment everything was silent. Then Aleta dared to break the silence. “Everyone ok? Sound off, guys!” The Doctor pulled her to her feet and she placed her hands on the table to keep her bearings. “Thanks.”

An eerie red light flickered into being, dimly illuminating the room. Janet and Zariah were huddled together in a corner, trembling. “I smacked my head on the wall, but I think we’re ok.” Janet said shakily. 

Zariah was already pulling herself into a sitting position, reaching out with her hands to sweep them through her lover’s hair. “No blood.” She sighed with relief. “Doesn’t feel too bad.”

“Brian?”  


“I’m alive.” He muttered, pulling himself up onto his hands and knees.

The Doctor raised his hands to grip his disheveled hair. “I’ve got to find Donna.” The woman had left shortly after Kassie had, saying she was going to go change. “You four stay here. I have no idea if that’s going to happen again, so hold on to something. And you still need to take it easy on that ankle for a couple days.” He gestured to Zariah. The break was mended, but it would take a couple days to be back to normal where she could run on it and he didn’t relish the idea of having to fix her up again if they were knocked around again. 

He left the room and jogged down the hallway towards Donna’s room. The TARDIS had powered down for the most part, the crimson light the only indication that the ship was functional at all. Concern over what had happened continued to nag the back of his mind, but that could be addressed once the safety of the people on board had been. His conscience interjected that he’d better go check on the Master as well. But Donna first.

Donna’s room wasn’t far and he had the basic forethought to at least call her name before he barged through the door. He didn’t want to get slapped for accidentally seeing something he shouldn’t see. Been there, done that, didn’t want to do it again, thank you very much.

“What the hell was that?” Donna shouted, thankfully fully dressed and seeming no worse for wear. She was hurriedly putting on her shoes.

“Dunno.” The Doctor looked her over worriedly. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just peachy.” Oh, she did not look impressed. “You know how much I love hangin’ on for dear life while the world turns upside down!”

“At least we know your vocal cords weren’t damaged.” He muttered and at the dangerous flash in her eyes, he realized she’d heard him. He raised his hands and backed away, stammering hastily. “I-I mean can you try and reach Kassie on the coms? Just push the green button with the triangle filled circle above it while you’re talking and she should hear you in her TARDIS.” If she was alright, that is. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of her being injured and alone. “I’m going to quickly check on the Master and I’ll be right back.”

Distracted from her irritation, she nodded. “Green button. Circle with triangles. Got it.” They both left the room, rushing down the hallway in different directions.

***

The cell was intact, just as he’d expected. It would take much more than some blunt force trauma to break through that glass. But inside, the cell was in shambles. The few pieces of furniture had been tossed around. The bookshelf was face down on the other side of the cell, the mattress of the bed was haphazardly leaning up against the wall and the frame was upside down. The privacy screen was torn and laying on the floor. And off to one side the Master lay face down on the floor, unmoving.

“Master?” The Doctor pounded on the glass, looking for any sign of consciousness. Nothing. No movement, no sound, just stillness. His fingers pressed several buttons on a small console on the wall and the door to the cell slid open to allow him entry.  
Still nothing. Dammit. He moved to crouch by the prone Time Lord and roll him over.

WHACK!

Without warning something hard collided with the side of his head and pain exploded behind his eyes. In the next moment he found himself flat on his back, gazing blurrily up at the Master who crouched over him smirking with mischief in his brown eyes. The blond Time Lord hefted a particularly thick hardcover book in front of the Doctor’s eyes. “Seems I found a use for the books after all.” He clubbed the Doctor once more for good measure, then stood up and tossed the book aside.

Leaving the Doctor dazed on the floor, the Master strode purposefully through the open door of the cell towards the console on the wall and with the touch of a few buttons the door to the glass cell slid shut. Pausing, the Master glanced over his shoulder and the corner of his mouth lifted in a sardonic smile as he tapped his chin. “Now let’s see who I can find.”

***

 _“Kassie, something hit the TARDIS! Can you hear me? Are you alright?”_ Donna’s voice came through the coms as Kassie reached the console room. 

She ran to the console and pressed the com button. “I’m alright!” She called, flipping switches before turning a monitor to face her. “Are you?”

_“We went for a hell of a ride, but I think we’re all ok. The Doctor just went to check on the Master and told me to check in with you.”_

“Trying to see if I can find out what the hell smacked us.” Kassie manipulated a small joystick, switching the views of various cameras from around the TARDIS. Her eyes narrowed as she watched some manner of comet-shaped aura come within range of the cameras at such a speed that the camera barely registered its presence. “Whatever it was, it smacked your TARDIS head on, mine only got glanced. You got power over there?”

_“Um, well all the lights are off except some dark red ones. It’s really quite eerie.”_

“That’s the auxiliary lighting. At least that popped on. Might need to do some repairs to get the rest functional. Ah Hah! Got my power back online. You’re not damaged, just startled, weren’t you sis?’

 _“Alright, well I’ll let the Doctor know you’re fine and working on-_ “ The rest of Donna’s sentence was suddenly drowned out by the sudden clanging of the cloister bells. _“The bells!”_ She final yelled through.

“Shit, Aunty? What happened?” When Kassie didn’t get an answer, she asked again. “Aunty?” Again, no response.

“Fucking Rassilon.” She cursed beneath her breath. Dread filled the pit of her stomach as she took the precaution to lock her TARDIS controls against anyone without her own unique DNA signature. If they were being attacked, she wasn’t taking any risks with her TARDIS. “I’m coming!”

She raced down the ramp to the door and threw it open. Dammit, she had to get the TARDISes facing each other again. She raced back to the console and with the door open she was able to make sure her TARDIS was facing the door of the older TARDIS.

Back down the ramp she went and threw open the door of the Doctor’s TARDIS. The sight in front of her made her gasp. Donna was laying on the floor, slowly trying to pick herself up off of the grating with a pained groan.

But it was the one who had thrown her to the floor that immediately caught her eye after that. Still clad in black jeans and a matching hoodie, with that short blond hair and impish face, there was no mistaking the Master. _Sorry, Doctor. Looks like I’m meeting him anyway._

“Don’t take another step.” She called to the Master, eyes narrowing as dangerously as her voice filled the room with an authority Donna had never heard from her before. Kassie fought down the flood of adrenaline in her veins that made her hearts race, preparing the fight, flight or freeze response. She knew how to play this, but she needed to keep her cool. 

The other Time Lord paused in his deliberate stalking of the downed human and glanced at Kassie with a raised brow and a sinister quirk at the corner of his lips. “Now where did you come from?” He asked rhetorically, eyeing the open door behind her. Following his gaze, Kassie quickly closed the door behind her to block his line of sight. 

“Kassie, get away!” Donna yelled, scrambling away from the Master while he was distracted.

For a moment it looked as though the Master was going to make a lunge for his quarry on the floor, but the name the human uttered was far more interesting. Kassie. He turned slowly to face Kassie face on, allowing his brown eyes to thoroughly examine her. He silently regarded her, gaze lingering in areas he found pleasing or interesting. Kassie did not shy away from his blatant staring and instead lifted her chin and placed her hands on her hips. “Take a picture. I’ll last longer. Should I pose?” She turned to the right, presenting her left facial profile. “I’m told this is my best side.” The flippant statement was followed quickly by idle curiosity. “Where is the Doctor?”

The Master laughed, whether finding her amusing or just due to his insanity, she didn’t know or particularly care. She needed to know where the Doctor was.

“That idiot’s locked inside his own cell. I decided he needed it more than I do.” Kassie noted the predatory glint in his eye and forced her shoulders to lower and project a posture of confidence and beyond that, indifference. “That wretch called you Kassie.” He smiled knowingly. It wasn’t a kind smile, but one that held a vast array of sinister intent. “Kassie Tyler, I presume.”

How he’d heard her name, she wasn’t sure. Maybe through the Doctor’s coms when she’d the TARDIS the first time? She couldn’t see the Doctor giving over any information about her. And so she had the upper hand. Kassie knew about the Master. He knew nothing about her or what she was.

“In the flesh.” Kassie grinned, extending her arms as she dipped mockingly at the waist. “Aunty?” She asked, not taking her eyes away from the Master for a split second. “Find the Doctor please.” 

Donna didn’t need to be asked twice. She mouthed the words ‘be careful’ behind the Master’s back and limped from the console room.

“Aunty, huh?” He cast a dispassionate look over his shoulder before his lips curled with a sneer. “That woman is not your relative.”

“Family isn’t always measured by blood, M.” Kassie glanced boredly to her nails before buffing them on her shirt. 

“Oh, but I’m far more interested in your blood relatives.” He slowly began to approach her. Kassie felt a bit like a lamb being stalked by some great cat. 

“Really?” Kassie remarked dryly. “Do tell.”

“Rose Tyler.”

That name punched her in the guts. Her lips pressed into a thin line. “What about her?”

“Oh, I know all about Rose Tyler. The Doctor panting after her the way he did. Absorbing the Time Vortex and bringing that freak Harkness back to life. Trapped in a parallel universe.” He smiled as though he were in on some secret.

Kassie sighed. “And what exactly does that have to do with me?” She wasn’t going to feed him any answers. He was going to have to work for it.

The Master was two feet away from her when he stopped. If he reached out he could touch her. She could understand how a human would find him intimidating. That sinister smile, those intense and intelligent, but completely unhinged eyes. “You’ll tell me what I want to know.” He tried to stare her down, but Kassie would not be cowed.

She laughed and offered helpfully. “Maybe you could try asking a question then.” She knew she was playing with fire. But if she was being completely honest: the burn was exhilarating.

His smile melted into a scowl, his fists clenching at his sides. His every muscle seemed coiled and ready to spring. “Who. Is she. To you?” He spoke slowly between gritted teeth as if to an imbecile.

“Honestly, why does it matter to you who Rose Tyler is to me? Parallel universe?” Kassie shrugged. “She’s long gone.”

He lunged so quickly, it was practically a blur and Kassie had to force herself not to react in kind as he shoved her roughly against the wall by the TARDIS door with his hand gripping her throat. Breath expelled from her lungs with a soft ‘oof’ as her back slammed against the hard surface. His face was mere inches from hers, leaning closer until their noses nearly touched. Brown eyes stared intently into blue, engaged in a battle of wills. “Don’t play games with me, little girl. You have no idea what I can do to you.”

“Oooh.” Kassie’s brow furrowed and her lips formed an exaggerated ‘o’, but the hint of a smirk caused the corners of her mouth to quirk. “I like it when you call me little girl.” Her eyes danced mischievously. She could resist physically, but it suited the situation better to let him believe he had the upper hand. If he got to the point where he believed he wasn’t going to win, there was a good chance he’d try to make a break for the console, and she’d rather he didn’t fiddle with the TARDIS. Buy time. Keep him bantering until the Doctor arrived. She was currently the object of his curiosity, not the TARDIS. She’d keep it that way as long as she could. Then it would be two against one and their chances increased exponentially. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask of an ape, but do try to pay attention, Miss Tyler.” The Master’s fingers subtly tightened their grip on her throat. 

“Oh, I’m paying attention, M, but-“

“Master!” The Time Lord suddenly screamed in her face, his free hand slamming into the wall beside her head. “I am the Master! Your Master! Obey me!” He was growing increasingly frustrated with her impertinence. 

“Please.” Kassie snorted, rolling her eyes. “There’s only one place I’m calling anyone ‘Master’, and this isn’t it.” She lifted her finger and sharply poked his chest. “But you’re the one who isn’t paying attention. Shut your mouth for a minute, take a deep breath and listen. I’m sure you’ll find yourself incredibly enlightened.”

She was very grateful for her respiratory bypass when his fingers closed even more tightly around her throat, making it increasingly difficult for her to draw in a full breath. Thankfully she could wait this out a bit. It was fascinating to watch the Master’s expression change from outright fury to reluctant consideration. His furrowed brow smoothed, and his lips thinned as he drew a long inhale through his nostrils. Soon he was sifting through scents of washing detergent, shampoo, and a scent that uniquely belonged to the woman in front of him. And underneath all of that…

_Thump-thump-thump-thump._

He heard it. 

The Master’s eyes widened quickly as his lips parted to utter in bewilderment. “Time Lord.” His grip on her throat loosened somewhat and Kassie was again able to breathe without restriction.

“There you go!” Kassie exclaimed patronizingly with an infuriating grin. “Got it in one!” Her nose wrinkled. “Well, not really in one, I suppose, it took you long en-“

“Who are you?” The Master demanded abruptly, pressing her painfully against the wall. “How did you survive? There were only supposed to be two. The Doctor and me!” His free hand grasped her upper arm and he pulled her towards him briefly before slamming her back into the wall. “I should have felt you!” He hissed.

The strong grip of his fingers against the still-tender site of her wound was like a blade jabbing into her flesh. Kassie bit her lip to stifle a screech and the sound that rumbled from her throat was more reminiscent of a growl. That pissed her off. Defiance raged in her eyes as she glared up at the Master. “Let. Me. Go.” She warned, a threat underlying her words. “Now.”

The Master threw his head back and laughed, triumph glinting in his eyes as his sinister smile returned. “Not so flippant now, are you?” His hand on her arm rose to thread fingers through her red hair, closing it in his fist. He jerked sharply, forcing her head back and baring her throat in a gesture of vulnerability. “Now answer my question.”

Kassie gritted her teeth in a mixture of grin and grimace. “You’ve never met anyone like me before.” She ground out. It was an answer to his question, but not the one he was looking for.

The Master’s brow furrowed furiously as she defied him yet again. “Have it your way, you cheeky bitch.” He hissed in her ear before continuing, his voice increasing in volume until it reached a crescendo. “If you won’t tell me what I want to know, I’ll rip it from your mind and _take_ it from you!”

It was then that several things happened at once. 

The Master’s fingers lifted from her throat and pressed with punishing pressure against her temple as his eyes bored into hers. She knew the very moment he attempted to force his foreign mental presence into her mind like a battering ram. Many were the minds that had shattered from the barrage he assailed her with. Slimy tendrils tried to sink into her like the roots of a tree gripping soil and rock. Accompanying it was something else. An overpowering beat. A constant rhythm of war drums, trying to drive the roots like pitons into her mind.

At the same moment the Master attempted his mental violation, she heard the sound pounding of feet and her name being called frantically from the hallway. “Kassie!” The Doctor was so close now.

The Master was a strong telepath. Far more talented than the Doctor. Many a telepath had fallen before the Master’s mental prowess. But Kassie hadn’t been exaggerating when she’d boasted to the Doctor that she had very good mental shields. Neither the Doctor nor the Master had been able to discern her mental presence, and it wasn’t just because of her training with telepathy. You see, the Master had made a mistake when he had marked her as prey. Kassie wasn’t a sheep.

She was a wolf. 

Maybe even…a Bad one.

It was Kassie. And yet it wasn’t Kassie. An autonomic reaction was triggered the moment the mental threat registered. Eerie golden light flared in the woman’s eyes and in the nanosecond it took the Master to realize that something was horribly wrong, the sustained doleful and haunting howl of a wolf echoed in his mind. 

With a psychokinetic blast, the Master was savagely hurled away from Kassie to land hard upon the grating. He rolled several times until he hit the feet of the Doctor, who was standing in the doorway wide eyed and open mouthed at the sight that greeted him.  


Eyes still glowing with ghostly tendrils framing her face, Kassie slowly lowered her gaze and honed in on the stunned Master and her steps punctuated as she followed him across the floor. Slowly regaining his wits, the Master noticed the woman’s approach and scrambled back behind the Doctor, putting the third Time Lord between them.

The Doctor appeared stricken. “Oh, Kassie.” He breathed quietly, hoping against all hope, and yet that glow in her eyes was unmistakable. “No…”

Gripping the Doctor’s legs in terror, he stared at Kassie from behind him, demanding. “Who is she, Doctor? What is she? What is Bad Wolf?!” His voice rose in near hysterics.

Kassie would not be deterred as she moved nearer. “You wanted to know who I was so badly that you were willing to violate my mind in order to get what you wanted.” The voice was otherworldly, Kassie’s own juxtaposed with something ethereal…something ageless and eternal. “Now you know. And I don’t suggest that you ever try that again.” Her eyes narrowed severely. “I don’t like violence. But I’m very good at it.”

“My name is Jacklyn _Kasterborous_ Tyler. To save the Doctor, Rose Tyler looked into the heart of the Tardis and it looked into her. She absorbed the time vortex and became Bad Wolf, creating herself across time and space. I, her daughter, am the final fragment left behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> It might seem really 'convenient' that the Doctor was stupid enough to be tricked by the Master like that. But lets face it, the Doctor has done all kinds of stupid stuff when it comes to the Master, so I didn't think it was far outside the realm of possibility.


	12. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassie and the Doctor talk about Bad Wolf and Kassie explains what it means. A tricky TARDIS leads Kassie to the Master for some hilarious zingers.

_Afterwards, the Doctor sat on the jump seat with his head in his hands and replayed the events of the last hour over and over again in his mind._

_He’d just risen shakily to his feet with the realization that the cloister bells were blaring loud enough that his ears rang. With a light probe of his fingers against his head he felt a goose-egg forming and grimaced. His head was pounding. The Master had clocked him a good one._

_And now the Master was free. The Doctor cursed and fumbled in his pockets for his sonic screwdriver. He’d just pulled it from his inner jacket pocket when the sound of his name being screamed from the hallway chilled him to the core. Donna._

_She came running into the room in a panic, shouting his name again before coming to an abrupt stop in front of the cell. “Doctor.” She gasped, trying to catch her breath. “Thank heavens you’re alright.” The ginger haired woman looked about frantically. “How do I get you out? Kassie’s with the Master.”_

_Kassie’s with the Master._

_His blood ran cold. There was no doubt in his mind that Kassie was strong-willed and resourceful, but she was also cocky and reckless. Alright, well she took after him in that regard. But the Master was more experienced, cunning and deceptive. The idea of Kassie in his clutches filled him with such fear that it was not something his mind even wanted to consider. “That panel on the wall, hit the red button!” He said, determined._

_“Right!” Donna slammed the red button on the wall panel and the door to the cell opened, allowing the Doctor his freedom._

_“Where are they?” The Doctor demanded, and Donna didn’t think she’d ever seen the Doctor look quite so afraid._

_“Console room.” Donna took off after the Doctor as he began ran out of the room._

_“Go back the infirmary with the others and barricade the door. Don’t open it until either Kassie or myself come to get you.” His tone brooked no argument._

_There was no use arguing in this case, Donna knew, and reluctantly agreed. “Be careful Doctor.” She pleaded and veered off into another corridor that would take her to the infirmary._

_The sound of voices filtered down the corridor as he got nearer and nearer to the console room. They were muffled sounds with undetermined tone until he became closer and could make out words._  
_“If you won’t tell me what I want to know, I’ll rip it from your mind and take it from you!” The Master shouted, enraged, and the Doctor’s hearts leapt up into his throat._

_“Kassie!” He called, desperate to reach her in time._

_He hadn’t been expecting the sight that met him when he burst through the doorway. The Master was soaring backwards and landed on the grating, stopping at the Doctor’s feet. Standing where the Master had been, Kassie’s eyes were swirling with golden huon particles. They were completely fathomless and devoid of emotion. Memories plagued him of the last time he was confronted with such a sight, a regeneration ago when his beautifully human Rose appeared much the same._

_‘No one's ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god. A vengeful god.’ That is what he had told Jack Harkness. And here a Time Lord was._

_“Oh, Kassie…no.”_

_The Master put voice to his fears, using the name which neither he, nor Kassie had spoken aloud. Bad Wolf. He could only imagine what the Master had seen when he’d tried to force himself into Kassie’s mind._

_The Doctor felt numb. He expected the Master to be ended right then and there, atoms divided and scattered across time and space. But somehow Kassie, or was it Bad Wolf? Stayed her hand. It was then that the Doctor recalled the words that had followed._  
_‘But she was human. Everything she did was so human.’_

_After her warning to the Master, Kassie backed off and the golden tendrils flitting about her eyes faded until their normal blue was visible again._

_“Now would be a good time to take him back, Doctor.” And then we can talk, her eyes said sadly without a sound._

_The Master didn’t resist as the Doctor hauled him to his feet and frog-marched him back to the cell. Still somewhat stunned, the Master cast cautious looks over his shoulder as they went as if he half expected Kassie to change her mind and come to end him._

_“She’s yours.” The Master accused balefully._

_The Doctor sighed, shaking his head. “Not exactly, no.” The cat was out of the bag, he might as well finish the story. As much as leaving the possibilities to churn in the Master’s mind without answers appealed to him, he didn’t have it in him to take pleasure in that at the moment. He wasn’t about to recount the entire tale, but he provided the important details._

_“Rose Tyler didn’t go to the parallel universe alone. I underwent an instantaneous Human-Time Lord biological meta-crisis. The half-human me went with her.”_

_The Master couldn’t contain his barking laugh. “You’re telling me…” His shoulders shook. “That another *you* got the girl? A half-human you at that?!” Even the Doctor shoving him into the cell and closing the door didn’t interrupt his glee. “Oh, that’s rich, Doctor. And a bit disgusting. And now you’re stuck with the living reminder that he got to have everything you gave up.” He wheezed with laughter._

_The Doctor didn’t bother to argue with him. He’d just wind up digging himself a hole. Unfortunately, the Master didn’t need a response and continued with his taunting. “Mmm, I can see why you didn’t want to tell me about her. This is even better than I’d imagined. That power…” The Master’s eyes shifted covetously to the exit of the room in contemplation as the corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk._

_“…could have annihilated you.” The Doctor finished peevishly, eyes narrowing. “I’m beginning to think I wouldn’t mind so much.”_

_The Master made a face at the Doctor and exaggeratedly mouthed ‘blah blah blah’, blatantly mocking him. His brow furrowed as he regarded the Doctor with scrutiny. That sinister smile slowly curved his mouth again, not quite reaching his eyes. His head canted to the side and he eyed the other Time Lord knowingly. “You’re spooked. You didn’t know.”_

_The Doctor’s silent glare told him all he needed to know, and he laughed with glee. “She didn’t tell you, did she?” He pressed with triumph, proud of his observation. “Daddy’s Little Girl is keeping secrets.” He pouted mockingly and settled down on the floor cross-legged and rested his elbows on his knees. Curling his hands beneath his chin, he leaned forward with wide eyes and eagerly awaited the Doctor’s reply._

_To the Master’s dismay, the Doctor wasn’t playing ball today and turned on his heel to exit the room. “I wonder what else she’s keeping from you?” He called to the Doctor’s retreating form._

And now he was sitting here in the console room with his head in his hands. Kassie sat on the edge of the console across from him, feet swinging slowly as she stared at some random point on the grating. Donna had gone with Kassie’s posse into the other TARDIS, sensing that the two had things they needed to talk about. 

Awkward silence stretched between them with only the constant hum of the TARDIS to fill it. They needed to talk and yet they both stared at the floor in front of them, seeing who could out-stubborn the other into breaking the silence first. Kassie drummed her fingers on her thighs restlessly and finally huffed loudly. “This is fucking stupid.” She announced and hopped off the console to her feet and raked her fingers through her hair. The Doctor looked up, brows raising in question. Kassie gestured between the two of them. “Me waiting for you to speak, you waiting for me to speak. It’s lame. Tear the band aid off and get it over with.” She began to pace with her arms folded over her chest. “You’re pissed off that I didn’t tell you about Bad Wolf.”

“It’s not like it’s something easy to bring up in random conversation, ‘By the way, Doctor, I inherited a part of Bad Wolf.’" She swayed and did a little jig with her arms. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but Kassie cut him off, continuing. “But since it came up, I’ll tell you about it now.” With that the Doctor settled back into silence.

“I’m sure you’ve figured out by now that when you took the Time Vortex out of Mum, you didn’t get it all. You got enough that it no was no longer dangerous, much of her memory of it was suppressed, but there was a part that clinged to her and remained dormant. A human couldn’t hope to access it, much less learn how to wield it. And so it waited.” Blue eyes lifted to the ceiling and she stilled her pacing, frowning. “I wasn’t exactly honest when I implied that there were a number of reasons Mum and Dad struggled to have kids. I know exactly why. And so did Dad. Mum didn’t know and we didn’t dare tell her.” She shook her head sadly. “She didn’t remember everything, and it would have just made things more confusing and painful.” 

She turned, placing her back to the console and leaned, looking at the Doctor plainly. “No human fetus could survive absorbing Bad Wolf, even just the tiny bit of it that was left. And so they died. Until the genetics clicked exactly right and Bad Wolf found a viable host in a Time Lord fetus. Me.”

The Doctor couldn’t speak, his jaw opened and closed weakly but he soon gave up on producing any sound except for the harsh inhale and exhale of his lungs accompanying the struggle to hold back tears. 

“The baby TARDIS? Before I was born Dad tried so hard to get her to grow. Took Aunty’s suggestion and it helped, it really did. But it still would have taken decades for her to grow to the point where they could travel. When I was born, the TARDIS started to grow. Like really grow. I wasn’t being sentimental when I said we grew up together. The huon particles introduced when I was near her kickstarted her growth.”

“Bad Wolf is how you were able to cross the Void into this universe.” The Doctor presumed, barely keeping his voice from cracking. It had never seemed quite right to him that she’d been able to make it through. The walls between the universes were sealed, even to a Time Lord with a TARDIS.

Kassie agreed with a nod. “Mmhmm. I wasn’t exaggerating when I said that it took decades of calculations for Dad and me to figure out a way. But that was only factoring in Bad Wolf. Without it I’d never have been able to punch through, much less survive and not destabilize and destroy both universes doing it.”

“While we’re at it, I might as well just confirm what you already know. Bad Wolf is why the Master couldn’t get into my mind. Why I don’t regenerate. I die and just wake up again like I was before I died. I regrow severed limbs, rarely scar, hell my skin will barely hold ink for a tattoo.”

“Like Jack…” The Doctor murmured, struggling to wrap even his impressive Time Lord brain around everything she was telling him. To find comparisons to things he knew.

“Sort of, but not exactly, though I suppose it’s the closest thing to compare me to. I’m not a fixed point, if you’re wondering why I don’t feel wrong to you. It’s almost like I exist outside of all that. Not wrong, not right. I just…am.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “Bit of a walking paradox, actually. Prophecies hate me.” She laughed without humour and gestured to the Doctor. The Ood had said the Doctor would die. “Case in point.” 

The Doctor raked his fingers through his hair and swept them down his face. His eyes closed and all he could do was utter the question that resounded in his mind above all others. “Why? Why did that piece of Bad Wolf stay with Rose? Why did it insist on finding a vessel that could host it at the cost of other children they could have had? Why linger when I _died_ to save your mother from the vortex burning her mind?” His teeth gritted, watery eyes opening and piercing Kassie with an accusing stare and for a moment Kassie felt the full brunt of his scorn and hate. As if Kassie were somehow responsible for the circumstances of her own birth.

Kassie sniffled, blinking rapidly as tears burred her vision and she sucked in deep breaths of air to try and keep them from falling, but it was no use. They streamed down her face. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you.” Her voice cracked. In that moment her eyes had never seemed so blue as they were swimming with tears like shimmering sapphires etched with flecks of gold. “The reason, Doctor, is simple.” She met his harsh gaze unflinchingly and after a moment her expression softened.

“Bad Wolf created herself through time and space out of love and sacrifice…to protect the Doctor.” 

Those last words were his undoing. His body shuddered, head lowering into his hands again as he began to weep. Utterly broken, his mind assaulted by guilt and hatred turned within to its proper target. It all came back to him. To protect him. So many people had sacrificed themselves for his cause. So many had died or were broken out of loyalty to him. And it came crashing down on him like an avalanche, burying him beneath it. Rose repeatedly suffered the consequences of protecting him, even long after he’d gone. And now Kassie bore that burden as well. She had already died once to save him.

Watching the typically stoic man shatter in front of her eyes at her declaration produced much the same reaction in Kassie. No longer were his eyes scorning her. His bitterness and hatred were directed inward. And she couldn’t take it. She lurched forward and wrapped her arms around his head, resting her chin on his hair and his arms immediately latched onto her waist, gripping her tightly like a lifeline. “I’m so sorry, Daddy.” The moniker slipped out of her mouth unbidden and unnoticed as they clinged to each other in their mutual grief and guilt. “Please don’t cry.” She was far better equipped to handle his anger. The Oncoming Storm she could stand toe to toe with. This? It tore her hearts to pieces. “I’m sorry I’ve disappointed you. I’m so sorry.” Their shoulders both shook as they held each other tightly and shared in the cathartic release of tears. 

Even long after their tears subsided, they stood in that embrace. Eventually the Doctor stood to his feet but continued to hold her close. He had noticed the title she’d called him, but doubted it even registered for the girl. He shuddered with the emotion that title invoked in him. “Oh Kassie.” He corrected, pulling away slightly and looked down into her face. “I’m not disappointed.” He raised his hands, thumbs gently sweeping the remnants of tears from beneath her eyes. Shaking his head slowly, he swallowed hard before admitting the truth. “I’m _terrified_. Completely and utterly terrified. Of what that kind of power can do. Of what it could do to you. Power like that…it’s seductive. Corrupting.”

With a long sigh, Kassie took hold on his hands and sat down on the jump seat, pulling him with her. She continued holding one of his hands. “Doctor, I’ve been living with this since I was born. This isn’t something that just randomly happened to me one day, or something I sought out. It’s just…who I am. Ingrained in my biology. You couldn’t take it from me if you tried. So don’t even think about it.” She smiled knowingly at him, tongue peeking between her teeth. 

She continued, trying to reassure him. “I’m not all of a sudden going to change into someone else now that you know this. I’m not in any danger from it. It isn’t burning me. It’s not overwhelming me. I have a few extra tricks up my sleeve than your average Time Lord, but I’m certainly not omnipotent. I don’t have all of time and space swirling around in my head and at my command. I can’t see everything that is, was, and ever will be. It’s more that I can see the odd…” Her teeth gnawed on her bottom lip and briefly her eyes seemed to peer far and away. “…moment…now and then.”

A sense of déjà vu washed over him, prickling the hairs on the back of his neck. His brow furrowed, trying to remember what it was that felt so familiar about this, but the Doctor was drawing a complete blank. He knew what that feeling often meant and with much reluctance forced himself to abandon thinking about obsessing over it. Usually it meant he was forgetting something, and probably on purpose. And yet he couldn’t help his thoughts briefly flitting to the last thing the Master had called to him as he’d left him in his cell.  
_“I wonder what else she’s keeping from you?”_

Though his outward demeanor didn’t change, he forced that thought down violently. He knew the Master’s tricks. Trying to sew seeds of mistrust was all a part of his games. It would be just like the Master to stoke the Doctor’s suspicions and wedge a gap between them so he could manipulate them both. He wouldn’t play into the other Time Lord’s hand. Kassie was entitled to keep her own secrets, just as the Doctor himself did. But still…

“Just…promise me that if you ever struggle with it…for any reason at all…let me help you. Please.” His eyes searched hers for some indication of understanding as to why he would request such a thing so seriously.

And she knew very well. Vengeful God or self-destruction were very two very real possibilities of a Time Lord possessing the power of the vortex. And while she had explained that she didn’t possess that entire power, she recognized his need for reassurance that neither of those things would happen. Or at the very least if either of them threatened, she would do her utmost to allow him to intervene. 

Her lips pursed. “I’ll try my very best.” She said honestly with a nod. It was the best she could promise, but she meant it and felt confident that she could keep it. There was only once in her lifetime that she hadn’t maintained control over it. And the reason for it, well…didn’t exist in this universe. It was a non-issue and nothing the Doctor needed to know about. 

Well really that was all he could ask. He grinned, nudging her shoulder with his. “I’m getting pretty good at this talking thing.” He said, beaming proudly.

Kassie snorted, rolling her eyes, but all the same she grinned and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. “We’ll see, Old Man. We’ll see.”

“Oi!” The Doctor protested, but he wasn’t the slightest bit offended. They both laughed and settled into companionable conversation, the topic eventually changing to what possibly could have struck the TARDIS and knocked them about. They spent some time pouring over the cameras and scans, but again, all they could make out was the comet-shaped object that slammed into the TARDIS and then disappeared completely. The TARDIS couldn’t identify it, possibly something the ship had never encountered before, which was more than a bit strange. Especially in the vortex. Eventually they decided it would be better to shelve that investigation for now and focus on getting the TARDIS functional enough to make the trip to Cardiff and the rift there to refuel. Kassie’s TARDIS could tow the other TARDIS along just fine, but they needed to make sure this TARDIS could manage the journey first.

It was several hours later that Donna wandered back into the Doctor’s TARDIS, maybe just a bit more than tipsy from having some drinks while getting to know Kassie’s friends. She could hear the low sound of voices and paused, looking about with confusion. The sound was coming from nearby, but she couldn’t see anyone. A moment later she looked down and saw a pair of converse shoes and a pair of black boots peeking out from beneath the console, side by side. Donna smiled fondly as the Doctor and Kassie traded good natured jabs at each other amidst passing tools back and forth.

Having no desire to interrupt their bonding, she called out simply to them as she walked by towards the corridor. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight Doctor, Goodnight Kassie.” 

“Goodnight, Donna.”

“Goodnight, Aunty.”

Their response came in unison and Donna could barely contain a drunken snort of amusement before she stumbled to her room.

***

“So what exactly does this Bad Wolf thing do?” Donna asked the next evening as they lounged in the media room drinking wine while some cheesy space soap opera played on the TV in the background. No one was really paying attention to it. The Doctor had his nose in a book, Kassie and Donna were chatting and Aleta was crocheting. Kassie always teased Aleta about looking like the last person in the world who would ever pick up a crochet hook, but she was actually pretty skilled. Brian was in the other TARDIS practicing in the music room and Janet and Zariah claimed they were tired from all of the excitement the last few days and were going to bed early. Kassie knew that was code for ‘we’re going to have sex, leave us alone’. ‘Nuff said.

Kassie wrinkled her nose and shrugged. “I don’t usually talk about it. Feels like I’m bragging.”

“Can’t be any worse than he is.” Donna rolled her eyes and jerked her thumb over towards the Doctor, who appeared oblivious that the comment was directed towards him. “Besides. You’re not bragging. I’m asking you.”

“Fine.” Kassie capitulated with a heavy sigh and took a sip from her glass. “It’s important to note that a lot of what I do with Bad Wolf is more intuitive than anything. Mostly being able to manipulate time and space in certain ways. Speeding or slowing time for an object briefly, even freezing or reversing it. I can’t do it for an indeterminate period of time though. And it uses up a lot of energy so I can’t just go around using it willy-nilly. I have to give it time to replenish itself.”

“Is that why you didn’t use it to keep that bullet from hitting you with the robots?” Donna asked curiously.

“Mmhmm.” The sound was muffled by Kassie’s wine glass. “In the few days before that I had punched a hole through the fabric of the universe, reversed time when soldiers tried to shoot me.” She glanced at the Doctor. “He was unconscious, by the way.”

“What?” The Doctor popped his head up over the book.

Kassie smirked. “Yeah, when they took the Master in the helicopter and you went down like a sack of bricks. Jeopardy friendly. _Someone_ had to make sure they didn’t shoot you or take you along. I told you I’d been following you for a while.” She chuckled.

“Of course you were.” He grumbled, raising his book again and hiding his face.

Kassie shrugged and continued, looking up at the ceiling as she touched her fingers together like ticking off a list. “Anyways, then I stopped time around the Master and me to keep him from being dragged back into the time lock with the other Time Lords. Then I died and came back.” She said matter-of-factly. “So yeah, by the time we hit Trom, I was pretty tapped out. You might’ve had to carry me back to the TARDIS. But anyways, it’s things like that I’ve been able to do with Bad Wolf.” 

“It’s been pretty handy.” Aleta commented.

“I’ll say!” Donna exclaimed and pointed straight at the Doctor. “Hey, do you think when he says something stupid, you can turn back time enough to make it like he never said it?”

“Oi! Mean!” The Doctor protested, popping his head out from behind the book to pout at Donna.

“Imagine the trouble we could stay out of!”

Kassie facepalmed, laughing uncontrollably. “Oh, Aunty. Don’t ever change.” She stood up and tilted back her glass, draining the rest of her wine. She reached for the bottle and pouted when she picked up its light weight. “Bottle’s empty.” She said, shaking it back and forth. “Shall I get us another one?”

“I could use one more glass.” Aleta tapped her almost empty glass.

“Well if you’re in, so am I.” Donna added.

Kassie grinned. “Alright ladies, I’ll be back in a jiff.” She bounded out of the media room and down the hallway to the galley. After picking out a new bottle of wine she left the galley and meandered back down the corridor towards the media room, only to stop short when she realized the media room wasn’t where she’d left it. 

Her brow furrowed and she looked up to the ceiling with exasperation. “Really?” She asked the TARDIS. Aside from the constant ambient hum in the back of her mind, the TARDIS did not answer. “Well lead on then.” She sighed with resignation. The disgruntled redhead trudged down the corridor, navigating a labyrinth of twists and turns. “Dunno what I did to deserve the maze treatment. Did I accidentally cross some wires last night? I’m sure I didn’t.” Carrying on a one-sided conversation with the TARDIS was not strange at all in her world.

Well at least there was a room ahead now instead of endless hallways. When she approached the doorway into the new room, she stopped and huffed as she saw what – and who - was inside. “Oh, come on!”

Seated in a high-backed chair with an ankle propped on the opposite knee was the Master. A book was perched open in one hand while the fingers of his other hand drummed a rhythmic beat on his thigh.

_One-two-three-four, one-two-three-four, one-two-three-four_

At the sound of her voice, the Master slowly lifted his gaze from the book and peered through the clear glass of his cell. “Well, if it isn’t Kassie Tyler, as I live and breathe.” He drawled, staring at her in that unnerving way of his. The one that said he was thinking, plotting his next move, and that you were just a plaything in his game. “How nice of you to visit.”

“Didn’t do it on purpose.” She replied dryly. _Seriously, what the hell? You’re gonna get me in trouble with the Doctor! Don’t you think I’m gonna take the blame for this one._

“Regardless, here you are.” He closed the book in his hand and set it aside. “Won’t you come closer? The Doctor barely visits and .” He sighed dramatically before the corner of his mouth quirked impishly. “You’d think I’d done something to upset him.”

“Gee, can’t imagine what that would be.” Sarcasm dripped from her lips as she entered the room. She had the distinct feeling that if she turned around and walked away, she’d wind up back here soon anyway. Traitorous time machine.

“I know, right?” The Master exclaimed, eyes widened theatrically, and he threw up his hands. “You take over Earth one time-“

“Twice.” Kassie deadpanned, cutting him off. “You took over the Earth twice.”

The Master’s mouth curved into an oily smile. “Ahh, but only one of those times really happened. The Doctor saw to that.”

Kassie folded her arms over her chest and stared at him, unimpressed. “It may have been undone, but you still did it. There are still people who remember the horrible things you did to them.”

“Technicalities.” The Master waved her off as if The Year That Never Was, was something completely trivial. “Why don’t you open that bottle, Miss Tyler.”

He was trying to get a rise out of her. Kassie knew that. He was testing boundaries, trying to find the triggers to her various states of emotion. It was his pattern of behaviour with the Doctor and he was trying it with her. The Doctor played into it every time, letting the other Time Lord get under his skin which pleased the Master to no end. It was her intention to keep him guessing.

“Sure, M.” She emphasized the letter that she knew irked him, instead of his name. Two could play the irritation game. Kassie wandered over to nonchalantly lean against the wall, cracking open the bottle. She raised it to take a swig from the bottle and noticed his eyes following the movement of the bottle and smirked. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Her eyes widened with mock surprise. “Did you think I was going to share this with you?” His annoyed expression amused the fuck out of her and it was written plainly on her face. 

The chair was pushed back as he stood abruptly. “Bitch.” The other Time Lord spat as his face screwed up. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” She remarked casually, eyeing him down the length of translucent glass. “You know, if you keep on making that face, it’s gonna freeze like that.” Her head canted thoughtfully as she observed him. “I mean seriously, how do you make your mouth turn upside-down like that?” It was practically an upside-down U and Kassie contorted her face to make her mouth do it, even going so far as to move her lips with her fingers. “It’s like the quintessential frowny-face. You’ve got talent.” With a sage nod, she took another swig from the bottle. Alright, so she wasn’t so annoyed with the TARDIS anymore. His face flushed a deeper and deeper red with each subsequent jest made at his expense.

“You’re going to regret mocking me.” The Master trembled with rage, clenching and unclenching his fists with the unsatisfied urge to wring her neck.

“Aww, muffin-“ She pouted and then brightened quickly at the realization, tongue peeking between her teeth as she laughed. “Hey, that starts with M too!” Without warning her face transitioned to the mocking pout again just as instantly. Her thoughts shifted to the people the Master had no doubt taunted in such a way and didn’t feel guilty in the slightest that the tables were turned. “Not so fun when its directed at you, is it? But I’m beginning to see why you enjoy being such a dick-bag.” Leaning away from the wall, she approached the cell until she stood directly in front of him on the other side of the glass. The redhead grinned, shoulder shaking with silent laughter. “The look on your face is fucking priceless.”

There was two feet between them, separated by a thin layer of glass. The flush in the Master’s skin began to fade as his mouth curved into a knowing smile. His eyes glinted with intelligence and mischief. What Kassie wouldn’t give to know what was going on in his volatile head. “Big words from the other side of the glass, _Little Girl_.” The last two words were like silk lightly caressing her skin, low and drawn out for full effect. 

Her body tensed involuntarily, prickles cascading up her back and arms to culminate at the back of her neck in a barely suppressed shudder. _Knock it off_ , she told herself firmly. Her lips pursed and her nostrils flared with annoyance. “Be glad I’m not in there with you.” Her eyes narrowed and her lips curled to bare her teeth. “Not sure I could resist the urge to take a pound of flesh for the people you’ve hurt.”

“Ooh.” The Master tsked but maintained his smirk. “So violent, Miss Tyler. What would the Doctor say?”

“He’d probably go on about how you’re a sick fuck who needs help instead of a beating.” She shook her head. “But you deserve one. You’ve had way too many chances.” For someone who claimed there were no second chances, the Doctor sure didn’t seem to apply that philosophy to the Master. 

“Then what’s stopping you?” He taunted. “If I am so beyond redemption, why did you save me?” There was the clincher. He knew. 

Kassie was silent for a long moment as she considered her reply, taking a long swig from the wine bottle. Did she really believe he’d had too many chances? Absolutely. Did that mean she wouldn’t give him another one? She didn’t know. And she sure wasn’t going to wax philosophical with him about her split-second decision to keep him from being sucked into the Time Lock with the other Time Lords. She was too annoyed by her own reaction to him to do anything other than lash out in an attempt to deny it.

“Better for you to be where we can keep an eye on you. You know what they say about cockroaches.” She said scathingly and turned away from the cell and made her way to the corridor. “No matter how hard you crush them, they somehow always manage to survive.” 

As she disappeared into the corridor, the Master chuckled to himself with satisfaction. “I've enjoyed our chat! Do come visit again!”

***

Kassie sighed as she walked down the hallway. “Please let me just get back to the others?” She pleaded as she glared balefully up at the ceiling.

Thankfully the TARDIS decided to play nice and soon she found herself in familiar corridors, eventually back in the media room. Donna looked over at her and snarked. “You get lost?”

Kassie rolled her eyes and flounced down on the couch, wine bottle dangling from her fingers. “TARDIS is feeling playful, apparently.” She groused before leaning over to fill Donna’s glass and then Aleta’s. She settled for continuing to drink out of the bottle. 

The Doctor raised a brow over the page of his book, but the younger Time Lord wasn’t in the mood to elaborate. Kassie realized she was drumming her fingers against her thigh. One-two-three-four. 

She froze, looking down at her fingers. Pursing her lips, she stood up and purposefully strode to the door of the room.

“Where’re you going?” Donna frowned.

Kassie paused and lifted her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose, eyes narrowed in thought. “Music room. Got a fantastic beat in my head. Think it wants out.” With another swig of the bottle, she was gone.


	13. Torchwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok. Time to do some digging.” She laced her fingers and stretched them out in front of her, cracking her knuckles. She rounded the console until she reached the keyboard. There were several monitors for her attention to dart between as she began typing quickly. 
> 
> T-o-r-c-h-w-o-o-d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we introduce the infamous, incorrigible Captain Jack Harkness!

They landed the next day in Cardiff near the rift. Despite all of the diagnostic equipment in their arsenal, the Doctor and Kassie hadn’t been able to come up with an explanation for whatever it was that had smacked into the TARDIS. Everyone filed out the TARDISes eagerly. 

“It’s so weird not to see the sky full of zeppelins.” Janet remarked, lifting her face to the sky while shielding her eyes against the sun with her hand.

“May 6, 1937.” Kassie stepped up beside her, lifting her arms above her head and stretched up on her toes. “In this universe the Hindenburg caught fire and was destroyed while attempting to dock.” She shrugged. “Brought an end the age of the airship pretty quickly. It’s fascinating, really. I could go on and on all day about it.”

Zariah giggled and limped up on Janet’s other side, locking arms with her girlfriend. “Please don’t.”

Kassie rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “Fine, I won’t regale you with the fact that our universe had already made the switch from hydrogen to helium at the time the Hindenburg came around, and thus airship travel was much safer.”

Janet gave her a deadpan stare. “You just did.”

Kassie snorted with amusement and flung her arms open. “Of course, I did! You know better than that.”

Aleta and Brian soon joined them. “So, Brian and I were talking and we were thinking of trying to find a gig.”

“Think you can handle that on your ankle, babe?” Janet glanced at Zariah.

“Shouldn’t be a problem, I can lean on a stool if it bothers me.”

“Kassie?” Brian raised a brow in question.

“If you guys are feeling up to it, then who am I to say no? I am but your humble designated driver.” She smirked and bowed with a flourish.

“Humble, my arse.” Brian laughed in her face, and Kassie could only smile, tongue between her teeth.

“Time Lord.” Kassie wiggled her eyebrows. “Can you blame me?”

“There you go being humble again.” Aleta rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Oi, Spacegirl!” Donna called, approaching the group. The Doctor lingered at the door to his TARDIS, leaning against the door jamb with a smirk.

Hmm. Didn’t sound entirely happy. She plastered her most innocent look on her face and turned to face Donna. “Yes, Aunty?” She asked pleasantly.

The other redhead was not buying it in the slightest. “This doesn’t look like home to me.” She said, placing her hands on her hips.

“Huh?” Kassie this time looked legitimately confused. “What do you mean?”

Donna huffed. “I mean you said you’d have me back home an hour after we left. This is bloody Cardiff!”

Realization hit her. “Oh! That.” Kassie smiled sheepishly, raising her hand to rub the back of her neck. “Well, it’s only an hour since we left. And we’re only about 3 hours drive from your house.” She smiled charmingly. “Close enough, isn’t it? We need to refuel. I mean if it weren’t bloody December I’d drive you home the old fashioned way.”

“You’re afraid of a bit of snow?” Donna accused her incredulously.

Kassie scoffed. “You drive a crotch-rocket in the snow and tell me how safe it is. I might not die, but I could still destroy a perfectly lovely (and expensive) piece of machinery. Not to mention my passenger.” She looked pointedly at Donna.

“A crotch-what?” Donna exclaimed, her pitch raising amongst the muffled giggles of the humans behind them.

“A speedy motorbike, Aunty.” Kassie replied with exasperation.

“You want to ride a motorcycle in the snow?!”

Kassie’s head fell back, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head. “Noooooo.” She groaned. “Just call Shaun and tell him where we are, I’m sure he can spare you for a bit longer. You’ve only been gone for an hour. What’s a few more? Or better yet, tell him you’ll be out for the night and come to whatever show Brian and Aleta find for us to do.”

“Speaking of which…” Brian interjected and pointed down the road. “We’re gonna go.”

“Come with us?” Aleta asked. 

“Nah.” Kassie waved her hand. “You go on ahead. I’ve got some diagnostics to run.” She nodded in the direction of her TARDIS. “Enjoy your shore leave.” She grinned.

“If you’re sure…” Janet hedged.

“I’m sure.” Kassie laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll come out with you later.” Seeming to feel a bit better about leaving her behind, her companions left to find entertainment for the day.

By this time, Donna had already stepped away and had her cellphone to her ear, complaining into her phone. Kassie could only assume it was Shaun on the other end. With a wry smile cast in the Doctor’s direction, the younger Time Lord disappeared into her TARDIS and bounded up the ramp to the console.

“Ok. Time to do some digging.” She laced her fingers and stretched them out in front of her, cracking her knuckles. She rounded the console until she reached the keyboard. There were several monitors for her attention to dart between as she began typing quickly. 

T-o-r-c-h-w-o-o-d

“Let’s see what you’re up to.” She murmured to herself as she peered with interest at the information that was popping up on her screen. “Ooh. Encrypted? Not for long, my friend.”

Infiltrating the network was more difficult than she’d originally anticipated. Someone had done a particularly good job of securing it against cyber-attacks. Kassie was actually kind of impressed at the skill of whoever was doing IT for them. But against a big ‘ole Time Lord brain and a century and a half of experience with technologies far more advanced than most of 21st century Earth possessed? Well not to brag, but they didn’t really stand a chance. 

The challenge was enjoyable, however, and she was so incredibly focused that she didn’t notice the door of her TARDIS open and footsteps stroll up the ramp.

“Who are you hacking?” The sound of the Doctor’s voice behind her startled her enough that she jumped, unable to stifle the guilty squeak that sounded as she did so. 

“Jesus, don’t sneak up on me like that!” She flailed.

The Doctor took a step back, holding up his hands defensively. “I wasn’t trying to sneak.” He protested. “You said you were running diagnostics, so I thought I’d come see if I could help.” Even as he explained, he couldn’t help his gaze from wandering curiously to the screen behind her. “But you’re clearly not running diagnostics.” His brow raised. “Torchwood, eh?”

“You’re so nosy!” Kassie scowled, reaching up to switch off the monitor. 

“And you’re being defensive.” The Doctor answered, head canting. “I’m only curious.”

Her lips pursed and she fought for words to come out in any way that even remotely made sense. “Yeah, well…so am I.” She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Well now he was just confused. He grimaced, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “Then…why are you angry?”

“I’m not angry!”

The Doctor stared at her with wide eyes. “So why are you shouting at me?”

Kassie stared at him for a long moment, at war with the conflicting thoughts and emotions warring in her head. She turned away from him, placing her hands on the console and her shoulders hunched. “I’m sorry. It’s just…” Her words trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

Concerned, the Doctor stepped up beside her and settled a tentative hand on her shoulder. When she didn’t pull away, he allowed the weight of his hand to settle and offered a comforting squeeze. “Kassie… What’s wrong?” He asked quietly, soothing as if he were afraid that she’d bolt any moment. “Talk to me.”

She swallowed hard. “I just…I want to know what they’re up to. Make sure they’re not up to anything they shouldn’t be. That’s all.” She mumbled.

The Doctor sighed. “Kassie, I’m sure your dad must have told you that the Torchwood that separated your mum and me was completely eradicated. That was Torchwood One, under Yvonne Hartmann. The only branch of Torchwood left is Torchwood Three, and it’s led by Jack Harkness. Rose trusted him.” He looked down and continued reluctantly. “I was angry at first when he told me he’d joined Torchwood. But he did it in our honour. Your mum’s and mine. After the Battle of Canary Wharf Rose’s name was on the list of the dead and I think it broke his heart until I was able to tell him what really happened. If there is anyone I would trust with Torchwood, it would be that man.” No matter what he and Jack had troubles over in the past, this much was completely true.

“Yeah, I know.” Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose and her brow furrowed. “But…I mean, what if there are things going on that even he doesn’t know about? Or what if…what if he isn’t as trustworthy as you thought?” She asked sadly.

The Doctor frowned deeply. “Do you know something, Kassie?” He asked urgently.

“No!” She shook her head quickly. “I don’t know anything. That’s why I’m looking. Just…for my own peace of mind.”

The Doctor watched her intently, noted her reluctance to look him in the face, her anxious posture. There was more to this than what she was saying. She was acting this way for a reason, but he was reluctant to push her for answers. He didn’t want her to flee and right now she looked ready to. He decided his best course of action was to try and help put her mind at ease. Perhaps once she was satisfied, she would feel comfortable enough to tell him what this was all about. He would be lying if he didn’t admit to being at least a bit disappointed that she didn’t trust him enough to say what was bothering her. But he couldn’t exactly blame her. But maybe if he backed her up on this, took her concerns seriously and helped her, maybe she’d begin to trust him. One thing was for certain. Kassie Tyler was proving to be far more complex than he had originally imagined.

“Well…” The Doctor inhaled and reached up to turn the monitor back on. The information flickered into sight on the screen again. “Let’s see what we can find together then.”

The look of relief and gratitude she shot his way warmed his hearts and told him he made the right decision.

It was several hours later that the Doctor gently put his foot down. “Kassie, there’s nothing here. A few things I don’t necessarily agree with, sure, but nothing terrible.”  
The younger Time Lord’s face screwed up with anguish and her fist clenched on the console. Noticing her about to protest, he continued with a sigh. “We’ve combed the entire network. If there’s anything suspect going on, it’s not being documented this way.”

“It’s incomplete. There are pieces missing. Wiped out. Corrupted.” Setting her jaw stubbornly, Kassie glared at the screen for a long moment before deciding. “I want to go there.”

“What?”

“Torchwood Three. I want to go there.”

“Kassie…” He began.

“I mean it, Doctor.” She interrupted sharply. “I’m going to go there. With or without you.” She immediately felt guilty at the wounded look he shot her, but she wasn’t backing down on this.

It was plain in her beseeching gaze that she really wanted him to come with her and in that moment he saw an opportunity to bargain. “I’m willing to come with you, Kassie. Introduce you to Jack, smooth the way.” He offered, and when hope flickered in her eyes he delivered his condition. “But you need to tell me exactly what it is that we’re looking for.” 

Her eyes closed, squinting shut as she internally struggled with her answer. She really didn’t want to get into details, but it was only fair to give him something if he was going to humour her on this. Kassie was silent for a long moment, gnawing her bottom lip before she sighed heavily. “Fine.” She finally gave in. “When Mum arrived in Pete’s World, she joined Torchwood. You knew that much. She changed it for the better. Not that Papa was horrible, but not having had positive experiences with off-worlders like Mum did, he didn’t have the same perspective. Her influence changed Torchwood from mere defense of the earth and acquisition of alien technologies to intergalactic negotiations, cooperation, and assistance. Mum was instrumental in forging goodwill with numerous alien peoples and in defending Earth from hostilities. She always advocated humane, compassionate treatment, even to those who wished to do harm. She wasn’t a pushover though. She’d lay the smackdown if it was warranted.”

The Doctor’s hearts welled with pride as Kassie described how Torchwood was changed by Rose’s influence in Pete’s World. That sounded just like her. He smiled wistfully but didn’t speak, instead gesturing for Kassie to continue.

“Right.” Kassie uttered. “Well for a long time Torchwood stayed that way. Mum was really respected, and then Dad came along and well, I’m sure you can imagine.” She laughed softly. “Torchwood Power Couple. After Papa retired, Mum assumed leadership while Dad mostly stuck to Research and Development. Uncle Tony decided to follow in the family footsteps and took over after Mum and Dad retired, though they still consulted for a long time. I worked for them for a long time doing all kind of things. Field work, research, suicide missions.” She hastily continued at the Doctor’s frown of disapproval. Dammit, why did she say that? “After Uncle Tony retired, I started to get restless. I still came around regularly and helped out when they needed me, but I wasn’t interested in taking over. I mean, not at all. Too much paperwork, not enough freedom.” Her nose wrinkled. The Doctor smiled, completely able to relate.

“When Mum and Dad passed away, I didn’t have as much reason to stick around. I wasn’t particularly close with my cousins or their children. A Board of Directors was implemented to oversee Torchwood and they appointed leadership as they saw fit. It stopped being ‘the family business’.” She twitched her fingers like quotations. “Torchwood had me on speed dial though, and if they needed me for an emergency over the years, I always did my best to drop whatever I was doing and assist. Didn’t matter where I was, I’d come back if I could.”

“The very last time they called me…” Kassie trailed off, swallowing hard, pain etched into her features. Her head lowered and she was silent for a long time. Though patience had never been his forte, the Doctor forced himself to remain silent and wait for her to be ready. “I discovered they weren’t in the business of helping anymore. They were in the business of power and profit. ‘If it’s alien, it’s ours’ was re-implemented. They exploited non-humans, told people they would help them and then when their trust was gained, turned around and imprisoned them. Experimented on them. Sold them to the highest bidder. Beings I’d helped…that I’d trusted Torchwood to take care of while I swanned off to my next destination…” Her voice cracked, choking with unshed tears. “People that had trusted me when I told them Torchwood would help them only to have their trust betrayed.”

The Doctor was stunned. His mouth slowly fell open, shoulders drooping. “Oh, Kassie.” He breathed. The betrayal and sorrow the girl was feeling was palpable. And underneath that…guilt. For not realizing what was happening underneath her nose until it was too late for many of the people she’d tried to help. “I’m sorry, Kassie.” The words felt inadequate. “I am so sorry.” He felt sorrow for her, but also anger at the institution that had spat on the legacy Rose had left behind. All of a sudden Kassie’s paranoia seemed far more understandable. He was still convinced that with Jack in charge of Torchwood in this universe there was nothing to worry about. But Kassie’s need for reassurance was enough for him to agree. “Let’s go then.” He slipped his hand in hers and pulled her away from the console. “I’ll introduce you to Jack.”

***

The walk was silent, each Time Lord lost in their own thoughts as they travelled to the Hub by foot. An unfamiliar anxiety clawed at Kassie’s insides, squeezing her chest like a vice and her stomach threatened to violently eject her breakfast. _Stop it._ She scolded herself, though it didn’t do any good. Being annoyed with herself only seemed to make the anxiety worsen to the point that as they stopped in front of the site of the Hub she was visibly trembling.

“It’s not here.” She said, eyes wide as she surveyed the empty lot in front of them. Kassie turned to the Doctor and asked numbly. “You’re sure this is where it was?” 

The Doctor glanced over at her, lips thinned with concern. “Completely.” His eyes darted out over the ruins in front of them. “It’s been destroyed.”

“What happened?” She asked rhetorically as she brought up her cell phone and began to search for news articles. “Of course.” Kassie said sullenly. “Gas leak resulting in explosion. How generically dull. Fucking cover-up is what that sounds like. No mention of Torchwood at all. It’s just…gone.” She swallowed hard, fighting down the bile that was burning the back of her throat. This was far too familiar for comfort, and she had to look away.

“Alright then.” He replied quietly and held out his hand. “Give me your phone. I’ll see if I can track him down.”

After Kassie unlocked it and handed it over, the Doctor noticed the background on the screen was a picture of Kassie and her friends performing on stage. Petite Aleta was settled behind a drum kit bigger than her. Zariah played a double keyboard, Janet played bass and Brian and Kassie both played guitar. Given that there were microphones set in front of everyone, it appeared that they all sang in some way, but from previous conversations and the placement of each band member, it was obvious Kassie was the lead singer of the group. She was perched on top of a speaker with her arms spread wide urging the crowd into a frenzy with blaring lights illuminating the stage behind her. He smiled fondly at the joy she projected on the stage and looked forward to seeing it in person. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never used a cellphone before.” Kassie snarked.

“What?” The Doctor blinked widely before scoffing. “Of course I have. I was just distracted by the picture. Feeling like a bit of a proud dad, me.” Panic set in as he realized that he had just said what he was thinking out loud. He cast her a wary glance, but relaxed when he realized she was smiling shyly. 

“Yeah?” She asked softly, searching his face for any indication that he was regretting saying that. All she saw was a man who was as afraid as she was to say the wrong thing and jeopardize the relationship they were building.

“Yeah.” His eyes softened and the corner of his mouth lifted wryly. “That ok?”

He was rewarded with the widening of her tongue-touched smile, which always reminded him so much of Rose. “Definitely ok.” Kassie agreed with a nod of her head. Her nervousness had faded somewhat, confidence gained in the security that having the Doctor with her was so very much like having her father with her. And even if it was just for a moment, she felt safer than she had for a very long time.

The Doctor dialed, and after a few rings, the phone was answered by a confused American. “Hello?”

“Hello Jack!” The Doctor greeted.

“Doctor?!” Jack exclaimed on the other end. “No wonder I didn’t recognize the number. Not that I mind, but it’s not like you to call out of the blue. What’s going on?”

The Doctor couldn’t help but grin as he replied simply. “Welllll you know. I happened to be in Cardiff refueling at the rift.” His tone gradually became more serious as he continued. “Was going to come see you, but it turns out you’re not here. Nothing is.”

There was silence for a moment on the phone, then a quiet sigh. “Yeah. A lot’s happened in the 6 months you’ve been gone. I’m…not exactly on Earth right now.”

“I have someone here with me who very much wants to meet you.” The Doctor enticed. “Why don’t you tell me where you are, and we’ll come to you. I’d like to know what happened.”

“Oh? You sure know how to pique a guy’s curiosity, Doctor.” Currently the despondent Jack Harkness was drowning his sorrows in a bar off-world surrounded by numerous alien species. “Who is it?”

“And spoil the surprise? Think I’ll let you see for yourself.” The Doctor smiled. “We’ll be there shortly.” 

“I’ll be here with bells on.” Jack replied eagerly. 

“More importantly, just make sure you’re wearing clothes.” The Doctor sighed.

“Oh Doctor, you know me too well.” He laughed and then the call ended. The Doctor handed the phone back to Kassie and she pocketed it in her leather jacket. 

“Well one question about Torchwood answered, only to open up a whole other can of worms.” Kassie muttered, folding her arms over her chest as she stared with annoyance at the ruins in front of them. “This explains why a lot of the data was missing or damaged.”

The Doctor hummed thoughtfully, tongue touching the roof of his mouth. “At least we know there can’t be anything like what you described taking place here right now.”

Kassie’s eyes lowered and her arms wrapped around herself. “Yeah.” She answered quietly.

The Doctor frowned at her reaction, having thought she would seem more relieved. It was then that he decided to ask the question that had been burning on his mind. “What happened to Torchwood in Pete’s World, Kassie?” He asked quietly. She hadn’t finished the story of what became of the organization after she had discovered the corruption and betrayal that had destroyed her mother’s legacy.

Kassie’s eyes darted up to meet the Doctor’s and for a brief second he could see a flicker of guilt and fear spark in her eyes before she could school her features into a neutral expression. Despite this, he could heart the sound of her hearts pounding in her chest and adrenaline urging her into a fight, flight or freeze response. The Doctor was particularly skilled in hiding his emotions after centuries of culturally learned suppression and practice. Though Kassie put in a valiant effort, she couldn’t hope to hide those nuances from someone with the Doctor’s experience. “Kassie?” He pressed.

The younger Time Lord became rigid, her spine straightening like a steel rod. Her eyes became distant, and she licked her lips anxiously before she replied. “They won’t be hurting anyone anymore.” Her voice hardened dangerously as she spoke and in no certain terms implied that was all she was willing to say on the matter. 

As curious as the Doctor was as to how such a feat was accomplished, he decided that it was in his best interest for now to leave Kassie’s statement unchallenged.


	14. Zaggit Zagoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Kassie meet a despondent Jack in the bar on Zaggit Zagoo and cheer him up. A bar fight ensues. And what Doctor Who story would be complete without someone ending up in jail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should put trigger warnings in here or not because my personal tolerance for reading about violence, etc, is pretty high. But to be courteous I figured I will err on the side of caution and throw in warnings for violence, mention of potential non-con (no one is actually assaulted) and what I suppose one could consider self harm.

The Zaggit Zagoo bar was dimly lit with neon lights casting a haze of blue over the place. The place was crowded with a diverse range of alien peoples, most of whom Kassie had encountered before, but few she had not. She couldn’t keep her gaze fixed on one spot, eyes darting around with excitement as she mentally listed what she recognized and didn’t. There were Raxicorocofallapatorians, Sycorax, Judoon, Hath, Adipose and much more. A few times she murmured questioningly to the Doctor to confirm the correct identity of a species and where they originated. More than once the Doctor had to grab Kassie in an effort to keep her from unconsciously wandering off after someone she thought was particularly interesting. “We’re here to see Jack, remember?” He kept his hand tucked in the crook of her elbow after that to make sure he didn’t lose her in the crowd. 

A server came around bearing several trays of shots balanced on numerous turquoise and violet tentacles and Kassie suddenly latched onto the Doctor’s arm and put on her very best ‘daddy please?’ face. Batting eyes and all. “You’ve got a credit stick, right? I haven’t had a chance to gather the appropriate currencies for this universe yet.”

When the Doctor sighed with exasperation and reached into his pocket, Kassie grinned impishly. “Don’t cheap out on me, old man. I’ve got a century and a half worth of mooching to make up for.” The credit stick was produced and Kassie let out a triumphant cackle before snagging the server and getting two shots of hypervodka. The Doctor did not fail to notice how Kassie slipped the credit stick into her pocket afterwards and stared at her, holding out his hand. Kassie grinned sheepishly and pulled it back out, placing it in his hand before handing him one of the shots.

The Doctor looked at it with confusion but couldn’t help but return Kassie’s manic grin as she clinked their shot glasses together. “To the adventures to come.” The younger Time Lord toasted before tipping her shot back.

“And someone to share them with.” The Doctor added, tilting his back as well. “Ahh!” He cleared his throat after the burn of the alcohol going down his throat. “There he is! Jack!” He lifted his arm in the air and waved. 

Kassie turned in the direction the Doctor was looking. Sitting at the bar was a man wearing a dark blue RAF greatcoat. At the sound of his name, the man turned on the stool and caught sight of them. His eyes brightened and he stood quickly to his feet, draining the last of his beverage before moving through the crowd towards them.

“And there he is.” The Doctor glanced at Kassie with a smile.

Jack grinned widely as he neared them. “Hello Doctor!” He shook the Time Lord’s hand heartily, genuinely pleased to see him. His gaze then flitted to Kassie and his grin transformed into his most charming smile of perfect pearly white teeth. “Well hello there.” The former time agent drawled, eyes flitting over her with interest.

Kassie smirked as the Doctor glowered at him. “Don’t even think about it, Jack.” The older Time Lord said with exasperation. “Very no. Double no. All the no’s.”

“What?” Jack asked innocently. “I was just saying hello.”

“I know.” The Doctor rolled his eyes, arms flailing. “It always starts with ‘hello’.” 

Kassie’s shoulders shook with silent laughter at the Doctor’s reaction to Jack’s greeting. “Mum was right.” She remarked, grinning cheekily with her tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she gave him a brief once-over with her eyes. He was certainly fit, there was no doubt. Though she did wonder about the purpose of wearing both a belt and suspenders. It didn’t really matter though. He looked like the type of man who’d make just about anything look good. “You really are good looking.”

“Oi!” The Doctor exclaimed, looking at Kassie with reproach. “Not you too!”

Jack winked at the Doctor triumphantly before popping the collar of his coat proudly. “Well I’m flattered. The Doctor’s just jealous because the moms like me, but they slap him.”

“They do, don’t they?” She tried and failed miserably to contain her laugher, arms wrapping around her middle. 

The Doctor looked back and forth between Jack and Kassie, brow furrowed in a pout, which just made the both of them laugh harder.

“Gonna introduce us, Doctor?” Jack asked after finally getting his laughter under control. It took several tries to settle down because each time he and Kassie looked to the Doctor and then back at each other, they started laughing again.

The Doctor cleared his throat in disapproval and reached out to place an arm around Kassie’s shoulder. She was hardly contrite, instead grinning widely up at him. “Jack Harkness, I have the pleasure of introducing you to Jacklyn Kasterborous Tyler.”

“Kassie for short.” The younger Time Lord added. The lighthearted banter was doing wonders to put her at ease, despite how anxious she had been moments before.

Jack’s smile froze, then fell. His brow furrowed in confusion as he silently mouthed her name, then his eyes widened like saucers as he repeated the last name. “Tyler?” His eyes sought out Kassie’s face, examining her features more closely this time. “As in-“ That familiar tongue-touched grin sold him immediately. “Rose Tyler? But…but how?” He asked, bewildered.

Kassie’s expression immediately deadpanned, and she replied flatly. “My parents had sex. Obviously.”

The Doctor choked on his own tongue, face reddening instantly as he hacked and coughed. Jack swatted him firmly on the back several times until the Time Lord pulled away. “Alright, alright!” He huffed, batting Jack away before straightening his suit jacket.

“Oh, my bad.” Kassie smirked knowingly. “You meant how did I get here. Well it’s a long story, but it involves a TARDIS, a Bad Wolf, and one hell of a trip through the Void.”

“Hah! I like you already!” Jack exclaimed with a huge grin at the Doctor’s expense. “So, you’re from the parallel universe? With Rosie and the human Doctor?” 

“Half-human.” Kassie corrected with a wink. “But yeah. That’s me.”

“Are they here with you?” The immortal asked, brow furrowing.

Kassie’s smile turned a bit sad. “No.” She shook her head. “They’ve been gone for some time now.”

Jack’s smile faded to a look of sympathy. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He said with genuine sadness, but admittedly Rose Tyler had been gone for him for a long time.

“Nah.” Kassie’s smile widened, and she waved her hand. “Don’t be. Good long lives lived to the fullest. Look back with love, not with grief.”

“Well, I loved your mom a lot.” He smiled fondly.

“She loved you too.” Kassie replied. “Hell, I’m partly named for you.” She reached out and poked his arm.

Jack’s eyes widened along with that winning smile that accentuated the dimples in his cheeks. “Really?” He was so pleased. “I’m very honoured. Come here, Kiddo.” He said, ushering her into a big hug. “I’m really happy to meet you.”  
Normally Kassie would have bristled at being called Kiddo, about as much as she appreciated being called Young Lady by anyone who wasn’t practically ancient. Often such terms of endearment were condescending and diminishing of one’s self-agency and competence. But there was something in the way Jack said it that felt affectionate and familial and she found it welcome instead. Really, if the Face of Boe wanted to call her Kiddo, who was she to argue? “I am too.” She said honestly, squeezing him back tightly. 

The Doctor watched on with a satisfied smile, sure now that he was right to indulge Kassie by coming here. This exchange alone gave him confidence that the younger Time Lord’s concerns would be laid to rest by Jack’s openness and easy acceptance of her.

The love the immortal had for Rose was obvious and he was sure Kassie could see it. And by simply being Rose’s daughter, Jack would love Kassie too. At moments like these, the Doctor marveled at humanity’s ability to make connections and build bonds so easily. It was just another thing he adored about them. Even if neither Jack, nor Kassie were technically human in their lifespan, they were both very human via a significant portion of their culture. 

“Well let’s not stand around here. I see a table over there with our names on it. Drinks are on me.” Jack gestured to an empty booth and after weaving through the crowd they settled. 

“So.” The Doctor eyed Jack seriously once the server had brought around drinks. “What happened to Torchwood?” 

Kassie grimaced, glancing with disapproval at the Doctor and muttered. “King of tact, you are.” 

The Doctor’s mouth opened, silently mouthing ‘wha?‘ as he shrugged.

Jack raised his hand and shook his head. “It’s fine.” He stared down into his glass for a long moment, his shoulders lowering despondently. “It’s a long story.” He murmured with a defeated sigh but eventually began to relay the tale of the aliens known only as the 456, a race of beings who had threatened to destroy the Earth if 10% of the world’s children were not handed over to them. The Doctor and Kassie both listened with horror and disgust as Jack explained that the 456 wanted the children because the bodily chemicals children create have drug-like effects that were pleasant to the aliens. 

“They were going to do it too. The governments of Earth gave in.” Jack clutched his glass tightly, brow furrowed in anguish. “They tried to negotiate a lower number, but the 456 weren’t having that. So they began collecting them. UNIT was a part of that decision.” He said bitterly with a shake of his head. “I wasn’t going to let that happen. So when I opposed them our own government stuck a bomb in my gut and detonated it in Torchwood. Blew me and the place apart. Somehow they thought my immortality was tied to Torchwood and the Rift.” His eyes lifted solemnly to meet that of the Time Lords sitting with him. “They have no idea that Torchwood has nothing to do with it.”

So that’s why a lot of data was missing or incomplete, Kassie imagined. The server wasn’t destroyed with the hub, but much of the data had been corrupted due to the damage. “Fucking Christ.” She whispered, voice trembling. He’d been betrayed by the people he’d been protecting too. “I’m so sorry.” She could only whisper, afraid her voice would crack. 

The Doctor glanced over to Kassie and frowned at the look on her face. She looked as devastated as Jack. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it, having a feeling he knew what was going through her head at the moment. Her misgivings about Torchwood made so much more sense now, even though the source of them had been incorrect. Her instincts that something was wrong, however, had been spot on.

“Ianto was killed by a virus the 456 released into Thames House as a show of how bad a war between them and humanity would be.” His voice cracked. “They killed another man with a hypersonic signal. And that was the only reason we figured out how we could fight them. We managed to turn that signal against the 456, killed their ambassador and forced their retreat. But damn, the cost was high.” His own grandson had been sacrificed to deliver the signal back to the 456. 

“Other than me, Gwen is the only other member of Torchwood to survive. And the thanks we got? Laws across the globe either declaring us dead or demanding our extradition if we are ever captured.”

“Fucking bastards.” A tear slipped involuntarily down Kassie’s face and she raised her free hand to cover her mouth. She let go of the Doctor’s hand and shifted over to wrap her arms around Jack. There was no pity, just commiseration. The immortal squeezed her back tightly. “My Torchwood ended in betrayal too.” She murmured. “I’m so sorry. I know how much it hurts.”

The Doctor wasn’t surprised by Kassie’s show of compassion and he found it difficult not to feel incredibly guilty that such a thing had happened here on Earth without him knowing. The little planet he so cherished and defended so ferociously had experienced such crisis and peril, and while he knew that was what organizations such as Torchwood and UNIT existed to combat, it was still a bitter pill to swallow. He was only thankful that despite the loss, the children of Earth had been saved. 

“Thanks, Kiddo.” Jack murmured, only squeezing harder when Kassie mentioned her own experience. “What happened?”

The younger Time Lord pulled away, misty eyed and shook her head. She didn’t want to tell that tale again for a while. “A story for another time.” She cleared her throat of the lump that had lodged itself there and sniffed. “Gonna go wash my face.” Forcing a smile, she slid out of the booth and wandered away without looking back.

Once she was out of earshot, Jack looked back to the Doctor. “I don’t even know what to say. I certainly wasn’t expecting this when you said you had someone who wanted to meet me. I’m a bit in shock I think.”

“Mmhmm.” The Doctor agreed with a wry smile. “Imagine my surprise when she showed from out of nowhere with two hearts and a TARDIS.”

“She has a TARDIS too?” Jack’s eyes widened with disbelief.

The Doctor proceeded to catch Jack up on what had happened at the Naismith Estate, how Kassie had popped in to keep the Master from being taken back to Time Locked Gallifrey, and then prevented the Doctor from sacrificing himself to save Wilfred Mott. “She tricked me.”

“Learned from the best, I’m sure.” The corner of Jack’s mouth curved. “Don’t even try to deny it.” He added, pointing his finger at the Time Lord when the Doctor began to protest. “I know you have your reasons, but you are tricky.”

“Yeah, well…” The Doctor huffed, falling silent.

Jack then smiled nostalgically. “God, does she ever look like Rose, though.”

“I know. Beautiful like her mum. And cheeky and sassy and brilliant.”

“I see you in her too. Even the last you. Those blue eyes and that leather jacket? Those are all him.” 

“Thank Rassilon she didn’t get those daft ears.” The both of them chuckled at the reference to his ninth self. 

“Doctor…” Jack began, then fell silent as he considered his next words. “She mentioned Bad Wolf.”

“She did.” The Doctor agreed but chose not to elaborate.

“How?” Was all the immortal could ask.

The Doctor sighed, shaking his head. “I’ve asked myself that question several times. I was certain I’d taken it all from Rose. But from what Kassie says, it seems like a piece of it decided to be stubborn and linger, waiting to be passed to a host who could withstand it. She doesn’t regenerate. She’s like you in that regard. Just…snaps back to life, healed and whole. There’s nobody else like her in all of existence.”

Jack frowned thoughtfully. “But Doctor…you said a Time Lord with that kind of power…”

“Vengeful God.” The Doctor admitted. “I know. But either she doesn’t wield the full capability of Bad Wolf, which seems to be the case, or she’s still too human to be corrupted by it. Perhaps both.”

“Well, thank goodness for that.” A flash of red hair whipping about caught his attention from the corner of his eye, forcing him to do a double take. “Doctor…” His eyes widened and his shoulders shook with silent laughter. “Is that Kassie dancing with a Judoon?”

***

Kassie emerged from the stall and stood in front of the sink, washing her hands and peering into her own reddened eyes. “Fuck.” She sighed, tightly gripping the edges of the sink, lowering her head. Jack’s tale shook her to her core and exposed an already frayed nerve. She was pissed right the fuck off. How dare they betray someone who had fought so hard and sacrificed so much for them? She wanted to make them all pay for their betrayal. They’d used him to destroy Torchwood 3 in the same way that…

_You are the Reckoning._

The Time Lord shuddered violently as a surge of hate and revulsion streaked through her, clawing at her insides and making her want to vomit. Her face screwed up and with an anguished cry she turned and slammed her closed fist into the tiled wall beside her. Pain seared through her knuckles as they impacted the hard tile several more times before she relented and doubled over with her injured hand clutched to her chest. 

Why the fuck had she done that? Stupid! Her eyes squeezed tightly shut and she slowly opened and closed her fist while breathing harshly through her nose. Endorphins flooded her system and her Time Lord brain made the most of the pain-induced hormones and used them to mellow her discomfort, both physical and emotional. A quick examination of her trembling hand confirmed that the skin on her knuckles hadn’t broken, but there would undoubtedly be swelling and bruising. Soon the throbbing of her knuckles became more prominent and provided an effective distraction against the hurt and angry thoughts that preceded this self-injury. Physical pain was far easier to manage.

She sagged against the wall and leaned her head back, releasing a pent-up breath with a whoosh. “Ok.” Kassie murmured aloud to herself, forcing her breath to regulate and her hearts to slow. Once she’d calmed, she leaned away from the wall and ran her hand under cold water for a minute. Her knuckles were red and swollen and while they would heal quickly, she still didn’t want to have to answer any questions when she went back to the table. Thankfully, she kept a plethora of things in her bigger-on-the-inside pockets and rummaged until she found a pair of fingerless gloves. After putting them on, she washed her face one more time, quickly ran her fingers through her hair and waltzed out of the restroom with a smile plastered on her face.

The idea of heading straight back to the table filled her with anxiety. Her smile felt far too fake to be convincing and if she wasn’t even convincing herself there was no way she was going to convince Jack and the Doctor that nothing was wrong. Maybe she could buy her mood some time if she went and ordered another drink right from the bar. Admittedly she did want to have a look around and so she wandered through the crowd in that direction. A glance sideways told her that the two men at the table hadn’t noticed her come out yet and they seemed to be chatting among themselves. Maybe they were catching up and suddenly Kassie didn’t feel so bad about leaving them to themselves for a bit longer. 

Not watching where she was going at all, Kassie suddenly found herself walking into a rock. Or at least that’s what it felt like. “Oh!” She pulled back quickly, craning her neck to look up at whatever, or whomever, she had run into. A tall and broad rhinoceros-faced creature stared down at her, beady black eyes not appearing particularly impressed. “Sorry ‘bout that.” Kassie said chipperly, patting it lightly on the arm consolingly. It continued staring at her in silence and after a moment of thought the girl’s eyes widened and her face lit up with genuine excitement. “Oh, oh! I know this!” She bounced eagerly. “Fo To Ko Jo Sho Do To To!”

If a Judoon was capable of surprise, perhaps the subtle blinking of its eyes indicated it had not expected this human-looking girl to speak its language. But he replied in kind and soon Kassie was carrying on a full-fledged conversation as she wiggled and swayed to the music playing in the background. 

The young Time Lord had just finished explaining to the Judoon that there isn’t anyone in the universe who ‘can’t dance’, and in fact, most people were just worried that they would look silly while doing it. Anyone can dance! All dancing is, is moving your body around in ways that are fun and feel good. Who cares what anyone else thinks? And the next thing she knew the behemoth was moving, albeit somewhat mechanically and in movements that resembled marching as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. But! It was in time to the music! “Hah! See? You’ve got it!” Kassie grinned. “Fantastic!” The Judoon grunted in acknowledgement.

“Unbelievable.” The Doctor’s jaw hung open as he watched from the table with Jack.

“Oh man, I’ve got to get a picture.” Jack pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a few pictures. “That’s one for the album. Priceless.” He laughed and held the phone out across the table to show the Doctor. The screen depicted Kassie staring up at the Judoon with a huge grin on her face at the exact moment the rhino-faced creature was stepping in time to the music. It was obvious there was dancing going on and the Doctor tilted his head back and cackled at the sight. Never in his lives had he thought he’d ever catch a witness a Judoon dancing.

Giggling, Kassie danced around the big guy and twirled, but when her eyes caught sight of the bar she stopped in her tracks. It was just a split second that she’d caught but she could have sworn she just saw some dude drop something small into a drink. It was so subtle and so quick that she didn’t think a human could have noticed it. Curious she watched on as the man took two drinks from the bar counter and head to a young woman dancing not far away. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, and she patted the Judoon on the arm. “Thanks for the dance, big guy.” She murmured absently and then darted through the crowd towards the new subject of her interest. 

The young woman accepted the glass with a shy but pleasantly surprised smile. She was human-looking, with long dark hair and olive skin and Kassie thought the dress she was wearing was super cute. Apparently so did the guy who just handed her the drink because he was staring down the front of it. He, on the other hand, was not quite so cute. In Kassie’s opinion his eyes were a bit too small for his face, and he had a weak chin if she compared it to all of the strong chins she had encountered in her lifetime.

With a giant grin Kassie sidled up to them, wedging herself in between the pair just as the girl was about to take a sip of the drink. “Hello!” The girl froze, the rim of the glass touching her lips as she blinked widely at the intruder. 

“What the-“ The man, who Kassie had mentally decided to call ‘Kyle’ for absolutely no reason at all, looked irate by her sudden interference. “Do you mind?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Kassie plucked the glass out of the girl’s hand. “I’ll take that.”

“H-hey!” The girl protested but fell silent as Kassie held up one finger and raised the glass to her own mouth, taking a small sip. 

“The fuck, you crazy bitch?” ‘Kyle’ edged forward, squaring his shoulders threateningly.

Kassie kept her finger raised and lifted her gaze to the ceiling while rolling the liquid around in her mouth as if she were sampling a fine wine. She swished it about and made an obnoxious slurping sound as she drew air into her mouth to aerate it, then threw her head back and gargled loudly. Her nose then wrinkled in disgust and she spit the liquid out onto the floor. Making the ‘icky face’, her tongue hung out of her mouth and wiggled side to side as an unpleasant flavour lingered on her tongue. “Don’t wanna drink that, trust me.” She looked at the girl, shaking her head.

“Huh?” The girl asked, looking incredibly confused. “What do you mean? Why not?” Kassie couldn’t blame her. Some random girl shows up and steals her drink after some ‘nice’ man buys it for her?

“Kyle here just put something in your drink. I happened to notice from over there.” She jerked a thumb back over her shoulder. 

“What?” The girl looked horrified and took a step back, looking at the man accusingly.

“The fuck – Don’t listen to this psycho hose-beast, she probably just wants a free drink!”

With a snort, Kassie shook her head. “Hell no, this shit tastes like…well…shit. Flunitrazepam. More commonly known as Rohypnol, roofies, R2, et-cetera, et-cetera.”

Kyle looked at her smugly and she wanted to slap the smirk from his face. “Rohypnol doesn’t have a smell or taste. You can’t taste it in something. You’re fucking lying, dumb bitch.”

“A human can’t detect it by smell or taste.” Kassie smirked and leaned in to wink at the girl conspiratorially. “Not human, me.” She glanced through the crowd that was beginning to pay attention to the little dispute and towards the bartender. “My good man, would you be so kind as to call the authorities and put a cover on this glass for evidence that Kyle over here just tried to slip this girl a date-rape drug?” Gasps and murmurs came from the crowd assembling around them.

“My name isn’t Kyle! It’s Craig!”

Kassie raised a brow, looked down her nose and dismissed his protest like he was completely insignificant and shrugged. “Don’t really care. You’re Kyle now.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong, I didn’t put anything in that drink!” He protested.

The bartender came around and took the glass. “I’ve got a detector back here. The police are on the way.” Ducking back behind the bar, he placed a small slip of paper in the beverage and it changed colour. “Positive for roofies, just like she said.”

“Oh my god.” The girl’s voice raised shrilly. “I can’t believe you tried to drug me! You piece of shit!” She regarded Kassie with gratitude and relief. “Thank you. Thank you so much. Oh my god, he could have…”

“Oh my god, Miranda!” Two other females shoved through the crowd and rushed to the girl’s side, pulling her back and checking her over. “Are you alright?” Obviously her friends, and they hovered protectively, glaring at Kyle.

Panic filled the man’s eyes now as he knew he’d been caught red handed. All around him were accusing eyes and there was no way he was staying around here to get picked up by the police. Kyle frantically scanned his surroundings and tried to make a break for it. If he could duck into the crowd, maybe he could lose them long enough to get out of here.

“Not so fast, Fuckweasel!” He felt a hand grasp him by the collar of his shirt. “Sit your ass down.”

“Get the fuck off me, cunt!” Kyle swung around violently and the back of his fist caught Kassie in the jaw. The collective gasp of the crowd was dotted with screams and frightened yelps.

“Um, Doctor.” Jack pointed in the direction of the commotion. “Not good.” He immediately shot out of his chair.

The Doctor watched as Kassie got backhanded and he winced on her behalf. “Why am I not surprised? Leave it to Kassie to start a bar fight!” He followed quickly behind Jack as the pair tried to navigate the crowd that had already tightly surrounded the incident taking place.  
She stumbled back, but thankfully a few of the assembled crowd caught her before she could fall and pushed her back up to standing. “Thanks, friends!” Kassie straightened her jacket and probed lightly at her jaw before grinning that tongue-touched smile. She was enjoying this, that much was obvious. “Huh. That was a bit pathetic.” Taunting was fun. “But what else do you expect from a mouth-breathing troglodyte that has to drug girls to get close to them? I’d say that you hit like a girl, but that would be insulting girls everywhere.” 

“Fuck you!” Kyle screamed. And furious now that there was no way he was getting out of here, he lunged for Kassie with his arms extended, intent on causing her bodily harm. 

She had undergone combat training at Torchwood just like every other operative and she was waiting. Kassie moved with him, grasped his outstretched wrists and bent her knees, rolling down to her back. Using his own forward momentum, she placed her boot in his gut and shoved him backwards over her head. Only instead of throwing him off of her, she kept hold and rolled with him until she was on top and straddling him. Kyles eyes widened in shock as Kassie’s fist descended down into his face. Once. Then again. And continued for good measure. “You. Fucking. Waste. Of. Air.” She accentuated each punch. Her already injured knuckles screamed at her in pain as she pummeled the man, but the pain and the sickening crack of his nose breaking only egged her on. That is, until two sets of arms hooked under hers and physically pulled her off of him. 

“That’s enough!” The Doctor hissed. “What the blazes is wrong with you? I thought you said you didn’t like violence!”

“I also said I was really good at it!”

“Come on, Tiger, you got him. You can stop beating his face in now.” Jack added more soothingly.

“He hit me first!” Kassie protested and flailed, but allowed them to pull her away from her quarry who slowly sat up and placed the hem of his sleeve against his bleeding nose.

“I think my nose is broken!” Kyle’s wail was muffled by his shirt.

“I should have broken more than that!” Kassie shouted before her eyes narrowed dangerously. Her lips curled back from bared teeth and she snarled. “I’ll be watching. And if I ever, EVER hear of you doing anything like this ever again, I WILL come for you.”  
Kyle shrank away from Kassie, even as the Doctor and Jack held her back from leaping on him again. At that moment the door to the bar opened and sirens from outside blared into the room. The bartender slipped out from behind the bar and went to explain the situation to the constables who filed into the bar. One of them collected the spiked drink and the rest moved to apprehend Kyle, who was clutching his nose and whining.

After yanking Kyle to his feet, they cuffed him and started to lead him away. Kassie pulled away from the Doctor and Jack, turning around to face them and huffed. “He’s safe now, happy? Hey!” Feeling her right arm jerked behind her back and then the other, Kassie craned her neck around in shock to see one of the constables behind her. Cuffs closed about her wrists and her jaw dropped. “You’re arresting _me_?” She asked incredulously. “I stopped that asshole from drugging this girl!” 

“Wait, what?” The Doctor stepped forward indignantly before Jack hauled him back. No sense getting the Doctor locked up too. “That’s just not right!”

“You also assaulted him.” The constable stated to Kassie with a no-nonsense tone.

“Officer, there must be some mistake.” Jack tried calmly, holding up his hands as he tried to reason with them. “We all saw him attack her first.”

The girl in question, Miranda, stepped forward with her friends flanking her and nodded to corroborate the story. “You can’t arrest her, he tried to drug me!” She protested, but another constable quickly led her off to get a statement. The girl looked apologetically over her shoulder at Kassie. “Thank you so much!” She called.

“And she retaliated. Clearly he's worse off than she is. She can press charges if she wants to. And so can he.” The constable turned Kassie around and began urging her to the door of the club. “You’re coming with us until this gets sorted.” Patrons of the bar who had been watching the situation grew restless and began to jeer at that decision, obviously not pleased that the ‘hero’ was being taken off to jail.

"And I was just supposed to let him hit me?" The younger Time Lord rolled her eyes. “Oh, for the love of- Fine. But only because I don’t want to incite a riot.” Kassie muttered and sauntered through the crowd, who began to clap and cheer as she stalked past. She made her way towards the door of the bar at as leisurely a place as the officer would allow, hamming it up to the crowd by grinning and winking and waggling her eyebrows all the way.

“Don’t you worry, Kassie!” The Doctor called out from behind her, waving his hand in the air.

She didn’t bother to look back. “Oh, I’m not!” Came the confident reply just as her red-headed self disappeared out the door.

Despite the situation, Jack couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he and the Doctor left the bar. Given that they’d been the ones to haul Kassie off of Kyle, the authorities had decided it was prudent to ask questions and take their witness statements as well. This had taken some time and the Doctor was obviously growing impatient. 

“I fail to see what’s so funny about this, Harkness.” 

Jack smirked, shaking his head. “Sorry. It just seems like you’re forgetting how many times you and Rose spent the night in a jail cell.”

The Doctor cast a sideways glare at the ex-time agent. “That was different. I was with Rose those times. I wouldn’t have let anything happen to her.” His brow furrowed. “And…” Thinking better of what he’d been about to say, he let the word trail off and fell silent.

Jack’s smile softened and he offered a sympathetic look. “And she’s your daughter.” He finished. “I get it.” He turned his attention forward again as they walked. “But I wouldn’t worry too much about her. From the looks of things, she’s a tough cookie.” The corner of his mouth curved. “I’m willing to bet she’s annoying the hell out of them right now, just like a certain other Time Lord I know.”

“Oi! Rude!” He protested and then finally sighed. “I wonder how much it’s going to cost to bail her out?”

***

As it turns out, they didn’t need to worry about it. When they arrived at the jail, the sound of shouting met them as they opened the door. Well, it wasn’t Kassie shouting, but the voice was female.

The source of the shouting was none other than Miranda, the girl Kassie had prevented from being given the spiked drink. She was currently lambasting the poor officer who sat behind the desk looking like he would rather be any other place in the universe than sitting behind that desk.

Behind the officer at the desk were two holding cells. In one cell sat Kyle, who had been given a towel and some ice for his nose. He was hunched into the corner, casting nervous looks into the next cell. In the next cell was Kassie. Instead of pissed off, she was seated casually on the bench with her arms crossed over her chest. With a superior smug smile and her arms folded over her chest, she watched with relish as the officer was being raked over the coals. 

“That woman kept me from being drugged! Who knows what would have happened if she hadn’t caught him?”

“Miss-“

“I could have been really hurt! Or even worse! I’ve heard of women who’ve had that happen and it destroys them!”

“Really, I need you to-“

Miranda cut him off and continued to tear into the officer as the Doctor and Jack slowly approached. “She kept that from happening to me! She’s a damned hero, not a criminal. And yet you put her in jail because she retaliated after he hit her first?! That’s unacceptable!” Her voice raised shrilly.

“Miss, on the way here she threatened to break something else if we put them in the same cell.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Oh. So that was why Kyle was still cringing.

“So would I! He deserves to be castrated after what he did, and you’re upset that she broke his nose? I’m not leaving until you let her out of that cell, and that’s final!”

Kassie’s shoulders were shaking with mirth, finding this incredibly amusing. She hadn’t needed to make herself as annoying as possible with Miranda almost immediately busting into the jail to come to her defense. “My hero.” She drawled quietly, glancing over at Jack and the Doctor as she noticed their appearance. 

“Looks like she doesn’t need us.” Jack laughed, nudging the Doctor.

“Apparently not.” The Time Lord murmured with a frown.

“Aww, don’t pout Doctor. I’m sure you’ll get the chance to be her hero eventually.” Jack was far too amused by this. 

“Alright, alright!” The officer threw up his hands with exasperation and finally stood up. He turned to look at Kyle through the bars. “Do you want to press charges?” He asked. 

Kyle seemed for a moment like he might say yes, but after a fearful peek at Kassie, he shook his head quickly. “No.” Came the muffled reply.

“Fine.” The officer looked back to Miranda. “Bail set at 100 credits. Pay up, or get out.” 

“100 credits?” The Doctor asked. “That’s it?” His eyes widened and his nose wrinkled, actually offended at the low amount being demanded to secure Kassie’s ‘freedom’. Surely a Time Lord was worth more than that!

Jack elbowed him, ignoring the peevish look he got from the Doctor. “I don’t think they actually want to keep her, Doctor.” He said under his breath. “But they need to make it look like they’re following protocol and get at least _something_ for her release.”

The Doctor’s mouth opened. “Ah. A century and a half of mooching to make up for is right.” He muttered beneath his breath and reached into his pocket to fish out his credit stick.

Before he could produce it, Miranda slammed down a credit stick on the desk. “Done. Now let her out.”

“You really don’t have to do that, you know.” Kassie spoke up from the cell. “I’m kind of enjoying just watching you yell at him.”

“Are you kidding me?” Miranda remarked incredulously as if Kassie had just said the silliest thing in the world. The officer ran the credit stick and deducted the payment. “This is the _least_ I can do.” She glared into the other cell where Kyle was sulking. “Creep.”

The girl took a pen from the desk and quickly scribbled something down on a note pad and tore it off.

The officer opened the cell and gestured for Kassie to step out. The younger Time Lord stood and clapped a hand on the man’s shoulder as she walked by with a sunny smile. “Not bad as far as jail cells go. I’ll be sure to recommend it on Air BnB.” The Doctor couldn’t help but snort at her flippant comment. Sounded just like something he would say.

Miranda giggled and Kassie winked at her. “Thanks for springing me from the slammer.”

“I owe you.” Miranda smiled shyly and stepped closer, gnawing hesitantly on her bottom lip. She looked like she wanted to say something. Kassie waited patiently, meeting her gaze. 

The Doctor took a step forward, only to be caught and pulled back by Jack. “What?” He hissed at Jack.

Jack didn’t look at the Doctor and instead nodded his head towards the two females, a knowing smile on his face. The Doctor looked on, confused as to what Jack was so interested by.

“Are…are you sticking around for a while?” Miranda asked, then giggled nervously. “Listen to me. I don’t even know your name.”

Kassie smiled apologetically. “’fraid not.” She nodded towards the two men standing a ways behind them. “My family’s waiting.” She looked back to Miranda. “But my name is Kassie.”

“Oh.” Disappointment clouded the girl’s face as she glanced behind Kassie to the two men. “Is...is one of them your…?” The question trailed off.

Kassie frowned in confusion. “My…my what?” She looked over her shoulder, nose wrinkling. The Doctor looked as confused as she was and Jack was just grinning like an idiot. Suddenly realization dawned on her. Miranda was asking if one of them was her lover. “Oh!” Her eyes widened and shook her head quickly. “Oh, no! Ugh, god no. More like…parental-and-uncle-type-figures.” 

Miranda smiled brightly at her answer. It was an odd way to put it, but it seemed to make the girl happy. “In that case, Kassie…” Licking her lips, her eyes darted from Kassie’s eyes to her mouth in consideration. She then leaned up slightly and brushed a soft kiss against Kassie’s mouth before pulling away. “It’s really nice to meet you. And thank you again.”

Kassie blinked rapidly as warm lips covered her own, contrasted against her cooler body temperature. Before she really realized what was happening, the other girl was pulling away. She felt something slip into her jacket pocket. “You’re _very_ welcome.” Kassie breathed, stunned.

“I hope if you’re ever back in the neighbourhood, you’ll look me up.” Miranda took another step back, looking reluctant to leave.

Kassie’s tongue toyed with the tip of her canine tooth as she debated her next move. _Yeah, go for it, girl._ She followed, reaching out to cup the back of Miranda’s head with one hand while the other slipped around her waist. In a deft move she had the girl pinned to the wall. Miranda squeaked with surprise, and the Time Lord dipped her head, capturing her lips in a snog that left her breathless. The girl gripped the lapels of Kassie’s jacket and let out a satisfied hum.

Jack pumped his fist into the air and the Doctor’s jaw dropped. The officer at the desk rolled his eyes. Kyle continued to sulk in his cell.

Pulling back, Kassie licked her lips and grinned. “I just might do that. Watch your drink next time, hmm?” 

“Uh huh.” With a dazed smile, Miranda sagged against the wall.

Kassie turned away, a spring in her step as she swaggered past Jack and the Doctor on her way towards the door. She paused briefly, turning to pierce Kyle with an unnerving cold blue stare. She brought two fingers up to point to her eyes, then turned them towards him. _I’ll be watching you._ Then she left. 

The Doctor turned as Kassie went by, staring with his mouth still open. Jack snickered, clapped him on the back and dragged him along out the door. “What was that?!” The Doctor exclaimed as they walked away from the jail. Lets face it, no dad really ever wants to see his daughter snogging somebody like that. Even if their relationship was complicated, and he wasn't _really_ her dad, Kassie had referred to him as a 'parental-type-figure' and the Doctor couldn't push that feeling away.

Kassie grinned proudly and rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell me a pretty girl never thanked you with a kiss after you saved her. That would be a lie.” 

The older Time Lord flushed faintly and muttered. “Yeah, well…I never bragged about it.”

“That is _also_ a lie.” Kassie retorted with a saccharine smile at the Doctor’s embarrassment. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper Miranda had slipped into her jacket pocket. “ _And_ she slipped me her number.” She boasted, holding up the paper between two fingers.

“Hah, yes!” Jack crowed proudly and held up his hand. “That’s my niece-type-figure!” He laughed, copying the awkward description Kassie had given of him earlier.

Kassie slapped his hand in a high five, tongue peeking out the side of her mouth as she grinned. Her mood had improved significantly since earlier in the day. 

“You’re going to be insufferable for a while, aren’t you?” The Doctor grumped.

His sour storm cloud could not possibly rain on her parade at this moment. “Probably.” She admitted, preening. 

“Pot meet kettle.” Jack muttered beneath his breath.

“Oi!”

Jack laughed and then took on a more serious demeanor. “So, what is your plan now?”

“Well, we’ve got Aunty Donna and my friends waiting for us on Earth in Cardiff. Probably gonna play a gig tonight. Well, tonight for them, that is.” It didn’t matter what time of day it was where she and the Doctor were. The convenience of having a time machine. “I’d invite you, but…” Kassie’s glee sobered somewhat, and her voice lowered apologetically. “I know you can’t be on earth right now. Especially in Cardiff." 

Jack’s smile was sad, but accepting. “I know, Kiddo. It’s alright. But I’d love to see you play.”

“Tell you what.” Kassie grinned again. “Bet you anything I can get us a gig at this bar. I’ll ring you when we do a show here. I’ll come get you. Whenever, wherever you are.”

Jack smiled fondly. “I’m looking forward to it.” He said as they came to a stop in front of the bar. This is where they would be leaving Jack Harkness for now. “But before you go I have a question, Kassie.” 

“What is it?” Kassie raised a brow. Jack had become somber and he looked as if he was reconsidering asking what was on his mind. Like maybe he didn’t want to know.

“Can you undo it?” He asked quietly. Kassie tensed, immediately knowing what he was referring to.

She glanced down at her boots before meeting his gaze solemnly. “Do you want me to?” She held her breath, waiting for his answer.

“Not…not right now.” Jack grimaced and sighed, raw exhaustion and grief in his eyes. “But it would be good to know…if there’s ever the option.”

Kassie was quiet for a long moment, eyes glancing away from Jack and staring into the distance. The Doctor watched on in silence, recognizing Kassie’s expression as one he had witnessed before. It was when they had been discussing Bad Wolf and her inability to see whatever is, was, and ever could be. That she could only see the odd moment. He wondered just what Kassie was seeing.

“I…” Kassie shook her head slowly. “I’m sorry.” She apologized. And she truly felt regret. “I can. But I won't. You’re a fixed point in time.”

Jack sighed, head lowering. He didn’t know what to say. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

Kassie’s lips pursed and she reached out to grasp Jack’s hand. “But I can tell you one thing, Face of Boe.” He was startled at the use of that moniker he had been given so long ago. “No one can live forever. Not even an Immortal.” When he met her gaze, for a moment Jack thought he could see the entire cosmos in her eyes. “When the time comes, and your task is complete…you will have peace. I wish I could say more, but I can’t.”

Jack had so many questions. So many things he wanted to know. His task? But he knew Kassie couldn’t provide them, even if she had the answers. “I know why you can’t.” Maybe it was enough to know he would indeed eventually have an end. That there was some purpose to remaining alive and that once it was fulfilled, he could rest. He embraced Kassie tightly, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. “Thanks Kiddo. I'm really glad you're here.”

The Doctor had a feeling he knew exactly what the Immortal’s task was, and when he would finally die for the last time. He had already experienced it in his timeline. He had been so surprised when Jack had let that particular nickname slip to him and Martha and had already suspected, but this confirmed it. Thankfully Kassie had very eloquently offered Jack hope without providing any dangerous information. She respected the fixed point of his nature far more than he had been respecting fixed points lately and the reminder sent a twinge of guilt as his thoughts were briefly drawn to Adelaide Brooke and what she'd had to do to fix the time stream the Doctor had screwed up.

Jack pulled away and forced a smile. “Call me soon, huh? I wouldn’t mind going for a spin in the TARDIS again.”

Kassie grinned. “You got it.”

“Until next time, Doctor.”

“Jack.” The two men shook hands. It was then that the Doctor’s eye was drawn to the familiar face of a young man approaching the bar. Where did he know that face from? The Doctor immediately turned away to avoid being recognized. Jack glanced at the man as he walked past and entered the bar. 

“He’s kinda cute.” Jack remarked with mild interest as the door closed behind the man.

“His name is Alonso.” The Doctor turned back.

Jack was taken aback. “How do you know that?”

“Does it matter?”

“I suppose not.”

Kassie gave him a tongue-touched grin and placed her hands on Jack’s shoulders, spinning him around and giving him a nudge towards the door of the bar. “Go get ‘im, Uncle Jack.”

With that encouragement, Jack walked into the bar and smiled his most confident smile. The young man in question had taken a seat at the bar and luckily the seat next to him was open. “So, Alonso. Going my way?”

Alonso’s brow furrowed in confusion. “How do you know my name?”

Jack leaned in, lowering his voice a bit conspiratorially and grinned so big his eyes crinkled. 

“I’m kinda psychic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still enjoying this story! I have so much more still in my head, have inserted many potential plot points and if I stay motivated and inspired like I have been I can see carrying this on for many chapters to come! As always your comments and kudos are much appreciated. I always get so excited when I get an email saying someone has left kudos. So thank you very much <3 They let me know that you are enjoying the story and keep me writing the next chapter so you can enjoy even more!


	15. My, What Big Teeth You Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I already beat the piss out of one person today for trying to take what he wanted without asking.” Kassie stared, her voice lowering dangerously. “Don’t test my good will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I encourage you to have a listen to the songs I reference in this chapter:  
> Brightest Light - The Gentle Storm  
> Strange Machines - The Gathering

_At last my love, I’m coming home  
Guided by the moon  
When I return  
The fields will be in bloom  
And revived_

_Rest assured I’ll hold you again  
Here within my arms  
With every breath  
The winds will see me through  
We’ll survive_

_I carry you through the dead of night  
Into the brightest light_

_I dream of you night after night  
And of our precious child  
With land in sight  
No storm will be too wild  
I will fight_

_I know your heart is longing for me  
Our future is unclear  
But love I see  
Our bond will keep us here  
And alive_

_The restless skies, the darkest of seas  
I am longing to be at peace  
The wind and hail, the thundering waves  
I am destined to find a way  
To save your life none could foresee  
Don’t you ever lose faith in me  
We will endure, we must carry through  
Let our hearts be as pure as gold_

_You will know the power’s still in me  
Carry you into the brightest light_

_At last my love, I’m coming home  
Guided by the sun  
Against the wind we will overcome  
We are light_

_My love and tears devoted to you  
Will heal my aching heart  
When I return  
We’ll heal, we’ll start anew  
With our life_

_I carry you through the dead of night  
Into the brightest light_

“Woohoo!” Donna whooped and jumped, raising her hands up in the air along with the rest of the crowd. She and the Doctor were near the back wall of a warehouse that had been converted into a concert venue. It was a dark and dingy place that went by the name Detention, which the Doctor thought was a rather silly name. 

_“Detention? Funny name. Isn’t that a punishment handed to juvenile troublemakers by stodgy old teachers?”_

_“That’s kinda the point, Doctor.”_

_“Oh. Right. Did you ever get detention, Kassie?”_

_“Gee, I dunno, Doctor. Did you?”_

_“Stupid question. Of course you did.”_

Despite the name of the venue and its implications, the concert-goers were not all teens and young adults. Music lovers of all ages frequented the place, which typically catered to the metal and industrial genres. It was a perfect fit for the kind of music that the younger Time Lord and her companions usually liked to play.

Thanks to the TARDIS, Kassie and the Doctor returned to present day Cardiff not long after they’d originally left, and once Brian and Aleta returned with news of a gig it had been easy enough to sneak Kassie’s TARDIS to the venue. With a working chameleon circuit, disguising the TARDIS as a tour van was fairly simple and something the time machine had done many times before. Unloading and setting up the equipment went off without a hitch, although Kassie’d had to shoo the Doctor away from ‘helping’ several times. 

_“But Kaaaaassie, I could make this work so much better!”_

_“It works just fine the way it is, you keep your mitts off of my amplifier!”_

_“Just a little tweak, it’ll take no time at all. Think of all the settings I could add!”_

_“Doctor, I swear if you blow up that strobe light, I’ll regenerate you.”_

_“…mean.”_

***

“Still think I could have made it better.” The Doctor pouted.

“What?!” Donna looked over her shoulder and shouted, her voice almost completely drowned out by the music streaming from the massive speakers just in front of the stage.

“I could have added at least 5 more settings to that strobe light!” The Doctor yelled in turn, pointing to the strobe light above the stage that flickered light out upon the crowd, accompanied by bursting beams of light in numerous colours. 

“Oh, come off it, Doctor!” Donna swatted his shoulder. “Stop pouting and just enjoy the show!”

The Doctor turned his attention back to the stage and the band playing there. On the backdrop behind them was a curtain with their band logo. The Howling, they were called, and the name was emblazoned over a silhouette of a wolf howling up at the moon. As he’d seen in the picture on Kassie’s phone, Aleta was playing drums, Zariah on the keyboard, Janet the bass guitar, and Brian and Kassie took turns alternating between rhythm and lead guitar. 

Along with the scent of cigarettes and stale alcohol, the energy of the crowd was palpable and addicting, and Kassie skillfully manipulated it to compliment the content of each individual song. A well-timed leap upon a speaker while throwing her hands in the air and shouting words of encouragement to the crowd would make them scream and dance and throw their horns in the air. A soft calming murmur into the microphone accompanied by the slow lowering of her hands would have the audience quieting as if on cue as they strained to hear her words. 

At times she sang with the power and skill of a classically trained singer, as many performers of the metal genre happened to be. At others her voice was soft and haunting with a natural vibrato that seemed to flit about like a breeze. These were qualities many performers possessed, but the young woman on the stage in front of him wielded them with an almost preternatural ability. The Doctor couldn’t help but think that being a Time Lord greatly enhanced the effect. Like him, she held people’s attention. They listened when she spoke. They didn’t just hear her; they were inspired to act on what they heard. She moved them. In this instance, it created a rapport with the crowd and the words she sang evoked emotions that inspired them to feel what she felt. The Doctor wondered if she was aware of the impact she could have on so many people and how wonderful or dangerous that could be.

Between songs Donna went to and from the bar, bringing back drinks for herself and the Doctor. Once or twice Donna wanted to try and get closer, but was deterred by the impromptu mosh pit that had developed in the middle of the crowd. She wanted to go up and give the inconsiderate jerks a piece of her mind. If they were going to mosh, at least they could do it at the back of the crowd and not ruin the fun for those who actually wanted to watch the band instead of pummeling each other senseless. And why the hell were they moshing anyways? It’s not like the band was playing death metal. If anything, the song selection was more from the prog, doom, and power metal genres. It wasn’t Donna’s normal cup of tea, but live music was always fun and she was thrilled to see Kassie and her friends play. More than once she caught herself lightly headbanging and wished Shaun was here to enjoy the concert with her. Next time she’d bring him for sure.

With each song Donna got more and more tipsy, and as the end of the concert neared, the Doctor was propping her up more than anything. The Doctor was seriously wondering if anyone at the bar had been measuring their pours properly. Or at all. 

It was after midnight when the concert began to wind down and the last song of the night was announced. Kassie abandoned her guitar and stood center stage in front of the microphone stand, grinning out at the crowd. “Well, you beautiful people, as with all good things this show too must come to an end. You’ve been absolutely fantastic and it’s been a complete riot playing for you tonight. Thank you so much, it means the world to us! Please make sure you’ve got a safe and sober ride home. But before we go, we’ve got one last song for you! It’s called Strange Machines by The Gathering.” Her eyes raised above the crowd, peering towards the back where the Doctor and Donna stood bouncing and hollering along with the rest of the crowd. Kassie met their eyes and winked. “I think you’re gonna like this one.”

_It has always been in the back of my mind  
Dreaming about going to the corners of time  
I always wanted to fly in strange machines_

_I wanna do centuries in a lifetime  
And feel it with my hands  
Touch the World War II and Cleopatra  
Flying…_

_Could it be that my dream would come true  
Building a machine that would actually do  
What I want it to do_

_I wanna do centuries in a lifetime  
And see it with my eyes  
Watch Jesus rise, if he ever did  
Flying…_

_Russian Revolution, let’s do that in one day  
Beethoven and Gershwin, I think that would be OK  
More than anything I wanna fly in strange machines_

_I wanna do centuries in a lifetime  
And feel it with my hands  
Touch the Renaissance and Chaka Khan  
Flying…_

The Doctor beamed excitedly at Donna as he realized the song was about travelling in a time machine. Kassie was right, he loved it! “Oh, this song is brilliant!” The sound was still hard with crashing drums and crunchy guitars, but except for a brief instrumental in the middle the tempo was slower, encouraging even the mosh pit to settle down and just sway in time with the music. 

“So fitting!” Donna grinned and slipped her arm around the Doctor’s waist. He reciprocated and the two best friends swayed with contentment. 

Eventually the song came to an end and with one more “Thank you, everybody! Goodnight!” the stage lights went dark. After the several moments of cheering, the crowd began to disperse and file out of the warehouse, leaving only a few chatting stragglers behind.

Like a well-oiled machine the band began to take down the set, wheeling heavy equipment out of the venue on dollies. All the while they praised each other for a well-done show. They’d done this enough times that they made short work of the cleanup. “That was brilliant!” The Doctor enthused as he enveloped Kassie into a big hug. “The energy in the room was off the charts! Reminds me of when I saw the Beatles…” He launched into a babble that Kassie was quick to divert. 

“Now you see why I keep them around.” She grinned, casting a wink over her shoulder at her friends.

“I’ll say!” Donna crowed. “Not normally into heavy metal, but I really liked a few of those songs. The last one especially.”

“Every song we play means something to me. I’m really glad you enjoyed it, Aunty.” Kassie smiled. “Means a lot to me that you stayed to watch.”

“Aww, now I’m tearing up.” Donna sniffed, waving her hand in front of her eyes.

“Well, music is what feelings sound like.” Kassie teased. “Or maybe it’s just the alcohol.”

“Oi! Don’t get cute, Spacegirl.”

***

“Kassie, will you stop moving already?” Donna complained as she leaned against the younger Time Lord in the console room.

“Aunty, I haven’t moved since the last time you asked me to stop.” Kassie said with a bemused smile.

“Then why is the room still spinning?”

“Because you’re drunk, Aunty.” Kassie rubbed Donna’s back consolingly. “Let’s get you to bed, alright? I’ll make you a cup of chamomile tea and get you some paracetamol. Sound good?” The Doctor was smirking at her over Donna’s head for getting stuck with taking care of her.

“Uh huh.” Donna practically whined and Kassie shot a glare at the Doctor, who clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his giggle and shrugged innocently.

“Maybe the Doctor would be so kind as to go put the kettle on.” Kassie said sweetly and offered him a smug smile.

“Yeah, Spaceman, go and put the kettle on.”

The Doctor sighed. “Could do, I s’pose.” He wandered out of the room towards the galley while Kassie led Donna down the corridor to her room.

Donna plopped down on her bed and after Kassie helped her with her shoes, she curled up on her side and rested her head against the pillow. “I’ll be right back with the tea.” 

“Mmkay.” Kassie barely heard as she padded from the room. They galley was empty when she got there, but the kettle was on the stove and a mug with a tea bag was set on the counter. One the tea had steeped, she took it back to Donna’s room along with a tall glass of water. 

When she got back into the room, soft snoring indicated Donna was fast asleep. “Well then. Should’ve expected that.” Kassie murmured, setting both cups down on the bedside table. She pulled a bottle of paracetamol out of her pocket and set it down beside the water. Donna would thank her in the morning. She tucked a throw blanket around the sleeping woman and kissed her brow. “Sweet dreams, Aunty.” Kassie whispered and then tip toed from the room.

***

A quick inquiry with the TARDIS told her that the Doctor was currently in the same location as the Master and while she knew the Doctor wouldn’t appreciate her showing up, she didn’t currently feel like being alone. The humans had all gone to bed after crashing from the adrenaline high of the concert, and that left Kassie alone and still filled with restless energy.

Kassie found herself back in the galley soon after, loading a tray with tea, mugs, cream and sugar. She found her way to the Master’s cell easily enough, not surprised to find both Time Lords essentially ignoring each other. Awkward silence filled the room with tension so thick it could have been cut with a knife. The Master was currently stretched out on his cot with his hands clasped behind his head, and the Doctor was sitting in a chair outside the cell, staring at a random blemish on the wall.

“Well, you’re both the life of the party, aren’t you?” Kassie drawled as she walked in, setting the tray on a small table.

The Doctor glanced over and sighed heavily. “What are you doing here, Kassie?” It was clear that he wasn’t pleased she was here. She knew it wasn’t her presence he was objecting to, and so she didn’t take it personally. It was the idea of her being in close proximity to the Master that he didn’t like. The Master perked, turning his head to observe her but still said nothing.

“Figured you could use a cuppa.” Kassie answered idly, ignoring his peevish look as she fixed his cup of tea to his preference before passing it over. 

As the Doctor accepted it, he stared at her knowingly, not willing to let it slide that she was here against his wishes. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Oh, come on, Doctor!” The Master finally piped in and sat up on the cot. “Don’t be such a stick in the mud.” He turned a smirk towards Kassie and stood, gesturing grandly. “Don’t mind him. He’s just jealous that you’re far more entertaining than he is.”

Kassie rolled her eyes. “Lucky me.” She said dryly and pinned him with an expectant stare. “How do you take your tea? Black like your hearts?” 

“Oohweeee, Doctor.” The Master whistled. “See? Way more interesting. Black like my hearts. I’ll have to remember that one. Yes, Kassie Tyler.” He cast a sideways glance at the Doctor. “You’re far more considerate than he is. He hasn’t offered me tea.”

“Well you know how the saying goes: If you can’t kill ‘em with violence, kill ‘em with kindness.”

The Doctor lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I’m very certain that isn’t how the saying goes, Kassie.”

Kassie grinned teasingly and shrugged. “It is now.” She leaned in and murmured beneath her breath. “Relax. He’s trying to get under your skin and you’re letting him. Trust me, yeah?” She squeezed his shoulder before opening the small panel in the cell that allowed food and other small items to be passed through.

She was still wearing her outfit from the concert. Tight leather hot pants over a pair of ripped black leggings. Her calf-high boots were decorated with straps and buckles and probably added two inches to her height. Her top was a low-cut sleeveless vest of red leather with rhinestone studded lapels. The garment, worn over a black tank top, tapered at the waist and was fastened with gold buckles. As she neared the cell, the Master’s gaze raked over her and he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. “That is quite the outfit, Miss Tyler.” He drawled.

Kassie did her best to ignore the fluttering low in her belly at the silk of his tone and raised a brow. “I mean, I could throw this at you if you prefer.” She said flatly, eyes flitting to the steaming cup of tea she held out through the slot.

“Oh, fine.” The Master gave a put-upon sigh. “I’ll behave. Scout's honour. Cross my hearts.” He drew his finger over his chest and winked. 

Kassie didn’t believe him for a single second. “Just take your damned tea.”

The Master stared at her intently as he accepted the tea, making a point of tracing her fingers with his own as he took the cup. As he did so Kassie felt the barest of brushes against her mental shields. He wasn’t trying to break through. It was more like he was testing her. Lightly probing for weakness, perhaps? Or maybe just a reminder of his mental presence. He lifted it to his lips and sipped slowly, never breaking eye contact over the rim. “Mm. Just how I like it.”

“I already beat the piss out of one person today for trying to take what he wanted without asking.” Kassie stared, her voice lowering dangerously. “Don’t test my good will.”

Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly the Master took her threat seriously and took a step back, raising his hands to placate her. However that didn’t stop him from urging her to continue. “How delightfully violent. My kind of girl.” The corner of his mouth curved. “Sounds like quite the story.” His brows raised in interest, willing her to elaborate, but she was intent on disappointing him. Thankfully the moment was interrupted.

Behind her the Doctor cleared his throat loudly and Kassie rolled her eyes, turning away from the cell with a sigh. She touched the button on the wall console that closed the food slot and moved to fix her own tea. Blonde and sweet. She settled on the arm of the Doctor’s chair and glanced at him. He still didn’t look happy with the situation, but she didn’t really care. She decided to address the Master’s comment about her outfit instead. “This isn’t too far outside the realm of my normal wardrobe choices. But when I play a concert I make a bit more flashy than usual. It’s a bit like a costume.”

To stem the questions he knew was coming and also to help alleviate the tension in the room, the Doctor elaborated. “Kassie and her friends have a band and they played earlier this evening. Brilliant show. Even a song about time travel!”

“Right. And because most of the music we play is various genres of metal and rock, I like to dress the part.” Though the topic was benign, she wasn’t sure how she felt about suddenly becoming the topic of conversation. But it wasn’t like they were talking before she arrived. Perhaps this gave the two older Time Lords a way to break the ice. Either that or a way to freeze it even thicker and stronger than before. 

The Master appeared to enjoy ogling and flirting with Kassie, much to the Doctor’s irritation. He certainly didn’t enjoy seeing Kassie treated that way, especially by someone as unpredictable and dangerous as the Master. However, as the Doctor was beginning to see, Kassie wasn’t letting it get under her skin. Even seemed to enjoy some of the banter and deflected it with humour and sarcasm, which in turn kept the exchange more lighthearted and less hostile.

“So, in this band…What do you play?” The Master inquired, seeming only half interested, but in reality he was paying close attention to the answer. 

“I play the majority of the instruments we actually use in the band and a lot of others. But in the band itself, mostly guitar and vocals. I do most of the musical arrangements and then we practice and tweak them.” It was harmless enough information to share about herself. And it offered an easy segue for her to press her agenda. She glanced down at her fingers thoughtfully, running the pad of her thumb along each nail. “Do you have a favourite instrument?” Kassie already knew the answer. But she wanted him to say it. To bring it up in front of the Doctor and address it once and for all.

“Oh, me?” The Master drawled with a slow smile, moving to sit in the chair he’d been provided in the cell. “I’m partial to drums myself.” 

The Doctor couldn’t help but shudder as he recalled what he had experienced during the brief moment he had looked into the Master’s mind. The war-like beating of drums. He wondered just what it was that Kassie had seen when the Master tried to invade her mind. Had she heard the same thing? Was this what she was getting at? 

“I thought you might say that.” Kassie said quietly, her sarcastic demeanor giving way to something more serious and somber. “See, I’ve been thinking.” She mused, watching the Master closely. Her expression was like no other she’d bestowed upon him before and that both intrigued and somewhat scared him (and reasonably so). “The drums you’ve been hearing. That the Time Lords put there. I heard them when you tried to force your way into my head. What they did was completely fucked up. They altered you for their own gains, drove you mad, filled you with war and hate and a…compulsion to destroy everything you touch. No wonder you are the way you are.” She remembered the anguish and betrayal that had poured from the Master when he discovered what they had done to him, and worse, that they would not accept him after they had made him this way.

The Master’s expression darkened, no longer interested in playful banter now that Kassie had changed her tune. His fists clenched and unclenched slowly. “I scarcely remember a time when I haven’t been assailed by the sound of the drums.”

She stood up, draining her cup of tea and set the cup aside. Approaching the cell, Kassie peered at the Master intently. “Tell me, then. If you had the choice…would you want to be free of them?”

The Doctor’s hackles raised at her question. He could practically see the gears turning in her head as she regarded the Master with intense consideration. He hoped against all hope that she wasn’t thinking what he thought she was thinking. “Kassie. No.” He said sternly.

The Master raised a brow at the Doctor’s harsh tone, not completely understanding what had prompted the sudden reprimand. The younger Time Lord had merely asked a question. If it had been anyone other than a Time Lord who had asked it, he would have sneered in their face and mocked them for talking about things they couldn’t possibly understand. But in this moment he couldn’t help but consider his answer. What could his life have been like without what the Time Lords had made him experience when looking into the Untempered Schism? If he had been free, without compulsions, without the constant drive for destruction? Who could he have been? “I…” The very thought of existing without the constant war drums pounding in his head was almost inconceivable. “Can’t even imagine what that would mean.” 

“See?” Kassie snapped her gaze to the Doctor and her blue eyes flashed with defiance, the same he had seen when they had argued about Donna. Rassilon, she reminded him of his ninth self when that look came to her eyes. “He needs help, Doctor. That’s what you said.”

He shot to his feet, hands raising to pull at his hair as he spun in a circle and then faced her. “I didn’t mean you. And you know it.” He ground between gritted teeth.

Kassie set down her cup and crossed her arms as her hip jutted out. “Who then?” She demanded. “Who else possibly could?” They both knew the Doctor didn’t have the telepathic prowess to take something like this on himself.

“I don’t - I don’t know!” The Doctor shouted helplessly, knowing he didn’t really have an answer. “There are…people. I just have to find them!”

“People? Yeah, maybe eventually you’d find someone who might be able to help him. But there isn’t anyone in this universe who understands the mind of a Time Lord like another Time Lord would. Who’s to say they wouldn’t fuck it up somehow? Make it worse? Or that it wouldn’t cause irreparable damage to them? Or to him?”

The Master looked back and forth between the Doctor and Kassie, incredibly amused that they were for some reason having a row over him. As confused as he was, there was no sense in not trying to capitalize on their argument. “Come now, there’s no need to fight over me. There’s enough to me to go ar-“

“Shut up!” Both Kassie and the Doctor paused and looked at the Master, shouting in unison. Taken somewhat aback, the Master only raised his hands again, smirking. But he kept his mouth shut.

“Who’s to say that you wouldn’t make it worse, Kassie? Or that it wouldn’t cause irreparable damage to you?” The Doctor continued, frustrated that she couldn’t seem to understand why this was such a horrible idea. “It’s one thing to fix the mind of a human. It is another completely to fix something that was done to a Time Lord by the Time Lords. You’ve never encountered anything like this before. Look at what it’s done to him. This is so far beyond your scope of experience. And before you even think it, I’m not being condescending or treating you like you’re lesser. If I were, we wouldn’t even be having this discussion.” 

“But you’ve seen what I can do. You know what I have inside of me. I can do it. I know I can.” Kassie looked at him imploringly, throwing up her hands in exasperation. “Why can’t you just trust me?!” 

“Why is this so important to you?!” The Doctor snapped with a question of his own. “Why do you even care?”

_Because you’re my dad! Because he was your friend! Because you care about him! Because he’s one of us! Because he didn’t deserve what they did to him! BECAUSE I KNOW HOW IT FEELS!_

_And because I need to believe it’s possible to come back from something like this._

All of this and more, Kassie wanted to scream. To just let it out and the consequences be damned. But she just…couldn’t do it. The words were pent up inside of her and her eyes closed, lips pursing to avoid from spewing her emotions in an irrational jumble. Her nostrils flared as she attempted to regulate her breathing, willed her lungs to stop heaving so violently for air. When her eyes finally opened, she swallowed hard, letting her silence speak for her.

The Doctor’s lips pursed and his eyes narrowed at her silence. The Master’s words from a few days ago chose this most inopportune moment to resurface in his memory. _“I wonder what else she’s keeping from you?”_ Unable to help himself, he jabbed his finger towards her, his voice scathing with accusation. “And that’s why I can’t trust you.”

Kassie’s eyes fluttered closed before they could reveal just how much that wounded her. She wanted to break down in tears. Wanted him to see how much his trust and faith in her meant. It was like a knife stabbing in her hearts to hear the disdain and accusation in his tone. Her fists clenched. But no. She would shed tears at a touching moment or in happiness, but she’d never been one to cry when she was hurt. No. She was inclined to hurt back. She opened her eyes and they hardened like diamonds. “Right.” She was leaving. But she wasn’t doing so without a parting shot. And my, what big teeth this Bad Wolf had. “Because you’re such an open book, Doctor.” Her tone was venomous, her lips curling back to bare her teeth. “Because you always say what you’re thinking and feeling, even if the thought of putting it into words and making it real terrifies you. Even if saying it aloud would rip you apart beyond all recognition and there’s nothing that could possibly ever put you back together again.” 

The Doctor’s mouth opened to respond, but Kassie cut him off. “No, of course you don’t. Because after all, Doctor…” She raised her brows and stared at him meaningfully. _“Does it need saying?”_

The Doctor recoiled as if he’d been struck. Pain flickered in his eyes for a split second then was replaced by icy coldness. His eyes glittered dangerously, and his voice was strained. “ **Get. Out.** ” More than one recipient of that tone had pissed themselves in fear.  
The younger Time Lord wasn’t fazed. She took a step forward, drawing up to her full height and even though she wasn’t nearly as tall as he was, when she looked him in the eye he understood she was much bigger than she appeared. “Oh, don’t worry, Doctor.” Kassie spat before she spun away from him and stalked purposefully towards the entrance to the corridor. “I’m already gone.”

It was only moments later that the Doctor felt, more than heard, the mournful hum of the TARDIS in the back of his mind, followed by a sensation of loss.

Kassie and her TARDIS were gone.

In a fit of rage, he grabbed the empty teacup from the table and hurled it across the room where it shattered with a satisfying crash against the wall.

A snicker from the cell caught his attention. The Doctor almost forgot he had an audience. He whirled to see the Master standing there with his hands clasped over his mouth, eyes dancing with absolute glee. 

“Oh Doctor.” His voice was muffled behind his hands and was shaking with laughter. “That was magnificent. The Oncoming Storm and the Big Bad Wolf engaged in furious confrontation. For the life of me, I can’t decide who won.” The Master mocked. “Who do you think won, Doctor?” He frowned thoughtfully. “Though really if I had to chose, I’d put my credits on her.” He stroked his chin, mouth curving wistfully as he chuckled. “Time Lord versus a Goddess of Time? No-brainer, really, she’d destroy you. I’m surprised you’re still alive.”

The Doctor cast a glare over at the other Time Lord. “Kassie wouldn’t do that.”

The Master raised a brow in surprise. “No? You sound so sure. I thought you didn’t trust her. For a moment there, I wondered if you hated her more than you hate me.”

“Shut up.” The Doctor flushed deeply and raked his fingers roughly through his wild hair. “I don’t hate you. I’ve never hated you. And I don’t hate Kassie.”

The Master snorted. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“I said ‘shut up’!” The Doctor shouted. “This is all your fault anyway.”  
“My fault?” Offended, he placed a hand to his chest. “How is this possibly my fault? The two of you wouldn’t let me get a word in edgewise.” The Master drawled, then muttered flippantly. “I swear, apple doesn’t fall far from the tree on that one.”

“You realize what that was about, don’t you?” The man in pinstripes snapped.

“Of course. You were fighting over me. I’m flattered, of course, but I still fail to see how this is my fault.”

“She wants to help you.” The Doctor neared the cell. 

The Master smiled slowly, eyes glinting with possibility. “How fascinating that would be. What I wouldn’t give to get a glimpse into that mind.” It was obvious what his priorities were.

“She’s willing to take that risk upon herself, and I won’t allow it.” Fists clenching, the Doctor ground out. “You’re not getting anywhere near her.”

The Master’s head fell back and he laughed until he wheezed. “Doctor…what makes you think I could possibly do anything to her?” He clutched his arms over his stomach and doubled over. “You did see what she did to me, didn’t you? She swatted me like a fly. And you think _I’m_ the threat?”

“Whatever Rassilon did to you corrupted you. I’m not taking that risk with Kassie.” The Doctor insisted.

The Master waved his hand as if it was inconsequential. “Well, it’s a moot point now, Doctor.” His head canted as he peered at the Doctor with a strangely satisfied smile on his face. “You told her to get out. And now she’s gone.”

After staring into the cell for a long moment, the Doctor growled and turned abruptly, stalking from the room. In the console room, he punched keys and turns knobs, trying to find any sign of Kassie’s TARDIS still in the vicinity. 

Nothing.

He sighed and pressed the coms button, trying to hail the other TARDIS. “Kassie?” Distinct silence met him and he slammed his fist against the console.

Shoulders slumping, he turned and sagged against the console. Without warning, the console sparked and he felt a jolt streak right up into his backside. “Ow!” He leapt away, rubbing his bum with a look of betrayal cast at the console. “Not you too! You heard what she said to me.”

_Does it need saying?_

Of all the things to lash out at him with, she’d had to throw that one at him. One of the biggest regrets of his lives. It wasn’t the thing he said, it was the thing he didn’t say. He had to hand it to Kassie, she knew just the buttons to press to evoke the ugliest parts of himself. He wondered if she and his other self had clashed like this often. Probably, he imagined. But then they would have always had Rose to play referee.

_Rose…_

Dejected, he trudged through the corridors, almost absently turning down one that was seldom used now. The TARDIS had shifted it to a lesser travelled area so that his more recent companions and more importantly, himself, did not have to often pass it.  
The Doctor found himself standing in front of the door to Rose Tyler’s room. His hand stretched out and hesitated briefly before he turned the knob and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. He padded with reverence through the room that was had been left exactly as she’d left it. Each piece of clothing still remained scattered on the floor, her dresser was cluttered with her makeup and perfume, and frames stood there sporting her favourite photos. 

A picture of she and his ninth self, her hands clutching the arm of his leather jacket. While Rose beamed brightly at the camera, the Doctor who wore leather was instead gazing down with tender affection at the pink and yellow human girl at his side. There was another picture of Rose, his ninth self and Jack, taken by a waitress in an alien bar on one of the rare occasions Rose and Jack had managed to convince him to accompany them. Another picture of them was a selfie Rose had taken of the two of them on New Earth when they sat on his jacket in the field of apple grass. Their smiles were huge, and the Doctor could remember vividly the scent of the apple grass mingling with the scent of Rose Tyler’s shampoo. He remembered the way the breeze blew her hair into her face and how badly he wanted to reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear. How much he’d wanted to close the distance between them and kiss her. 

_Does it need saying?_

Reaching out, he grasped the frame of the picture and pulled it to his chest. Gingerly he laid down on the bed with the still rumpled sheets from the last time Rose had slept there. The only change was the depression in the blankets from where the Doctor had lain there night after night trying to find some comfort in the scent of her that still lingered upon the sheets. 

“Oh, Rose…” He murmured aloud to the room, as if some remnant of her spirit could still be found in the room she had called her own for the two years they had been together. Rose would know what to do. She always said the right things. Made him better. “What am I doing wrong?” 

Silence replied.

Tears welled unbidden and he turned onto his side, still clinging to the photo. There in the dark, alone, and away from where prying eyes could see, the Doctor wept until sleep claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so full disclosure, music heavily influences all parts of my life, including my writing. I often draw inspiration from it and I consider myself a fairly musical person, and thus the characters that i write often are as well. I'm sure The Howling will be playing many of my favourite songs in the chapters following this one and I would encourage anyone reading to look the songs up and have a listen. I love sharing music with people. As Kassie said, every song they play means something to her. And if you have a listen, I'm sure you'll understand why.


	16. Chip Off The Old Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassie wishes things could be like they were before. Two Time Lords kick themselves in the ass. Jack has heart to hearts with each of them.

Aleta was often the first one awake in the morning, morning being relative on the TARDIS. Nighttime was whenever they went to bed, and morning was whenever they woke up, regardless of the outside time of day wherever they were. With a yawn she padded out of her room in bare feet. Unless something was wrong, the TARDIS always kept the temperature moderate enough in the morning that walking around in sleep shorts and a t-shirt wasn’t uncomfortable. The galley was her first stop, where she put the kettle and the coffee on. The scent of freshly brewed coffee was usually all it took to wake up the others, and Brian in particular appreciated that it was always ready by the time he dragged his sorry ass out of bed.

As with most mornings her second order of business was to locate their elusive Time Lord and let her know the humans had begun to stir. For the last few days Kassie was typically found on the other TARDIS until Aleta came to find her, and so that was immediately where she went to look. The console room hummed in its usual fashion as Aleta walked through and swung the door wide open. She froze.

This wasn’t where they had parked. Had the Time Lords decided to move during the night? It wasn’t unheard of for them to fall asleep in one place and wake up in another, so it didn’t immediately trigger any red flags in Aleta’s mind. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops from a trunk by the door and stepped outside. Well they weren’t in Cardiff anymore, that was for sure. In fact, Aleta was willing to bet they weren’t on Earth anymore. And there was another problem.

The Doctor’s TARDIS was gone. 

The petite woman frowned. Kassie wouldn’t have left them in a strange place without saying anything, would she? No, not likely. Was Kassie still here then?

“Huh.” She uttered and pulled back inside, closing the door. With a sigh, she began the search. The most obvious place to look for her first was the studio. Kassie would spend hours in there while they slept, coming up with arrangements for the songs they covered or practicing with some of the less commonly used instruments. Aleta peeked into the room and smiled wryly. Well that would have been far too easy.

Next, she went to Kassie’s room. Then the media room, the pool, and the garden. Nada. It wasn’t until she wandered down a less travelled corridor that she heard it. A quiet sound of voices and laughter. Brow furrowed, she neared the source of the sound, which was a door barely cracked open. It was dark inside with only a faint flickering of light to illuminate the darkness inside the room.

_“Psst, Tony, Tony, hurry.” A shrill female voice whispered. “Cake’s coming.”_

_“Ok, mum, ok, I’ve got it.” A boy whispered back._

_“1, 2, 3. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Doctor (Daddy), happy birthday to you!”_

_Laughter and clapping followed, along with a familiar voice. “Blimey, Jackie, how old did you make me this year?”_

_“Well I couldn’t fit nine hundred bloody candles on your cake, could I?” Jackie replied._

_“Good thing too, Mum.” An unfamiliar female interjected with laughter in her voice. “I think the smoke alarm’s gonna go off as it is.”_

_“Haha, very funny Rose.” The man who sounded like the Doctor replied. “Oi, Kasper!”_

_“Yeah, Daddy?” A tiny voice asked._

__

__

_“C’mere and help Daddy blow out all these candles. These human lungs are rubbish.”_

_A little girl laughed. “Ok, Daddy. I’ll help you.” There was the shifting of a chair and rustling. Then there were two deep inhales, followed by a loud PFFTTHHBBBTTT of air being blown._

Aleta suddenly felt like she was intruding upon a moment she shouldn’t be, but she couldn’t help but peer in through the crack in the door. In the dark she could see Kassie perched on a large bed in the dark, face illuminated by the flickering of the TV she was watching. The Time Lord was hugging a pillow, a wistful expression on her face as she watched the video playing. 

It was her parent’s room, Aleta then realized. When she was particularly missing her parents Kassie would take refuge in the room that had belonged to her parents, sitting amongst their belongings where she could almost pretend for a few moments that they weren’t long gone. Aleta wondered if maybe she should leave Kassie alone, but doing that went against her mother hen nature. Instead, she knocked lightly and slowly swung the door open just enough to peek her head through. “Kassie?” She asked softly.

Kassie started at the unexpected sound and reached for the remote, quickly pausing the video as if she’d been caught doing something wrong by watching it. “Oh. Good morning, Leta.” She forced a small smile. “Get enough sleep?”

Aleta smiled kindly. “Yeah, Kass, I’m good.” Since Kassie hadn’t shooed her away, she figured it was alright to enter and moved to sit on the edge of the bed facing her. “You ok?”

“Oh, yeah.” Kassie said quietly, corner of her mouth quirking. “I’m alright.”

“You sure?” Aleta pressed. “We moved, and the other TARDIS isn’t here. Now you’re in here looking sad. What happened, girl?”

Kassie sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees and buried her face in them. “Oh, Leta. I fucked up. Big time.”

“What do you mean?” Aleta shifted beside Kassie, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

Kassie slid her hands up into her hair, gripping the red strands. “The Doctor and I had a row. I got mad and I got mean. Really mean. Cruel even.” Her voice lowered, not trusting it not to break. “I crossed a line and threw something in his face I never should have. I knew it was gonna hurt him. I’m an asshole.”

“Oh, Kass.” The Time Lord had a temper, this Aleta knew. But she didn’t know Kassie to be blatantly cruel unless she was hurting. Though Kassie wasn’t saying, she was sure the Doctor had a part in the row as well. “I’m sure he’ll forgive you, won’t he?”

“I don’t think so.” Kassie shook her head. “You didn’t see him after I said it. It was like a switch flipped. I’ve never seen my dad look that cold. Ever. The Doctor already didn’t trust me. And then I just had to go and prove him right. He told me to get out. So I left.”

“He said he doesn’t trust you?” Aleta frowned. Oh, there was the catalyst. She could picture it now. 

“I’m keeping something from him. He knows it. I know it. He’s right. Why would he trust me?”

Aleta didn’t know what to say. She knew the secret Kassie was keeping, but also knew why she didn’t want the Doctor to know. The younger Time Lord had been quite clear that she was not willing to tell the Doctor what happened at Torchwood and there was no sense in suggesting it again and upsetting her further. “Just because you have secrets, doesn’t mean you can’t be trusted, Kassie. Everybody has skeletons in their closet and anyone who claims otherwise is bullshitting. Torchwood fucked you up. That wasn’t your fault. For what it’s worth, I trust you with my life. Everyone in this TARDIS does.”

No matter how many times she was told it wasn’t her fault, it still didn’t feel true. “I know you do.” She admitted, leaning her head on Aleta’s shoulder. “”I just…sometimes I just wish things could be like this again.” Kassie gestured at the TV on the wall. 

“Rassilon, I feel like such a whiny bitch. Here I am feeling sorry for myself about people I lost decades ago and the four of you have left behind everything you’ve ever known to come with me. And now there’s no going home.” 

Aleta smiled wryly. “Well, that’s true. But for me at least, I didn’t have much of a home to go back to. You know that. Zariah got disowned when she came out and Janet would follow her anywhere. Brian had the most to lose, I guess. You can’t really compare us with you, though. It’s apples and oranges. Most of your family has been gone longer than we’ve even been alive.” Humans only had so long to live without their loved ones before they too were gone. Kassie potentially had millennia without the people who had been the foundation for her life. 

“But we’d be dead if we stayed behind.” She scowled at Kassie, who had just opened her mouth to speak. “And before you even think about it, that isn’t your fault either. You aren’t responsible for anything that fucking psychopath did. He’d have killed us if we stayed behind, just to spite you. So yeah, it sucks. But we’re a family. So as long as we’ve got each other, we’re still home.”

 _How long am I really gonna have you though?_ Kassie held back the words. Once they were gone, did that mean she didn’t have a home again? The TARDIS hummed in the back of her mind, attempting to be of comfort. 

_You’re right, sis. As long as I have you. I’ll have a home and family. It’s just…_ Well, it wasn’t quite the same. 

“Ugh.” Kassie pushed herself up onto her knees. “I need to stop feeling sorry for myself.” She announced and slid off the bed, holding her hand out to Aleta. “Lets have breakfast and then go on an adventure!”

Aleta smiled at Kassie’s sudden enthusiasm. She knew the Time Lord wasn’t magically just over what had made her so sad. But if nothing else, she knew how to take her mind off of it for a while. “I’m game.” She took Kassie’s hand and let the other woman lead her out of the room. The door closed behind them.

Doctor, or no Doctor, it was time to explore their new universe.

***

“So why don’t you tell me what really happened?” The Immortal passed a shot of hypervodka across the table to Kassie, who took it in her hand and shot it without a moment’s hesitation.

“What do you mean?” Jack knew that look well. It mirrored the Doctor’s look when he tried to appear innocent when in reality, he was anything but.

“You know, Uncle Jack’s been around for a while. You haven’t even tried to give me an excuse as to why the Doctor isn’t here. You’ve deflected my question three times now. I’m smarter than I look, you know. I always knew when the Doctor was avoiding, and I can tell that you are too.” He poured another shot from the bottle the bartender had delivered to their table and passed it over to her. 

The Younger Time Lord’s façade dropped the minute she knew she’d been caught. “Sorry. Wasn’t trying to insult your intelligence.” She looked down at the shot on the table and twisted the glass between her fingers. “He told me to leave.” Kassie said miserably before tilting the shot glass back again. Not that she was likely to get drunk, but it filled her belly with a comforting warmth.

Jack’s brow furrowed and he sat back, legitimately surprised. And then he was pissed. “What?” He’d been damn well offended to hear that. “That prick.” He said angrily, digging into his pocket for his phone. “I knew he was a right bastard, but I never thought-“  
Kassie reached over the table, placing her hand over his to stall his dialing. “No! Don’t call him. Please.” She shook her head, eyes wide and pleading. God, she looked like her mum when she did that. “It was my fault. I was a total cunt.” Her voice lowered to avoid cracking. “I wouldn’t blame him if he never wanted to see me ever again.”

“Come on, Kiddo, it can’t have been that bad.” He’d tried to give her the benefit of the doubt. But then Kassie launched into her explanation of what had happened, what she and the Doctor had said to each other. And he visibly winced. “Ok…well maybe it was. That’s…a pretty big kick in the gut to him, I imagine.”

“I know.” Kassie leaned her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. “I knew it would hurt him and I wanted to hurt him and now I wish I could go back and slap myself silly before the words came out of my mouth. He was right about me. He was right, he can’t trust me. I’m too fucked up.”

“Hey, hey.” Jack protested, trying to nip the down-spiral into self-depreciation in the bud before it spun out of control. He got up from his side of the table and skirted around it, sliding into the booth beside her. “None of that, ok? We’re all fucked up. I’m fucked up, I’m not surprised you are too. And the Doctor? He’s really fucked up. I know how self-righteous he can be, but he’s definitely no saint, ok? He’s the last person who should be judging anyone.” The corner of his mouth lifted in a wry grin as he twirled his finger near his temple. “But it’s that Time Lord superiority complex.”

Kassie couldn’t help but crack a small smile at that and her shoulders shook with a silent laugh. “Don’t I know it.”

“That’s better.” Jack wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close for a hug. When he pulled back, he gently cupped her face between his palms and gazed at her, seeking out every feature that reminded him of Rose Tyler. “We got a lot in common, you and me. I get why you wouldn’t want to talk to the Doctor. But you know you can talk to me, right?” He offered. “I’m a great listener. And I have my own list of things I’m not proud of. If you want, I’ll trade. A story for a story.” 

Kassie thought for a long moment, gnawing at her bottom lip. Brian had always said she should talk to somebody. “You…won’t tell the Doctor?” She asked uncertainly. She wasn’t ready to tell the Doctor any of this. But Jack? Maybe he would be a good start. Mum always trusted him. 

Jack shook his head. “Nope. Any war stories we trade stay between us. I’ll expect the same courtesy.” He said seriously. He wasn’t expecting blind trust. Wasn’t just suggesting she divulge her darkest secrets without being ready to reveal some of his own. “Tell you what. As a show of good faith, I’ll even get us started.”

And without further ado, Jack told her the tale of the first time he encountered the 456 and the children he had been a part of sacrificing to send the aliens away. A small number of children in return for the safety of the rest. He hadn’t known what else to do at the time, and the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few. He’d hated himself for that for a long time. Still did once in a while. Especially with the recent events in his life that he explained the last time they sat at this bar.

“Wow.” Kassie breathed, and if she was honest, the idea of sacrificing even a small number of children to save the rest of the planet didn’t sit right with her. But at the same time she understood what an agonizing situation it must have been and how it could have seemed the solution that would end with the least amount of casualties. Jack had been trying to keep the earth as a whole, safe. She couldn’t fault him for that. “I-thank you for trusting me with me that.”

“You’re welcome, Kiddo.” He gave her a squeeze.

Kassie took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to say. Be brave. Her lips pursed and her eyes closed, hands fidgeting in her lap. “I…” She exhaled slowly through her nose, willing her voice not to tremble.

“I want to tell you what happened at Torchwood.”

***

When he explained to Donna what had happened, Donna had torn a strip off of him in one moment and then comforted him the next. She wasn’t heartless. Though she didn’t remember the moment in question that Kassie had referenced to the Doctor, she knew without a doubt that it would have hurt for the Doctor to be reminded that he could never gather the courage to tell Rose Tyler how he’d felt. This had led the Doctor down a spiral of depression, agonizing over how hurt Rose must have been to even bring it up to her daughter. Or perhaps it was the other Doctor, warning Kassie about his emotional stuntedness. 

Kassie had mentioned that things hadn’t been easy for Rose and the half-human Time Lord at first. Was that the result of hurt and anger he’d caused Rose? Had she believed that he didn’t want her anymore? Had Rose felt betrayed? The idea that Rose Tyler really didn’t know how he’d felt about her tore him up. That she wouldn’t understand how leaving her for a second time on that beach in the arms of another man (even if it was another version of himself) was probably the second hardest thing he’d ever done in his lives (the first being the destruction of Gallifrey and the annihilation of his people). He had been trying to give her the gift of himself, trusted a piece of himself to her that he had never trusted anyone else with. Wanted her to have a normal life with a version of himself who could be wholly devoted to her. He knew he couldn’t be that man, no matter how much he wanted to be. Too many things depended on him. His sense of duty was far too great, and he was far too cowardly to watch her wither and die. 

Donna tried her best to convince him that letting Rose go with the Meta-Crisis Time Lord had been an act of bravery. The Doctor could only hope that Rose eventually came to understand that his greatest act of love had been to let her go. But the niggling of doubt always flitted at the back of his mind. He’d never really know for sure, would he? Unless he asked Kassie. Which he couldn’t do if he didn’t find her.

Donna had stayed with him a bit longer to help him, trying to brainstorm places Kassie may have gone. They wracked their brains trying to remember any little tidbit of information, names of places Kassie had mentioned wanting to go, to see if certain events had played out the same way or if they were different. They had no luck. Not only could they find no trace of the TARDIS anywhere they went, no one they asked had recalled seeing a boisterous redhead and her band of merry companions. After a week or so, Donna broke the news to the Doctor that she really needed to go home for a bit. She missed Shaun and she had promised her fiancé that she wouldn’t get so caught up in travelling again that she forgot about him. 

The Doctor had pouted at first, of course, but he understood. After all, it wasn’t like Donna was saying she didn’t want to travel with him. She just needed a break. He could give her that! He’d be completely fine. No need to worry, nope. So he left her in Chiswick with a beaming smile on his face, guaranteeing that absolutely without a doubt he would be completely fine on his own for a bit, so long as he knew she would be coming with him again.

It was exactly two days after he’d dropped Donna off that his frustration in having no leads made him throw up his hands and declare to no one but the TARDIS that the search for Kassie was off. If she didn’t want to be found, so be it. He had better things to do than go on a wild goose chase for someone who had no interest in being around him.

“I was trying to keep her safe and she was horrible to me! I don’t even know why I’m trying to chase her in the first place! She should be apologizing to me!” He shouted aloud. The TARDIS had hummed reproachfully, causing the Doctor to eventually admit that he had told her to get out. “But I meant out of my TARDIS, not out of my life!” 

But now it had been three weeks since Kassie left, two weeks since he’d taken Donna home and no matter where he went, no matter the fun and interesting people he interacted with and the amazing things he saw, there were no constants. There was no one to boast to about his latest streak of brilliance, or to gush with back on the TARDIS about how beautiful the sights were on the last planet. No one to reminisce with. There was never the same hand to hold. And Rassilon knew the Master was useless in that regard. Anytime he went to go sit with the other Time Lord, the Master either taunted him about his pathetic attempt at ‘parenting’ or lamented that he wished Kassie hadn’t left because he found her so much more interesting than the Doctor.

He missed Kassie. Hell, he even kind of missed her friends. He’d so quickly accepted the idea of having the younger Time Lord around to travel with and had looked forward to sharing experiences with her and her human companions. He wanted to teach her, share his millennia of knowledge, continue what his counterpart in Pete’s World had started. Redeem himself for his poor relationship with his previous children, for what had happened with Jenny. And most of all, Kassie was the living, breathing legacy of Rose Tyler. That alone was enough of a reason for him to want to mend things between them.

His first real lead came in the form of one Captain Jack Harkness. He almost didn’t answer the phone at first. Martha had given it to him, and he’d all but forgotten he had it most of the time. The ringing sound did catch his attention, however, and because he hoped it might be Kassie he pulled the phone from his pocket. When he saw the Immortal’s name on the call display, he pouted in disappointment and almost put the phone back in his pocket. But then it occurred to him. What if Jack had seen Kassie? He couldn’t believe he was so thick that he hadn’t thought to call Jack before now!

“Jack!” He exclaimed eagerly after fumbling with the phone to the point he almost dropped it. “Good old Jack. My friend. How are you?” The Doctor forced his most pleasant tone, trying to start the conversation on the other man’s good side.

“Careful now, Doctor.” The man on the other end chuckled knowingly. “I might just think you’re happy to hear from me.”

“Welllll, why wouldn’t I be?” The Doctor answered hopefully in his most charming tone. 

He could hear the smirk in Jack’s voice. “Oh gee, Doc, I dunno. Why don’t you tell me how happy you are that I called?”

The Doctor sighed with exasperation, unable to keep up the act. “Come on, Harkness.” He whined.

“Ah-ah-ah, Doctor. I’m not the one who’s misplaced something very important.”

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor gritted his teeth and spoke through them in an overly saccharine tone. “Why Jack! I’m so happy to hear from you. I sure wish you would call more often.”

“I’m listening.” Smug bastard.

The Doctor glared at the phone in his hand. “You are one of the best friends a Time Lord could have!” He forced out and almost choked on the words. “I happen to have misplaced a Miss Kassie Tyler. You haven’t heard from her, have you?”

Jack grinned. “It just so happens, I have. She did a show at Zaggit Zagoo two nights ago and left yesterday morning.”

“And you’re just calling me now?!” 

“Well, I had to give her a head start right? If I put you on her trail right away she’d know it was me who told you. And snitches get stitches.”

“Kassie said that?” The Doctor asked incredulously.

“No, but I think it was implied when she told me I’d better not call you. And don’t even think of asking me to trick her into coming back.”

The Doctor fell quiet.

“Doc?” Jack asked after a moment of silence. “You still there?”

“Yeah.” The Doctor cleared his throat. “Yes. Jack…” He hedged a moment. “Is she really that angry with me?” So angry she’d deliberately insist Jack not tell him where to find her?

Jack sighed. “No, Doctor. She’s not angry.”

“Then…” The Time Lord was really confused. “Why would she go so much trouble to hide?” His heart sank as a thought struck him. Was she afraid of him? The idea of such a thing hit him square in the gut. He knew he could be a bit intense when he was angry, but…Kassie never seemed afraid of anything.

“She really is a chip off the old block, you know?”

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means she’s as stubborn as you are.” Jack chuckled, remembering their conversation after the show. “And you both lash out at the person nearest to you when you’re in pain. You clash because you’re too much like each other.”

“I told her I didn’t trust her.” The Doctor confessed quietly. “I know that hurt her. I know that’s why she lashed out.” The Doctor paced restlessly as he spoke, pulling his hair with his free hand.

“I shouldn’t be telling you this, Doctor, but I’m not sure she will. She feels horrible, Doctor. She’s embarrassed and doesn’t feel like she can look you in the eye. She thinks you’re right and that all she did was prove it.”

“Then I didn’t frighten her?” The Doctor asked hopefully. “I was a bit…intense.”

Jack snorted with amusement. “Frighten? Not likely. She feels guilty, Doctor. Not afraid. But I’m curious.” He sobered. “Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“You really don’t trust her?”

The Doctor considered his answer carefully. “Yes and no.” He admitted. “I’d trust her with my life. With Donna’s life. Anyone’s, really.” His brow furrowed. “But I can’t trust her not to be reckless or violent. You saw how she pummeled that guy in the bar. She didn’t even hesitate, and she was so…angry. Hell, even the Master would think twice about crossing her.”

Jack’s face darkened at the mention of the Master. He knew the Master was in the Doctor’s TARDIS, but had left it at that. The Master couldn’t be left to his own devices and killing him obviously wasn’t a sustainable solution. That didn’t mean he had to like it, and he’d never forgive him for the Year That Never Was. “Good. It better stay that way.” Jack said, a blatant threat in his tone. 

“Agreed. But I just wish…there’s something she’s not saying, Jack. I can feel it. And you know me. I love a mystery. But I hate when I can’t solve it. I just wish she’d talk to me.”

“You realize how hypocritical you sound right now, don’t you?” Jack wasn’t pulling any punches. “You hold your cards closer to your chest than anyone else I’ve ever met.”

“I have good reasons for that!” The Doctor protested.

“And she doesn’t?” Jack challenged.

“It could be important, Jack.”

“It _is_ important.” The immortal confirmed. “But you need to let her tell you when she’s ready. You can’t force it out of her.”

“She told you?!”

“Don’t sound so offended, Doctor.”

“Why would she tell you, but not me?” The Time Lord said, voice tinged with hurt and a bit of jealousy.

“Hey, I’m cool Uncle Jack. I just had to convince her that nothing could possibly say to me would change that. You’re not exactly the easiest guy to talk to sometimes. There are some things a parent just doesn’t need to know about their child. And you can be really judgmental.”

The Doctor gasped loudly. “I’m not judgment – welllll alright, maybe I am a bit. But I wouldn’t judge her!”

“You judged her father. Blood, anger and revenge. The cost of winning. According to Kassie, you told Rose he was dangerous and that was why she needed to stay there with him.”

“I just said that to convince Rose that he needed her! Because he did! If I hadn’t…if I had told her how I really…” His words trailed off and it was a long moment before he finished. “She would never have stayed there and I could never have let her go. I couldn’t give her a normal life. I couldn’t watch her die. Besides…it’s not as if me, myself and I have ever really gotten along. Never really liked myself that much.” He rubbed the back of his head and then sniffed loudly. “Are all of my past decisions going to come back to haunt me?”

“Maybe.” Jack said, a bit softer after the Doctor’s admission. “But my point was that Kassie believes in your eyes her dad did something unforgivable to you. And she’s afraid that if she tells you about things she’s had to do, decisions she’s had to make, things you might not agree with…that you’ll hate her too. By the way, If you tell her that I told you any of this, well…snitches get stitches.”

“I appreciate it Jack. I really do. I’m not human and I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but sometimes the subtleties of human emotion are lost on me.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “No, never noticed.” He remarked dryly. “But Kassie isn’t human either.”

“No, but she was raised with them. She was raised to feel and express those complex emotions. To recognize them, embrace them and have empathy for them. I wasn’t. I try, and I think I’m better at it than I used to be. But…” It was domestic and awkward and all of those things that made him cringe sometimes despite knowing that for his companions they were really important.

“If I can give you a bit of advice, Doctor: Don’t push this. When you find her, tell her you forgive her. Let her know that if she wants to talk, you’re ready to listen. And then leave it be. And if you really think you can hold to this…tell her that nothing she’s done could ever make you hate her.”

The very idea saddened him. “I couldn’t hate her Jack. I never could.”

“Then keep telling her that until she trusts it. And then when she does trust it, follow through. I’m not getting into details, Doctor, I promised her I wouldn’t tell and I intend to keep that promise. But I can tell you – that girl is hurt, confused, and lost. For reasons that have nothing to do with you. And more than anything, she needs to know that she has a place with you no matter what.”

The Doctor was silent with thought. Jack had given him a lot to consider. What could Kassie have possibly done that would make her think she was unforgiveable? To think that he would hate her? He felt a deeper sense or urgency now, to find her and do whatever he could to help her. He did not want Kassie to turn out like him. There were some things he had no control over. He couldn’t stop the people she cared about from leaving or dying. But he could offer her a constant. An anchor. A safe harbour where she would know she always belonged. He couldn’t take away her pain, whatever had caused it. But maybe he could help her not feel quite so lost. He knew how being lost felt, and that wasn’t something he wanted Kassie to have to struggle with. “I need to find her, Jack. Did she happen to say where she was going next?”

Jack smiled. "I think I can point you in the right direction."


	17. Dancing Through Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassie pulled back and wiggled her eyebrows. “Of course. I mean, think about it. My band is called The Howling. What do you think that makes me?” She winked before leaning in again, her voice lowering huskily. “I’m the Big Bad Wolf.”
> 
> Miranda’s breath caught in her throat. “And what does that make me? Little Red Riding Hood?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there is a brief smut scene in this chapter. If that bothers you, feel free to stop reading when Kassie leaves Jack. 
> 
> If you like the smut, let me know! There is the potential for much more!

“We were on Nazuria at the time. Beautiful planet, have you been there?” At Jack’s head shake, she continued. “Warm weather, white sand beaches and these fun thatched huts that are perfect for letting the evening breeze in cool you at night. Bit primitive. Locals are lovely. The water is crystal clear, no pollution and the snorkeling is fantastic.” She sighed with remembrance and murmured as an aside. “Hmm, maybe I should see if it’s the same in this universe.”

“Kassie.” Jack raised a brow at her sidetracking and redirected her patiently. “Tangent.”

“Uh, yeah.” She rubbed the back of her neck with a grimace. “Right. Anyways, I got a call from Torchwood. The calls came less and less frequently after Uncle Tony retired, but they still called me for the odd consult if they felt something was beyond their ability to manage on their own. Earth was defended by a Time Lord in a TARDIS. That much hadn’t changed and this call wasn’t any different. Asked me to come in as soon as I could, said they had a situation with a hostile alien that didn’t show up in the Torchwood or UNIT databases and they were hoping I might be able to identify and speak to them. Nothing out of the ordinary. I speak a bazillion languages, so translating was a common thing I’d get called for.”

Kassie paused for a moment before pushing her shot glass towards Jack, who automatically refilled it. After downing the shot, she sighed. “They were waiting for me. I stepped outside the TARDIS to say hello and the next thing I know, I’m being shot at by Torchwood operatives. And do you think they used bullets? Oh no.” Her eyes narrowed and her voice became low and bitter. “Aspirin. Those fuckers used Aspirin. It was on my personnel file, you see, from back when I worked there full time. In case I was ever injured, they knew never to use it because Dad and I were fatally allergic. All Gallifreyans are. It’ll throw us right into anaphylactic shock.”

“Those bastards.” Jack commiserated, fists clenching in anger on Kassie’s behalf. They’d taken knowledge intended to keep her safe, and used it to hurt her instead. “And so they took you down.”

“Like a ton of bricks.” Her lips pursed and she gnawed at her bottom lip hesitantly. “I…I was confused. I didn’t know what had happened at first, only that I’d been hot by something that stung like hell. They hit me with so much at once, I didn’t stand a chance. I collapsed almost immediately. My friends hadn’t followed me out because I wasn’t planning to stay long. Just get briefed and take off again to go investigate. They’d been in Torchwood before, it was no big deal. Brian was in the console room though and saw it on the camera. He tried to come out and help me, but as soon as he opened the door, the agents fired at him. If it weren’t for the TARDIS defense systems, they would have killed him. And they used real bullets that time.”

“Holy shit.” Jack’s eyes widened, gripping his glass tightly as he sat forward. “They weren’t taking any prisoners.”

“None except me. Didn’t have any use for the humans and they weren’t gonna let them go. They didn’t want any witnesses for what they were doing. Right before I passed out I managed to send the TARDIS away with my sonic. I didn’t want my friends getting killed. And there was no way Torchwood was getting my TARDIS.” Her voice was hard, angry and she stared down at the table as if her gaze could burn a hole in the surface. “They’d have torn her apart.”

“I’m glad you were able to keep them safe.” Jack said sincerely, and noticing her hesitation to continue, he took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “What happened next?” The question was spoken softly as he peered into her eyes with empathy.

“I came back to life after I died from the Aspirin, of course.” Kassie’s face screwed up, eyes squeezing shut against the memories. “I’ll spare you the gruesome details. But they…performed tests. Trying to find my various limits. Took genetic material.” She squeaked, voice cracking. “I was heavily sedated most of the time to keep me compliant. I don’t want to think of how many drugs they had to pump through me to keep my metabolism from processing them too quickly. I remember a lot of things. A lot of them are fuzzy, bits and pieces and…pain.”

“Christ, Kassie.” Jack pulled Kassie into his arms the moment she began to tremble. 

“They wanted to find out if they could implant some of my abilities into humans via genetic engineering. Imagine how much people would be willing to pay. Governments for incredibly intelligent soldiers with the ability to heal quickly from wounds, immunity to most illnesses and maybe even regrow severed limbs. The rich would scramble for the guarantee of a child prodigy.” She glanced away, her teeth gritting. “It was humiliating. Violating. That’s why I lost my shit with that creep in the bar. I know how it feels. And he deserved a lot worse than a broken nose.”

Jack didn’t know what to say. During the Year That Never Was, he’d been tortured and killed repeatedly for a madman’s pleasure, but…death had offered sweet repose from the pain. Kassie hadn’t been offered that mercy. Even from people she had helped and trusted. Humiliating, violating. Dread filled his gut and he didn’t know how the hell to ask her the question on his mind, or even if he should. “Kassie…I…did they…” His words trailed off helplessly.

“You don’t need to know everything they did to me.” Kassie’s shoulders shook and it was then that Jack realized she was weeping into his shoulder as he held her. “My friends don’t even know.” She said, referring to her friends. “Not everything.”

He could only assume his assumption was correct and she had been assaulted sexually as well as physically. “Shh…it’s ok. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. God, Kassie, I am so sorry that happened to you.” He rocked her slowly, like a child.

“I tried to escape once.” She sniffled. “That was what made them realize they needed to keep me on a constant sedative drip. I metabolized it far more quickly than they realized I could, woke up and managed to get free. I didn’t get far before they caught me and hit me with the Aspirin again. They might not have even caught me, but I slowed down to try and help another prisoner. I recognized her. I had helped her a few years before and Torchwood was supposed to have set her up with a new life on Earth. Instead they betrayed her, just like they betrayed me and so many others who they had promised to help. Who I had promised to help. I didn’t know, Uncle Jack.” She sobbed quietly and shook her head. “I swear I didn’t.”

“Of course, you didn’t.” He said with absolutely confidence. “You would have kicked some serious ass if you had.” His heart broke for her. He could imagine the guilt she felt at having led unsuspecting aliens in need of help to Torchwood, only for them to turn around and do the exact opposite of what Kassie had promised. “So you got caught again. How did you eventually get free?” Jack asked, not expecting her to relive every moment of her time as their captive. He was curious how she escaped though. Surely her friends couldn’t pilot her TARDIS.

Eventually her shaking subsided and she inhaled deeply, squeezing Jack tight around the middle in silent thanks for his willingness to comfort her and let her cry on him. “My friends called for help. They know enough to use the com system. They managed to contact a particularly powerful…” She struggled for the appropriate word. ”…acquaintance. He rescued me.” She said quietly before finally pulling back. “Torchwood didn’t know what hit them.”

“So your friend infiltrated Torchwood and set you free?”

Kassie’s lips pursed and her jaw tightened. Jack could have sworn he saw her eye twitch. “Not a friend.” Her head shook. “No. No, I wouldn’t call him that. Definitely more of an enemy. But in that moment he was an ally. It didn’t suit him, what Torchwood did. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, so to speak.”

Jack knew there was more to that story than Kassie was saying and he was sure it was fascinating, but one story at a time. “What happened then?” He knew that couldn’t be it. Kassie wouldn’t just let Torchwood keep hurting people. 

Kassie swallowed hard and was silent for a long time.

“Kassie?” He prompted with concern, head canting.

The Time Lord slowly lifted her gaze, vivid blue eyes cold like ice to guard against the heavy remorse and grief that lingered beneath. But Jack wasn’t prepared for the hatred that laced her voice to unnerve him so much. “I destroyed them, Uncle Jack. I destroyed them all.”

***

Unlike any other TimeLord, she had been raised with humans. Humans were extremely sexual beings, touchy-feely. They craved contact with each other as part of their nature. Herd animals, really. Not that she was comparing them to cattle. The point was, she had been raised amongst humans, who (with a few exceptions of course) required sexual intimacy to feel fulfilled. It was everywhere. On TV, in literature, music. Hell, Kassie had been 16 when her parents had given her ‘The Talk’. (Rassilon, that had been awkward.) But even before that, she knew. She wasn’t naïve. She saw the looks her parents gave each other. Had walked into the kitchen on more than one occasion to find them in a heated snog, which they immediately broke with sheepish smiles and red faces when they finally noticed her. She knew what they did on the nights they retired early to bed, claiming they were ‘tired’. It was normalized for her. There was nothing wrong, nothing shameful. In fact, everyone should be so fortunate to have the sex life her parents had. Not that she spent a lot of time thinking about her parents’ sex life. Gross. But she didn’t hold any illusions that her conception had been immaculate. And her parents had loved each other so deeply, so passionately, that they expressed that love for each other often and she had grown up secure in the love that they had for each other and the love that they had for her. How fortunate she was to grow up with such healthy examples of love. 

Time Lords were above all of that, of course. They weren’t led around by their nether regions. Didn’t have those ingrained instincts. They were taught such ‘base’ desires were beneath them and learned to turn them off. They didn’t even need sex for the purposes of procreation. It just wasn’t a common thing.

Well, Kassie was probably the least Time-Lordy Time Lord there had ever been. And so when she spotted Miranda lingering nearby and watching her with a hopeful expression and hands wringing shyly, she couldn’t help but smile knowingly. 

Jack followed her gaze to the pretty brunette and grinned. “Don’t stay on my account.” He said, nodding towards the girl watching them. 

“You sure?” Kassie glanced back and forth between the girl and the Immortal, teeth gnawing thoughtfully at her bottom lip.

“Positive. We have tons of time, after all. Go get ‘er, Tiger.” He winked.

“Hah. If you insist. I’ll call you later, Uncle Jack.” She then kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly. “And thanks. For everything. I mean it.”

“Anytime, Kiddo. Go have fun, or whatever it is you young’uns do nowadays.” He teased. Right, because Kassie was so young. Well, compared to him she was, she supposed.

“You know, I think I will.” She grinned and tossed the remains of her drink down her throat and stood. “See ya.”

“Hi Kassie.” Miranda smiled brightly as the Time Lord approached her. “I didn’t want to interrupt you and your Uncle. But I didn’t want to miss you, either. I hope you don’t mind that I waited.” 

“Nah, I don’t mind. We were about done anyways.” She shrugged. “Thanks for coming to the show, Miranda. I hope you enjoyed it.”

“Oh, it was great! I had a lot of fun. And don’t worry, I didn’t take any drinks from strangers.” She smiled sheepishly.

Kassie chuckled. “Good to hear you’re staying out of trouble.”

“Well, I won’t always have someone like you to keep the creeps away.” Miranda giggled, and then sobered, reaching out to take Kassie’s hand. “I really am thankful that you came along when you did. I’ll never be able to repay that.”

Kassie shook her head. “You don’t have to repay it. I didn’t help you because I wanted to get something out of it. Just be safe, that’s all I want.”

“But I-“ The brunette fell silent as Last Call was shouted from the bar. “Well, I was going to ask if I could buy you a drink, but it looks like they’ll be shutting down soon. Do you…” Miranda’s eyes lowered hesitantly before raising again. “Do you want to go for a walk with me instead, maybe?”

She was so sweet, Kassie thought. And painfully shy, as if Miranda believed Kassie was some celebrity with no reason to even be bothered with her. “I could stand to get away from the smell of stale booze for a bit.” She grinned, tongue poking through her teeth, and held out her arm.

It seems that was all she needed to do to assure Miranda, and the girl giggled and slipped her arm around Kassie’s. They left the bar and began a slow and aimless meander through the dimly lit streets. It wasn’t completely quiet with the patrons of the bar slowly filtering out over time and the odd drunken hooting and hollering. “Is it pretty safe to walk around here late at night?” She wondered, not at all worried but curious for the odd single female who came stumbling out of the bar alone.

“It’s not too bad. I mean, I wouldn’t go down any of the dark alleys, but the main streets are pretty safe. And I don’t make a habit of going out by myself. I usually have my friends with me.”

“Your friends left earlier, didn’t they?” Kassie asked. “Do you live around here? I could walk you there.” She offered helpfully. “I mean, when we’re done with our walk. I’m not trying to rush you home.” She didn’t want Miranda to feel like Kassie was just trying to get rid of her.

“Sure, I’d like that. I don’t know what it is about you, Kassie. I just met you. Maybe it’s because you helped me before. But I feel really safe with you. I’d even feel safe going down that alley with you.” She pointed out a dark alley as they passed. “Not that I’m suggesting it, of course.” She laughed. “But I feel like anything waiting down there should be more afraid of you than you would be of it.”

“Huh.” Kassie chewed at her bottom lip in thought as she glanced at said alley from the corner of her eye. “Well YOLO.” Grinning mischievously, she turned towards the alley way.

Miranda gasped with disbelief and dug her feet in protest, looking past Kassie to the alley head of them. “You want to go that way?”

“Sure, It’ll be fine.” Kassie smirked and leaned in to murmur next to Miranda’s ear. “Guaranteed I’m way scarier than anything in that alley.”

“Oh you are, are you?” 

Kassie pulled back and wiggled her eyebrows. “Of course. I mean, think about it. My band is called The Howling. What do you think that makes me?” She winked before leaning in again, her voice lowering huskily. “I’m the Big Bad Wolf.”

Miranda’s breath caught in her throat. “And what does that make me? Little Red Riding Hood?” 

“Oooh.” Kassie tugged her along and swept her into a spin before pulling her close. “Maybe you are.”

“Isn’t that a bit cheesy?” Miranda teased, giggling.

Kassie grinned widely, tongue poking out from the corner of her mouth. “Who cares?” She chuckled. “Oh, I know!” She slipped an arm around Miranda’s waist and took her hand, singing softly. “Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are lookin’ good. You’re everything a Big Bad Wolf could want.” The song was Lil' Red Ridin' Hood by Sam the Sham, but in the much softer emotional style of Amanda Seyfried.

Miranda swayed with her as Kassie waltzed her down the alleyway. “Little Red Riding Hood, I don’t think little big girls should go walking in these spooky old woods alone.”

Kassie grinned and continued to sing as Miranda spun and giggled happily, content to play along with the Time Lord’s performance. “What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. Just to see that you don’t get chased, I think I ought to walk with you for a ways. What full lips you have, they’re sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to grandma’s place, I think you outta walk with me and be safe. Gonna keep my sheep suit on ‘til I’m sure that you’ve been shown that I can be trusted walking with you alone.”

The alley was dark as they meandered through, and no one appeared to be around. The sounds of people going home from the bar filtered past the entrance to the alley as people walked by. The two women were for all intents and purposes, oblivious. “Little Red Riding Hood, I’d like to hold you if I could, but you might think I’m a Big Bad Wolf, so I won’t. What a big heart I have, the better to love you with. Little Red Riding Hood, even Bad Wolves can be good. I’ll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side. Maybe you’ll see things my way before we get to grandma’s place.”

Miranda pulled her slowly to the side, her hands on Kassie’s waist urging her close as she settled her back against the wall of the building. They continued to sway and Kassie leaned forward until their noses were nearly touching. The flecks of gold in the Time Lord’s eyes gleamed in the dim light. “What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. Just to see you that you don’t get chased, I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.”

Kassie found herself pressed against Miranda’s soft body as the other woman skimmed her hands up Kassie’s arms and around the back of her neck, urging her closer. “What full lips you have, they’re sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to grandma’s place, I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.” Miranda closed the distance, brushing her nose against Kassie’s before finally capturing her lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

Kassie watched Miranda’s eyes flutter closed and almost purred as the girl’s nails toyed with the tender skin at the nape of her neck. Kassie deepened the kiss, pressing Miranda more firmly against the wall, her knee slipping between the other woman’s thighs. Her tongue darted out, flitting lightly against Miranda’s lips, tasting and begging entrance. Miranda’s lips pliantly parted and Kassie was slow and thorough in her exploration. 

Miranda smelled like vanilla and strawberries, tasted like juniper berries from the gin she’d been drinking, and of something else completely unique to her. Every person had their own unique scent, and Kassie found it fascinating to catalog them. Subtly beneath the rest, Kassie became aware of Miranda’s arousal. The other girl’s heart was leaping in her chest and the kiss became more urgent. 

Miranda tugged at Kassie’s hair and raised her hips instinctively, pressing herself with need against Kassie’s thigh. Kassie pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss to Miranda’s disappointment. She had to admit, even she was breathing harder than normal. She wanted nothing more than to accept what Miranda was offering, but she needed to make something clear first. She didn’t want to hurt the other girl or lead her on. “Miranda…you’re so lovely. And sweet. I really like you. ” Her neck arched as Miranda’s lips found her throat. “And I need you to know…” She hummed with approval as the girl’s hot breath flitted over her ear, followed by a graze of her teeth. “I need you to know I’m a ‘no strings attached’ kind of girl. I’m not going to stay.”

“No strings.” Miranda agreed, sucking on the tender skin beneath Kassie’s ear, making her hiss pleasantly. “I’ve wanted this since you beat the crap out of that creep at the bar. I’m just glad you’re into girls.” She giggled breathlessly.

Kassie grinned as Miranda continued her ministrations, not seeming put out by Kassie’s announcement. “Wellll, I don’t discrimin-mmm…” She was silenced by Miranda’s mouth, and Kassie knew then that the conversation was over. Her teeth tugged lightly at the other woman’s bottom lip and she pressed her thigh more tightly between Miranda’s legs. As Miranda ground against her with excitement, Kassie found the waistband of her skirt and pulled her blouse free. Her cool hands found the human’s warm skin beneath, skimming up her spine. Miranda trembled, and Kassie was certain it wasn’t because she was cold.

After lightly raking her nails down the girl’s back, Kassie skimmed her hands over Miranda’s stomach and upwards until she cupped her breasts through her bra. Miranda panted heavily into her mouth as Kassie skimmed her thumbs over her lace-clad nipples. She grinned as they pebbled against her fingers and Miranda mewled.

Kassie considered teasing her for a while before giving her the release she was craving, but decided an alleyway wasn’t the place she wanted to do that. They’d have to go somewhere more comfortable where she could take her time and enjoy this gift laid at her feet. But damned if she was going to leave Miranda squirming until they got where they were going. The other girl’s breath hitched as Kassie’s fingers slipped oh-so-slowly down the front of her skirt to play with the waistband of her knickers. 

Miranda’s warm little hands slipped up the front of Kassie’s shirt, wiggling beneath her bra to palm her breasts. Kassie moaned softly against her mouth and her fingers slipped down further until the palm of her hand firmly cupped the girl’s mound. The heat radiating from her was scorching and Kassie couldn’t help but grin into the kiss as their tongues dueled. Ok, she couldn’t help but tease a little. Her fingers stroked lightly along the folds of Miranda’s sex, and she was rewarded with a needy mew and an insistent buck of the girl’s hips.

“Greedy.” Kassie murmured happily, only too pleased to give her what she was wanting. A single finger slipped between her folds and she was instantly gratified by how wet Miranda was. “You’re soaked, Little Red.” She teased, breaking the kiss only to latch her mouth onto the human girl’s throat and suck gently. There would be a mark there in the morning to remind Miranda of the night before.

“Uh huh…” Miranda gasped as Kassie’s finger lightly stroked her clit. She patiently repeated the motion as Miranda’s hips arched higher and higher, trapping Kassie’s hand between them. “Please, Kassie…” Kassie couldn’t help but moan at the pang of arousal that warmed her lower belly to the point where she was squirming. Miranda’s pretty begging did it for her in just the right way. She adjusted her hand, slipping one finger and then another, the middle and ring fingers of her right hand, inside Miranda’s slick heat. “Better?”

“Oh, fuck…” Miranda choked out as Kassie quickly found just the right spot and began fucking her with her fingers. The girl lightly pinched Kassie’s nipples beneath her shirt and the Time Lord responded by setting her thumb firmly against the girl’s clit. She didn’t even need to move it, the girl’s own squirming and arching gave her what she needed.

Kassie was acutely aware of every hitch of breath, every jerk of Miranda’s hips, every contraction of muscle around her fingers. The girl’s thighs were trembling, and Kassie was practically holding her upright against the wall, pinning her as she was. She grinned as she felt the walls of Miranda’s sex begin to tighten in a tell-tale sign impending climax. “Mmm…” She crooned into the girl’s ear as the heady scent of sex made her nostrils flare. “Come for me, Red.”

Miranda’s head fell back against the wall and Kassie slanted her mouth over the girl’s lips to drink in her cries as she came hard. The girl shuddered violently, every muscle in her body contracting like rubber bands pulled too taut. Kassie grinned and continued to stroke her slowly, easing her down from her orgasm and through the little tremors of aftershocks that rippled through the human’s body. 

The human girl sagged bonelessly against the wall, eyes barely open as she panted to catch her breath. “I…that was…oh, wow…thank you.” Was all she could get out.

“You are so welcome.” Immensely pleased with her own prowess, Kassie leaned back once Miranda was able to stand on her own, and pulled her fingers free of the girl’s skirt. She stared brazenly into the other girl’s eyes as she raised her fingers and slipped them into her mouth, making a show of sucking them clean. “But I’m not done with you yet.”

“Good.” Miranda smiled like a cat who ate the canary and stretched languidly. “Because I’m going to return the favour. But it’s getting chilly. My house?”

Kassie smirked and took Miranda’s hand. “Lead the way.”

***

It had been a while since she’d stayed the night in someone else’s bed. Kassie rarely let herself indulge in the comfort and luxury of a warm naked body pressed up against hers, just holding each other. Usually she left shortly after whatever nighttime escapades she found herself engaging in. It was easier to leave right away, rather than let the other person think there was a chance she might stay or that the sex meant anything more to her than it really did. 

She didn’t know why she felt the inclination to stick around a bit longer, but it happened every now and then. Once in a while it wasn’t purely a physical attraction, and she was genuinely fond of someone and they were more than just an outlet for pent up lust. Kassie was fond of Miranda. Miranda also happened to be a very pleasant snuggler. She was warm and soft, her breath rhythmic and nearly trance-inducing. It was just a very…comfortable feeling. Lost in her thoughts, Kassie stared up at the ceiling in silence, and before she knew it several hours had passed. The faint light of dawn was beginning to filter in through the curtained window. Fond, though she might be, it was time to leave.

With care not to disturb the other girl in the bed, Kassie slipped from beneath the covers and stood up, scanning the floor for her clothes. She dressed quietly and turned to look back at the peacefully sleeping Miranda. The Time Lord committed the sight to memory. Miranda’s dark hair strewn across her pretty face, smooth olive skin flushed from a long night of passion. She leaned forward slowly and brushed the hair from Miranda’s brow, then planted a gentle kiss there. “It was nice knowing you.” She murmured sincerely as the girl snuggled deeper into her pillow. “So long, Miranda.”

She then turned and left the human girl there with nothing remaining but a few temporary marks and a memory.

_And tomorrow morning we won't cry,  
You go your way, honey, I'll go mine.  
I'm the one who didn't waste your time,  
Remember me this way._

_And if you never see my face again.  
Think of me as a permanent friend,  
The one who loved you like a hurricane  
Then disappeared,  
Disappeared,  
Disappeared._

_\- Tonight I'm Yours (Don't Hurt Me), Rod Stewart_


	18. Bigger Than My Body Gives me Credit For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grimaced and blinked rapidly, trying to bolster his mental shields against the unexpected invasion, but it was relentless. The presence was massive, dwarfing even his expanded mental capacity and something akin to pain and pressure - so much pressure…threatened to break his mind apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from John Mayer's 'Bigger Than My Body'.

They’d been going non-stop for almost three whole months. After they left Zaggit Zagoo, Janet had suggested a random planet so they would all be surprised. Well, the TARDIS hadn’t disappointed. They’d ended up on a moon in the Treon EP system. The landscape was permanently frozen in ice and snow and they had landed in the middle of a remote defense outpost where the inhabitants were being preyed upon by some shadow entity that attacked them and sapped them of their life force whenever they slept. They had already suffered a number of mysterious deaths. The crew of the outpost couldn’t leave because they were charged with monitoring the surrounding space for signs of hostile life or other threats to their home planet. After a number of nights of studying the sleeping humans along with when and how they were attacked, they discovered that the entities were attracted to the delta waves produced by the brain during the deepest stage of sleep. The discovery turned into a number of harrowing nights of regularly interrupted sleep to prevent them from entering the part of the sleep cycle that attracted the creatures. It took some time, but by cobbling together equipment from the outpost and the TARDIS, the Time Lord created a device that replicated delta waves to lure the creatures away from the outpost and then trapped them deep within the ice of a glacier.

After they’d left the Treon EP system, they’d travelled to Lunatera where they were invited to play for the Royal family after stopping an assassination attempt on the life of the only child of the Emperor. Their welcome was rescinded after the concert when Brian and the Crown Princess were caught snogging behind a curtain. Kassie had run interference for them as long as she could (best wingwoman ever!), but eventually they were found out. They only escaped after convincing the Emperor that it would be a PR nightmare if he were to have one of the Princess’s saviors executed and would only serve to garner sympathy for the dissidents behind the attempted assassination. They were escorted back to the TARDIS and as soon as Kassie had the door open, Brian swept the Princess into one last swoon-worthy snog before scrambling inside. They slammed the TARDIS door shut on the angry mob of guards pounding with their fists and had laughed themselves silly all the way back into the Vortex.

After their narrow escape, they found themselves on the planet Ebizuno, where they helped the oppressed and frightened populace of Misshapen overthrow the Flawless, who viewed the Misshapen as defective abominations fit only to serve them and perform the most undesirable tasks. The Misshapen, whose only crime was that they were not considered aesthetically pleasing, were treated horribly. They were slaves to the beautiful and aristocratic Flawless and were treated worse than dirt. This didn’t sit well with the crew of the TARDIS, and one overthrown government later they were dematerializing from Ebizuno as songs were sung in their honour.

After Ebizuno, Kassie was almost certain the humans were going to mutiny if she didn’t take them somewhere nice where they could get some rest and enjoy themselves. It was a perfect time to check out Nazuria in this universe. The planet was exactly as Kassie remembered. Just as primitive, just as peaceful and beautiful. The locals welcomed outsiders with flowers and a celebratory sweet fermented beverage that quenched the thirst and delighted the senses. Though Kassie had finally made a pitstop at the intergalactic currency exchange, these people had no concept of money, and their commerce was solely based on trade. The Nazurians enthusiastically accepted medicines, clothing, trinkets and foreign metals in return for local goods like blankets and clothing intricately woven from the petal-soft fibers of a specific plant called Bonny Ochrine found only in the jungles of Nazuria, and an intoxicating perfume made from the same plant.

They secured two thatched huts on the beach to stay in while they visited. They swam, relaxed in the sun and played sports on the beach with the locals. They took luxurious naps in the heat of the afternoon, and then fell asleep at night to the sound of waves gently lapping against the sand and the feel of the floral-scented breeze cooling them from the heat of the day. Spear fishing had been a fun adventure and the locals were impressed by how long Kassie could hold her breath beneath the water in pursuit of fish to catch. They ate well that night, a meal of their freshly caught fish and tender vegetables wrapped in kelp parcels and roasted over a bonfire on the beach. Music and dancing with their hosts lasted well into the night, and despite enjoying the experience with her human friends, Kassie found herself wishing that her dad – er, that is, the Doctor, was here to enjoy this with her. 

But of course, she’d fucked that up, hadn’t she? Oh, she’d noticed the unknown number calling her phone several times a day, but she never answered it. Couldn’t bring herself to even listen to the voicemails he’d left. It would only make her feel guilty. She actually had to wonder where he’d acquired her number. Uncle Jack, maybe? Possibly Aunty Donna. She’d called Donna not long ago because she felt guilty at the thought of the woman worrying about her. Kassie had almost been convinced to call the Doctor at that point. Donna had grilled her pretty hard about just disappearing and making them worry, then pleaded with Kassie to just talk to the other Time Lord, who apparently was looking for her everywhere he could think of. He’d already forgiven her for what she’d said and just wanted her to come back. Shame had won out over guilt, however. She’d thanked Donna for worrying about her and even gave her blessing to tell the Doctor she was alright. But the Doctor had been right. Kassie wasn’t someone he could put his trust in and he was right not to. She’d ended the call as gently as she could and didn’t answer when Donna rang her again and again until eventually giving up.

They had been burning the candles at both ends so much lately that even Kassie found herself feeling a bit worn out and decided that maybe a few hours of sleep might be warranted. She hadn’t slept at all during their adventure in Treon EP while studying the entities attacking the sleepers. She’d caught a few restless hours after they escaped from Lunatera, but in Ebizuno her need for little sleep and her enhanced senses had been a valuable asset for night watches during the Misshapen rebellion. Now in peaceful Nazuria, the music had ended, and people slowly filed away from the bonfire on the beach and back to their homes. Janet and Zariah had retired to their hut a bit ago and Brian, Aleta and Kassie were sharing the other hut. With the relaxing sound of lapping waves and the comforting sensation of the cool breeze during the sultry summer night, she found herself being lulled into a reluctant state of sleepiness. Nazuria really was every bit as wonderful as she’d remembered from Pete’s World. Kassie fell asleep with little trouble and for the first time in a long time she slept without nightmares. 

Despite the solid few undisturbed hours of sleep she managed, she awakened feeling restless. An uneasy feeling had settled in her chest, like something was gripping one of her hearts like a vice. As the early morning sunrise turned into mid-morning and then to noon, she still hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that something was inherently wrong. It was starting to drive her mad, not being able to put a finger on what was nagging at her. After the third time she’d scanned them, her friends told her in no uncertain terms that if she pointed her sonic at them again today she’d be getting tossed in the ocean, swimsuit or not. Nothing seemed to be out of place with the locals either. The village wasn’t massive by any means and so she’d been able to make several passes through it with nothing striking her as strange. 

“Relax, will you?” Brian rolled his eyes at her and tossed a frisbee her way as she made her way down the beach towards her lounging friends with a disgruntled look.

Kassie snatched it from the air and came to a halt with a frown. “I can’t help it. I don’t know why I’m feeling this way, and I hate it.”

“You’re so used to shit hitting the fan that when things are actually quiet you get paranoid and don’t know what to do with yourself.” Zariah piped in from her lounge chair where she sat tanning in the sun with a cool drink and a good book. Janet was currently slathering herself with sunscreen. They’d learned not to bother offering any to Kassie, lest they get another lecture of superior biology and how her skin didn’t burn from exposure to UV rays like human skin did. 

“Come on, toss that frisbee back, Kas. Get rid of some of that nervous energy.” Brian held up his hands, beckoning her to throw the frisbee back. When she hesitated, Brian put on his cutest pleading face. “Come on, please? Play with us. It’ll take your mind off of whatever’s got you in such a mood today.”

With a sigh, Kassie whipped it back towards him. Brian had it easy because she could account for the distance between them, how fast Brian was running and in what direction, and the speed of the wind all in a matter of seconds to determine the best way to throw the frisbee. “Let me change first and then I’ll play.” She gave in, feeling a bit guilty. This was supposed to be their relaxing time, not ‘indulge Kassie’s paranoia’ time.

They’d packed a few days of clothing and toiletries to bring with them from the TARDIS, which was parked near the edge of the jungle and disguised as a tree. They hadn’t been sure of the reception they’d receive right away and so they’d left the TARDIS as an unknown variable to the locals. She changed in the hut and emerged back onto the beach in a teal halter bikini top and a pair of black boy shorts that laced up the sides from thigh to hip. She’d tied a short and wispy sarong that matched her teal top about her waist and padded barefoot back down the beach towards where her friends had set up their relaxation station. 

“Here, have a beer.” Aleta said, reaching into the cooler and tossed her a bottle. Kassie caught the cold glass bottle and cracked it open, raising it to take a long pull. “Ahh.” She sighed happily, the beverage cold and refreshing against the summer heat. She took another swig and then set it down at one of the small tables they had arranged to hold their coolers of food and drinks and other things they needed like hats, sunscreen and shades. Kassie didn’t bother with a sun hat, but she grabbed a pair of shades and slipped them on.

“Alright, Brian.” Kassie clapped her hands and beckoned him to throw the disc. 

Janet shot up from her lounge and jogged to join them. “I wanna play too!”

“Oh good. Someone who can split the running with me because of Brian’s shitty throws.” Kassie smirked, taunting their dear male friend. 

“Jerk!” Brian called back. “Just because you can do all the measurements and maths in your head like that, doesn’t mean the rest of us can.”

Janet glanced at Kassie and grinned. “And we’re very thankful we don’t have to go running after a wayward frisbee very often.”

“See? I’m doing you a favour! Really, I should just make you run more. Ooh! Maybe instead of one of our morning runs, we can play frisbee instead!” The frisbee sailed towards her and though she had to jump up in the air and extend her hands to grasp it, she was able to catch it. As she landed back on her feet she spun and tossed it in Janet’s direction.

“Yeah!” Zariah lowered her book briefly. “I like the idea of changing it up a bit. Frisbee is good cardio, right?”

“Well yes, as long as you actually have to move to catch it.” Kassie rolled her eyes as Janet easily snatched the frisbee from the air and tossed it to Brian. “I’m deliberately going to throw it so you have to run from now on.”

“Oh sure, why make it easier on your inferior human friends, right?” Janet laughed.

It wasn’t long before they were joined by a few local children, curious about the strange game the visitors were playing. They taught the kids how to throw the frisbee and eventually moved the game out into the water so they could cool off. Frisbees float. It was all good.

“We’re gonna have to see if we have anymore frisbees kicking around in the TARDIS.” Brian joked, nodding over his shoulder to the beach where more people had gathered to watch. 

“If we don’t, we’ll go get some and bring them back.” Kassie grinned, pleased at how much fun this simple little plastic disc was generating. “These are the kinds of things I don’t mind leaving behind.” Advanced technology, no. A simple frisbee? Absolutely.

As the humans grew tired and needed a breather, they swapped places with those watching, allowing everyone to take a turn playing in the surf. It was one of the most pleasant days Kassie could remember having in a long time. So pleasant that her sense of foreboding was forgotten. 

That was, until confused and concerned murmurs from the beach caught her attention. She’d been so focused on catching and throwing that she hadn’t noticed anything was amiss. Following the gazes of the people on the beach, Kassie turned and looked out to the open ocean and the blue sky above. The glare of the sun hit her eyes and she raised her hand to shade them, squinting. A comet shaped object sporting a bright tail had pierced the atmosphere and descended from the sky, falling towards the surface of the ocean in the distance.

“What is it?” Aleta called from the beach.

“A meteorite?” The sense of dread filled her again, causing bile to rise in the back of her throat and threatening to make her vomit the contents of her stomach. What the hell was wrong with her? 

It was obvious from the comments from the locals that they had never seen anything like this before, and they were both in awe and more than a little frightened. “It’s far away though, right?” Janet said, coming up beside Kassie. “Not gonna hurt anything.” She assumed. “It’s kinda pretty though.”

Kassie didn’t respond. She wanted to say it wasn’t going to hurt anything. But she couldn’t force her tongue to form the words. 

“Kassie?” Janet reached out and shook her shoulders gently, snapping Kassie from her stupor.

“That far out? Probably not. I mean, depending on how dense it is, it can send a shockwave of superheated plasma ahead of it that’s just like a nuclear bomb going off. Not to mention the actual kinetic energy of the impact itself.” She continued to babble about the science of meteors for a while longer, and nobody was really paying much attention, but she didn’t care. The nervous energy had welled up again and she had to expel it somehow. Rambling was currently that outlet. 

“Except…” The meteor crashed into the surface of the ocean in the distance, sending a huge column of water spraying up around the site of the impact. Shortly after there was a loud rumble, and the ground shook beneath their feet. “Except that.” Her words were drowned by the frightened people being jostled around. Everyone was knocked off balance, tumbling either to sand or being caught by sloshing waves. It was an earthquake. The object had impacted the ocean floor. 

“Everyone out of the water.” Kassie said urgently, licking the brine from her her bottom lip as she stared out at the water. 

“What’s wrong?” Janet asked, finding her footing in the waves and scooped up one of the children as she waded back to the sand.

“Could be nothing, but…” Her eyes were riveted on the waves lapping at the shore. “Shit.” She hissed sharply. The water level was receding, quicker and quicker by the moment. Estimated force of impact, the speed at which the water was receding, and a hundred other things were running through her mind at top speed as she muttered calculations beneath her breath.

“Kassie, what the-“

“Shh!” She waved her hand impatiently and squeezed her eyes shut. “Ok, this is very important. There isn’t much time and acting quickly could mean the difference between life and death for all of you.” She said firmly, opening her eyes as she turned to face them.

“Whoever among you is the fastest runner, you need to sprint back to the village as fast as you possibly can and ring your alarm or whatever else you have that can get everyone’s attention. Tell them they need to get to high ground immediately. That water level is going to rise at a speed you cannot hope to outrun or withstand. Your homes will not provide any safety. Do not climb trees, they will only be knocked down. No time for taking anything with them. Drop everything and leave.” She gestured towards the hills on the other side of the village at the base of which the village was situated. “That hill is the nearest and they may not be able to reach it in time. But it’s the best chance they’ve got.”

A panic erupted and there were clamoring cries of ‘what is happening?’, ‘why are you saying this?’, ‘what about so and so?’.

“No more time to explain! Fastest runner!” Kassie shouted above the din, infusing her voice with every ounce of authority she could muster. “Now!” She clapped sharply.

A tall man with long legs made for sprinting jumped up and then turned to run, kicking up sand behind him as he went. “The rest of you.” She took a deep breath and looked at her friends. “There’s going to be a tsunami. You need to take them to the TARDIS. You won’t reach that hill in time, but you should be able to make it to the TARDIS and her shields will protect you.” She didn’t have the time to explain what a tsunami was to the locals, but her friends would know just by that one word exactly what she meant and why time was of the essence. The fastest runner had been chosen to go to the village because they alone had a chance of making it there in enough time to rally the village and get them to safety on the hill before the entire village was flooded. “What are you waiting for? Go!”

They hesitated when Kassie made no attempt to move from the water. “But what about you?” Aleta called.

Kassie shook her head and turned back towards the water. The water level had receded out so far even in this short period of time. “There isn’t much time if my calculations are correct, and let’s face it, they usually are.” She cast a grin over her shoulder. “What good is being a Time Lord if I can’t buy you a little more?”

They still looked hesitant. “Oh, for the love of – I can survive this, you can’t! I’ll find you when it’s over, I promise!” She waved at them impatiently, worry causing her pitch to rise. “Now go!”

“You fucking better.” Aleta said, tears welling in her eyes. She turned, ushering the others to run in the direction of the jungle and the TARDIS at the edge. 

As they made their way down the beach back in the direction of the huts and the jungle, Kassie inhaled a steadying breath and clapped her hands together. The waves were building in the distance. “I really hope I can, Leta.” She murmured to herself.

The worst part was, Kassie had no idea if even she could pull this off.

***

She’d mentioned Nazuria. That’s what Jack had told him, at least. Well he’d visited Nazuria and it was beautiful. He could understand why she’d want to visit such a place of white sand beaches, warm sun, pleasant locals and crystal blue waters. But she wasn’t there. So much for Jack’s lead. It had been a bust. He’d been discouraged after that, and had nearly given up when Donna called him. 

“Any luck, Spaceman?” His best friend had asked him after he fumbled to open the cell phone. He couldn’t remember ever having used one so much as he had in the last few months.

“None. The lead Jack gave me didn’t pan out.” He sighed heavily.

“Well, just so happens Kassie called me, and I have some news.” He could hear the smug grin in Donna’s voice.

“You do?” He perked, beginning to pace circles around the console as hope swelled in his chest.

“Yeah! I tried to convince her to call you, Doctor, I really did. She didn’t go for that idea, but…she did ask me to tell you she’s alright.” Well, that wasn’t entirely how Kassie worded it. It was more like ‘If he’s that worried about me, go ahead and tell him I’m fine’, but he didn’t need to know that. 

The Doctor was quiet for a moment. “Oh.” He said quietly. “Well…well that’s good of her I suppose.” 

Donna caught the hurt in his tone and sighed. “At least she didn’t ask me not to say anything to you. That’s progress, right?” She pointed out, trying to lift his spirits. 

He couldn’t bring himself to voice a reply and so moved on. “Did she say anything about where she’d been or where she’s going?”

“She told me about a few places they went. I don’t remember the name, but they wound up on a cold planet at some outpost where thingies were attacking them in their sleep. Sealed them in a glacier.” Her distaste was plain even over the phone and the Doctor could imagine her nose wrinkling. “Glad I wasn’t along for that one, thank you very much.”

A glacier? That sounded incredibly interesting and clever and complex. “Aww, that sounds like it would have been fun!” He whined. FOMO, Kassie had called it. He was experiencing FOMO. He wanted to be doing those interesting things with her!

Donna rolled her eyes so loudly he could practically hear it. “Uh huh. Course it does. To a nutter.”

“Completely mad.” The Doctor admitted with a grin. “What else did she mention?”

“Let me think.” Donna hummed in thought. “She said they stopped an assassination attempt and almost got executed because Brian snogged a Princess.”

“Well that’s not very specific. Could be anywhere.” The Doctor griped.

“Oi! It’s not my fault there’s so many bloody planets to keep track of! Do you want me to keep going, or not?”

The Doctor grimaced. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry. Please continue.”

“She said they helped overthrow some people who were enslaving everyone they thought were ugly, or deformed or something. What did she call them…Malformed?”

“Oh! Oh! Misshapen?” The Doctor asked eagerly, finding the concept familiar. “Was the planet Ebizuno?”

“Yeah!” Donna exclaimed happily. “That’s it! She said they just left there!”

“She didn’t say where she is now?”

“She’s smarter than that, Doctor.” Donna scoffed. “She wouldn’t tell me that. But maybe…maybe she said something to someone on Ebizuno?”

“That’s more than I had before! Donna Noble, I could kiss you! But I won’t.” His nose wrinkled. “You should probably ask Tom for that.” He added awkwardly as an aside. “Anyways, off to Ebizuno!” He smiled. “Thank you, Donna.”

“Go find her, Spaceman. And keep me posted!”

The Doctor laughed. “I will. Talk later.” He flipped the phone closed and slipped it in his pocket, then darted around the console to set the coordinates for Ebizuno. Maybe he could get a clue there as to Kassie’s whereabouts.

When he arrived, the difference in the capital city from the last time he’d visited was instantly noticeable. A dark cloud seemed to have lifted and he heard the sound of children playing just up the street. He stopped beneath an awning, slipping his hands into his pockets and smiled. A group of children, Misshapen and Flawless alike were playing kickball in the street, laughing and having a wonderful time. 

A poster plastered the wall near him informing the public of polls that both the Flawless and the Misshapen would be allowed to vote in. Submissions were being accepted for a new word for their people that would describe and unite all of them, rather than divide them and place importance on their differences.

He turned a corner, making his way towards the city square and came to an abrupt halt when a mural painted on the side of a massive building came into view. It knocked the wind from his lungs and he felt a profound sense of pride swell through him.

The mural, painted in vivid colours, depicted a scene of victory. None other than Kassie and her friends, flanked by hundreds of Misshapen bearing no weapons but courage and a flag to rally their cause, stood before an assembly of Flawless, all of whom were on their knees in submission and surrender. But victory was not the emphasis of the mural. Instead, Kassie’s hand was outstretched to the Flawless in a gesture as if offering to help them to their feet. There was not simply the trading of one overlord for another. The caption beneath the painting read: 

We all have the right to stand.

“Hello.” Came a small voice behind him. 

The Doctor turned to see a little Misshapen boy standing there and grinned widely. “Hello there!” He waved enthusiastically. “What’s your name?”

The boy peered up at him with wide eyes that were visibly uneven in size. “Akurm.” He mumbled, biting his finger shyly.

“Very nice to meet you, Akurm! I’m the Doctor!” The Doctor noticed the boy glancing between him and the mural on the wall several times. “Is something the matter?” His head canted with curiosity.

“You look like them.” The boy said with his finger still in his mouth and pointed towards Kassie and her friends’ likenesses on the mural. The people who inhabited this planet did look quite different from humans.

“Well, look at that! I suppose I do.” The Doctor smiled. “Is that okay?”

The boy nodded and finally smiled. “Uh huh.”

The Doctor stroked his chin in thought. “Don’t suppose you met them, did you?”

“They were really nice!” Akurm nodded enthusiastically. “They gave us sweets! I never had sweets before.”

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets. “Course they did.” He grinned. Somehow it seemed a ‘them’ thing to do. “Say, they’re friends of mine and I’m trying really hard to find them. Do you know anyone who might know where they’ve gone now?”

“Um…” Akurm thought hard. “My daddy might know. He was with them a lot.”

“Could you take me to him?” The Doctor asked hopefully.

“Yeah. Come on.” The little boy reached out and took the Doctor’s hand and turned to lead him further into the city square. It wasn’t long before the boy found his father. 

It was when he extended his hand that he realized that the man’s fingers on his left hand were elongated and fused together. The Doctor didn’t hesitate and shook the Misshapen man’s hand profusely. “Hello! I’m the Doctor!”

Akurm explained to his father that the Doctor was looking for the heroes who had recently set Ebizuno on a new path. Akvor, the man was called, glanced down to his son and then to the Doctor with a wary frown. “Why do you seek them?” He asked, and the Doctor could immediately spot the fierce protectiveness glinting in the man’s eyes. 

He contemplated a vague answer but got the distinct feeling that it would be inadequate for Akvor’s purpose. The Doctor recognized loyalty when he saw it and he appreciated the man’s sentiment on behalf of the ones who had helped him and his people. He grimaced, raising his hand to rub the back of his neck, fighting for the words to explain. A detailed explanation would only invite more questions, and so he settled on the simplest and most honest answer he could muster. “Kassie Tyler…” He gestured back towards the wall with the mural. “The girl with the red hair.” He swallowed hard. “She’s my daughter. And I miss her.”

Akvor weighed his words and narrowed his eyes, finding them wanting. “You lie.” The Doctor’s eyes widened, startled by the venom in the man’s tone. “When my wife was murdered in cold blood by the man who owned us, Kassie Tyler held my hand.” He raised his left hand, peering at it and continued fiercely. “This ugly, deformed, unworthy hand.” His voice broke as though he still couldn’t believe it. “She looked me in the eye and told me ‘No More’. She held my son as he wept, and told him she understood his pain. That her parents no longer lived. No, you cannot be her father.” Akvor took a menacing step forward. 

The Time Lord blinked rapidly against the tears threatening to fill his gaze, feeling an ache grip his hearts. He didn’t know why he was so surprised. Why his reaction to those words was so strong. Why it tore at him so. There was no betrayal, nothing untruthful about what she’d told Akvor. The coward lingering within him urged him to turn away and leave, to give up rather than confront this pain. But the part of him that desperately wanted to do right by Kassie, to honour Rose Tyler, the part of him that knew he owed them both more than he could ever repay…wouldn’t allow him to.

His fists unclenched and his shoulders relaxed and the sorrow and desperation he felt were written plainly on his face. His hands raised unthreateningly. “I didn’t raise her, that much is true. But she found me not long ago and saved me when I was lost.” He glanced down. “Just like her mother did.” His gaze lifted again and he silently he pleaded with the man standing opposite of him to see the plight of a father in his eyes. “She is most certainly my daughter. Look at this.” He slowly reached his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cellphone, flipping it open. He turned it to Akvor to show him a picture Jack had taken of them at Zaggit Zagoo before they had even noticed him. He’d sent it to the Doctor not long after. Both Time Lords held up shots of hypervodka and were grinning at each other with what could only be described as love. 

Akvor squinted to look at the picture, and without prompting from the Doctor noted their shared features made obvious by their profiles. His lips pursed thoughtfully as he looked between the picture and the Doctor’s face in front of him. “The resemblance is obvious.” He admitted begrudgingly, casting another wary look to the Doctor before handing the phone back. Then looked down to his son and placed a gentle hand upon Akurm’s hair. “And I know a father’s love for his child. Very well. I’ll tell you what I know.”

The Doctor released a pent-up breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Thank you, Akvor. Thank you.” He said with relief. He knew he had omitted numerous details in his explanation to the man, but for the sake of avoiding confusion or outright disbelief he had only conveyed what was necessary. But it was genuine. He wasn’t interested in awkwardly dancing around the topic anymore. No longer wanted to hold back from what he wanted, or hide how he felt. He wanted Kassie to be his daughter. Hearing tales of her exploits in the last several months, listening to this man in front of him speak of Kassie’s compassion, her willingness to look past one’s exterior to see beauty…to fight against injustice and even extend mercy, as he had seen in the mural. She was his daughter by blood and by deed.

_No more._

He closed his eyes. He was proud to call her his daughter. For some reason the thought recalled a memory of sitting in a ship with Wilfred Mott and telling him he’d be proud if Wilf was his dad. Could Kassie say the same about him?  
In that moment he was determined to be someone Kassie would be proud to call her dad. “Did they say anything about where they were headed next? Anything at all. Any little detail could be important.”

Akvor sat on a bench and frowned in thought as he recalled the last time he’d seen them. “I think they were talking about needing a rest and ‘shore leave’. They wanted to go to a beach. Your daughter said she knew just the place and that they were going to love it.”

“A beach.” The Doctor frowned, pursing his lips. “But I already tried…” He trailed off. “They say anything else?”

Akvor shook his head. “That’s all I remember. They said goodbye and disappeared in their strange ship.”

He’d already tried Nazuria. Jack had already mentioned it and there’d been no sign of Kassie and her friends or of a TARDIS when he’d gone to investigate. Where else could she have meant when she told her friends she knew just the place? Of course, there were bazillions of planets that sported beautiful beaches, but no other that Kassie had mentioned by name. 

“You said you already tried?” Akvor raised a brow. “Maybe you just missed her.” He offered the suggestion with a shrug.

The Doctor’s mouth opened to respond, but he ended up just gaping. He was so thick. Thick-thickety-thick! It was such a simple answer. “Of course!” He exclaimed with a huge grin. “I must have just missed her! It makes total sense! I went too early! Wibbly-wobbly and all that! Ha ha!” He clapped his hands. “Akvor, you are a genius!”

Akvor stared at him in confusion as the Doctor claimed his hand and shook vigorously again. “And you, young man!” He ruffled Akurm’s hair. “Thank you both for your help!” With that, the Doctor turned abruptly and bounded off with renewed enthusiasm, got into his TARDIS and disappeared.

The blue police box shot through the vortex while the Doctor tweaked controls and threw levers, following the coordinates back to Nazuria. He didn’t know the time period exactly when Kassie arrived, but he decided to start with an estimate based on linear time. From the sounds of it, they hadn’t gone straight to Nazuria after talking to Jack. No, they had made a number of detours first. Taking into account when he spoke with Donna, and how long it had been since Donna spoke to Kassie, he reckoned he’d only missed them by maybe a day or two. 

Suddenly the entire TARDIS shook violently and the lights in the console room flared incredibly bright before flickering rapidly off and on. At the same time, the cloister bell began to ring. Not expecting this, the Doctor was knocked from his feet and slid backwards on the grating. Raising up on his elbows he looked up at the console with wide eyes. “Power surge?” He asked aloud in confusion.

The TARDIS shook again, and the Doctor hastily climbed to his feet, stumbling to the console. This wasn’t like before when something blatantly impacted the outside of the TARDIS. This was pure energy messing with the TARDIS. He swung a monitor to face him and hit several buttons, enabling the TARDIS to effectively diffuse the energy instead of being overwhelmed with it all at once. “What’s with this massive anomaly?” He muttered, furiously typing on the keyboard before throwing a few switches on the console. He pulled out his specs and flicked them open, popping them on his face. “It’s coming from…Nazuria.” As he uttered the word aloud, a sense of dread lodged itself in the pit of his stomach, twisting and gnawing. 

The Doctor didn’t believe in coincidence. There was no way Kassie wasn’t involved. The TARDIS shook again, lights flickering as he darted around the console and urged his ship to follow the course of the anomaly. The old girl was obviously struggling to navigate against the massive scale of disruption he was directing her straight towards. According to the scanners it was like time and space were violently fluctuating around this particular place and moment. The determined hum of the TARDIS in the back of his mind matched his own resolve and he clinged to the console as sparks burst around him at the strain. 

“Ha ha!” The Doctor exclaimed as the TARDIS emerged from the vortex and began materializing with its tell-tale wheezing groan. “Yes! You’ve still got it!” He performed a quick system scan to ensure nothing in the TARDIS was horribly damaged. Thankfully, there was nothing that couldn’t be fixed by some tools and some time spent under the console. Nothing that impeded her ability to function. He raced down the ramp towards the door and threw it wide open. In that instant he was overwhelmed. Before he could even step foot outside a telepathic presence, the likes he’d never felt before, washed over his mind and brought him to a halt. 

He grimaced and blinked rapidly, trying to bolster his mental shields against the unexpected invasion, but it was relentless. The presence was massive, dwarfing even his expanded mental capacity and something akin to pain and pressure - so much pressure…threatened to break his mind apart. 

A wolf howled, long and mournful, the somber sound lingering in his head and certainly not aloud. His senses were filled with warmth and golden light. It was going to consume him if he let it.

He gripped the door frame tightly and focused all of his will to push back against the overwhelming presence, forcing it back just enough that his mental faculties could operate. But only barely. His eyes opened to see that the TARDIS had materialized on a hill overlooking a village near the beach and as sound began to filter back to his ears he could hear the panicked cries of people from not far down the hill from him.

There were villagers climbing up the hill towards him. Parents carried their small crying children while trying to comfort them. Older siblings carried their younger siblings, adults supported elders or bore them on their backs. They were moving as quickly as they were able, obviously fleeing something they found frightening. The people nearing the top seemed surprised to see him and the blue police box sitting there, but their surprise didn’t slow their ascent to the top, or their calling for the others further down the hill to hurry.

His blurry gaze shifted past them to try and gather some idea of just what they were running from. Nothing appeared to be chasing them. Still he looked further, out past the village and towards the beach. What he saw knocked the air from his lungs and made his blood turn cold. Now he understood just what the presence was that was threatening to consume him.

Standing on the shore, surrounded by golden light and gale force winds that seemed to come from nowhere, she stood on the shore with her red hair whipping behind her like a banner of blood. Towering above the young Time Lord, a daunting wave hovered menacingly along the shoreline as though held in stasis. Hand outstretched towards the sea as if she could physically hold back the waves, she stood on trembling legs. 

It was Kassie. She was beautiful. And she was terrifying. Everything he remembered of Bad Wolf. It then clicked in his head. The presence squeezing his mind like a vice grip…it was Kassie. She had told him her shields were impeccable. And they were. He had never felt her mental presence before, not even a little bit of it seeped through. She had repelled the Master’s attack like swatting an annoying insect. But those shields were nowhere to be found in this moment. In this moment she couldn’t hope to maintain them and have the strength necessary to do what she was doing. There was nothing in place to contain her imposing mental presence. Thus, she was unintentionally broadcasting loud and clear to any telepath in the vicinity and the Doctor could feel her desperation, her fear for her friends and the people of this village, and her determination to save them. Every single iota of Kassie’s being, her physical strength, her sheer force of will, her very essence itself…was devoted towards using her ability to manipulate time to hold the rising water and the giant wave at bay for as long as possible. For these people to get out of harms way, he realized. And she was so very, very tired.

Villagers began reaching the top of the hill and turning to gape in fear, disbelief and awe at the sight in front of them. The Doctor couldn’t help but gape with them. He felt Kassie in his mind, and now that he understood just who it was, he was able to adjust to allow himself a bit more comfort, but he was still hamstringed in some of his senses. 

“What happened?!” He finally gained enough sense of self to ask the important question. The fastest runner in the village approached him, having reached the top of the hill at the head of these people. 

“Some of us were playing games with the visitors at the beach and then a strange light crashed into the ocean. The ground shook and the water began to recede. That girl told me to get everyone we could to run to high ground. She said the water will rise quickly and destroy everything!”

A tsunami, the Doctor quickly realized. Jacklyn Kasterborous Tyler was trying to hold back a bloody tsunami, a force of nature, in order to buy people time to get to safety. That was the anomaly he’d felt. The crumbling of Kassie’s mental shields, her formidable mental presence and the expenditure of the sheer power necessary for her to attempt such a feat. The manipulation of time and space. 

But there was a problem with this. Kassie’s powers were not infinite, she even admitted this herself. And expending this much energy was going to put Kassie in a very vulnerable position very soon. Right now, in fact, he decided as the lone girl on the beach sank to one knee from the strain. Concerned murmurs and cries from the people around him echoed with his own, yet his heart swelled with pride as he watched her struggle back up to both feet. The moment he was about to turn back into the TARDIS and try to do something, anything, to assist her, he felt a twinge of regret not his own, followed by words he was privy to in the corner of his mind.

_I’m sorry. I was hoping you wouldn’t have to see this again so soon._

He looked back out towards Kassie to see her face turned in his direction. He was too far away, but somehow he knew he would find apology in her gold-filled eyes. Hoping he wouldn’t see _what_ again so soon? He realized then that Kassie did not have the energy to hold back this wave indefinitely. There would be no escape for her. Everything she had to give, she had given until there was nothing left. She was totally drained. 

She was sorry he was going to watch her die again.

“Kassie!” He screamed helplessly. 

_I’m sorry, daddy._ It was so faint he could barely hear it. She had reached her limit. _Find me…_

The golden light surrounding flickered out like a torch, and Kassie fell to her knees. The young Time Lord looked so incredibly small against the backdrop of the wave that had now been released from the hold she’d maintained over it. It amazed the Doctor how someone so small could hold something so big on the inside. Bigger on the inside. Just like a TARDIS.

He watched helplessly as the wave crashed into the shore with nothing to hold it back any longer. Kassie was immediately swallowed by the waves, swept under by the fast-moving current. The beach was under water in a matter of seconds, destroying the beach huts and sweeping their debris along with its tumultuous force. The rising water next flooded towards the village and the people milling around him screamed and cried with grief at the homes they had no hope of saving and more importantly, those who had for some reason or another not been able to make the trek up the hill in time. Homes were demolished, scattering smashed wood and roof thatching everywhere. Trees were uprooted and in the distance the Doctor could see that even the jungle had been flooded. 

It was then that his mind went completely quiet. The intense pressure and pain of Kassie’s unrestrained mental presence had dissipated. After such an experience his mind felt suddenly rather empty. He’d not felt so poignant a loss since he’d snuffed out the lives of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. That could only mean one thing. His eyes fluttered closed, tears spilling over onto his cheeks.

Kassie Tyler was dead.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick disclaimer that the 'adventure' in Treon EP was inspired by and based on a video game called Distrust. I can't take credit for the idea.


	19. Breath of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine.” The Master said.
> 
> “Huh?” The Doctor was surprised it had been that easy.
> 
> “Sure, I’ll help you. On one condition: I’m not coming back to this cell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't forgotten about the Master, nope, not me :)
> 
> I am just a verbose bish with a lot of ideas to cover lol
> 
> Also, admittedly I am not entirely happy with the way this chapter is written. Ideas, yes. Writing, no. But I just can't bring myself to stare at it anymore, haha.

_And the fever began to spread  
From my heart down to my legs  
But the room was so quiet, oh  
And although I wasn't losing my mind  
It was a chorus so sublime  
But the room is too quiet (oh, the fever) _

__

***

“Come on!” Aleta yelled, ushering along a teenage girl who was sobbing uncontrollably as she stumbled along the sand. “Hurry up!”

“But my–my family!” The girl protested, hiccoughing so hard that she was coughing.

“There’s nothing we can do!” The petite brunette countered, almost losing her footing as the girl stumbled again. “We just have to hope they can get up the hill in time.”

“They’d want you to get yourself safe, right?” Zariah added breathlessly as she shifted a little boy on her hip. The sand was hot and crumbly beneath their feet and made running far more difficult than it normally would have been on hard ground. The majority of the group were too winded to get words out and so heavy breathing was the only sound they made.

“Y-yes.” The girl choked, trying to pull herself together. 

“Good girl.” Aleta, the mother hen, praised her with a pat on her back. “We’re almost there.” They were nearing the end of the sand, where the tree line of the jungle began. “The TARDIS is just up ahead.”

“What’s a TARDIS?” The girl asked fearfully.

“You’ll see. We’ll be safe there.” Janet assured, keeping her hands on the backs of two children as they jogged, ensuring they didn’t fall behind. 

Brian brought up the rear, carrying an older gentleman who hadn’t been able to make the run. The man had protested initially, but Brian hadn’t given him an option. They weren’t leaving anyone of the group behind. He glanced over his shoulder quickly. Except for Kassie, he thought regretfully. But there really was nothing they could do to help her. 

In the distance behind them he could see the Time Lord encompassed in golden light, hair billowing behind her as she held the wave back. The wave spanned much of the shoreline and was so daunting Brian had to tell everyone not to look at it. Seeing that wall of water looming was enough to make anyone freeze in place.

There was a particular tree the four humans had memorized the sight of, had subtle clues identifying it as not quite the same as the other trees. As the group approached, Aleta pulled her TARDIS key out from her shirt and inserted it into what would have just appeared to be a knot in the bark to anyone who didn’t know what they were looking for.

The door swung open to the surprise of the locals, who came to a stuttering halt, eyeing the door in the trees with wide unbelieving eyes. “What is it?” One of them asked nervously.

“It’s our spaceship. The TARDIS. It’s camouflaged to look like a tree. Get in.” Janet didn’t hesitate to run inside. Zariah followed, urging her two charges ahead of her.

“But-“

“Would you rather take your chances with that?” Brian remarked impatiently, putting the older gentleman down before turning to point at the massive wave being held back only by the power of Bad Wolf.

“Oh please, god, save us.” A woman breathed, eyes wide in terror as she clutched her child to her.

Aleta glanced over her shoulder at the woman and furrowed her brow before looking past her and nodding out towards where Kassie stood on the shore before replying seriously. “You’d be better off praying to her instead. Now get in.”

When the last of the group had filed through the door to the TARDIS into the console room, Brian and Aleta stood at the door and gazed out anxiously. Seconds later they watched as the golden light surrounding Kassie flickered out of existence and she sank to her knees. Knowing what was going to happen next, Aleta choked back a sob and turned her face into Brian’s shoulder. Brian closed the door.

The sound of rushing water thundered around them, battering against the shields of the ship, but as promised, the TARDIS shields held fast.

***

At first, it was like ecstasy. Tapping into the power of Bad Wolf was something that could be dangerously seductive if she allowed it to be. So much power. So much EVERYTHING. It was like her hands could hold the world. They could hold anything she desired. It filled her with elation, a rapture washing over her body so strong that she felt invincible. But it was deceptive. It never lasted. It had never been meant to last.

Soon euphoria turned to agony. Fatigue settled into her muscles and her body felt like lead weights were pulling her down towards the sand. Fire danced along her nerve endings and splitting pain seared through her head. Her mouth went dry, tongue feeling like a wad of cotton and it felt like there was a lump in her throat that wouldn’t allow her to swallow. She was so tired. Sweat poured from her face, the salt stinging her eyes at the same time as her hair plastered itself in her face. The Time Lord abandoned every regulatory process she possessed, focusing every bit of her energy into holding the wave back. Energy that went towards the processes that regulated her mental shields, her body temperature, her metabolism, and everything else she could draw from was pulled back and thrown against the burgeoning tsunami. 

_Come on. Don’t let go. Hold the line. Do something good with this fucking power. After everything…Please._

Her head fell back, her neck no longer having the strength to hold it upright. Her legs trembled violently, dangerously weakening until one of her knees buckled and she sank to the sand. Tears welled in her eyes and she forced her head forward, wiping her hair from her face on her arm. She stole a desperate glance down the beach towards the retreating figures of her friends. They were almost there. Almost safe. The sight of them near safety was enough to bolster her briefly enough, giving her the strength to struggle back up to both feet with gritted teeth and a scream of effort. 

She wasn’t searching for it. But it was blatantly noticeable without the protection of her mental shields. The other TARDIS had arrived. The Doctor was here. He’d found her. Kassie blinked rapidly, briefly distracted by the sensation of him pushing back against her out of control telepathy. A million thoughts flew through her mind at once. It was hard to keep them straight. Among them being, how did he find her? Why find her now? Why this moment? Her body felt numb. She couldn’t hold this anymore. Fuck, he was going to see her die again. He’d been so upset the last time. 

She managed to tear her gaze from the wave and turn her head to see his pinstriped figure in the distance on the top of the hill, villagers racing up the hill towards him. Regret seized her, but also relief. She could let go now. Everything was going to be alright. Her dad was here. Her dad.

_I’m sorry. I wasn’t being flippant this time. I was hoping you wouldn’t have to see this again so soon._

She couldn’t see his face from this distance. But she could feel his anguish. Helpless to do anything but watch. Idly, her fingers slipped into the narrow trans-dimensional pocket on the hip of her swimming shorts. 

_I’m sorry, daddy. Find me…_

Her body shut down. Her knees buckled. Her eyes went dark. Cold spilled over her and her body tumbled uncontrollably at its mercy. The shock of the cold caused her to gasp and saltwater gushed into her lungs.

Then Kassie knew no more.

***

Find me, she said. The Doctor mournfully gazed out over the waterlogged remains of the destroyed village. He knew beneath all those feet of water there were the entire contents of these people’s lives. Their homes, their belongings, physical representations of their memories. And even their loved ones. Some of them, particularly elderly or less abled, hadn’t made it. He could hear their grief as they gathered on the top of the hill, holding each other, and weeping for their loses. 

Now was the moment where he would typically turn around, get in his TARDIS and disappear. Once the crisis was over, he left. He wasn’t the type to stick around and help with damage control and cleanup afterwards. 

But it was different when it was one of your own laying down there, wasn’t it?

_Find me._

How the hell was he supposed to do that? Kassie could be anywhere. She could be trapped within the destruction of the village. The riptide could have taken her far out to sea. He turned back into the TARDIS and leaned his hands against the console. He needed to find her. It was very possible she wouldn’t be able to get herself to safety if she popped back to life and still found herself underwater. He shuddered, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of her repeatedly coming back to life only to drown again.

A soft beeping caught his attention and he raised his head curiously. He pulled a monitor towards him and stared at the screen, mouth falling open. “Hah! That’s it! Oh, you clever girl!” He exclaimed excitedly. The screen showed a topographical map of the area and in the upper right-hand corner was a small blipping circle and each time it pulsed, the screen beeped. It was indicating a location out to sea. “You triggered your sonic!” It was broadcasting a signal much like a homing beacon and the TARDIS had picked it up on her scanners.

There was only one problem. How was he going to get out there? There was no way he could swim out that far. And who knew if she would still be in that spot by the time he reached it. Any remotely water-worthy vessel had been destroyed or cast away by the tsunami. That left the TARDIS, and it wouldn’t be wise to materialized beneath the water and open the door. That left only one option. He grimaced, remembering the last time he’d forced the TARDIS to actually fly. She had not liked it one bit. He’d explained to Donna when they first met that despite being a spaceship, the TARDIS didn’t actually do much in the way of flying, and doing so put a strain on it.

He pursed his lips. He was sure he could do it. Get the TARDIS to fly out there. But keep her steady and fish Kassie out at the same time? He couldn’t be in two places at once. Well, he could. But that rarely ended well. The Doctor glanced towards the corridor leading from the console room. There was only one other person who could currently fly the TARDIS. 

The Master.

The idea was abhorrent after what the other Time Lord had done the last time he’d been able to get his hands on the TARDIS. And yet, he couldn’t come up with any other idea. Surely, he could rig the controls so that they only allowed certain functions. That would do it! No dematerializing. Flying only. Only to be changed by the Doctor’s own genetic signature. Really, he only needed the other Time Lord to hold the TARDIS steady. That’s all. Long enough for the Doctor to go fetch Kassie and get back. And if the Master decided to get cute and try something, he wouldn’t be able to get very far before the Doctor and Kassie could catch up with him in her TARDIS. He didn’t like the plan, but it was the only one he had.

With a frustrated sigh, he stalked down the corridor, soon finding himself in front of the Master’s cell. He was surprised to see the Master standing close to the glass, arms folded over his chest and watching the entrance to the room. He’d been waiting, apparently.

“Need help, do you?” The Master drawled, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk.

“What makes you think that?” The Doctor replied coyly.

The other Time Lord shrugged. “Oh, just that massive power surge. You found her, didn’t you? Kassie did something. Something big, didn’t she?” His eyes gleamed. “You must have felt it. That power threatening to crush our minds to splinters.” The Master chuckled. “Good thing she wasn’t actually trying. Don’t think I’d have survived that.”

The Doctor exhaled reluctantly. “She used Bad Wolf to slow a tsunami down to give people time to get to high ground.” His eyes lowered. “She got swept away. I found her though.”

“That…is very impressive.” Though he didn’t entirely seem surprised that it was within Kassie’s ability. The Master raised a brow, his expression inscrutable. “And what do you want me to do?” He asked idly.

“Hold the TARDIS steady.” He said begrudgingly. “So I can fish her out.”

The Master’s head fell back as he laughed. “Doctor, I hate to break it to you, but there’s no point. She’ll have burned through all of her regenerations by now. There’s no coming back from that” His eyes darkened as he sobered. “Shame. What a waste of power, and perfectly good Time Lady genetics.” His eyes glinted again with mischief. “Although they do come from you, so they can’t be that good.”

The Doctor’s jaw clenched, and he snarled. “She doesn’t regenerate! She just comes back!”

The Master stared at him like he’d lost his mind. Until it struck him. “Like that freak Harkness.” He shook his head. “She is not a fixed point, Doctor.” He’d have felt it if she were.

The Doctor chose not to address his slur against Jack at this time. He needed the Master’s help, and it wouldn’t do to put a bee in his bonnet before he did what needed doing. “No. She’s not. The power of Bad Wolf created Jack as a fixed point. She’s so much more than that.”

The gears in the other Time Lord’s head were whirring, obviously weighing his options, deciding what he might be able to get out of this if he did as he was asked. Or if he at least pretended he would. The Doctor didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him, but this was his only option. He only hoped his contingencies would limit any damage the Master could do if he decided to pull a betrayal. 

“Fine.” The Master said.

“Huh?” The Doctor was surprised it had been that easy.

“Sure, I’ll help you. On one condition: I’m not coming back to this cell.”

His lips pursed as he considered his answer. “Fine.” The Doctor said, irritated, but he would deal with the consequences later. Getting Kassie was the priority. Everything else was secondary. He moved to the wall and touched the keypad there, causing the cell door to slide open.

“After you, Doctor.” The Master gestured for the Doctor to go first.

Just what he didn’t want. The Master behind him. Still, part of him was curious to know what the other Time Lord would actually do. Warily he went first, keeping the Master firmly in his peripheral vision. He elected not to inform the Master that he’d locked the console to allow only for certain functions.

When they got into the console room, the Doctor ran to the console and checked the beacon. It had moved a little bit, not surprising given the movement of the ocean. “Sorry, old girl.” The Doctor said aloud and began to manually fly the blue police box out across the water. The TARDIS rumbled and shook in protest the entire way, and both Time Lords needed to grab hold of something to steady themselves. As they came closer to where the signal from Kassie’s sonic was coming from, the blipping increased in volume and frequency until they were so close together that one couldn’t tell where one beep ended and the next one began. 

“She’s just below us. At least 50 feet down.” The Doctor explained, bringing the TARDIS to hover over the spot, though she made her displeasure known by sending sparks flaring around the console. The TARDIS rumbled again, followed by the sound of gears grinding and metal screeching and the Doctor patted a coral strut. “I know, hopefully it won’t be for long. Thanks girl.” He said affectionately. He rounded the console, about to ask the Master to come and take over for him when he was met by a confusing sight. 

The Master had pulled his hoodie off over his head and cast it aside, followed by his t-shirt.

“What are you doing?” The Doctor asked, brow furrowing.

“Figured since you’re busy caressing your ship-gross, by the way.” He remarked dryly, kicking off his trainers before working the fly of his jeans and shrugging out of them until he stood there in black boxer-briefs. “I might as well rescue the damsel in distress.”

“Why are you taking off your clothes?” The Doctor whined, nose wrinkling as though he were very put out by the sight. He did not need to know what kind of pants the Master wore.

The Master rolled his eyes. “So I’m not weighed down? Get back to the console, you prude. Bring it as close to the surface of the water as you can.”

In disbelief, the Doctor reached the console and managed the controls that would keep the police box as steady as possible despite the ship’s protests. “Master.”

He stood in front of the open doors and glanced back over his shoulder with annoyance. “Oh, what is it now?”

“Thank you.” The Doctor’s gaze lowered, unable to look the Master in the eyes. 

The Master snorted at his gratitude, eyes dancing with malice. “Something to be said for having a Goddess in one’s debt.” He said, making it clear he wasn’t doing this out of the goodness of his hearts. “If it was one of your doofy apes, I’d let them bloat.” After flashing a sweet smile, the Time Lord turned and with a graceful dive he plunged into the water, disappearing beneath.

The Doctor’s jaw clenched at the Master’s reply, but by the time he’d readied his retort the other Time Lord had disappeared into the water. He knew the Master would have ulterior motives, and he hadn’t figured them out yet. But he was far from naïve when it came to the motivations of his childhood friend. He chose to allow himself to be embroiled in the Master’s schemes in some attempt, misguided perhaps, to reach him somehow. To convince the Master that the universe was a place of wonders to explore, not to subjugate and destroy. But his penchant for extending far too many chances in the Master’s direction ended when it came to Kassie Tyler and he didn’t feel even remotely okay with the Master holding onto some notion that Kassie was in his debt. He recognized that covetous look on the face of the other Time Lord when any mention of Kassie and Bad Wolf were made. That being said, if he’d learned anything, it was that Kassie would not hesitate to put the Master (or anyone for that matter) in his place if she felt the need for it. 

The TARDIS shuddered in protest and sparks shot again from the console, causing the Doctor to grimace and adjust several switches and levers. As he continued to monitor the TARDIS and keep her holding steady, he kept glancing down the ramp towards the doors. Would the Master just decide to take off and make a break for it? Getting a head start while the Doctor remained at the console, keeping her steady for a result that wasn’t coming? He wanted to pace, needed an outlet for his nervous energy, but he was stuck remaining in one spot to ensure the TARDIS didn’t move, hovering over the water as she was. There wasn’t much he could do from his current position except hope that the Master kept true to what he said he would do.

Seconds turned into minutes; minutes turned into tens of minutes. “Oh, come on, how bloody long could it take?” He griped aloud, despite knowing the answer was still within the range of possibility. He just wanted to see Kassie out of the water and safe in his TARDIS. Then they could worry about her TARDIS. He really hoped her friends had gone to the other TARDIS because he hadn’t seen them on the hill. For Kassie’s sake he had to hope that the TARDIS had been closer escape for them and that they reached it in time before the tsunami broke over the shoreline and flooded everything in sight. 

Eventually his attention was brought back to the monitor and the blipping circle was on the move, slowly ascending towards the TARDIS. He sighed with relief and allowed himself a moment while no one else was around to press his forehead against the monitor and offer profuse thanks to the TARDIS for cooperating with him. The TARDIS seemed to be of the mind that any damage incurred during this operation was well worth the return of their girl, for the power of Bad Wolf ensured Kassie was indeed a child of the TARDIS. “He’s bringing her back up.” He murmured, watching the doorway anxiously.

From what he could gather, Kassie had been down pretty far and aside from a very specific few champion free divers, it would have taken someone with a respiratory bypass to be able to reach her and drag her back up on one breath. Several moments later he heard a deep gasp outside the TARDIS as the Master breached the surface. The Doctor couldn’t move from his place at the console and so watched anxiously as a soaking wet Master hauled himself up through the door of the Tardis as if he were pulling himself out of a swimming pool. Making sure he didn’t lose hold of his burden, he turned on his knees and hooked his arms under Kassie’s and hoisted her dead weight out of the water. Sea water sloshed all over the grating as the blonde Time Lord dragged her fully inside the TARDIS before pulling the doors closed behind him. 

“What took you so long?” The Doctor demanded impatiently as he danced around the console to throw the lever that would materialize them back on the top of the hill from where they’d left. He’d be doing repairs for a while after this to get her stable enough to travel. But Kassie was the priority. As he piloted the TARDIS, he kept turning his gaze with concern over to the redhead laying lifelessly on the grating.

“You try hauling along this much dead weight while fighting currents and see how long it takes you.” The Master snapped, raising a brow. “I could toss her back out if you’d like to try.” It was an empty threat as already he had turned his attention back to the deathly still young woman in front of him, watching with morbid fascination. His head canted and after a moment he reached out and poked at her temple, pushing her head limply to the side without any resistance. “Nothing is happening.” He said balefully, folding his arms over his chest like a child already getting bored with their new toy.

“Well give her a minute, who knows how many times she died and came to down there.” He grimaced at the sight of Kassie’s blue lips contrasted against her too-pale skin. 

After a moment of consideration, the Master leaned down, pinched her nose between his thumb and forefinger and lowered his mouth to hers.

“Oi!” The Doctor exclaimed with wide angry eyes, taking several stomping steps away from the console before rushing back when the time machine shuddered around them. “Hands-I mean mouth-off!” 

Immediately saltwater and silt bubbled up from between Kassie’s lips and the Master unceremoniously rolled her over onto her side to allow it to drain from her mouth. “Want her to wake up with her lungs full of water?” He glanced at the Doctor and muttered. “Idiot.”

The Doctor’s mouth gaped open and closed and he stood riveted in place until the wheezing groan of the TARDIS landing alerted him that it was safe for him to leave the controls. “Well that’s…almost considerate of you.” He murmured begrudgingly and raced down the ramp towards the other two Time Lords and crouched beside Kassie. He tenderly smoothed strands of wet hair from her face and did his best to wait patiently for her to awaken.

***

Consciousness slammed into her like lightning and her lungs heaved for air, only to find that despite the Master’s best efforts to clear her lungs, she was still a bit water logged. Thankfully, it didn’t feel like she was drowning again. There was somewhere for the water to go and she could breathe in enough air to cough. More instinctively than consciously she lurched to the side and retched saltwater, silt and any remaining contents of her stomach. She rested there, eyes closed in exhaustion and simply allowed the act of breathing to become familiar again. It was amazing how much one takes breathing for granted until they can’t anymore.

She hadn’t given a single thought as to where she was until a quiet voice filled with uncertainty spoke from behind her.

“Kassie?” It was vaguely familiar, she thought, grimacing against disorientation and befuddlement, and fighting the urge to succumb back into unconsciousness. Kassie felt gentle arms wrap around her and pull her close to a body that was far warmer than her own. The contrast in temperature was significant enough that Kassie then registered how cold she was. Far cooler than her normal range of body temperatures. Her body tried to shiver, and now and then it tremoured slightly but her body was so weakened that it was doing little to warm her.

“She’s hypothermic.” Came another voice she thought she might recognize, and she was jostled about briefly until something warm wrapped around her.

“Mm.” Was the only approval she had enough energy to provide and her head lolled against whoever was holding her.

“Kassie…” Came the plea again. “Please open your eyes.”

Her nose wrinkled adorably at the request and the amount of exertion it would entail and turned her face into the Doctor’s shoulder defiantly. “’m sleep.” The words were barely audible, slurred as they were, but nonetheless the Doctor couldn’t help but smile fondly. Reminded him of trying to wake Rose up any time before her body deemed she’d had an appropriate amount of sleep.

“Soon, sweetheart, promise.” He crooned comfortingly and raised his hands to cup her face. “Just need a peek at those baby blues. Just a teensy little peak. Please?”

He was like an annoying mosquito that wasn’t going to go away and let her sleep until she did as asked. Her brow furrowed and her eyes slowly blinked open to stare blurrily upwards at the stubborn git who wouldn’t let her just rest. Her vision was out of focus, but the two-sometimes three-sets of facial features that danced in front of her eyes? They were more familiar to her than anything else in the multiverse.

“Dad…” She croaked, barely a word.

The Doctor’s smile widened slowly, gaze soft as he peered into each of her eyes, testing for the reactions of her pupils. “There you are. Welcome back you reckless, brilliant girl.” He brushed a kiss against her forehead. 

Tears sprang to her eyes, though dehydration ensured they didn’t last long. “’m sorry.” Her voice squeaked. 

“Shh…” The Doctor hushed and hugged her tightly. “Water under the bridge. We can talk more when you’ve regained your strength.”

“Cold.” Kassie managed to mumble, eyes closing again of their own volition and exhaustion pulling her down into healing sleep.

“Don’t worry.” The Doctor said, pulling her with him as he stood to his feet, cradling her to his chest and making sure to keep his long brown coat tucked in tightly around her. “You’re safe. I’m going to take care of you.“

"Oh, look at that. You have something of a paternal instinct after all."

The Doctor snapped his head to the side, glaring at the Master. His lips pursed, biting back the sharp response he wanted to deliver. Instead, he just shook his head and carried Kassie towards the corridor. He paused when the Master began to follow. "Where do you think you're going?"

The Master raised a brow, the corner of his mouth quirking. "With you, of course. You don't really want me playing in your console room all by myself, do you?"

He hadn't realized exactly where he was taking her until he came to stop in front of a door in a corridor he seldom found himself in. Freezing in place, his eyes widened. It was Rose's room. Why had he brought her here of all places? He swallowed hard.

"Well?" The Master stared at him impatiently.

"Just get the door, will you?" The Doctor sighed with annoyance.

Muttering something unintelligible beneath his breath, the Master opened the door and stepped back so the Doctor could take Kassie inside first. Surprisingly it didn't feel like the horrible intrusion the Doctor thought it would. While he'd rather the Master not step foot in this room, it felt right to allow Kassie to recover surrounded by the memory and spirit of someone who the Doctor knew would have loved her more than life itself. It was something the Doctor had come to understand, particularly of human females. When one was sick or hurting, mum always made it better.

He placed Kassie gently down on the bed and tossed his coat to the side. She was still a bit damp, but the coat had wicked away most of the water that clinged to her, aside from her hair. "Grab me a towel from the ensuite." The Doctor bade the Master, somewhat surprised when the other Time Lord actually did as asked. He pulled the covers up around her warmly and tucked them snugly around her. When the Master brought back the towel, he wrapped it around her head and hair as best he could in the interest of keeping her warm. It wasn't perfect, and she was still a bit soggy, but if he could find her friends, maybe the girls would be able to help her get more comfortable soon.

He placed the back of his hand to her forehead and smiled with relief. "There, she's starting to warm up." 

"Whoever this room belongs to has an unhealthy obsession with the colour pink." The Master remarked idly as he turned in a slow circle.

"As if you have any room to talk about unhealthy obsessions." The Doctor's jaw clenched. "I suggest you don't say anything further regarding the person this room belonged to."

The Master's gaze found the pictures sitting on the dresser and his smile widened. "This was her mother's room." His head canted. "I see where she gets her looks from. Thankfully not that you." He gestured to the picture of Rose and his ninth self.

"Master..." He warned.

"Fine, fine." The Master held up his hands and rolled his eyes. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

The Doctor scowled, pulling an armchair to the side of the bed, and settled in to wait.

***

"Mo..." 

Several hours later, a soft moan broke the awkward silence the Time Lords had fallen into. The Doctor straightened, eyes widening as he leaned in to peer at Kassie.

"Kassie?" He asked quietly, gently removing the towel he had wrapped around her damp hair and tossing it to the side.

The girl hissed in a deep breath and furrowed her brow tightly, fingers curling into fists. A pained whimper followed, and the Doctor stood up. The Master watched in silence as the Doctor used his thumb to gently lift Kassie's eyelids and peer into her pupils.  
"She's still unconscious. Not in pain."

"Dreaming then." The Master intoned.

"Seems like." 

"Could find out." 

"No." The Doctor snapped, glaring at the Master. "Her dreams are her own. I'm not going to violate her privacy."

The Master pouted. "Spoil sport. Never let me have any fun."

"That's because your idea of fun usually involves world domination." He scoffed. 

A high pitched cry tore from Kassie's throat and her head tossed to the side as if shying away from something. "Mohab!" The scream rang clear as a bell, no way to mistake what she had said.

"Sound familiar?" A blond brow raised with interest.

"Not at all." The Doctor settled on the side of the bed, placing the back of his hand on Kassie's forehead. "I don't...actually know her very well. Could be anyone. Assuming it's a name?" He grimaced. "She's burning up." He went to the ensuite and found a cloth to run under cool water. After ringing it out he emerged and handed it to the Master. "I need to grab a few things from the infirmary."

"You expect me to play nurse?" The Master sneered, looking down at the cloth, unimpressed. 

"Well I _am_ the Doctor." He smirked. "Just do it. I'll be right back." He bounded from the room.

Scowling, the Master placed the cloth on Kassie's forehead. "Bloody nuisance, you are." He mused conversationally. "Never would have done this for Lucy. Did you know that bitch tried to kill me? Again? And after everything I did for that stupid little ape. I elevated her beyond the rest of those neanderthals and that's how she repaid me." He said dispassionately, then glared at the unconscious girl and muttered dryly. "This would probably be a lot more cathartic for me if you were awake." 

"What are you dreaming about, anyway?" He asked rhetorically and cast a shifty glance at the door. He might never get another chance. "Just a quick peek. He'll never know." With the faintest of movements, his pinky finger left the damp cloth on her forehead and brushed against her temple. Without having had a chance to rebuild and fortify her mental shields, the intrusion was almost disappointingly easy.

_In the instant his consciousness brushed against hers, the Master was inundated by feelings of fear and anxiety, shock and betrayal. In a split second he saw through dream-Kassie's eyes, a body not her own crashing through a window and plummeting to death. Her vision blurred then. Tears, he realized. Then her view was dwarfed by shadow and pupilless eyes so dark they might as well have been black. They bored so deeply, it was like they could reach the contents of her very soul._

_"I warned you, My Own." The shadow's voice uttered deep and threatening into her ear, and dream-Kassie's retort was muffled by a hand roughly clamping over her mouth. “You shouldn’t have tested me.” Her back slammed into the wall. He could feel regret, loss, defiance and above all, fury as the figure loomed over dream-Kassie. And all the while, there was the sensation of a separate consciousness...ok, perhaps not completely separate, but separated. It paced restlessly and growled like a caged animal waiting to be set free. Bad Wolf?_

His conscious self became vaguely aware of footsteps coming from down the corridor and he cursed beneath his breath, breaking the telepathic contact. The unconscious Time Lord thrashed then, kicking against the confinement of the covers as she started to scream bloody murder. The Master heard the Doctor's footsteps speedup and he rolled his eyes. Bloody prat always needing to play hero. Well he'd be happy to take that away from him this time. Setting the cloth aside, he brushed his fingertips against the damp skin of Kassie's forehead and implanted a single command.

**_Kassie Tyler, Wake Up._ **

Like clockwork, Kassie's eyes snapped open to see brown eyes staring intently down at her. Disoriented and confused, she hadn't yet separated dream from reality. She flailed violently and her knuckles collided with the side of his face. The Master grunted with annoyance and grasped both of her hands, pulling them close to his chest to prevent her from striking at him again. She continued to struggle and he leaned in growling. "You're having a nightmare, wake up!" 

The Master. Telling her to wake up. Nightmare? She stilled, fingers clutching at his t-shirt as her head whipped about trying to place where she was. She didn't recognize this room at all. This caused her to panic, all rational thought impossible in her current state. That was until her eyes came to rest on a photo sitting in a frame on the dresser. Mum. Dad. Her eyes shifted to the picture beside it. Mum, Uncle Jack, and who she could only assume was her dad's ninth self. "'m in the TARDIS." She mumbled. The gentle hum buzzing at the back of her mind confirmed it. Safe. 

"Yes." He confirmed, eyeing her warily.

Her lungs heaved for air, hearts beating rapidly with the adrenaline coursing through her veins and suddenly she dissolved into tears. These was not silent tears, no attempt at hiding quiet weeping. This was loud, uncontrollable, inconsolable sobbing. The Doctor skidded into the room, carrying a bundle in his arms and stopped in shock at the sight of Kassie sobbing into the Master's chest as the other Time Lord tried to decide what the hell he was supposed to do about it.

"What the hell did you do?" The Doctor demanded as rushed forward and dumped his armload onto the end of the bed.

"I didn't do anything!" The Master replied with a hiss. "She was having a nightmare." With a smirk he finally slid his arms tightly around the trembling girl who was sobbing into to him, relishing the Doctor's pissy expression as he did so. His nose wrinkled with distaste suddenly and he lowered his face to sniff her hair. "Smells like brine." 

"Well gee, I wonder why that could be?" The Doctor retorted dryly, uncoiling a length of medical grade tubing connected to a bag of clear fluid. He hung the bag off the headboard and while Kassie's hands were busy clinging to the Master, he deftly slid a thin needle into the vein visible on the back of her hand, then taped it there. "There we go. Let’s get some fluids into you."

Kassie didn't even register the IV being started and continued to cry until she had no more tears left. As her sobs subsided into hiccoughs, her fingers slowly released their death grip on the Master's shirt and closed her eyes with exhaustion.

"Kassie?" The Doctor asked gently, settling his fingers soothingly on the back of her head. The girl blinked open her eyes, looking like she was straining incredibly hard to do so. 

"Kassie, sweetheart, where are your friends?" He said slowly, trying to pierce through the befuddled haze that glossed over her eyes. 

Recognition sparked in her eyes and she mumbled something unintelligible, shifting with great effort. Her fingers clumsily searched for the opening of the pocket in her swim shorts. "Sonic." She was barely audible. 

"Leave it." The Master batted her hand away after the third time she unsuccessfully tried to dig into her pocket with her fingers. He dipped two fingers into the pocket.

"Oi! Watch the hands!" The Doctor protested. The Master was too handsy and Kassie too vulnerable for his liking.

"Well you weren't going to get it." The Master produced the sonic screwdriver from Kassie's pocket, flipping it between his fingers before offering it to the Doctor.

"I-well of course not...I wouldn't..." He stammered, accepting the device as the Master rolled his eyes.

When the Doctor looked back to Kassie for further information, he found the girl had fallen back to sleep. He frowned deeply, pursing his lips.

"Well if that doesn't just frost your mother's preserves." The Master said with a smug tone that made the Doctor want to sock him. "Did you ever think your baby girl would fall asleep in _my_ arms?"

 _He's trying to get under your skin and you're letting him._ He remembered Kassie telling him before. He wasn't going to play into it this time. Instead, he smirked, eyes dancing with mischief. "My baby girl also gave you a shiner." He said proudly and nodded to the bruise beginning to form beneath the Master's right eye.

"Tsk, tsk, Doctor. Encouraging such violence. And here I thought you were a pacifist."

"I've decided to make an exception where you're concerned."

The Master made a face and moved his lips, mocking the Doctor's speech. The Doctor silently cheered at his small victory. "Whatever. What are you supposed to do with that?" He gestured to Kassie's sonic.

"Oh!" The Doctor shot to his feet and bounced on his toes. "Haven't exactly figured that out yet, but..." His head canted as he thought a moment. Then it occurred to him. "Hah! Clever girl programmed a setting to summon her TARDIS!" Come to think of it, he was a bit put out that he hadn't thought of it himself. How handy that would have been on more than one occasion when the TARDIS had been misplaced. Kassie had probably heard enough stories that she decided to do something about it.

He glanced at the Master, and Kassie who was now sleeping peacefully against him. His eyes shifted hesitantly between them and the door, and eventually the Master huffed. "Just go, already. I have no interest in tormenting someone who isn't conscious enough for me to enjoy it."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, and he muttered something that sounded vaguely like a threat before disappearing out the door.

The Master smirked and looked down at the girl asleep in his arms. "Well that'll keep him busy for a bit longer. Let’s see what else is going on, hmm?" What harm could it do? He wasn't intending to try and do something sinister like implanting suggestions or breaking her will. He was just looking, after all. Her nightmare had been quite interesting. Just who or what was calling her ‘My Own’? What warning had she ignored? So many juicy possibilities!

The moment he delved back into the other Time Lord's mindscape, he was confronted by the sight of a wolf comprised of golden light. That wasn’t at all what he had been expecting. Incorporeal, the body of the canine was comprised by whorls of shimmering, dancing gold. The beast was massive, easily reaching the Master's height at the shoulders. It simply sat there unmoving, watching him with scrutiny like a silent sentinel in the blank mindscape he had found himself in. 

Uneasy at the presence that manifested in front of him and the sheer power that radiated from it, he decided it might be in his best interest to retreat. And yet as he tried to pull his consciousness back into his own body, he began to panic when he realized that he couldn't. He cursed, struggling to use every bit of his mental knowledge and prowess to escape, but it was no use. 

_“Bad Wolf…”_

The wolf that had been sitting there so docilely began to growl. Its lips curled back, baring gleaming white teeth that gnashed threateningly. The wolf stood with hackles raised and the growling became full-fledged snarling. Beyond the growling of the wolf, he began to notice the beat.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump_

The drums. The tempo and volume steadily increased until the rhythmic pounding competed with the wolf's snarls for dominance. The beast then coiled its muscles and sprang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the Kudos. They inspire me to keep writing! If you like the story, please make sure to bookmark it so you can check back and find it again! I have a lot more planned and update every couple weeks or so.


	20. Somewhere in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master runs. The Wolf chases. The Doctor helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! Was on vacation and such, so didn't have as much time for writing the last month or so. Here it is now!
> 
> Warning: There are sexual depictions and non-con voyeurism

The Doctor waited with bated breath as Kassie’s TARDIS, currently taking the form of a tree, materialized in front of him. He pocketed her sonic and bounded to the door, knocking loudly when it didn’t give way to his hand. Beyond the door he heard the thudding of footsteps come close and a click as it unlocked from the inside. The door opened to reveal a very worried looking Brian, who upon seeing the Doctor appeared even more worried. It was obvious that the Doctor was not whom he was hoping or expecting to see.

“Doctor?” The human asked in surprise, eyes widening. 

“The Doctor’s here?” Aleta called from near the console and came rushing down the ramp to the door, stopping beside Brian with a look of abject panic on her face. “What are you doing here? Oh my god, Kassie got caught in the tsunami. We have to find her!”

The Doctor sighed with relief, shoulders lowering as tension eased from them. He could see beyond the two humans at the door that Zariah and Janet were also inside, along with a number of locals from the village. He left out the long story of how he found them, instead getting straight to the part he knew they cared most about. He smiled reassuringly, holding up his hands. “She’s alright. The Master and I found her and she’s sleeping it off.”

Aleta and Brian hugged each other tightly before Aleta pulled away, running her fingers beneath her eyes to wipe away wayward tears before they could spill. “Did you hear that?” She turned to look over her shoulder at the others. “She’s alright!” Tired, but grateful exclamations erupted from them and people began to file their way down the ramp and out of the TARDIS.

People from the village tearfully united, running to one another and embracing. With regret, the Doctor noticed the loss of hope in more than one person who looked around amongst those gathered and did not see the loved one they hoped to. While the villagers comforted one another, the Doctor silently turned back to his TARDIS and was not surprised when the humans followed him. 

“Can we see her? Please?” Zariah pleaded once the door was closed behind them. The others voiced their agreement.

“This way.” He beckoned them to follow him into the corridor. “I was actually hoping that you girls might…that is…maybe…” The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. “Help her into some jimjams.”

The three ladies looked at the Doctor and then glanced at each other, sharing a look before they all burst into giggles. 

“What?” The Doctor asked, feeling like he was being made the butt of a joke he didn’t understand.

“Oh, Doctor, could you be more awkward?” Janet nearly doubled over. 

“Right?” Zariah snickered. “It’s nothing we haven’t seen before. We’ve been to Roman bathhouses, Zirikanian clothing-optional beaches, the amazing spas on Nelandar and lots of other places with each other. It’s no big deal.”

Aleta swatted the other two girls as the Doctor’s face became redder and redder, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice but failing miserably. “Yes, Doctor, we can help her. That isn’t a problem.”

The Doctor looked to Brian for help, but it was obvious that the big man wasn’t going to come to his rescue. “Right.” He pouted. “Well…good.” When they reached Rose’s room, he opened the door and immediately his jaw dropped at the sight that met him.  
The Master was slumped on the bed beside Kassie, his face half buried in her hair. His eyes were closed, and his face was twisted in a severe grimace. Kassie remained where she had been, cocooned in his arms and seemed calm as she had been when he left her. Only now her soft rhythmic exhales produced small puffs of swirling golden huon particles.

Annoyed, the Doctor started forward and placed a hand to the Master’s shoulder, shaking him. “This is taking it too far.” He snapped at the other Time Lord, who didn’t stir as he was jostled. Frowning, the Doctor tried again. “…Master?”

Hesitantly, the humans started into the room. “What’s wrong?” Brian asked, looking more than ready to lay the smackdown on someone getting too handsy with his bestie.

“He’s not waking up.” The Doctor said, brow furrowing in confusion. He slapped the palm of his hand against the Master’s cheek several times. “No, that’s not right. He’s not even asleep.” For the briefest of moments, he extended his telepathic senses outward through his hand on the Master’s cheek and immediately snatched his hand back again as he was overwhelmed by the sound of drums and snarling. He gritted his teeth, fury rising in his features. “Oh, you idiot. I told you not to. You just had to give in to temptation, didn’t you?”

“What?” Aleta insisted as she ran up to the other side of the bed. “What is he doing to her?”

“Don’t touch them!” The Doctor warned, throwing out his hand in a warding gesture. “I can only guess at this point, but I think it’s safe to say he tried to invade her mind when he thought she couldn’t defend herself, but she’s not as defenseless as he thought."

“But…you’re touch telepaths, right?” Zariah asked. “That’s what Kassie said, anyway. If they aren’t touching, wouldn’t it stop?"

“Normally, yes. Good thinking, by the way.” He smiled faintly before the expression dropped. “But Kassie isn’t your normal everyday run-of-the-mill touch telepath.” He grimaced. “She’s incredibly powerful and she’s trapped him in her own mind. He can’t get free. He’s trying to and he can’t. If we pull them apart, I can’t guarantee that his consciousness would come back to him. It could be lost permanently.”

“And?” Janet scowled. “Isn’t he a monumental jackass according to everything we’ve heard? He did this to himself.”

The Doctor sighed with exhaustion. “You’re not wrong.” He uttered reluctantly, rubbing at his eyes. “There’s also the possibility she’d be stuck with him and I’d rather not inflict that on her.” His nose wrinkled with distaste.

“It doesn’t matter.” Aleta said sharply, drawing everyone’s eyes. “Kassie wanted to help him, right? In that case we aren’t gonna deliberately do something that could hurt him.” She glanced at the Master. “Even if he might deserve it. Trust Kassie, guys. If he’s trapped, there’s probably a good reason for it.”

Trust Kassie.

Why can’t you just trust me?!

The Doctor lowered his head as Kassie’s words came back to haunt him. He regretted ever saying he didn’t. And now that he had seen and felt the extent of her unbridled power for himself, he felt all the more foolish for thinking she wasn’t capable of doing anything she set her mind to. He was worried. Oh, of course he was. What father wouldn’t be? He allowed himself the luxury of that thought now. She’d called him dad. Several times now. When she’d felt regretful, when she’d been barely conscious and seeking comfort and reassurance…she looked to him as her father. And as he looked at her now, only able to guess at what could be taking place within her mind, he knew he couldn’t let Kassie…his daughter…face it alone. 

He took a deep breath…and settled his fingers lightly against her temple.

***

The wolf sprang.

While the Master was not on his ‘home turf’, he was far from helpless. He deeked to the side, grimacing as he barely avoided impact. As the wolf landed to a skidding half, he took off sprinting in the opposite direction. He didn’t know what the wolf planned to do if it caught him, but he had no intention of finding out. The wolf howled balefully behind him, triggering the hairs to raise on the back of his neck.

Thankfully, Kassie’s weakened mental state made it far easier for him to put distance between them than it should have been. Her mindscape was chaotic and disorganized, like a library with books scattered off the shelves everywhere and filing cabinets open with papers strewn about haphazardly. Vast arrays of doors stood wide open, pouring sound and images out into mental pathways and he expertly maneuvered between them, trying desperately to lose the wolf on his tail. The idea that popped into his head made him smirk and he veered off through a random open door. There he found himself face to face with a vision that he easily identified as a memory. For a brief moment, he paused and watched as an unseen bystander.

_A classroom full of small children worked in diligent silence on math problems in their notebooks. One little girl in particular sporting fiery red hair in neat french braids and wearing blue converse shoes, however, was not. Instead, she doodled on the side of her already completed work. Various constellations already decorated the page and she was currently in the process of drawing a very familiar-looking police box amongst them. A shadow loomed over the girl and when she lifted her head, the school teacher reached out and tore the notebook away from her, scolding. “You’re to be doing your maths, Miss Tyler. This is not art time.”_

_“But I already finished a half hour ago, Miss!” The little girl protested, frowning at the teacher but trying to remain polite._

_The teacher gave the page of maths a brief once-over. “You didn’t do this on your own. You haven’t even shown your work. You just copied all of this from the answers at the back of the book, didn’t you?”_

_The little girl gasped with outrage. “No, I didn’t!”_

_“Don’t lie to me, Miss Tyler, there isn’t even a single eraser mark on this page. You know cheating is against the rules. I’m afraid I’m going to have to give you an F on your work today.”_

_Young Kassie’s mouth fell open, gaping in shock and her face flushed an angry crimson. “I didn’t cheat! I can do them in my head!” She clenched her fists defiantly. “I’m not lying!” The teacher ignored her protest and proceeded to tear the sheet in half, dropping it to the floor as the other students in the classroom watched on, some in shock and some giggling._

_Her eyes followed the descent of the ripped paper fluttering to the floor. Her face contorted with as much fury as a seven-year-old could muster and she stalked past the teacher towards the front of the classroom._

_“Where do you think you’re going, Miss Tyler?” The teacher demanded. “Get back to your seat.”_

_“No! No, Miss, I don’t think I will.” She ignored the affronted look on the teacher’s face and picked up a piece of chalk when she reached the chalkboard. “Give me an equation.”_

_“What?”_

_“You heard me, Miss.” Kassie lifted her chin in challenge. “Give me an equation. Any will do. In fact, give me the hardest one you can think of.” Her lips pursed as she paused for effect. “I’ll even show you my work.”_

_The teacher flushed under the intensity of the young girl’s stare. “Very well, Miss Tyler, if you’re intent upon embarrassing yourself in front of the entire class, so be it. You need to learn that your family’s status doesn’t mean you can just lie and cheat and get away with it.”_

_Kassie folded her arms across her chest and glared expectantly._

_The teacher took another piece of chalk and wrote the following equation: (7x8-4) + (6-2) before replacing the chalk and looking at Kassie smugly, obviously believing it was far beyond what they’d covered in class._

_Kassie blinked slowly and wrinkled her nose with disdain. “That’s it? PEDMAS? That’s the best you could come up with?” She glanced at the chalkboard for all of five seconds. “The answer is 13. But since you insist, I’ll show the work too.” She proceeded to quickly and confidently write out each step in full._

_The teacher blanched. “That…that’s correct.” She stammered with disbelief._

_“Oh, really? Don’t sound so surprised.” Kassie was on a roll now, and her indignation and need to prove herself superior in a very familiar way only spurred her sass. “That was easy. How about giving me some good old calculus? What about algebra? Trigonometry? Maybe some physics?” She exclaimed as she stretched up on her tip toes and began to furiously scribble out full equations of each in chalk. “But ooooh no, you can’t give me something like that. Because YOU. DON’T. KNOW. IT!” She punctuated her last word with a final strike of her chalk on the chalkboard, breaking the chalk in half. Kassie turned and glared at the teacher. “So maybe the next time I finish my school work miles ahead of the rest of the class and decide to sit quietly and doodle on the side of my page so I don’t disturb everyone else, just let me be!”_

_The teacher stood in stunned silence at the girl’s outburst. She stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence for several moments before finally she was able to point at the door and screech. “Principal’s office! Now!”_

If he hadn’t been so preoccupied with keeping ahead of the damned wolf, the Master would have laughed at the exchange. The idea of apes trying to educate a Time Lord child was laughable. In his mind, even at such a young age, a Time Lord was the intellectual superior of any human. He tsked beneath his breath. What had her parents been thinking?

He ran through another door, the wolf hot on his heels. He turned and slammed the door closed just before the wolf could spring through behind him. A thud on the other side confirmed the wolf had slammed into the door and his head fell back and he laughed, taunting. “Not going to get me that easy, little girl.” The door disappeared behind him as he turned, finding himself transported into another memory.

_Where he now found himself was quiet. Almost deathly quiet. A large green space stretched out around him, the lawn well cared for and lush, flowers in bloom everywhere. The only sounds were the odd chirping of birds in the distance and a soft gust of wind rustling the wind in the trees. Ahead were scores of headstones lined up neatly in rows._

_A graveyard._

_Off to the side there was a little area sectioned off by an elegant cast iron fence. Within, two people lingered in front of a large tombstone. An older man with thinning salt and pepper hair wore a black suit, and his arm was wrapped around a young woman’s shoulders. The young woman wore a sleeveless deep blue dress, the Gallifreyan colour of mourning, cinched at the waist with a silver belt. Her fiery hair was loose and wafting lightly in the breeze. In her hand was a single red rose. The gravestone read:_

**TYLER**  
Rose Marion and John ‘The Doctor’  
Defenders of the Earth  
_Somewhere in time I will find you again_

_Ah. Her parents, the Master thought and wandered over, the memory forms oblivious to his presence. It was obvious, given the newly disturbed earth around the graves that they had been recently dug. Grief hung in the air, mingled with loss, resentment, love and regret. Humans really were quite diverse in their emotional capabilities._

_Kassie stepped forward and lightly set the rose down on the grave with a sigh. “I’m going to miss them so much, Uncle Tony. Forever.” She said numbly, stepping back._

_Anthony Tyler stepped up and hugged her firmly. “I know, Kasper. I know.” When Kassie began to silently weep, Uncle Tony rubbed her back and made soft comforting sounds. “We…” His voice broke. “If you ever need to come back to see them…to see us.” His eyes lifted, taking in the sectioned family graveyard where his parents were buried, where he and his descendants would be buried. Everyone except Kassie. “We’ll all be here. Try to look back with love, Kassie. Not grief. I know that’s easier said than done.”_

_Kassie sighed, leaning her head on her uncle’s shoulder. “Uncle Tony, do you believe in an afterlife?”_

_Tony glanced down at her and frowned thoughtfully. “I’m not sure. There are so many earth cultures that believe in it, in one way, shape or form. And so many alien cultures that do too. Maybe there’s something to it. Why? Do you?”_

_Kassie grimaced. “I don’t know. Almost every culture adheres to the possible existence of an afterlife. Some cultures even upload their minds into a mainframe and continue existing in a virtual reality type setting. But is that an afterlife? I dunno. All I know…is that if there is an afterlife…I hope my mum and dad have found each other there again.”_

_Tony smiled fondly. “Knowing your mum, she’s already got a plan.”_

_Kassie couldn’t help but laugh, despite shaking her head. “You’re right. Nothing is keeping Rose Tyler from her Doctor for very long.” Then something appeared to catch her attention, causing her to frown._

The Master rolled his eyes, scoffing audibly at the sentiment of the memory, but gaped when memory-Kassie turned her gaze to look directly at him. He froze, eyes widening in surprise. This was a memory. She shouldn’t be able to – oh. 

He felt a presence behind him and turned quickly to see a man standing there. The Master stepped out of Kassie’s direct line of sight and couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved when her gaze did not follow him. She hadn’t been looking at him at all, but through him toward the bystander in the memory.

_The man was tall, broad of shoulder and narrow of hip. Pale ivory skin stood out as a stark contrast to the raven black hair that cascaded nearly to his shoulders and cast shadows upon his sharp facial features. He appeared human enough, yet something about him seemed otherworldly. It was his eyes, the Master realized. There was a complete absence of colour, dark empty voids like black holes absorbing all light that hit them. And those eyes were staring unblinkingly at Kassie._

_After a moment, Kassie’s eyes narrowed and her mouth curled with irritation at his blatant staring. “Got a problem?” She snapped._

_The man wasn’t phased by Kassie’s hostility in the slightest and instead shook his head, a faint smile flickering in the shadow cast by the curtain of his hair. “No. No problem.” His voice was deep and smooth, like steel wrapped in velvet with a tinge of melancholy. He walked towards uncle and niece, pulling a hand from the pocket of his coat to settle upon Kassie’s shoulder briefly as he passed them by. “I’m sorry for your loss.” As he continued on his way Kassie and her human uncle turned slowly to watch him leave, confusion etched on their faces._

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why did you have to pick that one?” The voice in question, female and angry, sounded all around him from the ether. 

“Completely random! Who was that, Kassie?” The Master answered her question with a question of his own, his interest well and truly piqued.

“None of your business, asshole.”

She was gaining on him again, he could feel her coming closer and closer. Time to move on before she caught up with him. He looked around frantically, catching sight of several open doors in various directions. He chose the one closest and darted through, shutting it behind him.

_The sound of giggling ahead brought him up short. A door opened and two people came stumbling through, laughing and clinging to each other. It was Kassie, identical to the adult she was now, and with her was a male perhaps in his late twenties. The moment the door shut behind them, the man turned and backed Kassie into the door before capturing her lips in a sensual kiss._

_Kassie moaned unabashedly, threading her fingers through the male’s short sandy blond hair as their tongues dueled for dominance. The Time Lord eventually pulled her head back, panting. “You actually pay for this room, Declan?” She laughed breathlessly, reaching for his belt and unbuckling it before she pulled it through the beltloops torturously slowly._

_“Oh, hello. What’s this now?” The Master smirked appreciatively, brow raising slowly. “Does this one suit you better, Kassie Tyler?”_

_Declan whimpered needily as Kassie’s knuckles brushed against the bulge in his pants, and his hips jerked involuntarily looking for more. “I will.” He growled, reaching around Kassie to grasp her backside, fingers squeezing through her tight jeans. “Later.” He hauled her close, making sure she understood in no uncertain terms what she was doing to him._

_“Mmm, impatient?” She murmured against his mouth, nipping his bottom lip sharply. She raised her leg, and hooked it around his hip, pressing her pelvis against his erection and rocking rhythmically. Their sighs and moans were muffled by their mouths, the kiss breaking only long enough for Declan to pull Kassie’s halter top up over her head._

“NO!” Came a desperate cry from behind the Master. The wolf was catching up. “Don’t even think about going any further!” 

The Master continued with a cruel grin, darting further through the memory. Kassie seemed particularly against him witnessing this memory, which of course made him want to see it even more. And it was getting *really* good, judging by the sounds memory-Kassie made when Declan’s hand slipped down the front of her tight jeans.

_Kassie hissed with pleasure and arched against Declan, arms contorting behind her back so she could unclasp her bra and let it slide down her arms before tossing it aside. His head dipped, mouth trailing wet kisses down her throat and chest until he captured a dusky nipple in his mouth, teasing it to a stiff peak._

The Master could feel Kassie’s rage at witnessing such an intimate scene. “Get the fuck out of there, you prick! You have no right!”

The Master laughed as he ran. “Oh, but it looks like we’re just getting to the good part!” He exclaimed obnoxiously. 

_Declan slowly kneeled down in front of memory-Kassie, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them and her knickers down over her hips and then off. He slipped an arm beneath her knee and drew her leg up over his shoulder to give him better access to what he sought. The man’s head was hiding the best part from view, but the Master could very well guess what Declan had just done with his tongue when memory-Kassie cried out with “Oh, fuck!” and plunged her fingers in his hair._

“My, my. Naughty girl.” Oh, it was so tempting to stop. Memory-Kassie’s head thudded back against the wall and she arched in all of her naked glory, all cream and fire. Unbidden, his jeans tightened and his breath hitched. Oh, was she going to -?

Kassie’s desperation to keep him from going any further was exciting, almost as exciting as watching the contortion of her memory-self’s face in ecstasy. Her flesh quivered with pent up tension and damn if that didn’t do things to him. “Please don’t go any further.” She pleaded. 

Finally, he stopped. “You trapped me in here. You did this to yourself.” The Master drawled, spreading his arms and turning in a circle. “What…are you afraid I’m going to see you…” His eyes gleamed and voice lowered like silk before he stage-whispered. “…cum?”

“Fuck off!”

“Gladly. Just let me out.” He glanced back to the memory, almost groaning as memory-Kassie removed one of her hands from Declan’s hair and slid it up her body to squeeze her own breast. “Just as soon as this is over, yeah?”

Ooh, that didn’t make her happy. “I’m trying to help you, jackhole! This isn’t your own private peep-show, you pervert! Keep it up and I’ll rip your face off instead!” 

It was then that Kassie felt a slight pressure and a very familiar mental presence gently brushed against her mind. She hadn’t felt it for so long and yet she knew it immediately. Kassie felt a profound sense of comfort and relief from that mild intrusion. It was the Doctor! 

_“Kassie…I’m only hovering here in your surface thoughts. I won’t delve any deeper unless you want me too. I trust you. I’m sorry I ever said that I didn’t. Whatever you’re doing, I’m not going to try and stop you. But it feels like you’re upset and, well…I just…wanted to let you know that I’m here if you need me.”_

He wasn’t being pushy and was trying his best to respect her privacy. Wasn’t forcing his way in to ‘save the day’ when she didn’t need him to. He trusted her to do it on her own but was standing by to help out if she asked. _“I…thanks, Dad.” _She filled the thought with love and a mirror of the warm reassurance his statement of trust had invoked in her.__

____

____

_“I could use a hand, as it turns out. My shields are fucked right now. The Master is having fun running amok in my damned memories and I’d really rather he didn’t, slippery fucker. I’ve got him trapped and I’ll take care of him myself when I catch him. But if you could help me close some doors around here, help shore up my defenses, that’d really help me out.” It would give the Master less places to run and hide and Kassie could keep her privacy intact._

She could practically feel the Doctor beaming at being asked for help. It wasn’t out of smugness or superiority, but instead happiness at being trusted in return to assist her. That she would actually ask him for help when she needed it felt as if they had crossed some kind of threshold in their relationship. _“I can do that.”_ Affection and reassurance emanated from his presence, and Kassie began to notice a difference immediately. No questions asked, the Doctor added his will to her own.

The sound of numerous doors rapidly slamming shut echoed throughout her mindscape and the young Time Lord could feel her mental defenses becoming stronger as the Doctor assisted in building them up. _“Much obliged.”_ There were only so many places the Master could hide now. Kassie knew where he was and he had nowhere to run.

_The erotic scene in front of the Master was suddenly interrupted by the door to the hotel room bursting open. It flew from its hinges and shattered against the opposite wall, and the couple gasped in shock as they broke apart. “What the hell-“ Declan shot to his feet, turning to shield Kassie with his body._

_“Shit.” Kassie hissed and pulled her knickers back on and hurriedly pulled on her t-shirt. “Told you, you shoulda paid-“ As her head popped through the hole in her shirt, her eyes found the door and she froze. Her face drained of colour and her mouth fell open. For several moments she ceased to breath._

_A shadowy figure lurked in the doorway, any identifying features remaining just outside of the Master’s sight. An oppressive darkness began to fill the room and Declan took a step forward with a challenge in his eyes, raising his arms protectively as if to ward it away from the woman behind him._

_When Kassie finally found her words, it was only to utter a single word, voice trembling with a kind of fear the Master could only wish he’d ever be able to evoke in her._

_“Mohab…”_

There was that name again! Before he could see any more of the memory, the cacophony of multiple slamming doors drew his notice. The Master found himself forcibly hurled backwards through a door before it slammed behind him with extreme prejudice. He cursed loudly, face contorting with anger and disappointment. His curiosity had been well and truly piqued, and now he couldn’t see how the story ended! He picked himself to his feet and turned quickly, eyes darting about in search of a new haven. His options were severely limited now and he scowled, looking upwards with a glare. “You never let me have any fun!” He snarled and flailed his arms, sensing an additional mental presence and taking note of the Doctor’s interference. His fit didn’t last long.

The Master felt all of the weight of the beast fall upon him. Where it had been incorporeal before, now it was solid. It knocked him from his feet and flat onto his back with the canine’s large front paws digging painfully into his shoulders and pinning him to the ground. The wolf’s snarling maw descended towards his face and he raised his hands while shouting unintelligible curses, grasping tufts of golden fur with his fists to try and hold those nasty looking teeth as far away from his face as possible. 

“Blasted mutt!” He grunted, shoving his forearm against the wolf’s throat to keep it at bay. “Bad Wolf!” The Master raised his voice, trying to communicate. “Would you stop trying to devour me?!” He raised his booted foot and tried to plant a kick to the canine’s side, but the blow didn’t faze it.

Those golden eyes, swirling with huon particles, bored into him as they inched slowly ever closer and it was obvious to him in that moment that he could not hope to fight back against the Bad Wolf’s might. Those teeth were going to close around his head and pop his skull like a grape. He had to try and appeal to the woman behind the beast. “Kassie! Kassie, stop this! I’m not trying to harm you, you insufferable woman! This treatment is completely disproportionate to the crime!”

“Kasterborous!” He hollered.

The wolf paused and stared intensely, poised as it was with jaws so close to the Time Lord’s face. And so he continued, hopefully having caught its attention. “Yes, you were named after the constellation Kasterborous, comprised of seventeen suns! Where Gallifrey, the Jewel, the Shining World of the Seven Systems called home! That is your name! That is the legacy you have been given! You are a Goddess of Time! You are a power the likes of which even Lord Rassillon has never seen!” He fell silent for a long moment before delivering his final statement, as if his next words were the holy grail.

“And I saved you. You owe me a debt.” He breathed heavily, warily awaiting the response of the wolf.

Of all the reactions he expected, laughter wasn’t one of them. The wolf chuckled, the sound echoing from around the mindscape no doubt belonging to Kassie, yet it was deeper, darker, and juxtaposed with something airy and otherworldly. “I owe you a debt.” She scoffed. “I’d say we’re even, considering I decided against scattering your puny atoms across time and space the last time you tried something like this. Didn’t I warn you not to try that again?”

“I’m not a very good listener.” The Master smirked, eyes gleaming with malice. “Neither are you, apparently, if your nightmare was any indication. What did he warn you about what, Kassie?” He taunted.

The atmosphere around them went instantly cold and silent and the Master had the sinking feeling that he had most definitely just said the wrong thing. Bad Wolf began to pull away, stepping backwards before turning around. The beast’s bushy tail swished dismissively in his face and he sputtered, distracted. Believing he’d won the exchange, he didn’t expect a vice-like jaw to clamp around his ankle and begin dragging him along behind. “The hell are you doing?” He flailed his arms as he was dragged along the ground behind the wolf who idly padded through the cold and dark with a purpose the Master hadn’t yet deciphered.

He twisted about, clawing at the floor in vain as he was dragged along. His own wriggling just caused his ankle to sting. “Stop! Wait! Blast it, you damn stubborn woman, let go of me!” The scenery around them shifted like a mirage to that of a long narrow hallway lined with doors. Of course, none of this was real. The wolf, himself, the corridor, all just visual representations of the mental battle they were waging against each other.

As he frantically shifted his eyes about, he came to the sudden realization that these doors were hiding his own memories. Plaques upon each door labeled each memory in chronological order, and they were working their way backwards from newest to oldest. They were within his consciousness now. “H-how?!”

“Door opens both ways, dummy.”

With each passing moment, each passing door, the echo of drums amplified. That 1-2-3-4 beat, that war march, became more and more deafening the further back they went. “Where are you going?!” He snarled, struggling. “Where are you taking me?!”

“Back to the beginning.” Was the wolf’s reply, piercing the percussion with ease.

“What?” The Master’s eyes widened with fear. “No!” He kicked out with his free leg towards the wolf’s jaw but missed. “I won’t go back there. I won’t!”

“You have no choice. It’s the only way.”

“I do not consent!” It was worth a shot, trying to appeal to her sense of honour.

“You didn’t give a damn about my consent. Turn-about and all that.”

“No, you can’t!” He screamed, flailing his arms. 

“Oh, but I can. And I’m going to. You see, you weren’t entirely wrong. I do owe you a debt. Just not what for what you think.” The air around them seemed to push back, as if trying to ward them away. Willing them not to come any closer. Like a gale force wind, it whipped towards them, stronger with each passing moment. “You protected him. Whether you meant to or not. When Rassilon was going to strike him down, you stood to your feet and told my dad to get out of the way. You didn’t have to do that. You would have been sucked back to Gallifrey with them and you had no idea I would rush in to save you. That’s why I did it, you know. Because it isn’t your fault. Not entirely, anyways. I know there is something in you that, even reluctantly, is capable of being decent. And if it’s possible for someone like you to come back from this…well…then maybe anybody can. So, I’m going to help you. Whether you like it or not.”

The Master’s face seized up in a scowl, nose wrinkled and lips turned down. His face reddened from embarrassment, anger and denial. “I have no idea what you’re blathering on about!”

“No. Maybe you don’t.” The wolf admitted sadly. “But that’s ok. You will.”

At the end of the corridor they could see it now. One single door stood wide open, and from it a maelstrom of wind and drums spewed towards them. Through the door, war, destruction, wrath and madness raged. “This is what you saw, isn’t it?” The wolf asked. “The Untempered Schism. Every Time Lord sees something different during their initiation. And this was yours. But they did something to you. Altered you.”

The Master clenched his eyes shut against the sight, unable to bring himself to gaze upon it a second time. “…Please.” He whispered hoarsely, bringing his hands up to cover his ears. The closer they came, the less will he had to fight back.

In that next moment, the scenery changed around him. He was no longer a grown man being dragged on the floor, but a child, standing before the Untempered Schism in fear and awe as he had been on the very night of his initiation. Every memory, every emotion came rushing back to him of that moment and he froze, unable to scream as he opened his mouth. He remembered…breaking.

Drums. They crashed over him like an avalanche of sound, the cacophony tearing into his mind and driving him mad. His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. He hated everything, wanted to destroy everything. Just like those drums had destroyed him. 

But then something happened. A hand reached out and clasped his small hand, unfurling his fist. Surprised, he glanced up and saw Kassie, no longer the wolf, but the woman. Draped in a gown of gold silk and cream lace, crimson hair whipping about her face, she looked every inch the goddess of time he believed her to be. She smiled softly down at him, meeting his gaze and for the first time in a very long time…perhaps ever…he felt…comfort. “It’s alright.” The same voice as before crooned to him, cutting through the sound of the discord around them, as if the sound of her voice was enough bring everything to stillness. “Don’t be afraid.” She squeezed his hand.

“Help me close the door.” Kassie bade, taking their clasped hands and setting them upon the handle of the door. Their heels dug in and they brought up their free hands to add to their combined strength. Their faces contorted with effort as they pushed the door against the force trying to keep it open. But between them they began making headway. 

“Almost there!” The Master shouted, and the sound of drums became quieter and quieter until the door finally shut with a resounding Boom!

Then there was silence. Finally, his mind felt quiet. He’d forgotten what that sounded like. Turning his head to Kassie once more, he realized he was once again taller than she was, manifesting his current physical form. She was grinning at him, tongue peeking between her teeth. “See, M? Wasn’t so bad.” If he hadn’t felt so overwhelmed in this moment, he might’ve snogged her, just to wipe that infuriatingly smug look off of her face.

“I…” He was speechless, not knowing how to process what had just happened. He didn’t have the words to describe what he was feeling.

Kassie smiled patiently. “I know.” He was glad Kassie knew, because he sure the hell didn’t. Then the young Time Lord smirked, lifting her brows with amusement. “Now get the fuck out.” She raised her hand and with a flick of her finger against his forehead, he found his consciousness tossed without ceremony back into his own body. 

***

His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, mouth wide open and gasping. The Master glanced down to the side at the still sleeping redhead, taking note of the faint grin curving her mouth. “Bitch.” He muttered, but there was no bite to the insult. 

The clearing of a throat caught his attention. It was then he was reminded that he was surrounded by the Doctor and four scowling humans who looked ready to descend upon him like a pack of rabid dogs.

Bloody hell.


End file.
